ASI FUE
by irachelove
Summary: La vida de Serena da un giro inesperado, cuando al que considera el mas vanidoso hombre resulta ser el hombre de sus sueños; al perseguirlos su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos pero el destino le coloca en su vida a es hombre que le ayudara a sanar su corazón...
1. MI VIDA

**ASI FUE**

**CAPITULO 1 MI VIDA**

Ahora me siento en mi nueva casa con mi nueva vida y miro al pasado, esta cancion me recuerda tantas cosas que vivi, lo que tuve que superar para poder seguir adelante, la interminables noches envuelta en lagrimas y de eso solo quedo el recuerdo, solo eso, ya no me duele recordar tu nombre, ya no me duele verte, ni saber de ti, asi fue…

Perdona si te hago llorar  
>perdona si te hago sufrir<br>pero es que no esta en mis manos  
>pero es que no esta en mis manos<br>me he enamorado, me he enamorado  
>me enamore.<br>perdona si te causo dolor  
>perdona si te digo adios<br>como decirle que te amo  
>como decirle que te amo<br>si me ha preguntado  
>yo le dije que no<br>yo le dije que no.  
>Soy honesta con el y contigo<br>a el lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado  
>si tu quieres seremos amigos<br>yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado  
>no te aferres, ya no te aferres<br>a un imposible, ya no te hagas  
>ni me hagas más daño, ya no.<br>Tu bien sabes  
>que no fue mi culpa<br>tu te fuiste sin decirme nada  
>y a pesar que llore como nunca<br>ya no seguias de mi enamorado  
>luego te fuiste<br>y que regresabas  
>no me dijiste<br>y sin más nada  
>¿por qué? no sé<br>pero fue asi  
>asi fue.<br>Te brinde la mejor de las suertes  
>yo me propuse no hablarte y no verte<br>y hoy que has vuelto  
>ya ves solo hay nada<br>ya no debo, no puedo quererte  
>ya no te amo<br>me he enamorado  
>de un ser divino<br>de un buen amor  
>que me enseño<br>a olvidar  
>y a perdonar<br>Soy honesta con el y contigo  
>a el lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado<br>si tu quieres seremos amigos  
>yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado<br>no te aferres, ya no te aferres  
>a un imposible, ya no te hagas<br>ni me hagas más daño, ya no.

Soy Serena Steveson una chica trabajadora, mis padres tiene un rancho magnifico en Texas mi Ciudad Natal, creci rodeada de caballos, gallinas cerdos, patos, ovejas, vacas, mi padre era el mejor ganadero de la region , ellos se conocieron en Tennesse en una reunion de negocios, quedaron prendados y ahí inicio mi historia.

Serena levantate se te hara tarde para ir a la preparatoria!- grito Ikuko desde la cocina-…

Espera mina ya no tarda en bajar.- mina era la prima se serena-… tia sera que mejor suba por ella…

Si creo que no bajara verdad?- decia ikuko conmocionada Sabia que serena era muy floja para levantarse…¬¬..

Buenos dias mama pero por que tanta gritadera aun falta tiempo para que empiecen las clases 15 minutos, bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos no Mina…

Si, acuerdate que recogeremos a Lita y a Rei… si alcanzamos vamonos…

El regalo por sus 15 años fue una camioneta Dodge Ram del 86, un clasico y un tanque de guerra, su padre Kenji era muy precavido y aunque sabia que no era el mejor auto lo unico que deseaba es que su hija estuviera segura….

Se van con cuidado recuerda que debes pasar al Rancho de los Clarck, por la pastura que les compro tu padre…

Si mama yo paso! –grito serena.- con lo que me gusta ir con esos presumidos…

Yo te acompaño prima quiero ver a ese bomboncito de Yaten… -decia una mina entusiasmada…

Los Clarck eran se encargaban de vender el forraje, pastura para la region ademas de tener una pequeña fabrica de enlatados, eran los chicos y las chicas mas asediados, ya que eran muy guapos, Diamante el mayor, Yaten, Beryl y Kaolinet, sus padres eran Metalia y Jonh Clarck una singular familia, pero sin duda el tener un negocio prospero hacia que su comportamiento fuera incluso despota.

Serena se mantania al margen de ellos, compraba lo que su padre le pedia, lo subia a su camioneta, pagaba y se iba no conversarba con ninguno de ellos, eran muy presumidos para su gusto…

Bueno suban chicas que tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar… serena por que no llegas a tiempo siempre con tus retrasos..- gritaba Rei-…

La familia de ella era muy respetable su padre era el comisario de la region Raymundo Mcgreen, su madre Marie tenia una pequeña tienda de ropa, sus hermano mayor era Zafiro y su pequeña hermana Hotaru…

Calmate Rei estamos a tiempo de llegar.-dijo lita-… su madre Linda tenia la mejor pasteleria de la region, su padre tenia una tienda de viveres el Sr. Leon Ford…

Bueno justo a tiempo, las chicas literalmente corrian por la preparatoria, ya estaban en su penultimo año, eran un clan muy caracteristico, incluso eran populares despues de las Clarck y su sequito…

Las clase corrieron rapido, las chicas tenian un promedio en general bueno solo Rei y Mina tenian pequeños problemas de concentracion…

_**En la cafeteria de la escuela…**_

Bien y cuando llegaran los vestidos Rei… -preguntaba mina ansiosa, ya se acercaba el baile de fin de año-…

En esta semana llegan chicas me siento tan emocionada, ahora que Nicolas y yo estamos juntos…

Vaya Rei te pego el amor con todo no es verdad.-preguntaba lita-…

Si estoy enamorada, aunque es muy pronto pero me dijo que en cuanto termine la escuela pedira mi mano para que nos casemos como ven…

Bien si eso te hace feliz es lo mejor,,, no es asi.- dijo Amy Larson, su padre era Tomas Larson el medico del pueblo y su madre Emili Larson la enfermera, sus hermanas eran Esmeralda la mayor y Ziosaite el galan del pueblo, el mejor amigo de diamante, ella era la menor..

Rei no crees que estas muy joven para casarte,,, digo Nicolas es un excelente ganadero y su negocio familiar es muy bueno…

Serena!, el que tu no consigas un novio no es mi problema, digo ademas quien te puede soportar con ese genio que te cargas eh! –gritaba histerica Rei-…

Diantres pobre de mi primo Nicolas…- decia Lita, el negocio familiar de los Sanchez era una empacadora de carnes, nicolas tenia la carniceria mas conocida de la region…

Bueno, bueno sera mejor que nos concentremos en otra cosa , por ejemplo sabemos que Rei ira con Nicolas, emy tu con quien iras?...

Mina ya sabes que ire con Taiki...- taiki era el novio de Amy, ambos tenian pensado ir a la universidad, era el hermano mayor de Mina y primo de Serena, sus padres se dedicaban a la produccion de leche, Marcus Stevenson y Minelli, quien apoyaba en el rancho tambien.

Bueno dinos Lita, con quie iras… bueno pues mi novio Andrew es logico no!- decia lita, Andrew Clinton, el era el hijo del juez del pueblo, su padre Andrew Clinton, su madre Katherin, siendo hijo unico probablemente recorria el mismo camino estudiando leyes…

Pero que no Andrew esta estudiando… -pregunto Serena-…

Asi es pero no por eso no vendra, ademas las clases creo que ya terminaron, lo bueno es que este año ya se gradua, estamos tan contentos, esperando que pronto se pueda acomodar a trabajar aquí con su papa y no tenga que estar tanto tiempo fuera…

Vaya y tambien se casaran Lita.- pregunto una aburrida Serena, la unica que tenia un futuro mas adelante que ellas sin duda era serena y amy, las demas serian una divinas amas de casa-…

Pues aun no lo sé… vamos Lita todas sabemos que ustedes se aman, que la tonta y amargada de Serena no tenga quien la pele no es nuestro problema…

Y por cierto mina con quien iras?... pues aunque no lo creas ire con Ziocite Rei…-dijo con felicidad, dando brinquitos en es lugar, Amy la veia como diciendo que tonta no sabes en lo que te metes…

En verdad sigues con la idea de ser la novia de Ziocite, digo que no se supone que el anda o andaba con Beryl…-pregunto Lita-…

Tu lo haz dicho mejor que yo, andaba con Beryl, ahora me acompañara al baile y la pasaremos bombi…

Ojala no pases un mal rato mina, conozco a mi hermano y en ocasiones es muy tonto.-dijo Amy preocupada por Mina ya que sabia que el babeaba por Beryl…

Yo tengo una super duda, como es posible que les permitan el ingreso al baile a Nicolas, a Ziocite y a Andrew cuando ninguno esta en la preparatoria, digo que no se supone que el baile de fin de curso de la "Preparatoria"…. Es lo mas logico no…

Hay como siempre tu arruinando todo, ademas como presidenta del baile yo autorizo quienes pueden ir al baile y autorice a nuestros galanes, claro si tuvieras algun galan lo dejaria entrar pero como no lo tienes pues no iras…

Que grosera eres Rei, no por que tu tengas un novio puedes decirle cosas a Serena que no lo tiene…

Vamos chicas no es necesario discutir ademas nunca me ha gustado ir esos bobos bailes, mi hermano llegara, asi que iremos a cenar para festejarlo…

Tu hermano Haruka regresa…- sus amigas en verdad lo consideraban un chico muy atractivo, el se dedicaba a administrar la exportaciones de ganado de su padre, incluso los negocios que hacia con las empacadores externas en Texas, un chico listo, guapo, preparado y el hermano mayor de Serena-…

Vaya es un gusto a la pupila verlo, pero cuantos dias estara en tu casa Serena…

No lo se Rei creo que solo 1 mes, pero mi madre esta tan feliz de que venga, que me prohibio literalmente ir al baile, ademas de que quiere que pasemos el mayor tiempo juntos, por que dice que el me debe de capacitar para los negocios…

Pues es una buena opcion, a final de cuentas tu tambien estudiaras lo mismo no es asi…

Si Amy, administracion y contabilidad es lo nuestro, de lo demas pues ya lo hemos aprendido, aunque creo que a Haruka le gusta mas lo de las exportaciones y negociaciones, yo solo quiero aprender como manejar el rancho…

Vaya serena, si que tienes una meta en la vida, digo el rancho de tu papa es el mejor de Texas, tendras una ardua labor que hacer no es asi…

Si lo creo Lita pero no es dificil, mi padre me enseña lo mas importante, asi que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, tengo que ir por la pastura, nos vemos mañana…

Serena yo voy contigo, mi madre pasara a tu casa, mi tia nos invito a comer…

Bien vamonos Mina… nos vemos chicas.-dijeron ambas al unisono, sin duda eran tan diferentes Mina era tan deshinibida, un tornado, mientras serena la definia su nombre serena, madura..

Que bueno que viene Haruka, me he de imaginar el porque Beryl termino con tu hermano Amy…

Pues no imagines tanto es mas que obvio Rei, ella es una interesada, mi hermano es un excelente Medico, pero su riqueza comparada con los Stevenson es diferente, ademas de que Haruka es un empresario que viaja alrededor del mundo, tiene mucha cultura y conoce a mucha gente…

Vaya parece que haz dicho todo de manera tan natural Amy, asi que tampoco eres ajena a su encanto…

No me digas que no te da envidia ser alguien importante como el, digo imaginate un hombre asi a tu lado, no seria genial Rei…

Si seria genial, ademas es un hombre muy astuto, eso siempre lo dice nico, ese Haruka es muy astuto! –Decia Rei fingiendo la voz…

Pero en donde me perdi, Beryl fue novia de Haruka o que…-preguntaba una lita despistada.-

Si, salio con ella unos meses, pero creo que le resulto ser una boba, eso le dijo a Serena, muy bonita pero demasiado boba…

Pues si que es boba, los Clarck son muy faroles no lo creen… -decia lita-

Son como su madre , por que el Sr. Jonh es muy amable, pero sus hijos son tan pretensiosos…

Pero cuantos años tiene Haruka, por que Beryl tiene 18 no es asi?.-preguntaba ansiosa Lita..-

Vaya cuando quieren el chisme completo sin duda saben como sacarlo no es asi!- decia Amy…

No te enojes pero tu eres muy unida a Serena y pues siempre te haz llevado bien con Haruka…

Es logico que me lleve con los amigos de mi hermano, bueno solo con Diamante no, el es tan… como decirlo,,, tan,,,mmm,,,, arrogante, que no se como es el mejor amigo de mi hermano…

Pues Zafiro tambien es amigo de Diamante, pero yo pocas veces lo veo y casi siempre solo me saluda con un hola y es todo, asi que no me entero de nada mas, ademas Haruka es como al que mejor le ha ido no…

Pero si Beryl fue novia de Haruka y luego de Ziocite, como hace eso,,, digo son muy amigos,,, no es asi…

Pues Haruka ya tiene 25 años solo que cuando anduvo con beryl ella tenia 15 años, y era una lanzada de primera, salio un par de veces mientras estaba en la universidad, pero a larga distancia nada funciona y termino con ella, ademas de que es tan superficial…

Cuanto duro con tu hermano Ziocite… pues con el duro 2 años, ahora el esta digamos un poco deprimido, pero ya vez que se le olvido, solo espero que no vaya al baile con Mina para poder ver a Beryl, no quisiera que la lastimara…

Pues ella es tan boba, que si tu hermano la rechaza es de esperarse, no entiende mucho ,,, ademas tu hermano no queria con mina,,, Lita…

Si el pobre Richard se siente desilusionado pero no puede hacer nada mas, pero no es tan bobo sabes con quie ira…

Con quien lita..-preguntaba ansiosa Rei…- pues nada mas y nada menos que con Kaolinet…

Vaya no pierde el tiempo, pero tambien le gusta la mala vida no es asi…-decia Amy-..

No tanto ahora es su novia en turno, el tambien es un don juan, espero no salga lastimado.-

Pueblo chico,,,infierno grande…. Aquí todo se sabe y se cuenta en secreto masivo.- decia rei fingiendo la voz, todas soltaron la risa, y esa era la verdad, cualquier asunto por minimo que fuera en la vida de alguien del pueblo se convertia en un jugoso chisme…

Tenia la vaga esperanza de que fueras al baile Serena…-decia mina-…

Nunca he ido a bailes y lo sabes mina, que no te extrañe que no vaya este año tampoco ademas, cuando viene Haruka ya sabes como se pone mi mama, quiere que estemos juntos para vernos todos los dias…

Pero por que Haruka no viene tan seguido, digo ahora el pueblo es tan moderno, ya tenemos un centro comercial, hay Walmart, la universidad va muy bien, solo lo tenemos a 20 minutos de aquí, o definitivamente a el solo se le da viajar…

No lo sé, por que aun no veo como sera el mundo afuera, pero creo que tal vez es lo mejor, asi mi padre se sigue ocupando de los negocios y mi madre de nosotras…

No puedo creerlo, serena por que tu mama no tiene otro bebe, asi supliria a Haruka…

No seas boba mina,,, un hijo es irremplasable, ademas con Rini le fue muy dificil tenerla, el Dr. Larson le dijo que si tenia otro bebe correria el riesgo perderlo,,, mi mama ya tiene una edad en la que no puede tener mas hijos, asi que ahora solo debe de cuidarnos a nosotros, Rini aun es una niña…

Vaya, vaya mira hablas como si fuerar una mujer de 30 años,,, calmate serena aun tienes 17 años y creo que estas perdiendo mucho tiempo en por que no simplemente no te haces un galan y disfrutas un poco mas de la vida no crees que estas demasiado renuente…

Sabes mina en serio no me interesan los hombres, asi como veo a todas ustedes esperando a que te llamen, colgandose todo solo para que un bobo ni siquiera les diga que son bonitas, yo paso…

Ya lo veremos Serena, dicen que cae mas pronto un hablador que un cojo…

Serena la arremedaba…- bueno que esto sea rapido no tengo muchas ganas de tratar con ese tal Diamante, es un odioso, fanfarron…

Buenas tardes, vine por la pastura y un medicamento que ordeno mi padre…-Diamante la miraba con desden-…

Buenas tardes Serena…que tal Sr. Clarck, como esta?...-Preguntaba amable ya que era el unico que le caia bien…

Bien hija, pero pasa, diamante encargate del pedido de Serena por favor… ya voy padre…

Jeronimo por favor cargue el pedido en la camioneta de la Srita.- decia Diamante un poco grosero-…

Hola Diamante… -decia mina-… que tal mina…- es verdad que Haruka regresa por unos dias…

Si es verdad, este fin de semana llega… -le decia una tranquila mina-…

Ya esta patron…-Gritaba Jeronimo..- bien, ve con Yaten para que le ayudes con los caballos… -Diamante junto con Yaten criaban caballos, ejemplares unicos pura sangre, los vendian a un alto precio, pero sin duda solo habia un rey de los caballos y pronto llegaria a Texas.-

Bueno sera todo un placer verle de nuevo Sr. Clarck…-decia serena quien como tipica rachera, portaba unos lewis, camisa de manga larga para cubrirse del sol, botas y sombrero…-

Si hija dile a tu padre que ahí estaremos, yo me encargo de los que quedamos,,, nos vemos,,, diamante hijo Serena te pagara…

Aquí esta la factura del pedido…- le dio la factura a Serena y ella contaba el dinero para pagarla-…

Bien es correcto, tome este es el dinero, conpermiso… -Serena ni siquiera se despidio de Diamante le resultaba tan arrogante.-

Mina ..-en donde rayos se ha metido, su radio empezo a sonar..- adelante…

Hola hija, solo para checar si ya fuiste por el medicamento… si padre ya estoy por irme… solo para que le indiques a Yaten si podria darse una vuelta por la tarde es que la vaca parece que trae atravesado el becerro… ok padre yo le informo ahora…hasta luego… bye…

Oye tu…-le decia Serena a Diamante.- me hablas a mi Ranger…-

Es que a caso hay alguien mas aquí, niño bonito,,, como sea no viste a donde se fue mina, tengo que irme y…

A mi que rayos me importa es tu problema…-Diamante se fue con su tipica cara de fastidio.-

Hola jeronimo, de casualidad no haz visto a mi prima…

Si Srita. Esta con el Sr. Yaten en las caballerizas… bueno, pero esa que no entiende, bien,,, toma es por cargarme todo…

Gracias Srita…-Serena siempre les daba propina a los peones de los Clarck, ya ellos si eran muy amables…

Mina sera que nos podemos ir… ahh! Si claro serena, yo me adelanto…

Serena como estas?'… bien Yaten mi padre me dijo que si podrias darte una vuelta en la tarde lo que pasa es que cleo trae al parecer al becerro atravesado y como sabes es de los mejores ejemplares de crianza…

Si no te preocupes, yo paso a tu casa mas tarde…ok, nos vemos…-Yaten miraba el trasero de serena, sin duda era un chica atractiva que no se daba cuenta de ello…-

Que ves Yaten…-Pregunto Diamante-… creo que no es de tu incumbencia o si?...

No me digas que te gusta esa Ranger… -decia despectivo a Yaten…-

Quien me guste o no me deje de gustar es mi asunto, ademas la verdad es que tiene un hermoso trasero, pero no es mi tipo…

Mina por que diablos tienes que meterte ahí, con Yaten, ya sabes que son unos Snobs…..

Lo lamento, es que solo me precipite, pero no pasa nada…-decia una triste mina-…

Que te hizo ese tipo, te dijo algo o paso algo desagradable, para darle unos…

No paso nada, creo que el problema es que no me dijo nada, solo me pregunto por ti serena…

Y eso que tiene de bueno, el es el veterinario del rancho, ademas en esta semana se le ha solicitado mucho…

Serena o eres boba o te haces la boba, no me digas que no te haz dado cuenta que los chicos te miran…

Vamos mina no pongas esa cara, parece que te he robado un vestido o algo peor…

Pues ni modo, a mi me gustan los chicos que no me pelan, espero pronto llegue el correcto…

Ahh,,, si por ejemplo RICHARD… no inventes el, fue el novio de Amy, asi que no muchas gracias sale Bye…

Pero no duraron nada… si durar 1 año Serena para ti no es nada, para mi es todo, imaginate que cosas no hicieron…

Bueno, bueno entonces olvida eso del Yaten, es mejor dejar las cosas por un lado no te parece…

Y que me dices de Seiya… que te digo de el nada, nada en lo absoluto…

Serena,,,salieron juntos 2 meses, ya es algo, es un chico agradable, me parece que hacen una linda pareja…

Seiya y yo no lo creo mina, no quiero hablar de eso, si mejor deja le piso, para llegar con el medicamento si no perderemos a esos becerros…

Seiya era el hijo de los abogados del pueblo, tenian un despacho juridico, Asrael y Sbeidy Swartz, agradables personas, asesoraban a la mayoria de la gente que ahí vivian, hotaru era su hija menor…

Durante el verano y despues de el; Serena salio con Seiya, no negaba que se la habia pasado muy bien, pero el solo queria pasar el rato, y tarde se dio cuenta de que tambien salia con Kakyuu Colate, asi que debido a el, sufrio su primer decepsion amorosa…

Bueno esta bien, oye por cierto tambien he de reconocer que Diamante es un buen mozo es guapo y agradable…

Jajaja! Ese patan te parece todo eso,,, no inventes mina es un imbecil bien hecho,,, sabes como me llama,,, me llama Ranger,,, es un idiota me pone de tan mal Genio que bueno es el peor…

Jajaja! Ranger, pero es la verdad,,, digo eres la mejor Ranger que conozco, es mas la unica de la region, sabes sin duda tu y el harian una estupenda pareja…

Si como no mina, el con sus finas manos de medico cirujano y yo con mis manos cayosas, creo que eso jamas pasaria…

El tambien es veterinario no es asi, según se especializo en los caballos pura sangre si no mas me equivoco…

Vaya mina estas mas enterada que el diario local, dime como le haces para saber esos detalles…

Ya vez, tengo mis fuentes de informacion, ademas, soy demasiado intuitiva…

No inventes eres en verdad un poco, escalofriante, no quisiera saber en que chismes me traes…

Pues aunque tu querida prima no lo creas lo unico que te ronda es que eres la chica mas hermosa de la escuela…

Jajajaa!, no inventes como dices esas cosas mina, que no se supone que las reynas del Baile son Beryl y tu nada mas….

Te equivocas, te sorprenderias en saber que los chicos hicieron una encuesta y la que gana por ser la mas bonita fuiste tu, ademas de que te consideran con el mejor trasero del pueblo…

Jajaja! Deja de decir estupideces Mina, mira quien llego ahí…-era la camioneta de Ziocite..-

Serena se estaciono y mina bajo rapidamente, corrio a su lado, el la levanto en vilo y se dieron un beso…

No puedo creerlo Mina apenas le jurabas amor eterno a Yaten y mirate corriendo a los brazos de Ziocite…-pensaba Serena-…

Que tal Serena….-saludo Ziocite.—hola Ziocite, pero pasen a la casa, seguramente estaremos por comer…

No solo vine a charlar con mi novia…-decia Ziocite abrazando a mina, sin duda eran tan raros, el apenas habia terminado hacia un par de semana con Beryl y ahora ya mina era su novia, lo peor es que ella lo aceptaba, no tiene la culpa el indio si no el que lo hace compadre-…

Bueno los dejo, que estes bien..- serena se despidio entrando a la casa, corrio al establo para darle a mario el peon la medicina para que se las aplicara a los becerros enfermos, parecia que todo saldria bien-…

Oye Ziocite que es eso de tu novia, nunca me lo has preguntado, ademas, solo tenemos 1 semana saliendo…

Me gustas mucho mina..-decia ziocite besando a mina..- la verdad es que me encantas pero no quisiera que me lastimaras, estoy conciente de que recien terminaste con Beryl y no quiero ser tu plato de segunda mesa, no lo considero bien para mi, digo ella y yo somos muy distintas y es mayor tambien que yo…

Esta bien, no me precipitare, pero quiero que sepas que me encantas y que nos conoceremos mejor y si se da algo mas, sin duda pasara…

Esta bien, entonces, mañana a las 7 de la noche pasas por mi… esta bien pasare por ti…-se dieron un pequeño beso-…

Lamentablemente Ziocite sabia que estaba utilizando a Mina para olvidarse de Beryl, pero era imposible, ella se habia entregado sin reservas a el, incluso pretendia pedirle matrimonio despues del baile, pero ella lo bateo…

Y como no pensar mal, el chisme corria como polvora, Haruka Stevenson regresaba, su amigo ajeno a todo por supuesto, pero no podia hacer nada…

Bueno mama, tia Mine, que tal si comemos mina esta ocupada afuera, deja subo por Rini y nos lavamos las manos…

Hay esa niña me preocupa mucho ikuko…-decia minelli la mama de mina-…

Por que te preocupa…-contesto consternada Ikuko, mina era su sobrina y la queria como a una hija-…

Es que empezo a salir con Ziocite y se que el era novio de esa chica Beryl no quiero que la lastime…

Hola mama, tia… -saludo Taiki, que venia de las caballerizas con Samy..-

Y Mina en donde esta mama… afuera Taiki con ese muchacho, tu cuñado…

Ahhh, deja voy por ella… mina te estamos esperando,, que tal Ziocite como estas…

Que tal taiki, bien, bueno yo ya me iba te veo mañana,,, nos vemos Taiki…

Que estes bien… que pasa Taiki… Mina tu sabes que el y Beryl, recien terminaron no es asi…

Si lo se ya deje las cosas claras con el asi que no me ilusiono….

Pues cuando se besaban eso no parecia mina…-dijo serena, taiki nego con la cabeza, conocia a su cuñado y sabia incluso que le propondria matrimonio a Beryl…

Bueno todo mundo se empeña en arruinarme la salida de mañana no es asi, todos! Se metio al comedor según muy indignada…

Que piensas de el Serena… nada bueno Taiki, pero eso no, nos incumbe a nosotros, es una decision de mina,..-Taiki abrazo a su prima y se metieron al comedor para degustar de los alimentos…

La tarde fue muy agradable, la pasaron organizando la reunion de mañana por la llegada de Haruka quien les menciono que llevaria un invitado a la casa, como era normal en la naturaleza de mina se hicieron mil especulaciones y no se concluyo en nada…

Bueno entonces los esperamos despues del baile, no creo que tarden mucho en llegar no es asi Taiki…

No tia, como a las 11:30 llegaremos, llevare a Amy, y a Mina rastras si es necesario…

Claro que ira.-decia minelli-.. si no su padre la castigara por algunos dias, asi que no queremos eso verdad…

Mama es que no inventes, es la despedida de todos y tu me dices esto, ademas Taiki es tu ultimo Baile…

Esos bailes son lo mas ridiculo, ya sabes que seras, la reyna del baile y algun otro tonto el Rey…

Bueno nos vamos, mañana nos vemos ahí temprano Ikuko, los chicos llegaran despues..

Si que les vaya bien… -se despedian de su familia asi eran unidos, solidarios…

Mama sera mejor que vaya al establo, Cleo no se como siga, pobrecita..

Si hija ve ahora le llamo a tu padre, pero no creo que pueda hacer mucho.-Kenji habia viajado con Haruka por lo que el tambien regresaba el sabado.—

Como sigue Mario… Srita. No puede necesita ayuda, si no la perderemos a ella y al becerro…

Bien ni modo esta es mi vida, el campo, el rancho, deja llamar a Yaten para que venga ayudarnos, pero ya es tarde y me aseguro que vendria, bueno veremos que pasa…


	2. TU Y YO

**CAPITULO 2 TU Y YO**

Mama sera mejor que vaya al establo, Cleo no se como siga, pobrecita..

Si hija ve ahora le llamo a tu padre, pero no creo que pueda hacer mucho.-Kenji habia viajado con Haruka por lo que el tambien regresaba el sabado.—

Como sigue Mario… Srita. No puede necesita ayuda, si no la perderemos a ella y al becerro…

Bien ni modo esta es mi vida, el campo, el rancho, deja llamar a Yaten para que venga ayudarnos, pero ya es tarde y me aseguro que vendria, bueno veremos que pasa…

Bueno disculpe hablo del Rancho Serenity, soy Serena Stevenson, se encontrara el veterinario Yaten…

No srita. Tuvo que salir de emergencia, al otro pueblo, por que se incendiaron las caballerizas de los Cardenal…

Demonios, sera que Diamante esta…-contra su orgullo tuvo que preguntar por el niño bonito.-

Si, se lo comunico…-decia julian uno de lo encargados.- Sr. Diamante le llama la Srita. Serena, creo que tiene una urgencia..

Hola Ranger que necesitas… no estoy de humor para tus bromas, en la tarde le pedi a Yaten que viniera, nuestra vaca campeona tiene un parto dificil, necesitaba checar si alguien puede venir, no se si tu padre este…

No hay nadie que no te dijo julian que se incendiaron unas caballerizas..

En todo caso que no se supone que tu tambien eres veterinario… si lo soy, bueno llego en 30 minutos no mas…

Gracias niño bonito… de nada Ranger…-serena colgo furiosa era un tipo prepotente, por que demonios Yaten no podia acudir…

Bien Mario ya vendra el veterinario, creo que se quemaron las caballerizas de los Cardenal…

Dios santo les acababan de llegar unos ejemplares hermosos, me dijo mi hermano que su patron estaba muy contento por eso..

Que lamentable, pero bueno vamos a ver a cleo, esperemos que no tarde mucho en llegar el niño bonito…

Media hora mas tarde llegaba Diamante, no se podia negar que se veia muy bien con Lewis, botas de trabajo, su camisa de cuadros…

Serena se quedo impavida de verlo, era apuesto, pero que demonios es el niño bonito se decia asi misma serena.

La pobre cleo sufria horrores, pero Diamante aunque no se dedicaba a esto a menudo, hizo las cosas de la mejor manera, la vaquilla tuvo no solo 1 becerro, fueron 2, por lo que fue una noche pesada…

Bueno creo que ya con esto dejara de sentir dolor, sin dudas estos seran unos excelentes ejemplares Serena…

Bien, pues gracias….-decia una ruborizada Serena, la habia llamado por su nombre-…

Lo ideal sera que ya no tenga crias creo que en el siguiente parto moriria ella y los becerros, lo mejor es que ya no la utilicen para ello…

Si, hoy batallo mas ha de ser por la edad o por que es una diva con eso de que es la campeona…

Jajaja!-ambos se rieron de buena gana.- sera que eres una diva cleo- le decia Diamante acariciandole la cabeza-…

Bueno sera mejor que me retire, es un poco largo el camino y no se si me necesiten los Cardenal…

Si vamos, al despacho para pagarte los honorarios, es por aquí, sigueme.

Llegaron al despacho..-sientate Diamante te ofrezco un café…

Si te lo acepto tenia mucho que no hacia este tipo de trabajo…- Serena trajo despues de unos minutos dos cafes.-

Toma diamante, espero te agrade.-le extendio la taza, ella se sento hizo la nota y saco el dinero…-

Bien, toma esto es por el servicio y un extra por acudir sin previo aviso…

Bueno pero creo que a Yaten le va bien trabajando contigo no es asi Serena…

Si, pero gracias a dios son contadas excepciones en las que viene por realmente emergencias, esta semana vino a vacunar al ganado de exhibicion, ya que la semana que viene vamos a Arizona para concursar…

Es pesado como mujer, digo estar al pendiente de todo esto, me imagino que tienes como las demas chicas cosas por hacer, asi como mis hermanas…

Pues es pesado, pero como me gusta no hay problema y me he adaptado muy bien, ayudo mi padre, en cuanto a la escuela pues me las ingenio bien, por lo que a cosas frivolas de chicas, la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo

Bueno pero en verdad estas muy ocupada, me entere por mi padre que mañana regresa Haruka…

Si mañana vuelve, estara un tiempo y luego partira…

Recuerdo que el siempre deseo estudiar administracion, sin duda lo hizo y a logrado mucho, digo son de los mejores ganaderos y exportan buenas cantidades..

Si el tiene vision para los negocios y puede lidiar con eso de las negociaciones, es muy astuto.

Tu tambien seguiras sus pasos.- pregunto vacilante diamante, sin duda esa chica como habia dicho yaten tenia un trasero divino y era hermosa-

Si estudiare, pero no en Yale, ire a la universidad aquí en el centro de Texas, a mi me gusta mas el campo…

Vaya, eso esta bien, nunca debes de perder las raices y la familia permanece unida no es asi…

Si, asi es…-Diamante se levanto, ya era tarde y deberia de regresar.-

Sera mejor que me vaya se hace mas tarde y no quiero que pase nada mas, cleo se repondra, pero toma en cuenta esa recomendación, para evitar algun contratiempo…

Bien, pues muchas gracias por ayudarnos, te acompaño a la puerta…

La puerta se abrio por que hacia un fuerte viento algunas hojillas entraron al despacho, cayendolo a serena una en la cabeza…

Bueno tal parece que esta ventisca no es tan alentadora para los Cardenal…

Diamante quito del cabello de Serena la hoja, ella se ruborizo por ese hecho se sentia muy nerviosa…

Una hoja,,, este,,, bueno que pases buena noche… igualmente que te vaya bien Diamante… llamame Dante es menos complicado… ok…

Diamante subio a su camioneta, Serena lo miraba partir, pero que demonios habia pasado, ahora el la llamada serena no mas ranger, ella le ofrecio café y se habia ruborizado como una chiquilla, ahora se sentia como su prima mina…

Con Yaten las cosas eran practicas, siempre pedia privacidad, acudia con su ayudante y hacian el trabajo, le pagaba y ya, su padre siempre era quien lo buscaba y entre ellos se arreglaban…

Hija como salio todo con Cleo… mama pero que haces levantada son mas de las 12…

No podia dormir, me sentia preocupada, ademas tu estabas a fuera y…

Mama siempre estoy afuera, no te preocupes por mi me puedo defender sola…

Pues no, fijate que eres una hermosa mujer y no quisiera que nada malo te pasara, ahora que no esta tu papa, me siento desprotegida, aunque nos visiten tus tios…

Por dios santo sabes que contamos con la seguridad suficiente, bueno todo salio bien, sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir…

La noche en el Rancho Serenity paso tranquila, ese dia serena le amanecio a las 10 de la mañana, sabia que era muy tarde…

Buenos dias mama por que no me hablaste creo que es demasiado tarde para…Haruka…

Serena y haruka se abrazaron fuertemente, el era su hermano eran demasiado unidos,…

Que hermosa se ha puesto mi hermanita, vaya con ese cabello suelto se me afigura un precioso angel no lo crees asi mama…

Si es muy hermosa tu hermana, pero no entiende que debe de ser un poco mas femenina y dejar a un lado esos jeans y esas botas…

A mi me parece igual de bonita con botas o sin ellas, no lo crees papa..

Claro es mi serenity,,, pero que no le daras un abrazo a tu padre hijita…

Papa…-se dieron un abrazo, kenji cargaba a Rini en sus brazos, Rini tenia 6 años y era la consentida de la casa…-

Bueno pues que les parece si desayunamos, ademas quiero presentarles a alguien muy especial…

Haruka salio y regreso con una bella chica, serena se quedo impresionada, era muy elegante, su mirada denotaba tranquilidad absoluta, era perfecta para su hermano..

Bueno pues les presento a mi prometida Michiru Alexander… Ikuko obviamente ya lo sabia, es por ello que Kenji habia viajado para pedir la mano a sus padres…

Mucho gusto yo soy Serenity… mucho gusto asi que por eso se llama el Rancho asi… si mi padre insistio mucho, pero me puedes llamar serena es menos complicado…

Ok…hola soy Rini y me puedes decir ….Rini… -todos rieron por la ocurrencia de la pequeña, ikuko no habia podido viajar ya que Rini padecia de asma y esa no era una buena temporada para salir.-

Bien pasemos al comedor por favor.- el desayuno fluyo muy tranquilo, Serena estaba muy callada, recordaba el dia anterior como diamante ya no le decia Ranger ahora era Serena…-

Serena…serena…Serenity Stevenson!... yo no fui!… -todos rieron en verdad serena estaba distraida.-

Que te pasa hija, estas sumamente distraida… perdon mama es que tenia mi mente en otro lado…

Bueno sera mejor que te concentres en el desayuno no haz probado bocado..

Si mama…- Serena comia tranquilamente, ahora que su padre habia regresado se sentia mucho mas comoda…-

Bien pues me he imaginar que desean tomar un baño y despues descansar las habitaciones estan preparadas…

No te preocupes mama, michiru quiere que le enseñe el Rancho que tal si nos acompañas Serena en lo que papa se pone al corriente de todo…

Si claro, todo esta anotado en la libreta de gastos padre…-le dijo serena a kenji quien cargaba a Rini…-

Si hija no te preocupes, mas bien quiero descansar me siento agotado ya no soy tan joven como antes…

Bien..-partieron a las caballerizas, a los establos, subieron a las motos para que fuera un paseo un poco mas rapido, michiru miraba todo sorprendida, no era posible que existiera tanta diversidad en Texas, pero obviamente no era lo mismo en los malos tiempos…

Serena la miraba sorprendida hacia 2 años que Haruka no visitaba el Rancho, por ese plan suyo de expandirse, ahora lo veia como a un extraño, seguramente su ropa tan fina seria de diseñador, el corte de su cabello tambien, parecia incluso afeminado.

Obviamente ella estaba acostumbrada a ver a la mayoria de los hombres con botas, sombreros, vaya unos cowboys, pero veia a su hermano y le daba tristeza pensar que no era el mismo.

Incluso su novia parecia una dama de esas de sociedad, que aparecen en los desfiles de moda, su ropa era tan bonita y su cabello, por dios Brillaba tanto, se daba cuenta que jamas serian los mismos…

Ahora Haruka era un reconocido empresario, aunque fuera el negocio familiar lo manejaba de buena forma, era el que acudio a Yale a prepararse y ella seria la que acudiria a una escuela de menos categoria por ayudar a sus padres y no perder el Rancho Serenity…

Bueno que te ha parecido todo esto Michiru …-le preguntaba un orgulloso Haruka…-

En verdad es enorme este rancho, a mi me encanta, creo que es magnifico conocer de donde viene todo lo que tu transformas…

Serena se molesto tanto, perdon el se iba de casa no se hacia cargo del rancho regresaba y era el heroe local, nunca en su vida habia tenido que ensuciarse las manos para nada…

Bueno tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer nos vemos en la noche..-serena partio dejando a un Haruka sorprendido, ella siempre le decia a todo que si lo secundaba ahora en todo el dia no le dirigio mas que en contadas ocasiones la palabra…

Hola hija Amy te marco queria saber si podias ir a la boutique con ella por el vestido…

Si mama ya voy deja me cambio de camisa… -serena estaba muy seria, algo andaba mal y tenia que saber-…

Nos vemos llego en la tarde… si hija que te parece si llegas en un par de horas quisiera que me ayudaras con el pastel que decorare para tu hermano…

No lo creo, te veo mas tarde… hija espera, serena…-gritaba ikuko, solo vio la polvazon que levanto la camioneta.-

Que pasa ikuko… no lo se Kenji, serena se comporta de una manera muy rara, le dije que me ayudara con el pastel para su hermano y me dijo que no, se fue como loca…

Ikuko creo que debes de dejar de hacer esto…-kenji señalaba el desastre que tenia en la cocina de todo lo que preparaba para su hijo.-

Es para mi hijo, el casi nunca esta aquí kenji, lo unico que quiero es que se sienta que regresa a su casa..

Que tal, pero madre por que estas cocinando tanto, te dije que no hicieras nada, recuerda que tenemos reservaciones para cenar con los amigos…

Pero… no hay pero que valga, deja que Rosemary limpie todo esto, vamos tu debes descansar, para que luzcas hermosa…

Buenas tardes esta Amy sra…-Preguntaba serena a Emily-..

Hola hija, pasa Amy te espera en su habitacion…- Contesto Emily-.

Hola serena espera un momento y estoy lis,,, que tienes serena te paso algo cuentame alguien te lastimo…

Serena estaba llorando ya no podia mas con ese sentimiento.- es que Amy estoy tan enojada con todos…

Pero por que?...-Amy miraba sorprendida a Serena regularmente ella era la que siempre la consolaba y ahora…

Es que me da coraje, vieras que cambiado esta Haruka, es tan superficial, viene con el su prometida, mis padres sabian, incluso me he de imaginar que mis tios y a mi nadie me dice nada, viene con esa chica tan citadina, mira todo como si fuera algo sorprendente, sabes que dijo que era raro ver tanta diversidad en Texas….

Por dios, y que pasa en casa mi mama preparando todos los platillos de haruka, los vi como miraban el desayuno con desden y mi madre explicandole a la tal michiru que era cada cosa, por favor como si no supiera lo que es una salchicha o el bacon…

Y que pasa, me mato dia y noche, aprendiendo el manejo del rancho, anoche la pobre cleo casi muere y mi padre lejos de reconocer mi esfuerzo, solo dice salio todo bien , solamente eso y llega Haruka oliendo a perfume, con sus asquerosas manos de niña y su traje de marca, y es como si el mismo presidente Obama llegara a Texas…

Ahora te comprendo Serena, por que no haces las cosas al reves, digo si tu padre no reconoce tu esfuerzo, pues no lo hagas mas, haz lo mismo que haruka, total el proximo periodo terminamos la preparatoria y te puedes ir a una mejor universidad…

Si tienes mucha razon Amy, creo que hare algo que me guste, lo poco que me da ha dado mi padre lo utilizare en comprar ropa, mi madre siempre me dice que vista mas femenina, se nota que lo unico que hace es cuidar a Rini, jugar canasta y dormir…

En serio, a eso se dedica tu mama, digo y no se aburre de solo hacer eso, yo pense que te ayudaba con el Rancho, hacia la comida…

Para que si esta Rosemary, ella se encarga de todo, mantiene la casa en orden, mi madre siempre dice que por rini, pero rini esta mas saludable que nosotras, creo que en el fondo es como la novia de mi hermano, por eso se hayaron tan bien…

Bueno si de compras se trata yo te ayudare…-toda la tarde se la vivieron en el centro comercial, el cabello tan largo de serena desaparecio, siempre lo trai con una larga trenza que le llegaba arriba de las pompis, ahora lo llevaba por debajo del hombro, le depilaron la ceja, le hicieron pedicure, manicure, en verdad se habia hecho un buen cambio, total pronto cumpliria 18 años y aunque no era la mayoria de edad, ya podia tomar decisiones…

Amy siempre vestia muy elegante su madre siendo originaria de New York amaba la ropa linda y elegante, compro varios nuevos jeans con lentejuela, piedras, blusas, blusones femeninos, tennis, sandalias, tacones y una bellas botas, 2 bolsos y 2 lindas chamarras de la temporada, asi mismo maquillaje, esmaltes de uñas, collares, pulseras, total todo lo que una chica ocupa para verse relinda…

Vaya eso de comprar es tan complicado, pero vayamos por tu vestido…si mira es aquí, lo que pasa es que la madre de Rei tiene unos gustos muy,,, como decirlos si que suene tan mal…

Yo te lo dire ordinarios, yo jamas le he comprado nada, digo siempre todo es tan cargado, a Mina le fascina su tienda pero ya sabes como es mina…

Bien solo lo recogere, le hicieron algunos ajustes,,,mira serena yo creo que ese vestido te quedaria bien…

En verdad es lindo pero no es muy corto… claro que no ademas el color te ha de quedar de maravilla, vamos te lo tienes que probar…

El vestido era muy sencillo, strapless, arriba de la rodilla, suelto, color azul turquesa, sencillo con algunos accesorios y unos buenos tacones quedaria perfecto…

Como se me ve Amy… te queda muy bien, mira ponte estos tacones y este collar..

Wow, Amy me veo tan diferente… claro te ves hermosa, que te parece, dejaras a todos delumbrados…

Si Amy, aunque veamos el precio… Amy casi cae de espaldas era en verdad un vestido caro… bien pues es caro pero me lo merezco total casi todos creo estaran en la cena, de mi reconocido hermano…

Serena se sentia muy bien, necesitaba hacer esto, ser una nueva chica..

Gracias Amy por todo… no por que eres mi mejor amiga quiero que analices lo que hablamos y que tomes una buena opcion…

Si, asi lo hare, aun estoy a tiempo en hacerlo, pero no creo en tardar mucho en saber que hacer…

Serena llego a su casa, entro por la cocina asi que nadie se percato de ninguno de los muchos paquetes que habia comprado, se dio un largo baño, se ondulo el cabello y se maquillo levemente, ahora si daria uso de las clases de maquillaje de la mama de Rei, claro siendo menos escandalosa…

Serena, tu llegaras alla verdad… si mama me ire en la camioneta es que se me hizo un poco tarde pero no te preocupes…

Su familia habia partido, el baile seguramente ya habia iniciado, se miro en el espejo y se sorprendio, se veia tan bonita, seguramente ahora las cosas cambiarian, ya habia tomado la decision de acudir a Yale, sabia que tenia un excelente promedio y trabajaria mas para pasar los examenes de admision…

Partio entusiasmada con esta nueva idea, esperaba que minimo su padre la pudiera apoyar…

La reunion para Haruka la realizaron en un elegante restaurant del centro en Texas a 30 minutos del Rancho a una velocidad constante, a 45 minutos en baja velocidad…

Haruka se sentia satisfecho con los logros que tenia, los Clarck estaban ahí, su mejor amigo Diamante lucia muy bien, no era posible que aunque se quedo en el pueblo, vistiera de esa manera.

Se entero por su tia Minelli que ahora su prima Mina salia con su amigo Ziocite, era raro, ellos eran tan diferentes…

Todos brindaban muy contentos, cuando serena llego el mas impresionado fue Diamante, esa era una hermosa mujer, con sus proporciones exactas…

Buenas noches mama… hija que hermosa te ves, te cortaste el cabello, pero es muy corto…

No es verdad te ves hermosa hija y luces tan bonita con ese vestido… gracias papa…

Vaya hermana en verdad que te ves bien, pero bueno que te parece si te presento a…

Hola serena como estas?... bien y tu que tal Dante… -Haruka se sintio celoso de que su hermanita conociera a su amigo…

Como es que se conocen?... pues si no lo recuerdas vivimos en el mismo pueblo, ademas Yaten el hermano de Dante, el veterinario del Rancho…

Wow! A ver como que dante… por favor hermano dejalo asi…-decia un divertido Diamante-…

Las copas se llenaron la gente disfrutaba de una velada muy agradable y sin duda era una noche de muchos asuntos importantes…

Perdon por el retraso, pero esta un poco lejos… decia Taiki saludando a todos los que se habian agrupado, pronto los chicos estuvieron saludando a Haruka, Diamante, Ziocite, Zafiro, Esmeralda, incluso la vanidosa de Beryl…

Bueno antes que nada quiero darles las gracias por darme la bienvenida a mi tierra natal, y tengo varios anuncios que hacer, esta linda joven es mi prometida Michiru, me ha concedido el honor de ser mi esposa, por lo que espero a mediados del año siguiente ya estemos juntos y el otro anuncio es que nuestras empresas se expanden ahora a Europa, gracias al apoyo de un gran colega que no pudo estar presente por cuestiones de trabajo…Salud…

Bien pues por eso y por que a todos los que nos reunimos esta noche la prosperidad no abandone nuestra puerta Salud…

Y bien serena tu no diras nada hija… si padre le doy gracias a todos lo que han venido a visitar a mi hermano y tambien tengo un gran anuncio que hacer, he decidido seguir con los tramites para ingresar a la universidad de Yale… Salud…

Todos brindaban por las buenas noticias, pero kenji, Ikuko y Haruka se quedaron callados esa era una gran sorpresa, ya que la idea era que serena se quedara en Texas junto a sus padres hiciera vida ahí, se casara con alguien de ahí y administrara el Rancho de eso no dudaban ni un solo instante pero ahora era todo tan confuso…

Felicidades Serena, en verdad iras a Yale, yo pense que irias con nosotras aquí a Texas…

No mina la verdad es que tengo otros planes y quiero conocer el mundo de alla afuera…

Bueno pues esa es una excelente opcion, dejame felicitarte Serena.- Diamante le daba un calido abrazo y susurraba a su oido…- me has dejado sorprendido te ves hermosa.-

Serena se ruborizo, era casi imposible pensar que durante años lo consideraba un niño bonito y ahora le hacia temblar las piernas…

La cena siguio amena, la mas confudida era Beryl, durante la noche intento llamar la atencion de Haruka, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad, el se desvivia en llamar la atencion de Michiru…

Que tienes Beryl te ves triste…-preguntaba Kaolinet…-

No me siento muy bien, deja salgo a tomar un poco de aire.- ziocite estuvo al pendiente de ella toda la noche, mina era consciente de que no podria haber nada mas, el se habia portado de maravilla en el baile, pero era imposible que despues de 2 años dedicados a Beryl , el la olvidara en escasos dias.-

Hola Beryl…-saludo Ziocite-… hola Zio, como haz estado?.- decia Beryl un poco sonrojada, sin duda siempre podria volver a lo seguro…-

Extrañandote hermosa…-Decia Ziocite sincero.-

Yo tambien te extraño!.- Beryl corrio a sus brazos, el la recibio contento a final de cuentas ella era la mujer a la que amaba, pronto sus labios se unieron en un beso de perdon..

Sera mejor que nos vayamos Ziocite, quiero que me hagas el amor!.- decia Beryl, quien conocia perfectamente las debilidades de Ziocite.-

Si, deja me despido de Mina y … no te despidas de nadie, menos de ella a final de cuentas eres mio de nadie mas .- Decia una celosa Beryl-.

Tal parece que mi mujer esta celosa.- preguntaba un emocionado Ziocite-.

Si estoy celosa, recien pasamos por una crisis sentimental y corres a los brazos de esa chiquilla, solo yo se que es lo que le gusta a mi chico, o no recuerdas que tu me moldeaste a ti…

Yo lo se, asi que sera mejor que partamos de manera silenciosa, ya sabes que pueblo chico infierno grande…

Ambos se despidieron coordialmente, mina sabia que Ziocite se iba con Beryl, no era necesario guardar absurdas esperanzas, los vio partir, veia como salian dos personas en la camioneta, despues solo se veia a ziocite manejando…

Tal parece que mi hermana se llevo a su saco de patatas, para que le conceda sus caprichos no es asi, por eso estas tan triste?...

No me interesan los comentarios de un zoquete como tu, ademas a ti quien te mete en este asunto Yaten?,,, ademas no se supone que siendo hermano de Beryl, deberias de cuidarla, por que yo vi que ambos subieron a la camioneta y ahorita nada mas veo a Ziocite, o que tu hermana es tan pervertida que ni siquiera se contuvo de llegar a un motel…

Vaya, parece que tienes agallas, no es asi minako…-decia con sorna Yaten.-

No me importa nada de lo que venga de ti, asi que compermiso, tengo cosas mas importantes que escuchar a un afeminado..-Mina se metia al restaurant para seguir con el festejo, dejando a un Yaten molesto.—

Bien y dime cuando tomaste la decisicion de ir a Yale…-preguntaba Diamante a Serena.-

Pues la verdad es algo que siempre me habia preguntado, su nivel academico es excelente, pero ahora que veo todo lo que ha logrado Haruka,, creo que tambien poseeo cualidades que me serviran para seguir adelante, ademas me servira respirar aire fresco…

Y no extrañaras el rancho, ayer me dijiste que no pensarias en dejar esto por nada del mundo.

Pues si eso fue ayer Diamante, pero creo que las cosas cambian, de un dia a otro puedes mejorar, ademas nunca es tarde…

Es verdad y mientras sea por mejorar, que mas no es asi.- Diamante escoltaba a Serena al exterior adentro el murmullo de la gente no los dejaba conversar tranquilamente.-

Bien y tu que dices Dante…-preguntaba una coordial serena.-

Pues no mucho creo que pronto me ire a vivir cerca de donde estudiaras..

En verdad?... y que iras a hacer en Connecticut,, creo que alla no es muy parecido a Texas…

Aunque no lo creas, hay excelentes criaderos, ademas trabajare con viejo amigo, tal vez lo recuerdas vivio algunos años aquí, Darien Chiba…

Darien Chiba, la verdad es que no… ahhh ya se su madre no era Setsuna Chiba y su padre Endimion no es asi…

Asi es ellos, solo que ahora se mudo para aquel lado, es unos de los mejores criadores de caballos pura sangre, de ahí han salido incontables campeones..

Vaya, la verdad es que a el no lo recuerdo pero a Setsuna si, ya que en ocasiones nos visitaba…

Pues es raro, el es un año menor que nosotros, pero es un excelente criador, me extraña que no lo conozcas tambien acude a las exposiciones.

Tal vez no acude a las de vacas, en verdad es que yo mas bien me encargo de que los animales lleguen bien, mi padre es el que siempre aparece en los concursos, yo solo soy una expectadora mas…

Es por eso que te vas no es asi? –Diamante veia la desilusión en sus ojos.-

Eres muy perspicaz, pero en realidad es lo mas acertado, no logro mucho anhelando ser alguien en mi familia si ese alguien es mi hermano, asi que mejor persigo mis sueños y trabajare duro en ellos…

Serena, puedo preguntarte algo..-decia un Diamante entusiasmado.-

Si claro.- Serena se sentia acalorada.-

Bueno, se que nos conocemos de siempre y se que en todos esos años no he sido de tu agrado, pero quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de que nos conocieramos mejor…

Diamante yo,,, me siento muy consternada por esto que me dices, aun pensaba que me considerabas una chiquilla, digo tu eres varios años mayor que yo y pense que…

Eso nada tiene que ver, pero no he de dejar de decirte que eres una chica que me resulta demasiado atractiva, serena me has dejado anonadado y tu sabes bien que generalmente nunca me relaciono con gente de aquí…

Si yo lo se, y no veo que tenga nada de malo en salir y conocernos mejor ademas que puede pasar…

Que puede pasar pensaba Serena, el era un chico muy atractivo, tenia una profesion y ademas, si pasara algo entre ellos sin duda, podria seguir aun fuera de Texas literalmente serian vecinos…

Me resulta comico Dante, antes era la Ranger y ahora soy Serena…

Y tal vez despues seas mi amor.- Decia Diamante mientras besaba su mano, sin duda armas que le servirias para estar con ella.

Sera, que despues nos reiremos de ello y dejaremos de ser el niño bonito y la ranger para ser solo tu y yo…


	3. NOS QUEREMOS TANTO

**CAPITULO 3 NOS QUEREMOS TANTO**

Me resulta comico Dante, antes era la Ranger y ahora soy Serena…

Y tal vez despues seas mi amor.- Decia Diamante mientras besaba su mano, sin duda armas que le servirias para estar con ella.

Sera, que despues nos reiremos de ello y dejaremos de ser el niño bonito y la ranger para ser solo tu y yo…

Sera mejor que pasemos, esta haciendo un poco mas de frio y no quiero que piensen mal…

Ambos pasaron para seguir con la animada conversacion, esta de mas decir que Diamante y serena ya no se separian desde ese instante…

Bueno nos vemos mañana que te parece si venimos a comer aquí o al cine no se como gustes…

Vaya dante me siento un poco rara, digo eres la ultima persona con la que pense alguna extraña vez salir, pero si pasa por mi a las 3 pm para alcanzar algo bueno…

Mejor a las 2 pm, asi podemos darnos una vuelta por el mall, como ves te parece..?... –preguntaba ilusionado Diamante-.

Si, entonces a las 2 pm…- Dante acompaño a serena a su camioneta, se despidieron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un simple adios…-

Vaya, vaya tal parece que a mi hermano mayor lo traen arrastrando la cobija esa Ranger .-decia con sorna Yaten…-

No me molestes y referente a tus comentarios ahorratelos, ademas nunca menciones nada sobre el trasero de mi chica por favor…

Pof! Tal parece que cupido hizo de las suyas en tu pequeño corazon, esta bien, no me metere en tus asuntos, ademas lo puedes disfrutar el corto tiempo que dure…

La noche para ellos fue tranquila, Serena llego a su habitacion directamente, por lo que no se percato que al dia siguiente tal vez sus planes no serian los que ella deseaba…

Buenos dias…-Saludo serena en el desayuno a su familia, su madre estaba enojada, eran cerca de las 11 am a esa hora generalmente serena se encargaba de llevar la leche fresca, recoger huevos, preparar zumo de naraja, pero ahora era todo al reves…

Me puedes explicar serena por que te levantas a esta hora y andas con ese short, ademas el desayuno no se prepara solo…

Ya lo se lo prepara Rosemary, ademas he decidido dejar esto del manejo del rancho, me dedicare en lo que queda de tiempo a estudiar para ir a la universidad, mi padre esta aquí y tu…

Serena, hija ya no me ayudaras con el Rancho.-preguntaba un sorprendido Kenji-.

Ya no como antes, creo que cuentas con el personal para que lo haga, asi que me dedicare a estudiar, soy una buena alumna, pero deseo ser la mejor..

Serena creo que los planes que se tenian para ti no son esos.- decia Haruka como un autentico patron.,

Ahh no y cuales son los planes que ustedes tenian para serena.- decia con coraje, como era posible que decidieran ellos que hacer con su vida.

No le contestes de esa manera a tu hermano, se sensata niña, ademas tu iras a la universidad aquí en Texas…

Simplemente tengo otros planes para mi vida madre.-contesto una altiva serena.-

Hija quedamos en que eso se haria, ademas quien se ocupara del rancho, Haruka esta ayudando mucho con la venta de las reces en las procesadoras y tu me serias util aquí…

No entiendo una cosa padre, como es que haruka a decidido hacer su vida de la mejor manera, como a el le place y ahora que decido seguir mi camino tu me frenas…

Es por que el es un hombre y tu una mujer, asi de simple serena, tu lugar esta aquí en Texas, aquí te casaras y aquí moriras, ese es tu destino no hay nada para ti alla afuera…

Que equivocada estas madre, pero si no quieren apoyarme por mi esta bien, soy autosuficiente y no requiero de ustedes, ademas padre estas tu, esta mi madre y rini sin duda ella puede hacer lo que deseas tu madre.

No ella es mi bebe y ella estudiara en la mejor universidad es tan delicada como yo…

Ya entiendo, pues bien padre me dirijo a ti que eres quien toma las decisiones de esta familia…

Te equivocas tambien mi madre y yo participamos en esto serena y tu haras lo que nosotros digamos…

De que demonios hablas niño de mami, cuando en tu vida haz hecho algo mas que estar tecleando en tu computadora, con tus caros trajes de diseñador y a tu lado tu bobita novia de sociedad…

Crees que por ser un exitoso hombre de negocios aparte de que te hagan una ridicula comitiva tambien debo de rendirte pleitesia te equivocas, cuando tu vendes, te haz preguntado el trabajo que se requiere para que eso llegue a ti…

Padre lo unico que quiero es salir de aquí y ser mejor no convertirme en una mujer que solo se dedique a sus hijos y viva sin hacer nada, quieres un burrito de carga mal pagado como lo haces conmigo contrata un capataz y que te apoye…

Hija no quiero esta vida para ti, anoche me di cuenta que este mundo es muy rudo para mi hija, asi que te apoyare para que hagas lo que te guste…

Pero no puedes Kenji, ella debe seguir con lo que se tenia planeado, ademas es tu obligacion Serena debes de encargarte del Rancho…

Que lo haga Haruka, yo me ire a estudiar, bueno padre tu aprobacione s a mas que suficiente para mi yo me retiro que tengan buen dia…

Serena espera no es posible que me encargue yo de esto, yo lo vendo y tu lo produciras junto a mi padre…

Por dios Haruka, este rancho es el mejor en Texas, mi padre siempre lo ha manejado el es super capaz, ademas, tal vez despues de estudiar yo pueda regresar, pero talvez no…

Serena se marcho a su habitacion, deberia de ponerse bella a final de cuentas la vida seguia en el Rancho estuviera ella o no ahí…

La hora llego serena se habia puesto un Short corto con un top, tacones, lucia esplendida, sin duda su guardaropa habia cambiado…

Buenas tardes Ikuko como esta..?...-preguntaba un amable diamante.

Hola hijo pasa en un momento le llamo a Haruka, es que esta ayudando a Michiru.- y que ayuda en la habitacion de huespedes se daba un encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo.-

No señora, vengo por…-Serena bajaba las escaleras, se veia particularmente hermosa.-

Hola Dante que te parece si nos vamos…-Decia serena-…. Madre saldre con Dante me invito a comer, llego por la tarde, iremos al centro…

Si, esta bien …-ikuko miraba sorprendida a su hija, en verdad era muy hermosa, sin duda lo habia heredado de su abuela paterna su cabello dorado y su piel cremosa era totalmente Stevenson.-

Conpermiso, Sra., fue un placer… -se despedia Diamante con su galante decir.-

Serena te vez hermosa.- su entrepierna decia mas que solo eso.-

Muchas gracias Diamante…-Serena lucia sonrojada,,, su padre se percato a lo lejos de que salia con Diamante, esa niña ya no era niña era toda una señorita y ahora veia que crecio demasiado rapido…

La tarde fue muy amena, no pasaron desapercibidos, ella lucia muy sexy y el muy atractivo, sin duda una linda pareja, jamas se imagino que se su pudieran comprender tan bien, el la hacia reir de cada ocurrencia que decia…

La pelicula estuvo muy entretenida, se la pasaron tan bien que no seria la ultima vez que saldrian juntos y asi fue despues de 1 mes en constantes citas, la familia de los Clarck, incluso los Stevenson veian con buenos ojos que sus hijos tuvieras una relacion.

Serena quisiera hablar contigo de algo que para mi es muy importante…-decia un diamante nervioso.-

Si dime.- Serena esa ocasión se habia puesto un lindo vestido, queria verse hermosa, sabia que seria especial.-

Se que tenemos en si poco tiempo saliendo, pero la verdad es que me gustas mucho y quiero saber si… si…. Serena quieres ser mi novia?

Diamante, yo, yo, si claro que si quiero ser tu novia…- durante el tiempo que llevaban saliendo nunca se habian dado un beso.-

Diamante abrazo a serena y sus rostros se tocaron, Diamante acaricio con su pulgar los labios de serena y no espero mas, ahora era su novia, asi que lentamente se acerco y la beso de manera lenta, el sabia que seria su primer beso, ya que ella se lo confeso, Serena se sentia impavida era una caricia deliciosa…

Sus labios se movian lentamente, lo brazos de serena se sujetaron alrededor del cuello de Diamante, el la alzo, para alcanzarla mejor, era bajita en verdad, sus lenguas se rozaron el la envolvia con maestria, sin duda esa tarde fue hecha para los besos mojados, no paso ni un segundo donde se buscaran para besarse…

Los meses transcurrieron, el pueblo entero hablaban de un probable matrimonio entre Diamante y Serena, ellos eran ajenos a los chismes del pueblo, simplemente no era aun tiempo con solo 6 meses juntos y un porvenir adelante no sucederia inmediantamente…

Hola Serena, que tal estas?... preguntaba Rei..-

Bien Rei y tu como vas con los preparativos de la boda, ya queda poco tiempo no es asi…

Si estoy tan nerviosa, la verdad es que nicolas esta desesperado por que llegue la noche de bodas …-decia Ruborizada Rei-..

En verdad, yo pense que tu y el, ya habian estado juntos, digo ya son 2 años de novios no es asi..

Si, sere pero imaginate si hubiere accedido a eso, el tal vez no se casaria conmigo, solo me utilizaria…

Yo creo que si te amara en verdad nada de eso pasaria, ademas nicolas te quiere mucho se nota a kilometros…

Pues si pero si me ama que se espere un tiempo, ademas solo faltan dos meses no es mucho…

Que tal pero dime tu serena, ya hiciste los tramites verdad, que se siente irse a otro estado a vivir…

Pues aun no se si me ire, todo depende de que me acepten, pero la verdad es que estoy muy emocionada, ademas en estos meses Dante ya se muda a Connecticut, y nos podremos ver seguido donde estara es muy cerca de la universidad…

Vaya quien se iba a imaginar que ustedes se enamorarian asi, sabes que son la pareja del año no es cierto…

Si mina ya mo la dicho, es el chisme de la temporada, no es raro que pronto me digan que me caso con el…

Y si te lo propusiera Sere, que tal si te lo propone antes de que se vayan a Boston, imaginate, si se casan antes de irse que bien no lo crees…

Si, la verdad seria algo estupendo, asi viviria con el y no habria ningun problema…

Vaya sere en verdad estas enamorada, mi hermano dice que jamas vio a Diamante asi con ninguna otra chica que a ti si te ama…

Si lo se, mi hermano hablo con el antes de irse y Dante le dio su palabra de amarma y respetarme…

Tu tampoco te haz metido con el verdad?...- Serena recordaba las miles de veces que estuvieron a punto de hacerlo, pero la razon siempre regresaba a tiempo.-

No, Dante es un caballero conmigo y me ha dicho que esperara todo el tiempo necesario…

Bueno sera mejor que me adelante, ya vienen por ti, hola Diamante…

Que tal Rei como estas?... bien Diamante, bueno nos vemos mañana serena…-se despidieron-…

Y sera que mi hermosa novia me da un beso…-Serena beso a Diamante, pero sin mas el la levanto del piso profundizando su beso.-

Diamante, nos ven! una sonrojada Serena, le daba pena que la vieran en esas muestras de amor.-

Por que te da pena que sepan que nos queremos tanto mi amor, desde el dia en que te vi supe que aun con nuestras diferencias estariamos juntos por mucho tiempo, bueno te parece si nos vamos…

Sabes estoy tan contenta de que seas mi novia, espero el momento indicado para que te conviertas en mi esposa…

Bromeas verdad Dante…- preguntaba una sorprendida Serena-.

No cuando he bromeado con estas cosas, ademas eres la mujer ideal, lista, bella, hermosa, sensible, y con el mejor trasero de todo Texas, mas bien de todo el mundo…- decia con parsimonia Diamante-.

Dante, como dices eso, me siento observada…-decia una ruborizada Serena-.

Sabes, me encantas y esperare para desposarnos y poder hacerte mia, anhelo ese dia para disfrutar de tu belleza..-decia un lujurioso Diamante.-

Dante,,, me da mucha pena que digas eso, la gente puede escucharte, imaginate que dirian de nosotros…

No escuchan por que solo te lo digo a ti, ademas, amarte no es pecado y desearte mucho menos, recuerdo alguna vez hace muchos meses cuando fuiste con Yaten, para que atendiera a Cleo, me dieron unos celos terribles como el te miraba, ahora se por que, simplemente eres hermosa…

Sus labios se unieron y ya en la privacidad de su camioneta, las manos de Diamante, tomaron los preciosos senos de serena, hasta ahí era lo maximo para los dos, el los apretujaba con ansias, serena se sentia muy acalorada, pronto se sento a horcadas sobre el, ahora dante la tomaba de los gluteos, sus manos se deslizaron dentro de su falda.

Acariciarla era lo mas delicioso posible, sus piel era tan tersa, tocar su trasero lo excitaba demasiado, el sabia que no soportaria tenerla junto a el, sin duda era tan dificil, simplemente era tan deseable…

Serena, sera mejor que paremos, no se si puedo controlarme y despues me hace daño…

Perdon Diamante, yo tambien siento que es imposible parar cuando me besas de esa manera…

Bueno mejor vamonos te parece….- Diamante deberia viajar ese fin de semana a Connecticut,, tenia que checar con su ahora jefe algunos detalles-.

Sabes mi amor que debo viajar no es asi..-preguntaba a Serena mientras le acariciaba la pierna…

Si lo se y yo quisiera irme contigo, pero bueno eso no importa, ojala estes pronto de regreso, sabes estoy nerviosa, como si fuera a pasar algo, pero prometeme que te cuidaras…

Si me cuidare, ya sabes que te amo mi amor asi que no te desesperes, veras que en un año podremos estar juntos y nadie nos separara, ademas creo que estas nervioso por lo de la universidad, pero ya veras que si te aceptan, mi chica es muy lista…

Gracias mi amor y a que hora partes mañana… pues temprano a las 8 debo estar en texas, pero no quiero que me despidas, ademas solo sera el fin de semana el lunes estoy de vuelta…

Pero no me dejaras decirte adios mi amor…-preguntaba triste serena-.

No, por que no te dejare y comprare un boleto para ti y te hare mia en el avion y…

Basta, no digas esas cosas Dante, me pones tan nerviosa, que no se si yo tampoco aguante tanto…

Es lo mejor yo le di mi promesa a tu hermano y debo cumplirla, ademas eso jamas se termina, no quiero casarme sin que me provoque ansias el hacerte el amor…

Te amo Diamante, lo sabes verdad.., -decia una serena embobada por el hombre que estaba con ella.—

Yo te amo de igual manera o mas, es por eso que quiero que este trabajo funcione bien, asi podre tener oportunidad de crecer y ser conocido en el medio…

te gustan mucho los caballos verdad?... si serena mi pasion son los caballos, entrenarlos es una tarea ardua, asi como la reproduccion de los mejores sementales,,, ahora que vaya con Darien y conozco el plan de trabajo que tendre, podre platicarte mas de ello mi amor…

bueno, pero promete que cuando estemos los dos en Boston, no dejaremos de vernos como ahora…

Claro serena, hasta creo que no podre vivir sin ti mucho tiempo, me traes tan enamorado, en casa mi padre se mofa de mi, por que dice que me traes de un ala…

Tu tambien me traes de un ala, espero que este tiempo pase pronto y que prosperes con ese tal Darien para que podramos casarnos..

Si mi amor asi es a que pensar positivos, si me va bien a mi nos va bien a los dos…

La tarde la pasaron juntos, eso era tipico todos los dias, Serena ya ni usaba su vieja camioneta, solo en ocasiones extrañas, cuando tenia que ir a algun lugar del rancho o su padre le pedia ayuda…

Ahora era una chica sin duda dedicada a sus estudios y a su novio, recordaba cuando su mama le decia que tenia que ser femenina, ahora ella imponia la moda en el pueblo…

Bueno pues espero que te vaya bien en el viaje mi amor, te cuidas mucho por favor quiero que te quedes sin pendiente de nada, me lo prometes…

Si serena te lo prometo, y tu no andes mucho en el Rancho, he visto como te ven y no me gustaria que te dijeran nada, ahora que no estoy yo aquí…

Jajaja!, por que eres tan celoso, no te preocupes, ya casi no salgo, ademas si tengo que trabajar dejare al lado los tacones y sere Ranger de nuevo…

Eso jamas, no quiero que te pongas esos pantalones te ves demasiado tentadora…

Jajaja!... hay Dante sera que en verdad me quieres mucho no es verdad mi amor…

Si te quiero mucho y no quisiera que nada malo te pase ahora yo te protegere de todo mi amor…

Diamante partio a Connecticut, donde fue recibio por Darien, si diamante era atractivo, darien era punto y aparte…

Que tal Diamante, que gusto verte, que tal estuvo el viaje…-saludaba Darien-.

Bien muchas gracias, esta pesado, pero es que me desvele y madrugar me hizo mella, pero bien…

Bueno vamos al rancho para que puedas irte familiarizando con lo que sera tu nuevo trabajo...

Subieron a la camioneta de Darien, con la pequeña valija de Diamante, pues solo serian 2 dias…

Y como esta tu familia, que dicen de este nuevo parteaguas en tu vida?

Pues mi padre me apoya como siempre, mientras haga lo que me guste que mejor, ademas ya va siendo tiempo de que pueda despuntar con esto de los caballos, creo que me puedo posicionar…

Eso me agrada, te sere muy franco espero que des lo mejor, por que he puesto mucho dinero en criar a los mejores ejemplares pura sangre, asi que espero mucho de ti, especialmente, obtener los mejores ejemplares…

Eso mismo espero yo, por que dependo de ello completamente para tener mi propia familia…

No me digas que ya te casaras si apenas tienes 25 años, creo que estas muy joven Diamante…

Pues no te creas mucho eso, ahora estoy enamorado de una chica que vale la pena, yo creo que la haz de recordar, es Serena la hermana de Haruka…

Serena mmm…. Ahh si a recuerdo bueno cuando la deje de ver era una niña con coletas, muy graciosa, pero no me digas que eres un pervertido o algo asi…

No, para nada ya tiene 18 años y es una autentica belleza, se parece mucho a su abuela la vieja Serenity…

Esa señora siempre se me hizo tan afable con todos, era una mujer muy especial, sin duda tu novia ha de ser asi….

Si es por ella que pienso esforzarme y lograr esto, asi poco a poco obtendre con mi trabajo lo que merezco…

Pero sigues apoyando a tu padre en los negocios no es asi?-pregunto Darien, pues tenian algunos negocios.

Si, se que siempre contare con eso, pero creo que es mejor iniciar con un negocio propio o ejercer esto que tanto me gusta…

Los dos dias pasaron, Diamante se dio una idea en general de lo que Darien queria, sin duda esos ejemplares eran los mejores, entrenarlos y mejorar la raza no seria facil, seria un trabajo constante…

Bueno, pues tengo todo listo ahora si podre estudiar lo que necesitas y en unos meses mas cuando este listo iniciaremos con este plan de trabajo que te parece Darien…

Estoy ansioso de ello…-sono el intercomunicador anunciando a Karmesaite la socia de Darien.-

Hola querido como estas… -Saludo la despanpanante Karmesaite, sin duda era una mujer muy guapa, unos años mayor que ellos.-

Bien, te presento a Karmesaite mi socia, el es Diamante nos apoyara con la genetica de los caballos, para crear mejores especies de caballo pura sangre..

Es un gusto Srita. Karmesaite…-Diamante tontamente quedo prendado de su belleza, sin duda era una mujer que dejaba a los caballeros sin aliento, un cuerpo de tentacion, Darien lo miraba con desaprobacion.-

Vaya el gusto es mio, pero Darien nunca dijiste que seria tan guapo nuestro genetista y ademas de ello eres entrenador y veterinario, vaya es singular todo esto, tienes 40 años o algo asi…

No, para nada.. –sin pensarlo, Diamante se comenzo a comportar como todo un casanova, el resto de la tarde diamante se al paso junto a Karmesaite, una mujer 10 años mayor que el.

Darien, no le tomo mucha importancia, pero sabia que si ella se decidia a estar con Diamante no habria marcha atrás era una mujer caprichosa con dinero, pero una mujer que cumplia sus caprichos y si Diamante caia en sus redes sin duda el perderia mucho mas que ella…

Bueno entonces hoy partes, digo y por que no te quedas otros dias mas podrias incluso iniciar a trabajar…

Lo lamento pero no puedo, tengo algunos pendientes antes de venirme a trabajar…

No me digas que tu pendiente es una noviecita que dejate esperando por ti…-diamante lo nego, pero esa mujer en verdad lo volvia loco, era una mujer experta, a la cual el sexo no la espantaria.-

Bueno sera mejor que no presione, esta bien, esperare con ansias ver tu trabajo, asi entre mas dificil, mucho mejor.-decia insinuante Karmensaite.-

Diamante se despido de Darien y Karmesaite, tenia mucho trabajo por adelantar, sin duda su trabajo tal vez no seria tan dificil...

Dos meses pasaron, a la fiesta de graduacion acudio Serena junto a su novio Diamante, sin querer la habian coronado Reina del Baile, ella era la mas sorprendida, el Rey ni siquiera recordaba quien habia sido..

Despues fue la boda de Rei y Nicolas, fue el evento del pueblo, ya que casi todos habian acudido, los novios se les veian muy contentos, pero cerca de la media noche desaparecieron, nicolas se sentia desesperado por hacer suya a Rei, sin duda no se decepciono.

Serena habia sido aceptada en la universidad y aunque aun faltaba tiempo para las clases habia pensado en irse antes para adaptarse un poco al clima y a la comida…

Estoy tan feliz mi amor no puedo creer que nos iremos a Boston, bueno yo a estudiar y tu a trabajar en lo que te gusta…

Si serena yo tambien estoy contento de que las cosas salgan bien, espero pronto esto pase y podramos estar juntos… te amo serena jamas olvides eso si por favor…

Si yo lo se tambien te amo…

Diamante partio un mes antes a Connecticut, por cuestiones de Trabajo, fue una separacion dificil, el era adicto a los besos de serena, a su fragancia a su inocencia, ella era tan distinta de las mujeres que habia conocido…

No quiero que llores, solo sera un mes que no estaremos juntos, asi que prometeme que estaras bien, cuando tu llegues a Connecticut, yo ire por ti y pasaremos algunos dias juntos te parece…

Si Dante, me parece una excelente opcion, bueno estaremos en contacto no es asi mi amor…

Si todos los dias te hablare…-se fundieron en un apasionado beso, se abrazaban de una manera que mas bien parecia una despedida para siempre, algo que no le agradaba a Diamante…-

Durante el vuelo se sentia con un temor, algo que en ese viaje cambiaria su destino y su vida…

Los dias pasaron, Diamante no se habia comunicado con serena, ella se sentia muy triste, pero por fin una llamada le alegro el corazon..

Bueno hola mi amor como esta la mujer mas hermosa del mundo?, -preguntaba Diamante.-

Bien.-contesto enojada Serena y con justa Razon no que tanto amor y despues de 4 dias apenas se comunicaba-…

Vamos Serena no estes molestas, se que soy un patan que no merece tu amor, pero quiero decirte que te extraño mucho, demasiado ya quiero verte…

La verdad es que no parece, dante estaba muy preocupada por ti, pero bueno ojala no te olvides de mi tan pronto…

Como crees, eres la mujer de mi vida y se que pronto estaremos juntos lo que pasa es que he tendo mucho trabajo, tanto que me ha sido casi imposible, conectarme al face, o al msg, es complicado, por eso ahora que tengo tiempo te llamo, pero en verdad me puedes disculpar mi amor, esa linda joven dueña de mi corazon me puede perdonar…

Si esta bien yo te perdono pero si me prometes que me llamaras mas seguido por lo menos una vez a la semana..

Te lo juro si es posible mi vida te lo juro… y asi fue Diamante le llamaba a Serena 1 dia entre semana y los fines de semana tambien.


	4. LA DISTANCIA

**CAPITULO 4. LA DISTANCIA**

Los dias pasaron, Diamante no se habia comunicado con serena, ella se sentia muy triste, pero por fin una llamada le alegro el corazon..

Bueno hola mi amor como esta la mujer mas hermosa del mundo?, -preguntaba Diamante.-

Bien.-contesto enojada Serena y con justa Razon no que tanto amor y despues de 4 dias apenas se comunicaba-…

Vamos Serena no estes molestas, se que soy un patan que no merece tu amor, pero quiero decirte que te extraño mucho, demasiado ya quiero verte…

La verdad es que no parece, dante estaba muy preocupada por ti, pero bueno ojala no te olvides de mi tan pronto…

Como crees, eres la mujer de mi vida y se que pronto estaremos juntos lo que pasa es que he tendo mucho trabajo, tanto que me ha sido casi imposible, conectarme al face, o al msg, es complicado, por eso ahora que tengo tiempo te llamo, pero en verdad me puedes disculpar mi amor, esa linda joven dueña de mi corazon me puede perdonar…

Si esta bien yo te perdono pero si me prometes que me llamaras mas seguido por lo menos una vez a la semana..

Te lo juro si es posible mi vida te lo juro… y asi fue Diamante le llamaba a Serena 1 dia entre semana y los fines de semana tambien.

El mes llego a su fin y aun esperando Ikuko que su hija recapacitara, partio a Connecticut, esperando ver a Diamante, fue un viaje cansado, ya que no durmio bien de la emocion, viviria en un departamento que su padre compro para ella, sin duda ahora que podia no queria que sufriera por nada, asi mismo un coche no de ultimo modelo pero funcional, habia viajado 2 meses antes para estar enterado de todo lo que a ella referia..

Serena bajo de la avion, esperando ver a Diamante, pero su sorpresa fue ver que no habia acudido, en su lugar estaba un chofer con un letrero donde anunciaba su nombre…

Ella sabia que algo pasaba, ambos planearon ese encuentro, incluso ella deseaba entregarse a el, lo amaba tanto…

Buenas tardes Srita. Stevenson, soy george, el Sr. Clarck, me mando por usted, me dijo que la llevara a donde usted me indicara, asi mismo me dio esto para usted…

Serena le dio la direccion a george, su rostro reflejaba tristeza, se sentia muy mal, queria ver a su novio y solo recibia una nota de el disculpandose por un inconveniente de trabajo…

Serena leia la nota durante el transcurso a su nuevo hogar "Lamento no poder ir mi amor pero me salio un incoveniente que debo resolver, para evitar un problema en mi trabajo, recuerda siempre que te amo"…..

Serena no se dejaria vencer, ahora estarian a solo 2 horas de distancia, se sentia orgullosa de el, solo que su inconveniente era otro muy alejado a la nota de amor…

Vaya me la he pasado de maravilla, es de extrañar que un chico como tu conozca tan bien de vinos Diamante, eres todo un galan y en verdad me extraña que tengas una noviecilla de tu pueblo, digo podrias tener una verdadera mujer a tu lado…

Diamante recordo que habia dejado a Serena llegar a una ciudad sola, en verdad se sentia culpable ella era su novia y en verdad la amaba, esto estaba mal, realmente mal…

Karmesaite, mira tengo que retirarme, muchas gracias por la cena pero debo de acudir temprano por unos asuntos de mi padre asi que aprovechando que estoy en el centro los hare..

Por que no me haces compañía, yo te sere directa me gustas Diamante, me encantas y no sere una mentirosa, pero quiero hacerlo contigo esta cena es para eso, quedate conmigo mañana sera otro dia, no quiero una relacion que me ate, quiero ser libre, asi sexo libre a cambio de nada…

Diamante queria salir de ahí, no era justo el amaba a serena con todo su corazon y si ella se enterara de algo asi su corazon se romperia en mil pedazos, se sentia como el peor bastardo de mundo.

Pero vivir de pan y agua no era algo que se le diera tan bien y ya con 9 meses junto a Serena, no sabria si lo podia soportar mas.

Cayo sin duda en la trampa una trampa que le costaria caro mas adelante no necesito mas que desaparecer la blusa Karmesaite para que Diamante le arrancara la pequeña falda, sexo rudo y fuerte ese le gustaba y mas de los provincianos, que se unian con una mujer virgen por su estupido machismo, asi que ella le quitaria el fuego que consumia al estupendo Diamante..

Fue una noche gloriosa para esta dama de 36 años, que recien divorciada de su viejo marido, ahora daba rienda suelta al amor con jovenes, sin ataduras, gratis, quien se negaria…

Serena llego a su nuevo hogar, era dificil para ella llegar a una ciudad desconocida, viajo un par de veces a San Francisco con la tia susana o a miami de vacaciones…

Muchas gracias George, aquí puede dejar el equipaje yo me encargo de lo demas, pero me he de imaginar que su patron es el jefe tambien de Diamante si no mas me equivoco…

Asi Srita., pero fue un favor que le solicito al Sr. Chiba, fue un placer, esta es una zona muy tranquila, pero aun asi le recomiendo que cierre bien la puerta, y bienvenida a Connecticut.

El amable george era un señor de unos 40 años, sin duda una persona muy agradable, por lo menos el unico que la recibio en esta extraña ciudad.

Serena se dedico a acomodar su ropa, por la hora no pudo hacer mucho, mas que darse una ducha, alimentos no habia nada, las alacenas estaban vacias, lo unico bueno fue que ceno durante el viaje asi que mucha hambre no tenia, mañana acudiria a comprar cosas.

Eso tambien lo habia planeado ir de compras con Diamante, pero seguramente su trabajo era demasiado pesado…

Diamante no pudo dormir, se sentia culpable de haberse enredado con su jefa, sin duda ese error, lo tendria tenso, ahora habia defraudado a su amada serena, como era posible el se habia revolcado cual primate con la primer hembra disponible.

No tolero esta frustracion, asi que se metio a dar una ducha, restrego cada parte de su cuerpo, se sentia sucio, muy sucio y asi no podria presentarse ante ella, a la mujer que amaba, su piel se torno roja de tanto tallar, pero se sintio un poco mejor ahora ya no tenia el olor de otra mujer en su cuerpo…

Karmensaite se fumaba un cigarrillo, sin duda tenia años sin tener sexo de esa manera, ese chico en verdad le gustaba, ahora su capricho le habia salido delicioso, pero que pasaria, no seria facil dejarlo, un bocado como el era dificil de abandonar….

El dia llego luminoso, radiante, sin duda era un magnifico dia para salir de compras, serena se dio un baño, lo bueno es que habia cargado Shampoo y papel higienico…

Bajo al estacionamiento del edificio, su padre le entrego las llaves del coche en el que se moveria, era un bocho color naranja, sin duda era contrastante, la zona en la que vivia era cara y el coche un escarabajo, comparado con los mercedes, volvos y ferraries, era una broma…

Bien papa, probemos este carro…-serena partio en busca de un walmart para surtir su despensa, no tardo en encontrar uno, compro todo lo que pudiera necesitar, leche, huevos, salchichas, verduras, frutas, carnes, arroz, pastas, pan, cereal, jugo, papel higienico, jabon, detergente, toallas de baño, cubetas, mil cosas para no hacer el super en un mes…

Pago, llevo todo al auto y se detuvo en un Mcdonalds, no tenia ganas de cocinar nada, llego a su apartamento y puso manos a la obra, compro algunas flores, cuadros, ahora que estaria ahí varios años tendria que dejar su casa por lo menos a su gusto…

Toda la tarde se le fue en ello, jamas recordo a Diamante, quien no se habia aparecido ahí, Karmesaite paso por el al hotel, sin duda queria mas del el y el accedio con todo y remordimiento, pero ella era una mujer fogosa…

La noche llego y serena cayo profundamente dormida, penso en diamante antes de acostarse, despues simplemente se durmio…

Sin tener noticias de el, ella siguio con sus planes de estudiar, se presento en la universidad, conocio las instalaciones, era un mundo muy diferente, ni siquiera se acerco a lo que ella hubiere imaginado…

Llego a su casa, muy contenta, ya tenia ahora su practica laptop, compro la mejor, ya que sabia la usaria sin tregua, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando al subir se topo de frente con Diamante…

Ella se quedo parada sin mas viendolo, se veia diferente, su cabello un poco mas largo, se veia muy guapo, ambos se reconocieron y se dieron un ansiado abrazo no hubo palabras, solo un beso, solo eso…

Era tan diferente abrazarla, su olor, su suave y virginal cuerpo, su amor, ella lo amaba sin importar nada mas…

Mi serena, estas hermosa, te he extrañado tanto mi amor, tanto como no tienes idea, me siento un zombie, tenia tantas ganas de verte…

Yo tambien te extrañe tanto Dante…-Serena derramaba algunas lagrimas se sentia tan triste y contenta a la vez.-

No llores quedamos en que eso no pasaria lo recuerdas..-Diamante ahora se sentia el mas desgraciado del mundo, terrible…-

He sido fuerte, pero te he extrañado tanto mi amor…-el sabia que no la merecia y aunque ella seguramente se entregaria a el, lo unico por lo que deseaba esperar a hacerla su mujer seria cuando se casaran.-

Bueno que tal si me platicas sobre la universidad, creo que pronto ingresaras, ya iniciaran las clases…

Si en dos semanas mas ingresare, me siento tan contenta, hoy fui a conocerla y es magnifica, me siento tan bien, tan feliz…

Toda la tarde de la pasaron platicando anecdotas asi como los nuevos chismes del pueblo, que Rei ya esperaba bebe, que lita y andrew se casarian en 3 meses, que si mina andaba con Richard o con Seiya….

Las dos semanas pasaron corriendo, Serena fue la estudiante mas feliz de ingresar, todo lo miraba con unico, sincero, total, aprenderia mucho, pronto se hizo amiga de Luna una chica muy agradable originaria de San Francisco…

Bueno parece que tenemos mucho por hacer no lo crees Serena..-afirmaba luna..

Si, bueno que te parece si comemos algo ligero y vamos a la biblioteca, para tener adelantado el tema que veremos mañana…

Si, ademas me muero de hambre, parece que no hubiere desayunado nada…

Siguieron a la cafeteria pidieron unos emparedados y agua de frutas, todo aca era mas ligth según serena…

Bueno y con quien vives serena.?... –preguntaba Luna, sacando platica-.

Sola, mi padre compro un departamento cerca de aquí y vivo sola, y tu luna tienes familiares aquí o tambien estas como yo…

No, yo vivo con mi novio…-decia una ruborizada Luna, aun le daba pena adaptarse a eso.-

Ahh, vaya…-serena se sorprendio un poco, luna sin duda era una chica guapa e inteligente, pero de donde venia eso no era tan bien visto.

No se si este bien, pero el esta trabajando aca y pues tenemos varios años juntos, aun para casarnos necesitamos mas tiempo creo yo…

Mi novio tambien vive aquí en Connecticut, esta a dos horas en carro, asi que pocas veces nos vemos, por su trabajo, trabaja en un rancho donde entrena caballos pura sangre y tambien como genetista…

Vaya, me imagino que de caballos verdad, fijate mi novio tambien trabaja en un rancho pero el es contable…

Bueno pues parece que tenemos cosas en comun, y de donde vienes tu serena, tambien me he de imaginar es un rancho no?...

Si, se nota verdad, el acento texano no pasa desapercibido, en ocasiones quisiera no hablar asi…

Pero es lindo, no por que tengas acento quiere decir que no ames a tu pais o no…

Si la verdad es que yo no vendria aquí a Yale, iria a la universidad de texas, pero decidi tomar un rumbo diferente y mira aquí estoy, la verdad es que mi padre queria que manejara el rancho que tenemos y en eso trabajaba, pero anhele algo mas, por eso estoy en Yale…

Bueno sera mejor que dejemos esta platica para el transcurso de la semana tenemos que adelantar esto para que no, nos tomen por sorpresa.

Ambas partieron a la biblioteca, no tenian mucho tiempo para vagabundear, los exitosos, tenian agallas y ellas harian eso…

Con los Chiba las cosas eran distintas, sin duda el trabajo de Diamante se notaba, ahora se habian vendido mas caballos y la produccion de mejores ejemplares iba en una etapa de proceso.

Vaya estoy contento con tu trabajo Diamante, creo que vas por un excelente camino, los caballos que haz entrenado junto con tu equipo han resultado ganadores, nuestro rancho poco a poco recobra su renombre…

Recobrar su renombre, Darien si son los mejores, yo creo que mas bien, soy la novedad…

De amigos te dare un consejo, no quisiera que tuvieras un problema con Karmesaite, te sere franco, ella es una mujer que pasa el rato y tu eres alguien que busca crecer de manera profesional, no me gustaria verte envuelto en un problema con ella, mi anterior genetista, se fue por su culpa.

Ahora ella solo tiene 30% de acciones en este negocio, asi que yo soy el socio mayoritario, en cuanto vea que esto crece, sin duda comprare su parte en una jugosa cantidad, ella no conoce esto, es un beneficio que obtuvo de su ex esposo, pero creo que vendera…

Gracias por tu apoyo Darien…-Ahora sabia que en verdad tendria un problema serio, se dio cuenta de ello, cuando su celular sonaba a todas horas y era Karmesaite quien la llamaba.-

Bien, me da un gusto, vamos el dia de hoy llegaran unos caballos arabes unicos quiero que los revises..

Diamante estaba agusto con su nuevo trabajo, ahora la piedra y que piedra en el zapato era Karmesaite…

Los dias pasaron su relacion con serena era distante, ella se engañaba diciendo que por el trabajo de el y la escuela de ella no podrian verse a menudo, pero la cuestion era en si otra…

Hola Serena,,, estas mal te ves un poco demacrada…-preguntaba Luna preocupada.-

No se que me pasa, es que Dante y yo no, hemos coincidido en esta semana y yo me siento triste…

Vamos serena que tal si el tiene mucho trabajo, ya sabes como artemis y yo que solo nos vemos los fines de semana, en ocasiones hay que hacer excepciones, tal vez cuando ya trabajemos tambien estaremos asi, no te desanimes, que tal si vamos al cine, nos vendria bien algo de distraccion no lo crees…?...

Si, esta bien me parece una buena idea Luna, salir me hara muy bien…

La tarde fue agradable, siendo un viernes la ciudad cobraba vida, incluso ambas se sentian ñoñas, solo yendo al cine.

Bueno Luna, gracias por todo….-serena se despedia dejaba a Luna en su apartamento, ya que sabia que en ocasiones Artemis llegaba en viernes en la noche…-

Para nada, pero prometeme que no te deprimiras mas, recuerda que en algunos años nosotras estaremos igual…

Si lo se, te lo prometo luna, hasta luego, serena iba manejando, paso por unos restaurants que se veian elegantes, de reojo creyo ver a Diamante pero era imposible, por la tarde le llego un mail, donde le decia que tendria mucho trabajo el fin de semana…

Pero no estaba nada alejada de la realidad, arranco el coche y partio a su apartamento, a descansar…

Exactamente, en ese elegante restaurant, Diamante se veia forzado a cenar con Karmesaite, sin duda en esas pocas semanas este juego le resultaba ya odioso.

Bueno querido dime y a quien piensas invitar para el evento del sabado, digo yo tengo que presentarme como anfitriona, pero me guardaras el resto de la noche para mi, no es asi encanto.- karmesaite le tomaba la barbilla.-

No se de que sirva decirte con quien ire a la cena, ademas no es por eso a lo que me citaste no es asi…

No comas ansias guapo tenemos todo el fin de de semana para decirte que tengo un negocio para ti que te traera muchos beneficios…

La cena transcurrio tranquila, Diamante, nuevamente sucumbio a los deseos carnales de Karmesaite, no era tan dificil, pero la culpabilidad que cargaba era la peor hacia una semana que no veia a serena, sin duda ella sufria tanto como el…

Cuando se percato de que Karmesaite dormia profundamente, tomo sus cosas y partio, ese fin de semana no se lo arruinaria nuevamente, ahora deberia de estar a lado de la mujer que realmente amaba, o asi lo creia, ya que sin mucha insistencia terminaba con karmesaite en una candente escena de sexo.

Llego a otro hotel, haciendo una reservacion para esos dos dias, invitaria a Serena a la cena del sabado, ella era la digna acompañante, asi que eso habia decidido hacer, ya no repetia su ducha con jabon y restriega, ahora solo se bañaba y fingia no recordar nada.

Se sentia tan bien levantarse contenta, tranquila, ahora sabia que el ser adulto era complicado por que no lo vio antes, sin mas decidio disfrutar de ese fin de semana.

Estaba decidida a hacer hotcakes cuando sono la puerta, en ocasiones aparecia su amiga luna los fines de semana, para acompañarla a desayunar, ya casi era mas de 1 mes ahí…

Voy luna, serena abrio la puerta y era el su adorado Diamante, se veia tan guapo como siempre, sin mas se abalanzo sobre el, se sentia desesperada por no verlo en tantos dias, sus bocas se reconocieron y no se hizo esperar, ese ansiado beso.

Ahora el que tambaleaba era Diamante, sin duda ella y Karmesaite eran diferentes, serena se entregaba a sus besos con amor…

Mi amor no puedo creer que te vea, ha pasado tanto tiempo, que pense que me habias abandonado…

Vaya en verdad te he extrañado, hueles deliciosos a Fresas, me encanta ese olor tan tuyo…

Si, el shampo es mi favorito, pero pasa mi amor, pense que eras luna mi nueva amiga en ocasiones viene a desayunar para que no me sienta sola…

Ahh muy bien, parece que todo marcha estupendo no es asi serena…-preguntaba ansioso Diamante-.

Si todo va muy bien, en cuanto a mi escuela, pero,,, contigo es diferente hay dias en los que despierto pensando en que no volvere a verte y me siento realmente sola…

No mi amor eso no pasara, disculpame la verdad es que he tenido demasiado trabajo y me siento un poco presionado pero ya veras que pronto estaremos juntos, por que te amo…

Yo tambien te amo, pero dime haz desayunado dante, estaba por preparar unos hotcakes…

Que rico, sera que mi hermosa novia me invita a desayunar, es que este pobre hambriento no ha podido.

Si, yo le preparo su desayuno a mi rey…-serena se dispuso a prepar todo se sentia feliz, incluso preparo mas que siempre, hasta el apetito se le habia abierto.-

Que rico esta todo esto amor, creo que engordare algunos kilos cuando nos casemos…

Si como no Dante, cuidare nuestra dieta, para que luzcas siempre tan guapo como estas…

Serena tengo un compromiso hoy en la noche, se que soy un cabezon por no avisarte a tiempo, pero queria venir en persona a pedirte que me acompañes..

En verdad, no hay problema dante, solo que no tengo el vestido adecuado, bueno todos son cortos…

No te preocupes, yo traje este paquete para ti…-serena se habia percatado de dos bolsas enormes, pero penso que eran tal vez ropa el Diamante para quedarse con ella el fin de semana, ahora estaba dispuesta a todo con el…

Serena tomo el bolso y saco un precioso vestido azul turquesa, largo, era de un solo tirante, de shifon y razo, tenia un coqueto escote, sin duda era muy lindo…

Cuando lo vi me recordo la noche en que me enamore de ti, sin duda este color te queda perfecto, solo que batalle un poco en la talla, lo bueno es que una de las muchachas que me atendieron mas o menos tenia tus medidas…

Vaya Dante, gracias! .-Serena beso tiernamente a su novio, habia olvidado ese pequeño detalle de que casi no se veian, pero lo amaba…

Bien la cena sera a las 8 de la noche asi que estare aquí contigo, yo tambien traje mi ropa para irnos juntos, asi me paso la tarde a tu lado y me platicas lo que haz hecho…

Serena y Dante platicaron por horas, vieron una pelicula e hicieron de comer, que diferente era todo con ella, sencillo y practico, las cenas carisimas, los hoteles de primera clase junto a Karmesaite simplemente, el amaba la sencillez asi era su ranger….

La tarde llego serena se dio una larga ducha, mientras diamante dormia placidamente, parecia que no descansaba en dias, sin duda su trabajo era muy pesado.

Diamante se desperto y vio a serena que se empezaba a arreglar, espiarla era un deleite, con la puerta entreabierta la vio desnuda por primera vez, ella se secaba y ponia crema en su cuerpo, Diamante no podia creer lo hermosa que era, su deseo por poseerla lo cegaba, pero un chispazo de razon llego a el…

Sus senos eran perfectos, su breve cintura y su redondeado trasero, era una mujer muy atractiva, sus piernas eran un ensueño, que tonto era, ella lo amaba y el le pagaba de la peor manera…

Serena amor, me voy a dar una ducha…- grito diamante para que no pensara que la espiaba.-

Si hay toallas en el estante arriba del baño amor, yo me comenzare a arreglar…

Serena se puso el vestido lucia hermosa, solo le apretaba un poco del busto, se ahumo con azul los ojos, los delineo con negro, rubor durazno, se remarco sus pestañas, y pinto sus labios color champagne, sus zapatillas y accesorios eran color plata, su cabello lo rizo levemente, dejandolo suelto, se coloco un broche de lado, en verdad lucia muy bien.

Diamante se puso un traje negro con una camisa azul turqueza y una corbata negro con plata, lucia muy apuesto.

Cuando salio serena se quedo anonadado, lucia tan bien, sin duda la vida le daba una fuerte bofetada…

Te ves hermosa serena, no puedo creer que linda te haz puesto, parece que le atine un poco a la talla, -se notaba que le queda un poco mas huntado, y su busto parecia que saldria del vestido.-

Creo que me quedo un poco ajustado del busto, y del trasero amor, pero esta bien, en ocasiones tambien sufro en encontrar la ropa a mi medida, lo que nunca fallaban eran mis levis y mis camisas de trabajo…

No te preocupes mi dulce amor, ahora te ves magnifica, despues estoy seguro que me volvere experto en encontrarte tu ropa…

Gracias dante, pero tu tambien luces tan guapo, que me quedo sin aliento, tambien llevas el azul en tu traje, me encanta…

Partieron, subieron al carro que traia Diamante un hermoso volvo, obviamente propiedad de Darien Chiba, quien seria pieza fundamental en la historia de estos dos enamorados…

Buenas noches bienvenidos,-saludaba Karmesaite enfundada en un vestido rojo, lucia muy atractiva, incluso los invitados babeaban por ella.

Bueno tal parece que nuestro empleado no vendra.- le comentaba a Darien, quien sin duda ya sabia que ellos dos se entendian, lamentaba las cosas por Serena que aun a pesar de recordarla como una inocente niña de coletas, sabia que sufriria mucho si se enteraba de los amorios de su novio y Karmesaite.

Claro que vendra, el es pieza fundamental en todo esto karmesaite, ademas por que tienes tanto interes en el, mira quiero dejarte claro que el si esta dando resultados, no quisiera que se fuera como Tom, por lo que te pido de favor que no des problemas…-Decia Darien muy serio esa actitud que no se cuestionaba.-

Hola buenas noches, Karmesaite, Darien.- Saludo Diamante muy feliz, esa cara de la que no niegas que estas enamorado.-

Les presento a mi novia Serenity Stevenson…-el verdadero nombre de serena, solo que lo abreviaban para que fuera mas sencillo de llamarla-.

Mucho gusto.-saludo con arrogancia Karmensaite, ni siquiera disimulo su total desagrado, cosa que no paso desapercibida por serena.-

Mucho gusto Serena, bienvenida a Connecticut.- le saludaba Darien, sin duda Diamante era afortunado, ella era una hermosa mujer, quedo prendado de sus ojos y su hermosa sonrisa.-

Es un placer conocerlo Sr. Chiba..- Saludo con cortesia Serena, el jefe de Diamante era muy atractivo.-

No el placer es mio, pero pasen a disfrutar de la fiesta por favor.-Diamante escolto a Serena a una mesa, se sirvieron un par de bebidas, un par de besos, platicaban amenamente.

Vaya que es una mujer hermosa la novia de Diamante.-decia un conocido de Darien.-

Si es una chica hermosa…-Darien veia a Serena sonreir tranquilamente, sin esperar que algo malo pasara a su alrededor, como dicen corazon que no ve corazon que no siente.-

Karmesaite miraba a Diamante tan feliz, en ninguna de las ocasiones que estuvieron juntos vio una sonrisa como esas, que tenia de especial esa niña para que el estuviera tan enamorado, eso era enamorado como adolescente bobo, sin querer reconocer que se moria de celos, pero eso no quedaria ahí..

Darien subio al podium, el evento era por otro de los negocios que tenia, dio gracias a los empleados del corporativo y se dispuso a celebrar el 20 aniversario del corportativo que manejaba su padre y ahora el…

Yo pense que era por lo del Rancho el evento Dante.- Pregunto Serena distraida.-

No amor, Darien tiene varios negocios, entre ellos este corporativo que ha manejado su padre pero ya le cedio la direccion del mismo, por lo que el debe ahora encargarse de todo…

La noche transcurrio amena, Darien conversaba animadamente con Diamante, sin perder detalle de Serena, es que era un monumento de mujer, y no podia creer que su amigo ahora saliera con ella y se revolcara con Karmesaite.

Bien y como esta tu hermano serena…-pregunto Darien, animoso.

Pues bien pronto se casara, estuvo 1 mes en el Rancho conociendo algunas cosas tecnicas, pero esta bien.-

Vaya y dime como te ha ido en Yale…. Me encanta es una universidad increible he aprendido muchas cosas, tu en que universidad estuviste.

En Yale, vivimos algunos años en Texas, yo recuerdo que eras una niña con coletas ya andabas detra de Haruka todo el tiempo, ahora ya eres toda una mujer, en verdad no pasa el tiempo no es asi…

Si, yo recuerdo a tu mama, por cierto como esta Setsuna, son años sin verla, mi madre en ocasiones recuerdo se hablaban por telefono.

Si, mi madre tambien los recuerda con cariño, pero esta bien, tranquila, aquí la vida es asi…

Se mudaron aquí por lo del corporativo entonces…?...-preguntaba una animada serena.-

Asi es cuando mi abuelo le cedio la presidencia a mi padre nos mudamos, por lo que ahora residimos aquí, pero es una ciudad agradable, y ya que viviras aquí por algunos años veras que despues no querras irte…

Me permiten un momento, ire al baño mi amor, te la encargo Darien…

Diamante veia a Karmesaite que le hacia señas, pero el la ignoro toda la noche, no queria saber de ella, pero vio que se dirigia decidida a su mesa por lo que opto por encontrarse con ella.

Vaya por fin te dignas en venir Diamante, no me gusta que me ignores sabes perfectamente que eres mio…

De que demonios hablas yo no soy tuyo, no soy un objeto soy una persona, asi que de una vez te digo que me dejes en paz, que no ves que ya obtuviste lo que querias de mi, ahora mi unico interes es estar con la mujer que amo…

Jajaja!,,,, eres un novato, en verdad crees que recibirias de mis favores y no tendrias que dar nada a cambio…

Te he dado a cambio por todos lados, ya me canse de este juego absurdo, estoy seguro que puedes encontrar a alguien de tu calaña y serias tal vez mas feliz…

No lo creoq chiquillo, a mi me gustas tu y eres mio, pero si no quieres yo puedo hablar con ella y decirle todas las noches que hemos compartido juntos, ademas le caeria bien saber que tu trabajas de lunes a viernes y no toda la semana como le dices…

Tu no puedes decirle nada.-Diamante jalo fuertemente del brazo a Karmesaite.- eres una maldita vibora, no se como demonios deje una mujer joven por una anciana como tu…

A quien llamas anciana.- grito exasperda Karmesaite ella siempre cuidaba el mas minimo detalla de su apariencia y aunque lucia bien, los años no pasaban en valde…

Pues con esta anciana te la haz pasado las ultimas noches y las que faltan si no vienes conmigo esta noche mañana buscare a tu novia y le dire como, cuando, donde, como lo tienes, que posicion te gusta, tus lunares en la espalda…

No te atreveras a hacerlo Karmesaite…-decia un impaciente Diamante, a final de cuentas el tenia la culpa-.

Ohh claro que lo hare sin dudarlo, si no quieres que eso pase te espero en el mismo hotel en la misma habitacion, y esta noche hare que la olvides por completo, me encantas y seras mi proximo marido…

Karmesaite partio dejando descorazonado a Diamante, ahora habia mas cosas en juego tenia que tomar una decision, una decision para poder dejar a Karmesaite y no lastimar a serena…

Mientras Darien y serena conversaban animadamente, sin querer ambos se dieron cuenta de que habia quimica, mucha quimica…

Bien y que te parece si vienes a casa en esta semana, mi madre siempre esta ahí, le dara un gusto saber de ti…

Si, creo que podria visitarla, solo que el sabado, entre semana es un poco mas complicado, pero sin duda seria muy agradable ver a Setsuna.

Aunque yo pensaba que vivian en el Rancho…?.- preguntaba Serena-.

No los fines de semana voy o el miercoles, pero ahora con mi cargo en el corporativo me dedico a ello, por lo que tambien estamos nosotros aquí…

Ahh, bueno fuera que Dante trabajara por estos rumbos, asi podria verlo mas dias pero el trabajo es el trabajo.

Darien sabia que Diamante le mentia a serena, su trabajo era de lunes a viernes, en algunas ocasiones acudia los sabados, pero ahora sabia en quien ocupaba su tiempo, en Karmesaite, sin duda cayo.

Perdon me entretuve con alguien, bien y como te sientes amor, te ha gustado…

Si Darien me ha invitado a visitar a Setsuna, asi que espero pronto acudir, despues en una oportunidad ire a conocer el rancho, me encantaria ver el lugar en el que trabajas…

Diamante y Darien se vieron, sabia que tarde o temprano las cosas se descubririan y ella saldria herida…

Bueno me retiro, tengo que saludar algunas personas, fue un placer conversar contigo serena, los dejo para que se diviertan…

Darien partio, dejando a Serena muy feliz, ahora parecia que podria conocer a mas personas aparte de Luna y Diamante.

Mi amor sera mejor que nos retiremos, me siento cansado y creo que esta misma noche tendre que volver al rancho, hubo algunos problemas por eso tarde un poco en volver, pero te prometo que te compensare.

Partieron de la fiesta, diamante recogio su bolsa, dejando a una descorazonada Serena, que lo despedia con lagrimas, cuanto tiempo podria soportar estar alejada de el no lo sabia pero dolia, dolia mucho.


	5. DOLOR

**CAPITULO 6 DOLOR **

Mi amor sera mejor que nos retiremos, me siento cansado y creo que esta misma noche tendre que volver al rancho, hubo algunos problemas por eso tarde un poco en volver, pero te prometo que te compensare.

Partieron de la fiesta, diamante recogio su bolsa, dejando a una descorazonada Serena, que lo despedia con lagrimas, cuanto tiempo podria soportar estar alejada de el no lo sabia pero dolia, dolia mucho.

Esa noche serena lloro por primera vez, se sentia tan sola en esa ciudad, extrañaba a sus padres, a sus amigas, a su gente, a su rancho, a sus animales, ahí era tan diferente y al unico que creyo tener a su lado, se veian en ocasiones y solo por algunas horas.

Vaya corazon pense que no vendrias a mis brazos…-decia Karmesaite con un bata, la cual abrio y solto dejandola desnuda.

Sabes bombon, se que no te soy indiferente y yo puedo darte todo lo que tu quieras, incluso puedo comprarte un rancho para ti, puedes ser el criador de tus caballos, todo lo que quieras tener yo te lo dare, eso si solo seras mio de nadie mas…

Sin esperar algo, Diamante se avalanzo sobre ella, su desnudez lo hacia perder la razon, pero no la veia a ella, creia que era serena, esa noche se entrego por fin, Karmesaite creyo ver las estrellas…

Los dias pasaron, Diamante se comunicaba con serena, le enviaba detalles, pequeños como flores, osos, con una tarjeta de amor, la culpa le remordia la consciencia.

Bueno pues parece que salimos bien libradas no te da gusto serena, ahora me siento tan contenta, sabes artemis me propuso matrimonio.- decia luna enseñandole el hermoso anillo que le habia dado.-

Muchas felicidades Serena, me da un gusto por ustedes dos se que se aman profundamente .-decia contenta serena-..

Gracias Serena por ser mi amiga, ahora ya no me siento tan sola en esta ciudad, pero que te parece si vamos al mall de compras, tengo ganas comprarme algo lindo…

La tarde fue muy agradable, se pasaron comprando cosas lindas, comieron en un ameno restaurant, todo marchaba tan bien…

Pero, Karmesaite no se quedaria con las ganas de hacerle ver un par de cosas…

Hola no eres tu de casualidad Serena..-decia Karmesaite quien no negaba que era una chica linda.-

Si, ahh ya la recuerdo es usted una de las socias donde trabaja Dante verdad.-decia inocentemente Serena.-

Asi es, pero puedes llamarme Karmesaite, pero dime y Diamante no ha venido contigo…

No el trabaja todos los dias, no tendria por que verlo hoy, creo…-dijo Serena con temor.-

Ahh perdon linda, pero como crei que el estaria contigo por que desde hoy no asistio al Rancho, ademas el sabado y domingo no trabaja..-decia con sorna, la queria lastimar.-

No la verdad es que tal vez tuvo algunos otros pendientes, tal vez por ello, pero mañana si se aparece yo le dire que lo anda buscando…

Si muchas gracias, nos vemos.-partio satisfecha, ya habia logrado inyectar su veneno.

Luna, eso que me dijo que significa…-Serena se sentia muy nerviosa, el no podia mentirle.-

Mientras Diamante se sentia nervioso, sabia que amaba a serena pero Karmesaite lo volvia loco de deseo… se preguntaba si en verdad amaba a serena…

Serena calmante, yo creo que esa mujer lo dijo para ponerte nerviosa ademas no debes de dudar de tu novio, tienes mas de 1 año con el es justo que le des oportunidad de que se explique, talvez si trabaja de lunes a viernes, pero en ocasiones pueden trabajar mas dias para obtener mas paga…

Si asi debe de ser Dante quiere que nos casemos pronto y debe de estar ahorrando, debo de confiar en el, luna sin ti no se que haria..

Pero las cosas eran diferentes a lo que serena creia, Diamante se la paso ese fin de semana y varios mas junto a Karmesaite, las llamadas por telefono era cada dia menos, tenian 2 meses sin verse.

Serena no se concentraba tanto en la escuela, sabia que algo malo pasaba pero no esperaba lo que paso…

Diamante dime por que no te he visto en 2 meses, se que trabajas para crear un futuro pero no te olvides de mi…-decia serena por el auricular…

Serena en verdad he tenido mucho trabajo mi amor, quiero que no te falte nada cuando nos casemos, despues veras que ni siquiera querras verme mi amor…-contesto Diamante

A mi lo unico que me falta eres tu, se acerca navidad, por lo menos en esas fechas estaras conmigo? –preguntaba muy triste serena-.

La verdad es que no lo se mi amor, tengo demasiado trabajo, pero te prometo que hare todo lo posible…

Dante por favor prometeme que vendras a verme, te puedes quedar aquí conmigo por favor.-Serena lloraba.-

No llores Serena por favor sabes que me partes el corazon mi vida, te prometo ir este fin de semana…

Te esperare ansiosa, por favor Dante yo te amo.-decia sinceramente serena.

Yo tambien, me tengo que ir cuidate por favor…-diamante colgo el telefono, ahora con los resultados que tenia en el rancho trabajaba de lunes a jueves, los demas dias los ocupaba para Karmesaite.

Se habia acostumbrado tanto a estar con ella, que ni siquiera renegaba por nada de lo que ella le pedia, incluso irian a hawaii para festejar las fiestas decembrinas, ya que ella odiaba el invierno, sus remordimientos fueron decayendo poco a poco hasta que simplemente vivia con ella como marido y mujer.

Darien sabia lo que pasaba, por lo que quizo hacerle ver su grave erros a Diamante, pero el simplemente no pudo dejar a Karmesaite, era una mujer fogosa y calmaba sus ardores, pero serena era la pureza y creia que seria facil estar con las dos,,, su cruel indiferencia tarde o temprano provocaria dolor a Serena, ya que Karmesaite jamas se daba por vencida y mucho menos perderia a su proximo esposo, por que ella se casaria con ese chico…

Diamante sera nene que haz hablado con esa chica, sabes que no quiero que se interponga entre nosotros, ahora que nos iremos a Hawaii…

Dame tiempo Karmesaite no quiero lastimar a Serena, ella ha sido mi novia por mas de 1 año..

Deja los sentimentalismos tontos, debes de decirselo o lo hare yo personalmente, total me la puedo topar nuevamente en el mall.

Que le haz dicho Karmesaite…-le cuestionaba Diamante exasperado, sinceramente no queria herir a serena.

Nada mi amor, solo que no sabia por que no la visitabas total descansas los sabados y domingos…

Diamante salio hecho una furia, pero el mismo lo habia provocado, ahora que podia hacer, como mejorar las cosas….

Maldita sea Serena por que paso todo esto.-pensaba diamante mientras bebia otro whisky, darien ingresaba por casualidad se encontro con el…

Darien como estas .-pregunto Diamante su aspecto no era del todo muy agrable.

Mejor que tu si, pero que pasa diamante te ves como decirlo,,, .-decia Darien.

Infeliz asi estoy asi me siento infeliz…-decia un descorazonado Diamante.

Por que pasan las cosas asi Darien, serena es mi dulce, ella es tan pura, es mi angel, pero karmesaite es mi demonio, no puedo dejarla ella es tan ardiente, jamas conoci a una mujer como ella, me hace sentir tan satisfecho de mi hombria, ahora no se que me pasa me siento como el peor de los hombres…-decia mientras tomada de golpe su bebida y ordenaba otro.-

Creo que te lo adverti, ojala no lastimes mas a serena, ella tarde o temprano se dara cuenta, trata de ser tu el que se lo diga, por que karmesaite no es exactamente una pera en dulce y si ella lo hace sin duda seria un duro golpe para Serena…

Si lo se, lo tengo que hacer tengo que dejar que las cosas se resuelvan solas, pero no creo poder llevarlo a cabo…

Dime, amas a serena o ya no…-pregunto Darien, sabia que Karmesaite era una mujer muy guapa pero serena era sin duda mejor…

No lo se , esta distancia lo unico que hace es confundirme mas, antes mi principal objetivo era casarme con ella, por eso acepte venir, pero ahora es diferente, ahora lo unico que quiero es disfrutar de lo que tengo de Karmesaite.

Diamante, lamento esto que te pasa, pero creo que cuando tomes la decision lo hagas de la mejor manera…

Darien partio, se sentia mal, no era posible que su amigo lastimara asi a esa novia que lo veia con pleitesia, con pasion, con amor y el no.

Otro mes paso, Serena habia bajado de peso, su rutina la mataba, ahora ya conocia a mas personas y la invitaban incluso a salir para divertirse pero ella vivia con la esperanza de que Diamante apareceria y jamas se iria de su lado.

Luna como ves a serena, creo que ella esta mal me preocupa…-decia Jim un compañero-.

Si, esta mal, su tonto novio la tiene abandonada, yo siempre le decia que era por el trabajo, pero a mi jamas me dejo asi Artemis, pero no quiere salir, lamento tanto que le pase esto…

Serena que te parece si vamos al cine, la pelicula esta de zombies que salio dicen que da mas risa que miedo como ves? –preguntaba con entusiasmo jim..

Vamos serena ademas que tiene de malo salir al cine, no creemos que Diamante se enoje por ello o si?- preguntaba luna…

Si esta bien, vamos creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco y ver a otras personas, solo una cosa Jim seguro que no da miedo…

No te preocupes yo cual valiente caballero las defendere de todo lo terrorifico como ves?

La funcion fue muy agradable, el problema fue que el valiente caballero resulto mas miedoso que luna y serena…

Jajaja! No inventes Jim casi mueres del susto, lo bueno es que eres un valiente caballero, si no imaginate…

Los tres reian, serena sabia que eso era lo que le faltaba divertirse, ni siquiera pudo ir a la boda de lita y andrew, pero ahora sabia que Rei tenia un hermoso niño llamado como su padre Nicolas, mientras que Lita y andrew esperaban a la pequeña Rose…

Llego a su departamento y parado ahí estaba el, su diamante, ahora lucia tan distinto, su cabello muy recortado, incluso su ropa era muy diferente, siempre vestia bien, pero esa ropa era como la Haruka de diseñador…

Hola Serena como estas? …- eso era todo, solo aparecerse y nos ser un poco mas cortes…

Diamante, yo…-Serena no resistio, lo abrazo y le dio un dulce beso, pero el solo permanecio parado como una estatua…

Pasa Diamante, creo que si vamos a hablar es mejor hacerlo aquí…- Diamante se siguio de largo, esa noche era decisiva.-

Diamante no puedo creerlo tenia tres meses sin verte, dime como estas mi amor te he extrañado tanto mi amor…-Serena intento abrazarlo, pero el la separo…-

Serena tengo que hablar contigo, es algo delicado, pero no es justo que te siga engañando

Que ha pasado, dime tienes problemas en el trabajo, si no te gusta puedes volver con tus padres o quedarte conmigo, no me importaria lo que nadie dijera, podemos vivir como mi amiga luna y despues casarnos…

Diamante la escuchaba, ahora sabia que aunque lo negara sentia compasion por ella no podia decirle que no la amaba, si la queria y verla era un gusto para el, pero amor ya no habia en su corazon, eso lo sentia, sin mas, tenia que hacer algo para separse y no causarle tanto dolor…

Serena creo que el tiempo que hemos permanecio separados, ha hecho que me plantee nuestra relacion, tu estas estudiando y no quiero que falles en ese sueño, no debe de detenerte nada en tu camino…

De que hablas Dante, yo te amo y puedo con la universidad, con todo esto puedo tu tienes mucho trabajo yo lo comprendo, tal vez yo tambien tenga cuando me…

No serena, lo que necesito es tiempo para arreglar estos asuntos que tengo pendientes y despues tal vez podras retomar esto…

Serena no resistio mas eran meses de abandono por su parte, los fines de semana no salia esperando que el acudiera a verla y ahora simplemente se presentaba ahí, para terminar con ella, para decirle que ocupaba tiempo para arreglar sabe que asuntos…

Por que me haces esto diamante, yo te amo y vienes a decirme que quieres tiempo, para que dime!.-serena gritaba no era justo con ella.

Te he esperado paciente, dios es testigo que no salia los fines de semana por estar al pendiente de esa puerta, cuando sonaba pensaba que eras tu, que volvias a mi para no irte jamas y ahora que haces, vienes y me pides tiempo, no puedo, no puedo con esto.-serena lloraba, se sento abrazandose asi misma

Lo lamento serena.- Diamante cual maldito infeliz no resistio mas, se levanto y huyo como un cobarde-.

Serena no podia creer que eso sucediera, como era posible que al que tanto amaba le provocara tanto dolor, por que si ella siempre espero ser parte de su vida y ahora, por que pasaban las cosas asi…

La noche no le basto para llorar, no podia tolerar tanto dolor, su pecho le dolia, dolia tanto, no era justo que tanto soñar y planear para estar juntos y ahora simplemente todo se desvanecia, el tiempo que invirtio en ello no le redituaba nada…

Diamante, se sentia como una cucaracha, pero no podia seguir en esa situacion, con temor de que Karmesaite acudiera con Serena y le contara a su manera el por que de su desamor…

Era un estupido, aun la amaba, se habia negado a ese sentimiento pero ahora que la habia visto no podia creerlo, la amaba mas que siempre, mas que nunca y debia dejarla…

Karmesaite se sentia feliz, sabia que ese dia era el fin de esa relacion estupida y ella nuevamente podria rehacer su vida, incluso penso en casarse y tener hijos, sin dudarlo se enamoro de un chiquillo…

Maldita sea por que paso esto Serena, por que no me quedo a tu lado, por que tuve que caer en esa pasion…-se reprochaba asi mismo diamante pero era imposible hacer siquiera algo, ya habia pasado todo, lo habia hecho, no habia marcha atrás, nunca mas habria marcha atrás.

Serena permanecio desconectada del mundo 1 semana, lo unico bueno es que no tendria clases, pero lo malo es que no podia hacer nada mas que llorar…

Lloro seguido no paraba, su apariencia era la peor de todas, no tenia ganas de nada, apena comia, apenas se bañaba, apenas dormia, apenas bebia…su mundo era un apenas…

Los dias pasaron luna se preocupo por Serena, no la habia podido localizar y sin duda algo estaba mal.

Asi que salio a buscarla, toco varias veces la puerta y como no recibia respuesta, asi que utilizaria la llave que le dio para cualquier emergencia…

Se metio y vio el departamento a oscuras, las cortinas apenas recorrian, sin duda era un tiradero, las abrio y descubrio comida hechada a perder, latas de soda, cerveza, la casa olia a rayos, siguio de largo y vio a serena en la tina del baño completamente ebria, abrazando una foto de ella y Diamante…

Serena…-pregunto luna, se sentia terrible como era que eso habia pasado a su amiga que era tan agradable…

Serena no contestaba pero el olor que despedia a cerveza era mas que obvio tendria dias bebiendo, sin parar sin duda por mas de amores y gracias a quien al estupido de diamante…

Maldita sea serena como haz hecho todo esto por ese maldito imbecil,.-decia luna, serena no podia ni hablar de lo borracha que estaba, asi que luna literalmente abrio la llave, agua fria corria por el cuerpo de serena, quien solo grito por lo helada que estaba pero Luna se encargo de mantenerla ahí, hasta que ese olor se fuera.

La baño como si fuera una niña, serena poco a poco recobraba el sentido, se sentia como una estupida, mas de 7 dias en su apartamento llorando como estupida y el se sentiria asi.

Arriesgando sus estudios, a final de cuentas ella tambien tenia sueños, y los ponia en riesgo, por el…

Luna la saco de la tina la ayudo a vestirse, le cepillo el cabello, se lo trenzo, y ese la hizo recordar que antes de diamante ella era Serena Stevenson, la encargada del Rancho, con sus viejos levis, sus botas, sus camisas de cuadro y su dogde…

Esa era ella, antes de el ya existis y tenia una vida, con amigos, con su familia, con sueños…

Lamento que tenga que pasar por esto luna.-decia serena, sentia que le explotaria en cualquier momento la cabeza.-

Lo siento mas por ti, ya que tendras una terrible resaca despues de esto, pero ni me digas nada del porque lo haz hecho, solo dime ahora que haras para que esto no vuelva a pasar….

Ser Serenity Stevenson, la encargada del Rancho Serenity de Texas, el mejor rancho del estado esa debo ser…

Asi se habla pero antes tomate estos analgesicos si no lo de ser una texana no lo toleraras…

Luna llamo a Jimy par que le ayudara con el pequeño gran desastre que era el departamento, tiraron cerca de 2 bolsas jumbo de pura basura, asi mismo las cervezas y licores desaparecieron de las alacenas, salieron de compras y trajeron consigo todo lo que necesitaria para una semana.

Luna preparo una pasta para cenar y todos se dispusieron a hacerlo, serena permanecia abstraida en sus recuerdos, pero sabia que tenia que segui adelante…

Muchas gracias por ser mis amigos y ayudarme en este desastren en el que se ha convertido mi vida…

Los dias pasaron, Serena regreso con brios renovados a la escuela, navidad se acercaba, asi que no queria estar sola, Luna y Artemis viajarian a pasar esos dias con su familia…

Serena no tenia ganas de explicar nada asi que seguramente se reuniria con Jimy y ambos festejarian juntos esas fecha…

Serena hija como estas, no piensas venir en navidad a pasarla con nosotros…-decia Ikuko-…

No mama no puedo, las clases se reinician el lunes es casi imposible ir a Texas…

No me digas eso, tu hermano Haruka viene a casarse al rancho, por el civil es un evento familiar no puedes faltar…

Bien dejame checas a ver que puedo hacer pero no te prometo nada mama, bueno me tengo que ir me saludas a mis amigas…

Vaya mi mama no pierde oportunidad de restregarme a Haruka, ojala sean muy felices juntos…

La noche de navidad fue muy agradable, se reunieron varios compañero de la universidad…

Que te ha parecido todo Serena .-decia Jimy.- … me ha encantado todo esto sin duda es la navidad mas rara de todas, pero la mejor…

La fiesta inicio, serena se divirtio, evito tomar cualquier cosa de alcohol, eso si no por ello se amargo, aun dolia su separacion momentanea con diamante, pero guardaba la esperanza de reecontrarse con el…

_**En Hawaii**_

Que te parece amor te ha gustado esto, creo que es precioso pasar navidad en Hawaii, es tan agradable…

Si es magnifico Karmesaite, me siento contento de haber venido contigo y dejar atrás el pasado…

No lo decia convencido, pero Karmesaite, le habia declarado que lo amaba y ella tenia dinero para disfrutar, que tendria de malo disfrutar de ello…

Sin duda Serena seguiria en lo mas profundo de su corazon, pero ella no le daria todos los placeres que tenia con su actual mujer…

_**Con serena…**_

La vida trasncurrio normal, la universidad era un buen lugar donde no recordar a diamante, durante las noches era inevitable llorar por el lo recordaba siempre, su sonrisa, sus labios, sus promesas…

Los meses fueron pasando mas no asi el dolor que tenia clavado en su alma, llegar a su casa y verla sola era lo peor ahí se batia por completo con su pasado y sufria horrores, la esperanza de volver a ver a diamante la mantenia tranquila, pero cada dia le parecia mas lejano…

Si mas sucumbio a la depresion, sus amigos hicieron de todo para mantenerla a flote pero era demasiado para ella…

Un dia luna le dio una idea, que ella lo buscara y enfrentar las cosas como debian de ser…

Buenos dias Srita. Estoy buscando al Lic. Chiba, necesito hablar con el de un asunto personal…

Buenos dias tiene cita, por que solo recibe a la gente con cita..-insistia mimi la recepcionista.-

No, pero tal vez si le indica que quiero hablar con el por un asunto personal, tal vez…

Lo lamento Srita, pero no se puede, el Lic. Chiba esta muy ocupado, asi que debe de sacar una cita…

Bueno con quien debo sacar esa cita si fuera tan amable de decirme..-contesto serena con toda la diplomacia que pudo.-

Bien le dare este telefono debe comunicarse y explicarle a la secretaria para que asunto ella la agenda y ya..

Gracias Srita..-serena Salio un poco desilusionada, pero sabia que el unico que sabia que habia pasado con Diamante, sin duda seria Darien, su jefe..

Serena hizo lo que la recepcionista le indico, obtuvo una cita para mañana a las 5 de la tarde, por lo que le habia caido de perlas, ademas, tal vez lo encontraria menos presionado que en otros dias…

Hola Luna acudi para hablar con el jefe de Diamante, pero me indicaron que pidiera cita y me la dieron para el mañana a las 5pm, como ves?

Bien es mejor que hables con Diamante de una vez por todas y aclares todo esto, eso si serena, tienes que fuerte, no queremos verte mas triste por favor, me lo prometes..

No digas esa palabra la odio, eso de prometer no me gusta, mejor tratare de hacerlo, eso si tratar es mejor que prometer..

Bien y no haz pensado en trabajar serena, que tal si nos iniciamos en un trabajo de media jornada en un despacho, sabes que debemos hacerlo agarrar experiencia…

Si, he pensado en hacerlo, pero aun no se en donde, ademas, siendote sincera, quiero resolver primero esto luna…

Si te comprendo, pero bien, Artemis, me dice que tal vez pueda acomodarnos en donde el trabaja, ahora que ya no esta con la contabiliadad en el Rancho podremos vivir normal…

Que emocionante luna, ahora ya no estaras sola, me da mucho gusto por ti, pero eso si me invitaras a la boda no es cierto..

Claro que te invitare sin dudarlo, seras mi dama de honor..-decia convencida luna, Serena ahora se habia convertido en su mejor amiga.

Bueno, sera mejor que me vaya, despues me presentaras a Artemis, por que son casi 2 años y aun no lo conozco…

Si, pero, igual haremos una cena para que lo conozcan, capaz de que se caen bien….

Si, bueno entonces nos vemos hoy tengo que lavar mucha ropa, porque no habia tenido ganas de hacerlo, pero ya no tengo limpia…

Yo hare lo mismo, pero pasare por los trajes de Artemis a la tintoreria, eso es lo bueno, si no me divorcio antes de casarme…

Jajaj!...hasta mañana, serena cavila sus pensamientos en Diamante, tanto tiempo pensando en el mañana lo enfrentaria, no importaba nada mas pero deberia de saber que sucederia…

_**Al siguiente dia..**_

Buenos dias mimi… buenos dias Sr. Chiba, -sonreia mimi, sin duda el jefe era muy apuesto.-

Buenos dias Elizabeth, me trae la agenda por favor y el periodico.-decia darien mientras entraba a su oficina…

Lic. Chiba aquí tiene desea algo de tomar…-preguntaba Elizabeth….-

Si, un café por favor…-ordeno Darien, su secretaria salio rapidamene, sabia que deberia de ser muy servicial para mantener su empleo.

Darien veia las citas que tenia, sin querer llamo su atencion, el nombre de Serenity Stevenson, asunto personal, pero como era posible que estuviera agendada, ademas que podria tratar con ella, y sin mas un rayo de luz ilumino su interes en el Diamante…

Las clases corrieron normales, serena se esforzaba por obtener buenas notas, los maestros siempre exigian lo mejor, para obtener la excelencia.

Ahora si debe decir que te ves muy guapa, si no es por que soy gay me lanzo con todo.-decia divertido jimy…

Hoy es un dia importante para serena Jimy hoy sabra si Diamante y ella tienen alguna oportunidad o dara por fin vuelta a la hoja…

Lo unico que puedo decirte Serena es que si no logras lo que buscas no te rindas, el tiempo es sabio y no puedes perderlo por que se agota y lo que hubo no regresa, asi que si ese diamante no se da cuenta de lo hermosa que eres, rearas tu vida, por ejemplo Alan Alfa…

Jajaja!, me encanta ser tu amiga Jimy, pero el no es mi tipo, bueno sera mejor que me marche no quiero llegar tarde a mi cita, lo bueno es que ya voy con el estomago lleno…

Serena estaba decidida a luchar si podia por el amor de diamante o seguir con su camino, no habia mas opciones para ella, se habia cansado de llorar, pero la vida no era facil…

Buenas tardes, tengo cita con el Sr. Chiba…-saludo cortesmente serena, pero mimi literalmente la miro desdeñosa…-

Si la tiene la dejo pasar..-se comunico con elizabeth quien le confirmo la cita y que le permitiera el ingreso.-

Puede pasar, es el 4 piso…-dijo de manera cortante, su actitud arrogante le parecia a serena le traeria problemas a futuro-.

Buenos dias Srita. Tengo cita a las 5pm con el Lic. Chiba...-la secretaria la miraba detenidamente, esa era una chica hermosa vestia un vestido pegadito arriba de la rodilla color negro, un saco beige y tacones negros, su cabello lo llevaba en una coleta, razon por la cual mimi la habria hecho sacar cita…

Si claro tome asiento, en un momento mas el Lic. Chiba la recibe, gusta algo de tomar…

No muchas gracias.-serena se sentia nerviosa, sabia que talvez esa misma noche viajaria al rancho para hablar con diamante.

Elizabeth entro a la oficina e hizo pasar a Serena con el Lic. Chiba…

Buenas tardes Lic. Chiba espero no molestarlo…- saludaba Serena.

No me llames asi, sabes que me llamo Darien pero toma asiento por favor.-Darien notaba que serena se veia mucho mas delgada de lo que la recordaba pero seguia siendo bella.-

Dime a que debo el honor de tu visita.-preguntaba Darien intrigado.-

Se que no soy muy oportuna y mas cuando estas en tu area de trabajo, pero lo que me trae aquí es algo que decidira mucho de mi futuro,,, no se si sabes que Dante y yo tomamos un tiempo, es solo que yo necesito saber que pasara entre nosotros y yo deseo saber si me podrias proporcionar la direccion para verlo y hablar…

Lamento decirte que no podre ayudarte serena.-decia Darien, sabia que eso era muy doloroso para ella.

Se que no debo de agobiarte con temas que no son de mi interes, pero para mi es importante, no sabia con quien mas recurrir, es por eso que me tome la libertad de venir contigo.

No es eso serena, pero no se como decirlo, lo que pasa es que Diamante ya no trabaja conmigo desde hace poco mas de 3 meses, y no se donde se encuentre.

Serena no esperaba esa noticia, acudio esperando una solucion a ese sentimiento tan doloroso por el abandono de Diamante, su mundo se habia cerrado, ahora tendria que empezar sola, entender que nunca hubo una oportunidad, que aquel amor que tuvo con Diamante llego a su final…

Lamento mucho haberte molestado Darien, gracias por tu tiempo, hasta luego…

No hubo nada mas que decir, Serena no lo soporto, sus lagrimas corrian libres, Darien la atrajo hacia el y ella se abrazo a el cual barco a la deriva, lloro tanto que seguramente arruino su camisa…


	6. TOCANDO FONDO

**CAPITULO 6 TOCANDO FONDO**

No es eso serena, pero no se como decirlo, lo que pasa es que Diamante ya no trabaja conmigo desde hace poco mas de 3 meses, y no se donde se encuentre.

Serena no esperaba esa noticia, acudio esperando una solucion a ese sentimiento tan doloroso por el abandono de Diamante, su mundo se habia cerrado, ahora tendria que empezar sola, entender que nunca hubo una oportunidad, que aquel amor que tuvo con Diamante llego a su final…

Lamento mucho haberte molestado Darien, gracias por tu tiempo, hasta luego…

No hubo nada mas que decir, Serena no lo soporto, sus lagrimas corrian libres, Darien la atrajo hacia el y ella se abrazo a el cual barco a la deriva, lloro tanto que seguramente arruino su camisa…

Darien no podia creer que la hubiera dañado de esa manera ese que decia ser su amigo, con el que al final no termino bien.-

_**Inicio flash back…**_

Darien necesito hablar contigo es algo importante para mi y creo que debes estar enterado…-decia con insistencia diamante-.

Tu diras.-contesto Darien, que habia visto durante las ultimas semana el comportamiento erratico de Diamante.-

Veras,,, mi vida ha dado u giro total, ahora ya no estoy mas con serena, creo que ella podra salir de esta, pero tambien vengo a decirte que no podre seguir mas trabajando para ti…

Lamento lo de serena se ve que ella en verdad te ama, en cuanto al trabajo me hubiera gustado saberlo antes, para contratar a otra persona mas…

Lamento que las cosas salgan asi, pero me ha salido una mejor oferta de trabajo y no puedo desaprovecharla…

Espero que nada tenga que ver con Karmesaite, lamentaria mucho que por ir con ella dejes el trabajo…

Creo que mi vida personal es personal, solo quiero darte las gracias por todo y me retiro de este trabajo, te dejare algunos conocidos mios que podrian dar el perfil que buscas…

Que estes bien diamante y ojala no lamentes lo que haras, que tengas suerte…

Si como sea.-se despedia Diamante con andar fanfarron.-

_**Fin de blash back.**_

Darien lo siento ya he arruinado tu camisa, que pena contigo, me he de ver terrible .-decia serena tratando de limpiar su carita.-

Toma,-darien le dio su pañuelo, aunque en esta epoca quien lo usa, pero si, obviamente olia a su fragancia, la cual inundo los sentido de Serena.

Creo que las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba, pero bueno, de todas maneras quiero darte las gracias por todo…

Tranquila serena, yo no tengo prisa ademas, por el dia de hoy he terminado tu eras mi ultima cita del dia y creo que la mas linda…

Serena se ruborizo por el cumplido de Darien, sin duda era muy galante.

No te preocupes, tengo muchas como esta, eso es lo de menos, te sientes mejor?..

Si, aunque me muero de pena que pensaras de mi Darien...-decia ruborizada Serena.

Nada, creo que si yo fuera Diamante, jamas te hubiera pedido tiempo, eres una chica inteligente con un futuro brillante y en verdad lamento que tengas que pasar por algo asi lejos de tu familia…

La verdad es que en ocasiones mi familia y yo no coincidimos en muchas cosas, pero si los extraño y a mi texas querido tambien, junto a su clima arido…

Serena, cuando veniste a Connecticut fue por decision propia o influyo por la eleccion de Diamante…

No, yo tome la decision, por que mi familia ya tenia un futuro para mi en Texas, estudiaria ahí, me casaria ahí y de ahí no saldria, tal vez me desespera al ver a mi hermano con su cosecha de exitos, demeritando el arduo trabajo que se realizaba en el Rancho.

Asi que por fin acepte que queria algo mas que Texas, tal vez pruebe suerte en otro lado y si no regresare pero quiero ver el mundo desde otro punto de vista…

Cuando comence a salir con diamante, no me imagine que el vendria a Connecticut, pero el destino nos jugo esta broma, ahora se que tengo que pasar por esto sola y ya no pensar mas en el, como el lo hizo conmigo, y no lo culpo pero me ha roto el corazon..

Darien la contemplaba, cuando hablaba de sus sueños una luz irradiaba en sus bellos ojos al recordar a diamante se nublaban por completo…

Quiero decirte que cuentas con mi apoyo, yo se que es estar solo y no es agradable cuando pasas por este tipo de circunstancias, pero que tal si te invito a cenar…

La verdad Darien es que no tengo muchas ganas de salir, hoy venia con una ilusion y me voy sin ella…

No creo que te haga nada bien llegar a tu casa sola, me quedaria con el pendiente de que te suceda algo…

Serena recordo a Luna y que ella trataria seguir adelante vivir, llegar a casa sola, esa noche no…

Esta bien acepto la cena que me ofreces Darien…-decia ruborizada serena.-

Darien llamo a su secretaria, le pidio hiciera una reservacion en un restaurant country, tal vez recordar un poco de sus raices le haria bien…

Serena te llevare a un excelente restaurant, pero deja me desago de esta corbata,- darien traia un traje negro camisa azul cielo y corbata azul con negro lucia impecable, ahora la camisa estaba un poco mojada, nada tan grave..

Bien creo que asi se ve mejor, en ocasiones me enfado de traer corbata, creo que es por la epoca, ya esta por entrar la primavera…

Bueno no luce tan mal, creo que podria lucir un poquito mejor, me siento con tanta pena…

Pues no te sientas asi…-Darien no dejaba de sonreirle, ella le agradaba para que negarlo, desde que la vio, sabia que era una hermosa dama..

Bien darien podria pasar a tu baño, es que necesito acomodarme un poco el maquillaje…

Si adelante…-Serena se vio al espejo estaba hecha un asco, el rimel botado, marcas negras en sus ojos, se lavo la cara y desmaquillo, mejor natural a artificial, se solto el cabello y lo acomodo con un pequeño prendedor de lado, sin duda lucia muy bien, un poco de perfume y vualá.

Darien esperaba a serena, no se imagino que en algunos minutos quedara tan linda…

Bueno creo que estoy lista Darien…-serena camino hasta el encuentro con el, el como todo un caballero la escolto..

Buenas tardes Elizabeth, cualquier cosa lo vemos el lunes hasta luego.-se despedia Darien, su secretaria los miraba sin duda hacian una linda pareja…

Bajaron del elevador, bajo la mirada atonita de mimi, jamas penso que esa mujer tuviera algo con Darien, por mucha era conocido que el era un hombre sencillo, pero bastante rico, no podria ser que saliera con la barbie…

Buenas tardes mimi, solo le comentare esto una vez, cuando la Srita. Stevenson venga a verte dejela pasar no la haga programar cita, se lo encargo…

Mimi asintio, se sentia cohibida a final de cuentas el era el presidente del Corporativo Earth&Moon.

Darien no era necesario, ademas ella hacia su trabajo, creo que en eso es lo que debes fijarte…

Como se atrevia lo llamaba DARIEN, quien era esa mujer para llamarlo asi cuando ni siquiera su secretaria lo tuteaba..

Ambos partieron en el lujoso mercedes de Darien, el bochito se quedaria en el estacionamiento, total nada le sucederia... llegaron a un gran Rodeo, musica Texana, botas, sombreros, todo lo que ella extrañaba de su tierra natal, sus grandes ojos se obscurecieron, en verdad extrañaba todo de alla…

Pero sabia que ahora seria la comidilla del pueblo, la insipida de serena dejada por el guapisimo Diamante, que horror…

Entraron, siendo viernes la musica rodaba el establecimiento, jamas se imagino encontrar un lugar como ese…

Darien, yo me siento agradecida contigo por traerme a un lugar como este, me siento como en el bar de Cristine…

Jajaja, la recuerdo, fui algun par de veces junto a mi padre, servian las mejores hamburguesas de la region…

Si, son las mejores, por que aun las venden, solo que antes las acompañabamos por soda y ahora con cerveza…

Ordenaron barbacoa (tipo carne asada, elotes, ensalada), las cervezas no se hicieron esperar, poco a poco el establecimiento se fue llenando, eran los unicos que vestian tan formales, de pronto serena deseo traer sus jeans, sin duda un par de traseros volarian de ahí…

Las chicas no dejaban de ver a Darien, era un hombre apuesto, sus rasgos marcados dejaban a una mas que suspirando…

Por su parte serena no se quedaba atrás en especial un grupo de rancheros la miraban atenta, poniendo atencion en sus lindas piernas y su redondeado trasero, opinaban lo mismo que en texas, sin duda era el mejor de la noche..

Terminaron la cena y vinieron un par de canciones lentas, Serena recordo a Diamante, la noche en que conversaron de todo, el dia que le pidio que fuera su novia, sus besos, sus caricias, la foto que se tomaron en la feria, sonrientes pensando en un futuro, la sonrisa de ambos y ahora todo era un vago recuerdo…

Ambos disfrutaba de la musica, pero una lagrima traicionera salio, Darien no queria inportunarla, seria mejor que ella se diera cuenta por si misma lo que en verdad valia la pena…

Poco a poco la musica country sono fuerte, un conocido baile texano no se hizo esperar, Darien le hizo compañía a Serena, los que miraban parecian no creer que ellos en verdad supieran bailar tan bien, pronto se lleno la pista, entre aplausos, el grupo le dedico una cancion a la rubia tentacion, asi la llamaron..

El cantinero no podia creer que ella era la hija de Kenji un viejo amigo de la escuela, ella la heredera del Rancho Serenity…

Muchas gracias Darien, me la pase tan bien, de pronto me senti en casa por un momento…

No gracias a ti por aceptar, creo que tambien a mi me hacia falta, el trabajo en ocasiones es estresante…

Bien sera mejor que entre es un poco tarde y tu aun manejaras, pero mañana si voy por mi bocho no hay problema verdad…

No, no lo hay, pero que te parece si mejor te invito a casa, mi madre penso que irias a visitarla y sin duda seria un gusto que ella te viera nuevamente…

Si, creo que seria una buena opcion, ademas no me sentiria tan sola, solo dime a que hora y donde nos vemos…

Paso por ti a las 2pm de la tarde, despues de regresar pasamos por tu coche, y te acompaño de regreso…

Si, me parece bien, entonces mañana a las 2pm, gracias por todo Darien..-ambos se despidieron de beso en la mejilla, serena subio se sentia tan agobiada, los recuerdos no la abandonaron…

Llego a su departamento, y no resistio mas todo un cumulo de esos recuerdos la acobardo…

Por que diamante, por que me haz abandonado dime, maldita sea en que falle!, en que, no lo recuerdo, por que me haz hecho, no podre olvidarte tan pronto y dime ahora que te haz ido que hago con este corazon que destrozaste, dime como le hago para olvidarte…

Serena, lloraba a mares, no podia dejar de anhelar, no podia quitarse a Diamante de su memoria, como podria hacerle, dolia tanto, se fue din explicaciones concretas, solo se fue, olvidando esos momentos agradables, los intantes que siempre estaria en su mente.

Ahora ella era la unica que sufria, ni siquiera Diamante recordaba lo vivido con serena…

Ese dia tenia la esperanza de volver a verlo, de arreglar las cosas, aceptaria las condiciones que el pusiera, aunque ella no hubiere fallado aceptaria lo que el pidiera, viviria en pecado, no le importaba nada, mas que volver a verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo…

Serena no resistio mas salio a comprar una bebidas para olvidar sus penas, aun arriesgandose a que le pasara algo, pero contaba con un angel guardian, por que salio y llego a su casa ilesa…

Bebio todo lo que su cuerpo tolero, lloro mas que otros dias, como volveria a casa le recriminirian por terminar con diamante, no podia tolerarlo.

Todo en sueños se quedo, la boda, la vida juntos, todo era un fugaz recuerdo de una noche interminable de dos jovenes enamorados…

La noche sucumbio al dia, Serena se habia bebido mas de 2 botellas de Whisky tontamente las combino con pastillas, pensado que con ello su dolor terminaria, tal vez ya no sufriria mas muriendo por fin dejaria el mundo en el que vivia…

Darien llego puntual cual caballero, se sentia contento, ahora se haria amigo de serena, no la dejaria sola…

Toco varias veces a la puerta, pero no le abrian, paso asi media hora se decidio a llamarla al numero de celular que le habia dado la noche anterior, escucho un ruido dentro de la casa, sin esperar mas sintio que algo no estaba bien, busco al portero, pero no lo encontro…

Su desesperacion llego a tal grado que opto por forzar la puerta y sin hacer tanto esfuerzo la abrio por que no estaba con seguro, al entrar se percato de las botellas de licor en el piso asi como la ropa de serena…

Serena, soy Darien te encuentras bien, es que viene a buscarte pero la puerta esta abierta,…

No recibio respuesta, la busco en su habitacion y nada, en la cocina y al entrar al baño, ahí estaba, blanca en la bañera con el agua helada, solo con una sencilla camiseta y unas panties, su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus labios rojos, ahora eran azules,,,, darien penso que estaba muerta…

Demonios serena que haz hecho!...-grito Darien tomandola en brazos, sacandola de la tina, estaba helada, el olor a licor lo inundo, toco su cuello tenia pulso, debil pero lo tenia…

Serena preciosa por que haces esto el no vale la pena, despierta por favor, no te rindas!.-decia darien desesperado, la desnudo y cubrio con mantas para hacerla entrar en calor, llamo a su medico de cabecera no queria que esto fuera un escandalo, tambien llamo a su madre…

Darien estaba desesperado, serena no reaccionaba, no sabia que mas hacer, el medico llego media hora mas tarde, se percato de que sufria de hipotermia y seguramente una fuerte intoxicacion, le pidio espacio a Darien para trabajar y fue imposible, lo mejor era transportarla al hospital mas cercano, la ambulancia llego y se la llevaron de la manera mas discreta posible…

Fueron las peores horas en la vida de Darien, recien la noche anterior regresaron contentos, ella lucia bien, feliz, le agradecio tanto por llevarla a un sitio que le recordaba a su texas querido y ahora, estaba al borde de la muerte…

Maldito seas diamante, lograste destruir a esta mujer por esa maldita zorra.-darien estaba hecho una furia y con justa razon, ella una chica de provincia con sueños y Diamante le arrebato el corazon, lo pisoteo, lo quebro y finalmente lo tiro, rogaba a dios por que serena no muriera.

Gracias a dios y a su angel guardian, serena pudo librarla, vio frente a frente a la muerte, pero aun no era su tiempo…

Darien, hijo vine en cuanto pude, como esta ella, es tan pequeña…-decia setsuna la madre de Darien.-

No lo se mama, aun espero que el medico me indique que paso con ella, pero parecia como muerta.-decia un afligido Darien…

El medico se acerco a el, para informarle sobre el estado de serena…-

Darien, setsuna,,, la verdad es que llegaste a tiempo por esa chica, si hubieras esperado mas ella hubiera muerto, su ingesta de alcohol sobrepaso lo que su cuerpo resiste pero no tuvo una congestion, pero la combinacion con las pastillas fue grave, sabes acerca de el porque haria una cosa asi una chica tan hermosa como ella, parece una muñeca…

Un estupido le partio el corazon, ella no es de aquí, le prometio cosas y se fue sin ninguna explicacion aparente…

Lo lamento profundamente, pero tendra que pasar por terapia, aun no cumple los 21 pero puedo apoyarla si firmas de responsable por ella, ademas alguien debe quedarse al pendiente de su recuperacion, ahora duerme, se recuperara lentamente, pero hay que cuidar de ella…

Yo me encargare de ello, era una hija para mi cuando viviamos en texas, ahora puedo hacerlo nuevamente, su madre no creo que pueda viajar,-setsuna de antemano sabia que lejos de ikuko apoyarla le echaria en cara este incidente-…

Bien iniciare con los tramites necesarios, ya la subimos a piso, esta fuera de peligro, la pueden pasar a ver, pero no creo que despierte hasta mañana, su cuerpo esta muy debil...

Bien, entonces Darien querido ve con ella, yo voy con el Dr. Tomoe para checar este asunto…

Darien subio, sentia que caminaba por un largo tunel, busco el no. De la habitacion y ahí estaba Serena, sus labios eran mas rojos, incluso estaba sonrosada, tenia oxigeno y una intravenosa, parecia tan delicada, como era posible que ella hiciera algo asi, en verdad habia tocado fondo…

Serena dormia profundamente, durante su inconsciencia, vio a su abuela Serenity, ella queria irse, pero aun no era su tiempo, faltaba mucho, comprendio que algo malo habia hecho cuando su abuela lloraba…

Darien, no quizo separarse de ella, se quedo a su lado, en parte se sentia responsable, tal vez extraño tanto a su gente que despues de regresar a un vacio departamento no soporto mas…

Serena desperto sintiendo mucha angustia, recordaba como su abuela lloraba, esa abuela que siempre reia que era optimista, ahora sufria, sabia que habia hecho mal…

Se sorprendio al ver a Darien dormido, sentado con la cabeza en su cama, acaricio su cabeza, el fue la ultima persona que vio ese fatidico dia, ahora comprendia que entre aquellas nubes la voz que la llamada era la de darien, el era su angel…

Darien al sentir la caricia se desperto, sus ojos angustiosos, se toparon con la mirada de arrepentimiento de Serena, sin saber que paso, la abrazo, tratando de que no desapareciera, no podia tolerar que ella sufriera tanto como para no querer vivir mas…

Darien lamento todo esto, no queria que pasara nada malo, no se que me paso…-serena lloraba en verdad tenia miedo de lo que habia hecho.-

No importa, lo unico es que estas bien gracias a Dios…-Darien la solto para poder limpiar sus traiciones lagrimas…

No se como agradecerte que me ayudaras, tal vez si no hubieras ido, yo aun seguiria en esa fria bañera….

Mira no se por que lo haz hecho ahora tu eres la que decidira si sigue con lo mismo o lo superas, solo quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo…

Darien por que haces todo esto por mi, solo nos hemos visto dos veces, por que me ayudas, si literalmente soy una desconocida…

No lo eres para mi, recuerdo que eras una dulce niña con coletas, siempre alegre como tu abuela serenity, mi madre cuando naciste siempre te cargaba, incluso decia que desearia que fueras su hija, asi que desconocida no eres para mi y aunque el tiempo nos separo, yo quisiera que siguieras siendo la misma Serena que conoci, ahora como una adulta, pero alegre y feliz, por eso quiero ayudarte para que salgas de este problema…

Serena lloraba, no podia creer que fuera tan tonta, atentando contra si misma por un hombre que la dejo de amar y ahora habia partido a un lugar del mundo, sin considerar siquiera su dolor, y el tambien sufriria como ella, obviamente no…

El medico ha dicho que necesita que alguien firme como responsiva, me tome la libertad de hacerlo, por los hechos como se han suscitado, obviamente necesitas apoyo de algun familiar o conocido para tu recuperacion, ademas que tendras que acudir a apoyo psicologico…

Darien, yo tengo tanta vergüenza de todo esto, jamas pense que llegaria a este nivel…

La verdad es que no solo tu estas sorprendida, no quisiera decir algo que te lastime, pero tienes tanto que dar…

Yo lo se Darien, y te doy las gracias por apoyarme en este momento, gracias…

Serena y setsuna se reecontraron, un mar de lagrimas fluyo de las dos, los vagos recuerdos de su infancia traian a la memoria a esta bella dama con la que siempre queria estar, por que se sentia querida.

Serena se fue a la casa de los Chiba en donde fue recibida con los brazos abiertos, Setsuna se encargaria de ella, ya que siendo Darien su unico hijo, siempre tenia cariño y tiempo para las demas personas.

Bien hija espero que te sientas comoda en esta habitacion, no se si es de tu agrado.

Si Set, esta muy bien para mi incluso tengo mucha pena por todas estas molestias que les estoy dando.

No para mi no es molestia, tu sabes que no tengo mas hijos, ahora Darien se dedica por completo al corporativo y Endimion, esta en el Rancho, por lo que generalmente estoy sola…

Pero me he de imaginar que tu tienes ya tus rutinas y no se si yo venga a moverlas…

No, para nada, mi rutina no es complicada, la verdad es que no me gusta salir tanto, ademas endimion llama a cualquier hora, en ocasiones se muestra tan celoso que me sorprende, pero la verdad es que tengo todo lo que necesito aquí.

Si es preciosa tu mansion…-reia serena y en verdad que la era minimo tendria mas de 8 habitaciones, alcanzo a ver una cancha de tenis, alberca y amplio jardin, asi como un amplio recibidor…

Para nosotros es nuestro hogar, pero dime quieres comer o algo asi, yo tengo un poco de apetito, se que el medico te ordeno una dieta blanda para que se recupere tu estomago…

Si…-Serena se sentia mal, como era posible que se lastimara asi…-

Hija no estoy para juzgarte por lo que ha sucedido, lo unico que quiero es que tengas en cuenta que cuentas con nuestro apoyo…

Muchas gracias Setsuna, solo quisiera pedirte un favor….-decia serena alarmada.-

Si dime…-pregunto Setsuna.- pero solo dime Set, me agrada mas, recuerdo que lo abreviaste por que era muy largo mi nombre…

No lo sabia, siempre te recordaba como Set,,, quisiera que no le comentaras nada de esto a mi madre, ella no creo que lo tomara a bien y seguramente me obligaria a regresar, cosa que no deseo.

No pensaba decir nada, pero trata de recuperarte, ahora estaras aquí con nosotros, asi que seras nuestra responsabilidad…

Si, no te preocupes Set, ahora por fin comprendi muchas cosas, pero hare todo para sanarme…

Los dias pasaron, Serena se reintegro a sus actividades escolares, sobre el asunto de su salud opto por no decirle nada a sus amigos, solo les indico que se habia mudado de casa, no deseaba regresar a ese departamento, asi que se lo rento a Jimy.

Setsuna le habia hecho el favor de ir por sus cosas y encargarse de limpiar todo, no era para ella aun saludable regresar a ese lugar…

Acudia tres veces a la semana a Terapia psicologica, poco a poco fue avanzando, pero ponia todo de su parte en que fuera asi, ya que dependia de ella…

Su padre Kenji se sentia contento en saber que se habia encontrado con los Chiba y estaria con ellos por insistencia de Setsuna, en cuanto a su separacion de Diamante simplemente no se toco el tema.

Su madre no lo tomo de buena manera, ya que siempre decia que Setsuna la envidiaba por que ella se habia quedado seca y no pudo tener mas hijos, asi que ahora le deseaba quitar los suyos.

Esto suscito un pleito con Kenji por los comentarios tan absurdos que hacia, prohibiendole llamar para molestar a esa familia que acogia bajo su cuidado a Serena.

La relacion con Darien era cada dia mejor, incluso salia temprano del trabajo para estar con ella un momento mas antes de dormir…

Buenas tardes…-saludo Darien muy contento siendo el viernes un dia tan agradable para el.-

Hijo que bueno que llegas, tu padre llamo hace rato me comunico que vendio los caballos Arabes…

Vaya esa es una excelente noticia, con eso podremos invertir un poco mas en otros ejemplares…

Veo que se divierten , solo que serena ponte bloqueador si no te arderas con el sol…

Si, ya lo hice…-Decia serena divertida, ya que estaban en la alberca descansando, un buen chapuzon para quitar un poco de calor, que mas bien era un ligero solecito para Serena, ya que en Texas si habia calor.

Madre llamare a mi padre para checar los pendientes del Rancho, en un momento les hago compañía…

Serena y como te haz sentido hija…-preguntaba Setsuna, ya que veia muy animosa a Serena, incluso recupero un poco de peso…

Me siento viva , Set, creo que la terapia me ha ayudado mucho, ademas la escuela tambien es una buena terapia, ahora tengo que empezar a trabajar espero que las sesiones sean menos, pero voy paso a paso, ya no tengo muchos deseos de llorar…

Bien, entonces vas por buen camino, lo unico que quiero es que siempre estes asi de contenta…

Gracias a todos ustedes por apoyarme, jamas me imagine sentirme nuevamente parte de una familia…

Darien regreso enfundado en un short, se veia muy bien, ahora serena se habia atrevido a mirar otros hombres, su psicologo le indico que mirara la conducta de hombres cercanos a ella, era bueno comparar el comportamiento de ellos, por que ella no queria nada de un hombre.

Pero Darien siempre se mostraba afable con ella, siempre le sonreia, y era al que le debia la vida, sin duda era diferente, pero el amor para ella no existia, diamante la pisoteo y un rencor habia quedado en su corazon.

Bueno ahí voy…-darien se arrojo a la alberca, mojando a Setsuna y Serena, que brincotearon del agua fria.-

Jajaja! Sera que las moje…-reia Darien con esa sonrisa sincera y franca…

Esto no se quedara asi.-setsuna tambien se metio a la alberca, mojando a Darien, serena no se quedo atrás, aunque sentia temor, recordaba la fria tina, asi que tenia que hacerle frente, Darien la ayudo ayudandola a entrar…

Pasaron una tarde amena, comieron una ligera ensalada y Serena partio al centro comercial con Setsuna, Darien las acompaño…

Bien serena, este me ha encantado como ves… -Setsuna lucia un vestido negro largo, de tirantes, sencillo, pero elegante..

Creo que luces muy bien…-Darien estaba en la seccion de caballeros…

Bueno entonces me lo llevo, Endimion regresa el domingo y reserve para irnos a cenar…

Vaya es una ocasión especial entonces….-pregunto serena.- no hija pero cuando tienes 30 años junto al hombre de tu vida, cualquier detalle cuenta para seguir amandonos…

Wow, Set, entonces sigues tan enamorada de tu esposo como el primer dia,,,pero es posible que eso suceda?...

Si es posible que eso pase, puedes encontrar al hombre de tu vida en el lugar menos esperado, yo conoci a Endimion durante mi infancia, el siendo mas grande que yo, pero sabia que era especial y el tiempo nos reunio, asi que desde ahí ya nunca mas nos hemos separado…

Vaya si que es una sorpresa…-serena pensaba que el amor para ella simplemente no existia.-

Pero no te preocupes hija, tarde o temprano el amor llegara cuando menos lo esperes, y seras incluso mas feliz que yo…

Serena compro algunas cosas, ahora que habia bajado de peso la ropa le quedaba nadando, asi que un par de jeans y playeras no le quedaban nada mal…

Por fin estaba encontrando la paz que anhelaba, era lento pero definitivo y con el apoyo de los Chiba sin duda saldria del fondo al que llego, no por decision, si no por omision…


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 8 OPORTUNIDADES**

Darien no he tenido la oportunidad de darte gracias por este obsequio.-dijo serena señalando el lindo crucifijo.- creo que es un excelente regalo...

Me da mucho gusto de que sea de tu agrado, creo que esa es mi frase favorita, asi como tu alguna vez en tu vida tambien pase por circunstancias dificiles y un dia un padre me dijo que nunca perdiera la fe, cuando mas obscuro esta mas pronto amanece y asi fue...

Vaya, nunca me imagine que tu pasaras por algo agobiante, creo que cuentas con unos padres magnificos...

Asi es pero en ocasiones aunque tengas el apoyo de toda la gente que te ama, te sientes solo..-decia darien mirando el horizonte, serena se imaginaba que esa mirada cargada de profunda tristeza era por un amor del pasado, tal vez un amor que jamas olvidaria y eso sin querer la hizo sentir unos celos terribles...

Me temo que todos tenemos secretos que no deseamos compartir no es asi...-señalo Serena, sentia una inmensa curiosidad por saber quien era la dueña de esos suspiros y esa tristeza.

Asi es, pero no hemos venido a recordar tristezas, que te parece si jugamos una carrera al establo, tengo unos asuntos por ver con la que era mi socia...

Bien, pues no creas que te dare oportunidad, son una excelente jinete...-indico serena retadora.-

Yo tampoco te la dare, pero eso si no quiero un accidente, asi que a las tres,,,, una... dos... tres...-ambos corrieron para montar su caballo, serena monto primero sin duda era rapida, ese tipo de actividad era lo que a ella le hacia falta, sin rechistar fue una competencia dificil, ninguno tubo compasion por el otro, asi que no por mucho Darien gano...

Bien, creo que llegue primero no es asi.-señalo darien faltandole aire..- asi que cual es mi premio...

No fue por mucho, he perdido un poco de practica, pero no quedamos en un premio..-decia sonrojada serena.- bueno que te parece si lo piensas y despues nos ponemos de acuerdo...

Si, bueno deja me adelanto creo que ya llego la persona a la que esperaba..-Serena se percato de aquella mujer a la cual conocio el mismo dia en que se reecontro con los Chiba...

Karmesaite miraba a Serena sin discimulo, como era posible que estuviera ahora al lado de Darien, con el tambien intento tener algo mas, pero Darien como un caballero le dejo claro que jamas seria posible algo con el...

Sin duda era una chica hermosa, pero al fin ella se habia quedado con Diamante y aun asi con lo joven y hermosa que era, se habia quedado sin el.

Hola querido como haz estado?, -saludo Karmensaite, contoneandose vulgarmente, Serena la ignorano por completo, ella queria seguir conociendo el Rancho...

Bien serena te veo al rato,,,.-dijo Darien tomando su mano y cual caballero besando su dorso, serena se sonrojo a un mas de la cuenta, el era tan caballeroso, tan guapo...

Darien se retiro para atender a su ex socia, sabia perfecto que no queria tenerla cerca de serena, era incoveniente cualquier tipo de relacion entre ambas, pues Serena aun se recuperaba de rompimiento con Diamante y seguramente seria muy agradable para Karmesaite decirle que ahora ella era la novia de el...

Hola, creo que deseas terminar esta negociacion no es asi Karmesaite..- la saludo Darien con un apreton de mano.-

Asi es, bueno pues prosigamos por favor..-Karmesaite no dejaba de mirar a serena quien ahora cepilla al caballo que monto...

Bueno pero cuentame como van con los negocios, creo que ahora que sera en tu totalidad lo de la crianza de caballos tendras mucho trabajo no es asi...

Asi es, pero toma asiento, gustas algo de beber...-le pregunto Darien a Karmesaite...

Ya sabes que me gusta tomar...-Darien le sirvio un whisky doble sin duda un trago fuerte para las 9 de la mañana.

Gracias, pero dime como vas con tus negocios Karmesaite...-Decia darien mientras tomaba una botella de agua.-

Bien tengo muchas propuestas, pero aun no concreto nada, asi que pronto te enteraras en que ando, sonrio Karmesaite.- y claro que darien lo sabia, se entero de la compra de un rancho y de varios ejemplares, obviamente le pondria un negocio a su amado Diamante.

Bien Darien y dime para cuando nos presentaras a tu nueva conquista desde Britanie, no te he conocido a nadie mas...

No me lo creo, ahora la quieres hacer de Dra. Corazon... –Darien sonrio divertido, el sabia perfecto hacia donde se dirigia Karmesaite, obviamante saber si el y serena tenian una relacion..

Como crees, Darien, es solo que no te conozco a ninguna otra novia, sabes seria espectacular reunirnos e ir a cenar con nuestras parejas...

Si seria genial , claro en cuanto la tenga...-Durante un par de horas hablaron de negocios y dieron por liquidado el negocio por el cual se fusionaron.

Bien que te parece si embarcamos los caballos y se adelantan en el viaje mi personal, no quiero perder mucho tiempo en ello...

Creo que todo quedara bien no te preocupes...-todo quedo perfecto, Karmesaite sintio mucha curiosidad de cruzar un par de palabras con Serena, por lo que literalmente se quedo a comer, claro para disgusto de Darien...

Serena subio a la habitacion que le asignaron, se dio un baño y se integro para comer con los Chiba, se puso un lindo vestido de flores, su cabello lo dejo suelto con una coqueta diadema, aunque muy sencilla, muy distinguida...

Llego a la sala donde unos hermosos ojos azules, no rebatian en mirarla, era sin duda una alegria para la vista, hermosa, muy hermosa pensaba para si mismo Darien.

Bien hija y que te ha parecido el Rancho.- Pregunto entusiasmada, Setsuna, quien miraba a serena con cariño.

Me ha parecido muy diferente a los de Texas, pero creo que es espectacular, me ha encantado, en verdad es magnifico...

Que bueno que te ha gustado, sin duda eres una mujercita muy lista, ademas era de esperarse...-comento el Sr. Chiba quien abrazaba a su amada esposa.

Bueno pues pasemos al comedor, Serena no se si recuerdas a Karmesaite..-Comento Darien, mientras serena se acercaba y la saludaba con entusiasmo, aunque ahora diamante no estuviera con ella.

Si claro, como esta?..-sin duda serena era inocente para ella Karmesaite era una señora y no era mayor pero la edad tarde que temprano delata.

Bien querida pero hablame de tu,...-sonrio una falsa Karmesaite, se sintio ofendida por el simple hecho de que serena le llamara de usted.

Bien pasemos al comedor, la mesa esta servida, por favor.-sugirio Setsuna como buena anfitriona que era, la comida transcurrio entre negocios , asi mismo el café.

Bueno pero cuentame serena que haces con los Chiba, sino mas recuerdo eras tu la novia de Diamante o me equivoco?.- tiro con sorna Karmesaite, tomando por sorpresa al mismo Darien.

Asi es, pero ya no estamos juntos,,,,, bien pues yo estudio Administracion, la familia Chiba algun tiempo fuimos vecinos cuando vivieron en Texas asi que ahora tenemos una buena convivencia.-

Si, serena es una chica estupenda, creo que ahora que convivimos, no nos sentimos tan solas, nos hacemos compañía...-comento sin dificultad Setsuna.

Vaya parece que llevan una excelente relacion, me encanta esto de que se ayuden mutuamente, pero asi que eres de Texas, me imagino que ahí se conocieron tu y diamante.-

Darien no sabia que hacer, era por mas un interrogatorio con el afan de lastimar a Serena, que ganaba Karmesaite con eso, no lo entendia.

Asi es, somos de la misma comunidad, creo que despues de todo el acento no es muy facil de negar?...-sonrio serena, vuala una bofetada con guante blanco...

Bien pues yo creo que le dara gusto saber a Diamante que estas muy bien...-comento con veneno certero Karmesaite...

Si estoy bien...-dijo con solemnidad Serena, sin duda era una chica fuerte despues de todo lo vivido venia una persona a tratar de lastimarla y ella sin chistar dos veces contestaba sus preguntas, Mamuro el padre de Darien, sintio que era suficiente para ellos y serena...

Bien Karmesaite, creo que debemos despedirnos, partiremos a nuestro paseo vespertino, asi que fue un placer hacer negocios contigo y deseo que tengas buena fortuna como hasta ahora...

Mamoru le dio un apreton de manos, set por su parte de despidio con un calido abrazo y se sintio aliviada de terminar con esa absurba platica, ambos salieron tranquilamente...

Bien creo que sera mejor que me despida, asi mismo tengo un viaje por hacer, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo Darien.- le dio un cordial apreton de manos...-

Serena fue un placer saludarte, le dare cariños de tu parte a Diamante.- ante la sorpresa de serena, trato de no preguntar mas alla de lo que ella no podria asimilar, sonrio y se despidio con la misma soltura de Karmesaite...

Karmesaite partio junto a su chofer a su la ciudad donde la esperaba su adorado Diamante, los ejemplares pura sangre ya habian salido a su viaje, pronto abordarian el avion que los llevaria a su nuevo hogar Houston...

Serena, te encuentras bien..-pregunto Darien preocupado, sin duda ahora ella sabria con quien estaba Diamante...

Si, estoy bien, pero ya haz pensado cual sera tu premio por haber ganado la carrera...-contesto alegre serena, una respuesta inesperada...

Este,,,,, no,,,,, creo que no lo he pensado pero que te parece si subimos al jeep y vamos a ver los alrededores aquí hay un espectacular atardecer...

Ambos subieron al Jeep, sin mucho por decir y tanto que ver serena permanecio callada durante el trayecto, abstraida en la belleza de todo y en sus pensamientos, cosa que preocupaba a Darien, tal vez la visita al lugar del que culpaba Diamante por sus ausencias, ahora llegaria ella a odiarlo...

Pero no era asi, simplemente no habia mas espacio para seguir aferrada a un pasado sin futuro, ya que por fin ahora ella comprendia todo y no podria negar que era triste pero ya no dolia tanto...

Sabes Darien, ahora comprendo tantas cosas, alguna vez pense en que yo tendria un matrimonio como el de mis padres, incluso mejor con un chico de mi pueblo, mis sueños se realizarian con ello, pero no fue asi,,,,creo que por fin entendi que cuando algo no es tuyo, a final de cuentas aunque quieras retar al destino, este jamas te lo entregara, ahora me queda seguir, como Diamante lo ha hecho y que te quede claro que comprendo que ustedes jamas influyeron en nada...

Serena,,,,,-dijo Darien.- yo quisiera decirte miles de palabras que te reconforten y te hagan sentir mejor, pero no se cuales podrian ser...

Darien...-dijo serena y el sin mucho esperar la abrazo, tratando de protegerla cual leal caballero contra todo el mal hecho por una bruja y un tarado, por que si mucho influyo Karmesaite en esa separacion sin la cooperacion de Diamante eso jamas hubiera sido posible...

Y asi fundidos en un calido abrazo, Serena se dio cuenta de pronto que su corazon aun latia con fuerza por una ilusion, sin pensar demasiado se dio cuenta que ese chico tan bondadoso que le apoyaba en todo, poco a poco se habia metido a su corazon y ahora tarde tal vez comprendia al destino...

Mientras tanto con Karmesaite las cosas no fluyeron como ella esperaba, ya que la respuesta de su amado no era precisamente la correcta.

Hola mi amor como estas,,,, me has extraño hoy?...-camino contoneandose descaradamente, sabia que detalles encendian la pasion en su adorado diamante...

Trabajando con este nuevo negocio.-contesto seco Diamante, quien estaba trabajando en su laptop...

Te sorprenderia saber con quien esta saliendo Darien querido...-arrojo con veneno Karmesaite, aun sentia esa necesidad de hacer quedar mal a Serena, ya que se percataba que aunque Diamante estaba con ella, despues de una alocada noche de pasion, el siempre permanecia abstraido pensando, cuantas veces deseo conocer uno de esos pensamientos y saber a quien eran dirigidos...

No veo por que deberia de interesarme con quien sale Darien, ademas hay muchas cosas por hacer como para pensar en cosas tan absurdas Karmesaite, dime los caballos ya fueron embarcados...

No te preocupes por ello querido todo ha quedado resuelto, creo que hasta ahora las cosas funcionan perfecto, pero aunque no lo entiendas es bueno estar enterado de los que nuestros competidores hacen, recuerda que la informacion nos da poder...

Te he decir que Darien en especial no es un tema de conversacion, Karmesaite asi que te pedire que no me interrumpas por favor...-contesto despectivo diamante, cosa que no le gusto a Karmesaite.-

Pues a mi tampoco me interesa saber que ahora se revuelca con Serena Tsukino, pero sin duda esa niña no pierde el tiempo, los Chiba son ricos y ella esta escalando de nivel, vaya quien pensara eso de ella, cuando era casi una santa para tus ojos...

De que demonios hablas Karmesaite, eso no es verdad Serena no es asi, no creo que este con Darien...

Pues es asi, yo los vi juntos muy felices en el Rancho y si no me crees preguntale a John para que veas que no miento, que te describa quien era para que no te sorprendas mucho cuando los veas juntos...

Parece que no entendi muy bien con que clase de persona me meti, pero ahora lo comprendo y no me interesa el veneno que tires a tu paso, pero con Serena no te metas...

Por que aun te duele lo que ella haga, que esperabas querido que ella estuviera llorando por ti todo el tiempo, que te esperara a que regresaras, jajaja! .-Karmesaite se reia de el, pero sentia morir, por dentro le dolia.- no te espero ya te remplazo asi como tu a ella y conmigo tienes mas de lo que ella te podria dar...

Que tonto he sido y sabes que nunca es tarde para rectificar el presente, me doy cuenta que no esta en venta las cosas que en verdad quiero, con tu dinero podras comprar las pasiones que quieras Karmesaite, pero la belleza, la juventud y un corazon puro al que amar nunca lo tendras, asi que ahora que yo tambien he invertido en este negocio lo unico que quiero es que funcione y lo que entre tu y yo habia quedara en el pasado...

Ahora despues de que has aprovechado todo de mi ya no me quieres, claro eres un descarado, te has servido de mi a manos llenas, haz vivido a mis costillas y ya que tienes una buena inversion, ya no te sirvo, claro yo tambien he sido una tonta y...

Tu tonta por dios, soy 10 años menor que tu Karmesaite de tonta no tienes un solo pelo, sabes perfectamente cual era el negocio que tienes conmigo, yo me acuesto contigo y tu simplemente me pagas por mis servicios, esa es la verdad...

Pues no me importa lo que digas no te dejare en paz y ademas debes de saber que hay miles de hombres que desearian tomar tu lugar, asi como lo oyes tal vez me he acostado con ellos por que no me satisfaces...

Pues no me importa cuantos hombres mas pasen por ese cuerpo marchito, ademas no creo que los dos tengamos esa clase de compromiso, lo bueno es que me he cuidado para no enfermar por tu necesidad de hombres...

Eres un descarado, ahora dime con cuantas mujeres te haz revolcado, dime !, con cuantas mas te haz acostado, dimelo desgraciado..- reclamaba una desconsolada Karmesaite que en verdad se habia enamorado como colegiala de diamante e incluso se habia sometido a estudios ginecologicos, pero simplemente no podia tener hijos, para ella era una desgracia...

Que patetica eres Karmesaite no me digas que te ilusionaste conmigo, por dios, eres tan ridicula, tu crees que yo me ataria a tu lado, no inventes, yo soy un joven y tengo ganas de amar a una mujer joven, casarme y tener hijos, asi que tu no me sirves para eso, estas seca por todos lados...

Eres un desgraciado...-Karmesaite se avalanzo contra Diamante intentado abofetearlo pero Diamante fue mas rapido la tomo de la mano...

En tu vida me pondras una mano encima Karmesaite y todo ha quedado claro entre nosotros, asi que ahora que esto en verdad es un negocio, mi abogado tiene todo en orden, asi que no tengo por que soportar nada mas, conpermiso, nos vemos en Houston...

Diamante tomo su maleta y su laptop, mientras una Karmesaite lucia desfigurada por el llanto y la desesperacion de perder a su amado, literalmente se desnudo para que el se sintiera atraida por ella, pero una cruel mirada de arriba abajo y una mueca de burla la destrozo, asi partio Diamante, dejando atrás a una mujer que destrozo su presente, mas no su futuro, pero resignado no estaba a perder a Serena y como habia dicho no era tarde para seguir con sus planes, ya establecido regresaria por ella...

Karmesaite, sabia que no fue una buena opcion haber hecho lo que habia pasado no fue una buena idea, ahora por su estupides simplemente Diamante la habia botado y claro que no era un tonto, siempre su insistencia de hacer un negocio con todas las de la ley, ahora comprendia el por que, el tambien tenia sus planes, y sin duda, el regresaria a ella, a esa mujercita, joven, hermosa, su novia del pueblo, sin ella saberlo le habia ganado la jugada.

Mientras tanto las cosas con Darien y serena eran distintas el calor de un abrazo hacia correr de manera alocada dos corazones...

Ambos rieron por lo sucedido, ese abrazo les hacia falta a ambos, que risa les causo que se tuvieron que separar para sostenerse el estomago...

Gracias por esto y todo lo que has regalado a mi familia Serena, yo creo que llegaste en el momento preciso a nuestras vidas, igual nosotros...

Darien yo,,, tambien quiero darte las gracias por apoyarme todo este tiempo creo que si no estuvieras a mi lado probablemente, o mas bien estaria muerta...

No digas eso ni de broma por algo pasaron las cosas, de verdad no quiero que los malos recuerdos regresen a nuestra vida...

El dia siguio a la noche y asi pronto se reunieron a una breve cena y posteriormente a dormir en verdad fue un dia muy tranquilo y gozoso para todos, Darien yacia en su habitacion pensando en el calido abrazo que compartio con Serena, sin duda ella era una mujer facil de amar, su paz inundo su corazon proporcionandole una tranquilidad absoluta, cual niño se quedo dormido, soñando con el dia en que ella le aceptara y formaran una hermosa familia...

Por su parte Serena, se sentia contenta, solo que ahora podia pensar que habia pasado entre ella y Diamante, tontamente le creyo, cual ciega habia sido tragandose cada una de sus palabras cuando lo unico que hizo durante ese tiempo fue jugar con ella...

Que caso tenia derramar lagrimas por la persona que mas daño le habia hecho no valia la pena, tal vez ahora podria retomar su vida sentimental y no cerrarse al amor, claro asi podria rehacer su vida, en si solo queria decir definitivamente adios a Diamante y el sin pensarlo la habia ayudado mucho...

Tal vez solo tal vez algun dia podria verlo nuevamente y no reprocharle nada total ahora tenia lo que siempre anhelo, una dama sofisticada, cumplia sus expectativas, dinero, estabilidad, vaya que estupides, y creer que ella casi muere por su abandono,,,, podria reirse y ver lo afortunada que era, y quien no lo era si contaba con el apoyo de gente que en verdad la queria...

El domingo llego sin ton ni son, ahora serena conocio el negocio de los caballos pura sangre, Darien le explico a grandes razgos en lo que consistia, tambien le comento sobre el trabajo que hacia el nuevo medico, lo que anteriormente llevaba Diamante, en si no exigia mucho tiempo, eso si exigia conocimiento...

Vaya Darien jamas me imagine que este negocio fuera tan complicado, mi hermano Haruka solo se dedica a las exportaciones, y asi lo ve como algo cansado, ahora que mi padre decidio tomar la administracion no veo creo que sea algo tan facil de llevar...

Dime Serena por ello haz decidido estudiar administracion, para ayudar al negocio de tu padre o por colaborar con Haruka...

Pues la verdad es que no tenia nada tan claro hasta ayer, creo que mi deseo mas grande es desarrollarme en otro negocio que no sea el de mi familia, en ocasiones hay problemas, antes mi relacion con Haruka era buena pero estoy un poco inconforme con el trato que se me ha dado, asi que deseo seguir por separado...

Y te gustaria seguir con la administracion de un Rancho o trabajar en una empresa transnacional, no se algo asi?...- Pregunto con insistencia darien...-

Creo que ahora quiero trabajar, adquirir un poco de experiencia y por que no trabajar en una empresa transnacional no es una pesima idea, asi podria viajar...

Yo tengo un amigo que se dedica a eso y creo que no tiene tiempo para nada y cuando te digo que para nada es verdad, considero que es un empleo muy demandante, que por supuesto te trae grandes gratificaciones, conoces muchos paises, culturas e idiomas, creo que tienes mucho por ganar...

Vaya suena tan cansado pero nada es imposible, no es asi Darien...- Sonrio francamente Serena, pero Darien no se sentia muy tranquilo ya que ella en ese negocio sin duda no pasaria desapercibida con su exquisita belleza, tal vez algun extranjero conquistaria su corazon...

Pero no pongas esa cara Darien, creo que falta aun mucho tiempo para que pueda siquiera iniciar en ello, eso si tengo que tener clara la idea de lo que deseo hacer, y ahora se que no deseo inmiscuirme en los negocios con haruka...

Yo recuerdo que eran unidos, el siempre te cuidaba de todos y de todo...- comento Darien..-

Eso es parte del pasado pero el ha cambiado mucho tal vez el hecho de que el tiene mucho tiempo en la ciudad, su pensamiento es diferente, pero esta ultima vez que nos vimos, el es otro, su manera de ver a la gente que trabaja es muy despectiva, incluso su prometida nos veia inferiores, asi que los puse en su lugar, considero que aunque no convivamos mucho y uno no viva en su pueblo, los valores que poseemos no se pierden...

Michiru, cierto,,,,- Serena asintio con un ligero movimiento de cabeza...- si la conozco, es una chica agradable, eso si pretensiosa, pero es una buena mujer y creo que apoyo a tu hermano...

Vaya ahora tambien tu la quieres, ni hablar creo que asumire el papel de la bruja malvada, pero eso si decir que no ha comido Bacon, no se lo pasare por alto...-contesto con una puchero, que hizo reir a Darien, sonrojandose cual granada...

Creo que mejor cambiamos de tema, pero bueno el lunes te presentas en Recursos Humanos no quiero que me digas un no...

Si muchas gracias por considerarlo Darien...-Serena y Darien siguieron conversando animadamente sin duda era tan sencillo hacerlo, el domingo llego, todos se embarcaron de regreso el unico que no iria era Mamuro, su amada esposa no pudo quedarse ya que tenia algunos pendientes por hacer...

Bien, pero prometeme que estaras bien mamuro...-decia angustiada Setsuna, quien ahora definitivamente tendria que mudarse al Rancho las ausencias de su esposo cada dia le parecian mas dificiles de soportar siendo tan unidos...

Querida no te preocupes, dime cuando te he dado dolores de cabeza, siempre he tratado de ser muy consciente, mi amor...

Si lo se pero aun asi, me cuesta trabajo saber que no estas en la casa, pero esto no seguira asi...

Sorprendeme!...- dijo Mamuro, sin duda estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ya que despues de casi 30 años de matrimonio seguia encendida la llama del amor...

A pesar de su insistencia, mamuro no logro que Setsuna se quedara, partieron rumbo a connecticut, inicar otra semana, las labores cotidianas simplemente no paraban...

El Lunes llego Darien se reintegro a sus actividades labores, setsuna a sus obras de caridad y serena a la universidad...

Buenos dias chicos...-saludo Serena a Jimmy y Luna, quien se veia radiante, pues el simple hecho de que pronto se casaria la hacia lucir muy linda...

Que tal te fue el fin de semana Serena...-le pregunto Jimmy les platico lo que habia sucedido, omitiendo la informacion de Karmesaite, eso era de mas total el pasado ahora simplemente estaba perfecto en su lugar...

Las clases pasaron, al terminar serena se dirigio al Corporativo Chiba, se sentia muy nerviosa ya que el temor de no ser buena para el empleo de media jornada la hacia sentirse asi, pues era un favor el que darien le hacia...

Buenos dias Srita. Vengo a una entrevista a Recursos Humanos con la Lic. Kimberly Clarck...- la recepcionista literalmente la barrio de arriba abajo..

Bien, pero quien eres tu, tienes cita acaso?...-le contesto grosera y despectiva , en cierto grado por la envidia de ser serena tan linda...

Si tengo cita hoy a las 3 pm de la tarde...-contesto Serena de manera tajante y asi fue, la recepcionista Marbella la paso mas de afuerza que de ganas...

Que tal serena, toma asiento por favor, darien me comento que deseabas trabajar de media jornada como tipo becaria no es verdad?...-comento Kimberly que sin duda era una mujer guapa...

Asi es, quisiera adquirir un poco de experiencia en el area de administracion, pues aun estudio y ademas creo que prepararse para un futuro no es mala idea...

Bien pues he de ver que en tu curriculum, haz estado en supermarker, cuentame que labores realizabas ahí...

Serena le conto lo que realizaba y como colaboro en todas las areas, identificandose sin querer en Recursos humanos, si era verdad que Darien le comento que serena era una conocida, jamas le menciono que fueran amigos, ni mucho menos que vivia en su casa, sobre todo queria el proteger la reputacion de Serena...

Bueno pues creo que iniciaras aquí conmigo, yo te dire en que actividades me apoyaras que te parece...

Pues si como usted me indique...-contesto alegre serena, sin duda seria un dia cargado de trabajo, pero por lo menos sabia que seria tratada como una persona y no como un objeto, como en su anterior empleo...

Los meses pasaron Serena se desenvolvia magnficamente en su trabajo de media jornada, la escuela ahora en verdad tomaba un rumbo fuerte, asi que entre los estudios que ahora eran agobiantes...

Durante todo ese tiempo, ella y darien ni siquiera coincidian, el tambien permanecia hasta altas horas de la noche en el corporativo...

Buenos dias Darien como estas?.- pregunto Kimberly, era una chica pelicastaña de hermosos ojos verdes, muy guapa, sin duda ella estaba enamorada de Darien y aunque ella era 3 años mayor que el, no perdia la esperanza de algun dia el se fijara en ella y no seria algo imposible puesto que era en verdad una mujer muy lista...

Bien Kimberly, pero pasa, dime como va Serena con el trabajo?...-pregunto Darien de lo mas normal, pero a ella se le revolvio el estomago y es que hacia mas de 6 meses que ella se esforzaba tanto para que el volteara a verla y ahora serena era la sensacion en varios departamentos...

Pues va de maravilla, en general es una chica muy lista y pone mucho de su parte ahora esta en contabilidad y ha funcionado ciertamente increible, eso si es una rompecorazones, trae a varios colgando de un hilo...

Explicame eso Kimberly?...-trato de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible, nadie deberia de saber que ella era ahora su talon de aquiles, ni siquiera la misma serena lo sospechaba...

Pues,,,, creo que algunos ejecutivos, incluso han hecho apuestas absurdas de quien la lograra conquistar pero, ella simplemente los ignora, y vaya que algunos son los galanes del corporativo...

Mira la verdad no quiero ese tipo de problemas aquí, a todo el personal se le paga para trabajar no para hacer apuestas y mucho menos sobre una mujer, quisiera que lo pusieras en claro con ellos, ya que siendo la responsable de Recursos Humanos, es indispensable que se acaten las normas y reglamentos de la empresa...

Si Darien como tu lo indiques sin duda se hara, no queria poner al personal en esta posicion y menos a serena que ella simplemente trabaja y ya, pero lo resolvere para que no pase nada...

Eso espero de mi personal que es tan capaz, por eso pongo esta tarea en tus manos, no quiero saber mas de ese tipo de asuntos y que ustedes como mujeres pasen por esto tan desagradable...

Si gracias Darien por preocuparte por nosotras, las mujeres que laboramos en esta empresa..-contesto con entusiasmo Kimberly, es por esto que se habia enamorado de el...

Las cosas no eran ajenas en la empresa y ahora que serena estaba en el departamento de contabilidad, se habia enterado de cosas que jamas se hubiera imaginado, ese mismo dia se entero de algo que literalmente la hizo sentirse insegura y asi mismo celosa...

Hola Serena, como te ha ido?...-se acerco Kimberly a saludarla con coordialidad ese dia se encontraba tan contenta ya que Darien le habia pedido que salieran a comer con un inversionista y queria que le diera su opinion referente a la contratacion de mas personal; obviamente nadie sabia esto...

Bien y tu como estas Kimberly, se te ve tan radiante, creo que haz de haber recibido buenas noticias...

Hola Serena como estas?.- Saludo Darien con una sonrisa que derretia a todas las mujeres de esa empresa como queso cheedar...

Muy bien Lic. Chiba, gracias...- contesto con pleitesia serena, era mejor dirigirse con respeto, ya que no seria correcto que los demas se enteraran de que tan cercana era su relacion..

Bien me da gusto, pero quisiera hablar contigo en cuanto regrese, bien Kimberly estas lista, vamos por favor...-como era bien conocido el era todo un caballero y escolto a Kimberly al coche mientras el chofer les habria la puerta.-

Serena se quedo absorta, sintio unos celos terribles, ahora comprendia por que Kimberly se veia tan contenta, era obvio Darien la invito a Comer, tal vez ella era la mujer por la cual Darien suspiraba...

Vaya tal parece que por fin logro conquistarlo...-comento Clara una de las contadoras, serena discimulo muy bien.- bueno no se si lo supieras pero Kimberly esta completamente enamorada de Darien y creo que jamas le negaria nada, dicen que si ellos se casaran lograrian una union comercial tan exitosa que Darien Chiba sin duda seria uno de los empresarios mas ricos del mundo...

Bueno pues esto de las uniones por intereses suenan un poco deprimente para mi gusto, mas bien hay que casarse por amor no lo cree asi contadora...

Si, pero ademas si fueras mas lista en ocasiones muchas mujeres lo que desean es conseguir un excelente partido que nos facilite las cosas, digo por que esto de trabajar como esclava es agobiante, tu por que eres aun estudiante pero esperate a que te gradues y las cosas seran diferentes...

Serena se quedo pensando y por fin comprendia que todo el mundo giraba sin detenerse y por supuesto el mismo Darien tenia sus intereses particulares, le habia ayudado en todo lo que habia podido...

Ya entrada la tarde, la salida de Darien y Kimberly fue la novedad del dia, serena escuchaba a todos divulgando una union comercial, aumentos de sueldos, intercionalizacion, hijos, divorcio y mil cosas mas que le eran muy desagradables a su oido..

Darien llego a su oficina y la esperaba ansioso, pero no llegaba, asi paso mas de una hora y ella no acudia, no queria sonar insistente, asi que le pidio a su secretaria que la mandara a llamar...

Serena, me indica mi jefe si puedes subir con el por favor...-Greta, se sentia nerviosa, ya que cuando el Jefe les mandaba a llamar era para recibir una segura reprimenda, incluso compadecia a la pobre de Serena...-

Puedo entrar Lic. Chiba,.-serena toco la puerta, Darien le dijo que pasara, la esperaba con ansia.-

Serena, por que haz tardado tanto...-le pregunto Darien cosa que le parecio muy extraña...

Perdon Lic. Chiba es que estaba un poco saturada con algunos pendientes que me dio Clara...

Bien, pues antes que nada no me llames asi sabes que cuando estemos solos me puedes llamar como siempre, pero toma asiento; he platicado con Kimberly acerca de tu desarrollo en la empresa y creo que vas bien, creo que haz conocido dos departamentos...

Si Recursos Humanos y contabilidad, mes y medio en cada uno, sabes pienso que me ha servido mucho y aunque es en verdad pesado, me ha encantado...

Bien pues quiero que sigas turnando ahora Kimberly te explicara que dias estaras en cada departamento, personalmente creo que estos dos son los que te serviran mas, todo lo que tenga que ver con inversiones y demas lo veremos mas adelante...

Muchas gracias por hacer todo esto por mi Darien, espero no defraudarlos a ustedes que son como mi nueva familia...

Creo que tu sola te haz ganado todo lo que hasta ahora tienes, asi que solo nos queda trabajar no es asi?.- pregunto Darien...-

Si asi, pero sera mejor que me retire quiero terminar unos asuntos antes de retirarme, que estes bien y nuevamente gracias...- Serena salio de la oficina tranquila decidida a seguir adelante...

Los meses pasaron volando, ahora con las clases cada dia mas pesadas serena apenas llegaba y hacer sus deberes de la universidad, en varias ocasiones se quedo literalmente dormida sobre el escritorio, pero ese sacrificio le vendria bien tarde que temprano tendria su recompensa...

Por dios serena pero que demonios ha pasado contigo creo que si sigues asi con el ritmo de vida que tienes moriras de inanición, en verdad estas comiendo o no, creo que de verdad haz adelgazado!.-comento Jimmy y es que debido a su carga de trabajo y la escuela apenas si comia...

No Jimmy lo que pasa es que ha de ser por el trabajo solo eso, pero estoy bien no te preocupes, no puedo enfermarme en estos dias...-Serena partio a su trabajo ahora ya tenia mas responsabilidades, conocia todos los departamentos, en el unico que no habia estado era direccion, con Darien...

Buenas tardes Serena, como estas?.- Pregunto el guaperrimo Scott Harley, el encargado de exportaciones, un tipo de complexion fuerte, rubio de unos hermosos ojos grises, cualquier mujer caeria en sus brazos, pero la sencillez de serena lo habia conquistado...

Que tal Scott, estoy bien y tu, que tal tu dia?..- contesto alegre serena, incluso algun par de ocasiones el la habia invitado a comer, por lo mismo que nunca la veia hacerlo, serena aceptaba sin mucho esfuerzo, no lo veia nada mal, pero en la empresa ya se les relacionaba sentimentalmente.

De maravilla, pero que tal si nos vamos a comer, quisiera charlar contigo, sobre una propuesta de trabajo...

Propuesta de trabajo para mi?.- pregunto Serena, ya que no podia creer que existiera para ella una oportunidad y mas conociendo a Scott, pues el viajaba a varias partes del mundo, compartia ideales similares a Serena, por ello su amistad cada dia crecia mas...

Si, bueno no tan rapido pero si hay algunas cosas que quisiera platicarme como vez si nos vamos a comer y ahí conversamos, sale?...-insistio Scott...

Si me parece bien, vamos...-ambos llegaron a un elegante restaurant, sin duda carisimo...

Era obvio que para nada pasaron desapercibidos, ya que ambos eran muy atractivos, puesto que Serena aparte de hermosa, procuraba vestir bien, se le habia dicho que la presentacion personal era su mejor tarjeta en el mundo de los negocios, sin embargo un par de ojos azules como la noche se sorprendieron de ver con quien andaba...

Scott muy caballeroso la escolto a una hermosa mesa, ordenaron un rico platillo, se les veia conversar animosamente, y es que en si no era dificil conversar con el, su platica lejos de ser aburrida y pretensiosa, era muy agradable, el tambien provenia de una familia tradicionalista de Inglaterra asi, que en cierta manera sus raices eran parte fundamental en su vida al igual que serena...

Ambos reian por las ocurrencias de Scott, y por que no decirlo a Serena para nada le disgustaba su compañía, incluso no le seria ajeno tal vez, solo tal vez salir con el en un par de ocasiones...

Mientras dos mesas atrás estaba Darien comiendo junto a un inversionista y Kimberly, quien se dio cuenta de que la persistente mirada a un lugar, cuando se percato de que Scott, con quien salio varias veces, estaba con Serena, sintio celos, ya que ella aunque siempre habia perseguido o aspirado estar al lado de Darien, simplemente Scott era un dulce en la boca...

La comida fue amena, Serena, nunca se percato de la presencia de Darien, por su parte Scott solo saludo con un amabel movimiento de cabeza, Darien estaba furioso, sabia que Scott era un excelente conquistador, sin duda podria perder a Serena, y ahora moveria unas piezas, no estaba dispuesto a perder, no se habia enterado de ello, ya que sin duda nunca lo hubiera dejado actuar...

Bueno pues servida señorita, .-dijo Scott mientras escoltaba a Serena a su area laboral, sus compañeros de trabajo se percataban de tan singular pareja, sin duda eran perfectos, la cuestion era que no solo el habia puesto sus ojos en ella, si no el impecable Darien Chiba tambien...

Gracias, Scott fue muy amable de tu parte, asi que tu propuesta me agrada, tendre que esperar algun tiempo pero vale la pena...

Este comentario fue escuchado por Darien, sintio que su corazon se quebraba en mil pedazos, que tal si el se habria declarado y ahora simplemente era cuestion de que serena lo aceptara, pero como era eso posible, no podria dejarse vencer, mas por el amor que sentia por tan singular damita...

Bueno, entonces esperare con ansias tu respuesta, eso si, si tu decision cambia, me avisas por favor, bueno fue un placer, le dejo en su oficina...-se despido con un beso en la mejilla, provocando un leve sonrojo, ese sonrojo que volvia loco a Darien, quien paso de largo sin saludar siquiera a Serena, que se quedo estuperfacta por su repentino cambio de actitud...

Buenas tardes Scott...-Saludo una amable Kimberly, a quien para nada le gusto esa salida que tuvo con Serena...

Vaya, ese milagro que tan distiguida dama me visita a mi pequeño aposento laboral.-sonrio con sarcasmo Scott, ya que recordaba como hacia un año salieron varias ocasiones, incluso el queria iniciar una relacion sentimental con ella, pero al cambio del nuevo director, sin mucho por hacer kimberly cambio de actitud con el, al parecer el nuevo presidente, lleno mas sus expectativas...

Pues mas bien tu eres el que nunca me visita, pero quisiera hablar contigo sobre como va Serena en su desempeño...

Excelente, es una chica extraordinaria, creo que tiene madera para hacer lo que ella desee, no me importaria mucho que se quede en mi departamento, incluso tu podria comentarselo a Lic. Chiba, en todo caso posteriormente lo hare con el...

Vaya creo que te ha dejado muy sorprendido Serena, no sera que hay un interes de mas en ella, alejado de su trabajo...

Y si asi fuera no veo cual sea el problema, ademas eso no es a lo que vienes a preguntar, toma esta es su evaluacion hecha por el departamento, asi que gracias, no tengo mas que agregar, me retiro tengo una junta, fue un gusto saludarte...

Scott partio dejando a Kimberly molesta, se sentia como humillada frente a el, sin duda ella tuvo parte de culpa cuando el mostro un interes por mas de amistad hacia ella, simplemente lo rechazo por querer obtener algo mas con Darien, tarde comprendio que el no tenia mucho interes en ella, la veia como a una compañera de trabajo mas...

Darien miro los reportes de los departamentos, calificaban bien a serena, incluso no sobraron buenos comentarios hacia ella, a Kimberly le parecio raro que personalmente el queria evaluarla por su desempeño en todos los departamentos, que ahora eran ya 5 por los cuales habia pasado, incluyendo exportaciones, telemarketing, incluso recepsion, entanblando una agradable amistad con quien algun par de veces la habia tratado mal.

Vaya creo que esta muy bien calificada por los departamentos, creo que si se le capacita sera un buen elemento, eso si me gustaria hablar con ella, para ver que departamento le gusto mas...

Pues Scott me comento que el cree que tiene madera para estar exportaciones y me dijo que quiere hablar contigo sobre este asunto.

Pues creo que aun falta el departamento mas importante por conocer, puedes mandar a llamar a Serena por favor...

Si, este, claro, pero según yo ha estado en todos los departamentos, tal vez en sucursal externa aun no, pero, igual yo la mando a llamar.

Si, gracias Kimberly...- ella salio preocupada se suponia que ya no habria problema asi que se reintegraria a contabilidad, incluso ella lo habia ya decidido asi, pero ahora que mas, sin duda la ponia nerviosa ese hecho...

Serena, el Lic. Chiba quiere hablar contigo, sobre algunos asuntos...-dijo Kimberly con disgusto.- ok enseguida voy...

Buenas Tardes Lic. Chiba puedo pasar,...-serena toco la puerta, Darien le dio el pase...

Adelante serena, toma asiento por favor...-Serena tomo asiento se sentia un poco impaciente, para que la necesitaria..-

Bien serena, tengo tus evaluaciones y todos creo estan contentos con tu trabajo, asi que como ya haz pasado por todos los departamentos, creo que falta el mas importante, recuerdas que alguna vez te comente que queria que conocieras todas las areas que conforman el coorporativo...

Asi es Darien..-contesto nerviosa Serena, tal vez ahora ya no habria mas espacio para ella, pero habia aprendido mucho de todos...

Bien pues creo que falta el departamento mas importante, te falta Direccion...-Serena se quedo dudativa...


	8. LENTAMENTE

**CAPITULO 9 LENTAMENTE**

Bien serena, tengo tus evaluaciones y todos creo estan contentos con tu trabajo, asi que como ya haz pasado por todos los departamentos, creo que falta el mas importante, recuerdas que alguna vez te comente que queria que conocieras todas las areas que conforman el coorporativo...

Asi es Darien..-contesto nerviosa Serena, tal vez ahora ya no habria mas espacio para ella, pero habia aprendido mucho de todos...

Bien pues creo que falta el departamento mas importante, te falta Direccion...-Serena se quedo dudativa...

Direccion, darien pero ese no es tu departamento?.- pregunto muy nerviosa Serena, ella sabia que no tenian que llamar la atencion, ahora sin duda entraria en cavida comentarios...

Darien, pero estas seguro de que deseas que yo vea que trabajo haces, creo que podria traer habladurias...

Creo que ahora que todos en esta empresa te conocen no deben por que existir ninguna clase de comentario mal intencionado, entonces el lunes empezaremos, tendremos una serie de juntas importantes donde quiero que estes presente...-darien se levanto, abrio la puerta de un mueble y tomo una agenda, sin duda linda de piel, llevabas su nombre impreso...-

Toma Serena, esta sera para ti, quiero que ahora que estaras conmigo, tengas una agenda y lleves mis asuntos como tuyos, asi que por favor anotemos los pendientes del lunes...

Toda la tarde se la llevaron en acomodar las citas que Darien tendria el lunes, ese dia aprendio cosas muy importantes del un director general.

Buenas noches Darien solo he venido a checar contigo un asunto importante, sobre la junta del lunes...

Pasa Kimberly.- Serena estaba sentada en el privado de Darien leyendo tranquilamente un libro de economia, pareciera que hacia su tarea escolar...

Si, como cada lunes no habra cambios, solo queria informarte que Serena estara a partir del lunes en mi departamento, no creo que surjan mas problemas, asi mismo mañana no vendre, tengo asuntos muy importantes por atender, le di el dia libre a serena, se lo pagas normal...

Si Darien no te preocupes por ello, bien si no hay ningun pendiente mas, que pases un buen fin de semana...-dijo Kimberly tratando de llamar su atencion, pero Darien camino de largo junto a Serena...

Igualmente Kimberly, gracias...- contesto a lo lejos Darien, tratando de sonar lo mas cortesmente...

Kimberly decidio escuchar detrás de la puerta, no estaba de mas saber a que se enfrentaba, ella sabia que serena era una chica lista y sin duda hermosa, pero jamas permitiria que se quedara con Darien, tal vez debajo de esa mascara de amable persona existia una interesada mujer...

Bien Serena, que te parece si nos vamos a casa, creo que ya es tarde, mañana tendremos un dia pesado, ademas quiero irme por la tarde al rancho...

Si yo tambien me siento agotada, lo bueno es que los finales se acercan y como me he esforzado tanto espero con ansias los resultados...

Recuerdo cuando iba a la universidad, ahora que te veo con todos estos libros, es una etapa de mucho esfuerzo para tener un titulo, despues es mas esfuerzo para ejercer y ganar dinero...

Ni que lo digas, en ocasiones quisiera tirar la toalla, pero recuerdo que nada es facil, y la verdad con tu apoyo siempre las cosas salen bien...

Bueno no hablemos mas, vamonos, que te parece si cenamos en el restaurant de hamburguesas que tanto te gustan...-sonrio Darien tomando su abrigo y el maletin.-

Si eso si que me anima mucho Darien, bien esta vez no me negare a tomar tu oferta.- Serena le sonrio tiernamente, ambos salieron de la oficina si percatarse de que Kimberly los espiaba a la distancia, se murio de celos al ver que Darien lapasaba el abrigo a Serena como un caballero, le abria la puerta y ambos partieron...

Pero la cosa no paro ahí, kimberly se decidio a seguirlos prudentemente, asi fue como se percato que lejos de ser unos desconocidos, entre Serena y Darien existia algo mas que solo una amistad, que por su comportamiento seria de mucho tiempo, el shock la invadio cuando se dio cuenta que ambos llegaron a la mansion Chiba.

Pero que demonios no puede ser esa malnacida, es la querida de Darien, ya sabia yo que tanto interes por ella, claro es tan dificil para conquistarlo, se ocupa algo mas que ser una mujer inteligente...

Y mas se murio de rabia al percatarse de que Darien pasaba un brazo por la menuda espalda de Serena, esa noche en verdad estaba fria y con la casa en las penumbras, Setsuna habia partido el miercoles, ya que extrañaba a su esposo.

Bien, sera mejor que me vaya a descansar, estoy agotada, muchas gracias por lo de hoy Darien...

De nada Prin...Serena, que descanses...-Serena se quedo pensativa, le dijo prin, era una palabra a medias pero que seria, sin darse cuenta su corazon galopaba cual caballo de la pradera, la emocionaba sentir que ese chico de tan bondadoso corazon la estimara un poco mas que amigos...

Al dia siguiente, Serena y Darien partieron a desayunar a un restaurant muy agradable, despues del almuerzo, Darien tenia que ir por unos trajes, asi que Serena lo acompaño...

Que tal Darien, como estas hijo?..- pregunto Gregor, el sastre con el que los Chiba hacian sus trajes,...

Bien Gregor, mira te presento a Serena Stevenson, una amiga de la infancia, hoy me acompaño para recoger esos trajes que me harias...

Que bella señorina, molto belle...-gregor beso la mano de serena con delicadeza, era un señor no mayor de 65 años, con un porte de la realeza, sin duda el ser italiano no se podia negar...

Sin mas Darien se dispuso a una larga conversacion en Italiano, serena tambien lo hablaba fluidamente, siempre creyo en lo que su tia margot le insistio en estudiar mas idiomas, asi que acudio a la escuela de idiomas en Texas, aprendio italiano y frances, casi nadie sabia eso, por que su pretexto era ir a buscar mejores precios en alimento del ganado...

Bien, todo esta perfecto.- comento Darien, pago los trajes, se los llevaron al auto, estuvieron dando unas cuantas vueltas y se fueron a la casa, al llegar partieron rumbo al Rancho...

Serena, se quedo profundamente dormida, Darien la contemplaba, no podia creer que ella estuviera ahí, cuando se reencontro con ella, ya era una linda mujer, siempre destaco en Texas, sin duda era hermosa, ahora el simplemente tomo un poco de ventaja que le dejaba ser el director del corporativo, no dejaria el camino abierto a Scott...

Al llegar Serena, fue despertado con una tierna caricia en su rostro, al abrir sus ojos fue genial toparse con unos ojos azul profundo, ahora se preguntaba como seria despertar con un beso de Darien, si una simple caricia la hacia volar, un beso seria espectacular...

Esa dia en verdad seria ajetreado, habria una visita de varios compradores, interesados en los mejores ejemplares, asi que Darien y Mamuro estarian ocupados, para serena simplemente era una agradable experiencia...

Darien, lamento haberme dormido, tal parece que soy una pesima compañía...-comento Serena sonrojada, pero era verdad se sentia agotada.-

No te preocupes, creo que con tu simple presencia, me haces mas grato mi viaje, pero bueno que te parece si nos preparamos, creo que los clientes ya llegaron...

Asi fue, mamuro conversaba con algunos clientes, Darien entro a saludar disculpandose por su retraso, pero una presencia desagradable llamo su atencion...

Primo pero que maravilla, no me digas que esta hermosa mujer es tu novia, pense que despues de que rompieron tu corazon jamas volverias a enamorarte.-comento David, su primo que era tan molesto como nada en el mundo.-

Serena, miro como Darien literalmente se tenso, como era posible que siendo su familia no pudiera tener un poco de cortesia, miraba como los clientes pronto pusieron atencion a cualquier comentario que dijera Darien, su primo habia logrado casi ridiculizarlo, asi que sin mucho pensar...

Si yo soy su novia, mucho gusto soy Serena Stevenson...-Saludo a cada uno de los cliente amablemente, incluso al primo de Darien, quien se quedo sorprendido, ya que en verdad era una belleza de mujer...

Darien y mamuro se quedaron sin habla, no esperaban que Serena los salvara de tan incomoda situacion, sin duda esa era una agradable tarde...

Bien entonces prosigamos por favor...-Mamuro intervino, para iniciar con los clientes las negociaciones y cual desfile de caballos eligieran a los mejores ejemplares, incluso David se quedo sin mucho por decir, de hecho sin habla...

Serena, yo quiero darte...-Darien intento agradecer el gesto por serena y haberlo quitado de tan incomoda situacion.

No tienes nada que agradecer, creo que es poco por todo lo que han hecho por mi y en verdad lamento que te hubieran roto el corazon, pero no me gusta que alguien se sienta con el derecho de lastimar a otro, pero bien, creo que sera mejor que acompañes a tu papa.- señalo serena, pues Mamuro partia a la caballerizas con los clientes...

Gracias...-Darien le dio un beso en la mejilla, sabia que todo habia sido un favor para salvar la situacion, pero tambien seria agradable disfrutar de todo esto...

Hija, como estas?.-saludo Setsuna amablemente, dandole un coordial abrazo de bienvenida, serena tambien correspondio tan agradable gesto, sin mucho que hacer le conto lo sucedido...

Siempre es lo mismo con David,,,, por dios santo...no es por que sea mi hijo, pero Darien siempre ha tenido mas pretendientas, asi que sabras por que esa razon es lo mismo, trata de molestarlo, pero creo que ahora si rebazo los limites, no dudo que Mamuro hable con el...

Creo que siempre eso pasa en las familias, en mi caso es lo mismo con Haruka, antes eramos unidos, ahora simplemente se que somos tan distintos y asi nuestros intereses.

Yo creo que en su caso deberian de hablar y tratar de llevarse mejor, porque en tu caso el es tu hermano, ademas creo que es necesario hija, piensalo...

Se organizo una parrillada para los invitados, esa tarde se cerraron varios negocios, Sestuna sin duda era una excelente anfitriona, asi deberia de ser una comida a la altura de las circunstancias..

Bueno Darien cuentame cuanto tienes saliendo con esta preciosidad, por que he de decirte que es la chica mas guapa que te he conocido...-dijo con cierta honestidad David...

Pues simplemente a esta señorita la conozco de varios años, hasta que por fin me dio el si, pero me hizo sufrir como un condenado...-contesto Darien sin mucha dificultad y es que para el, era tan sencillo...

Wow y sera que pronto recibiremos la noticia de una espectacular boda de Darien Chiba...- contesto David...

Pues creo que aun falta tiempo para ello...-contesto Serena, en verdad era un pequeño chicle en el zapato el primo de Darien y al sorpresa no seria mayor cuando dijo que habia decidido mudarse a Connecticut, asi que constantemente, Darien sufriria de sus ataques...

La noche llego y los clientes yacia un par de horas que habian partido satisfechos por sus compras e inversiones...

Hola...-saludo Serena a Darien quien estaba recargado sobre el barandal del balcon viendo a la luna...

Hola Serena, espero no te hubiera molestado todo lo sucedió el dia de hoy, creo que se nos ha salido de las manos...

Pues no fue tan molesto en si, creo que al unico que le disgusto todo esto fue a el, pero bueno...

Gracias...-Darien le sonrio a Serena, era tan agradable conversar bajo la luz de la luna, el siempre tenia interes en las cosas que hacia, y viceversa, ahora que el lunes iniciarian en hacer actividades juntos seguramente algo especial pasaria...

El tan ansiado lunes llego, despues de un agradable fin de semana, las fiestas decembrinas se acercaban el frio estaba al maximo, lo unico calido era el amor que florecia en el corazon de ambos...

Buenos dias Darien, quisiera checar si saldremos a la comida con el inversionista.- saludo kimberly muy amable, sin duda ahora lucharia por Darien, se habia dado cuenta que tal vez a el no le pasaria desapercibido su nuevo look, pues recorto su cabello asi mismo su ropa era mas provocativa, sin duda haria alarde de todos sus encantos...

Buenos dias Kimberly, no sigue en pie como cada lunes, espero que ahora por fin cerremos el trato con Michael...-sin mas kimberly salio de la oficina y asi estuvo la mayor parte del dia, ante los ojos de Scott parecia una mujer muy atractiva...

Vaya parece que esta bella dama, esta tirando toda la carne al asador por conquistar al hombre indicado, o me equivoco...

Pues no te equivocas Scott, pero creo que pronto conseguire que ese hombre tan especial me ame...

Pues te he de decir que sin duda ese hombre del que hablamos, creo que ya escogio a un dulce bocado y sin mas que decir yo aplaudo su tan grata eleccion, por que es una hermosura...- saludo a Serena quien portaba un sobrio traje de falda negro, unos tacones del mismo tono, su cabello lo llevaba en una coleta alta, se veia muy atractiva...

No veo que tenga que ver ella en esto, asi que ahorrate tus sobrados comentarios, ademas ella aun es una niña y yo una mujer...-contesto segura de si misma Kimberly...

En eso tienes razon, pero en ocasiones nos apasiona mas la dulsura e inocencia de una chica, que la misma experiencia...-contesto Scott quien tomo sus copias y partio a su oficina, sin duda era lamentable que Kim como solia llamarla, no se diera cuenta que saldria lastimada...

Buenos dias Kimberly como estas?...-pregunto serena contenta, sin duda era pesado trabajar y estudiar pero si no se esforzaba terminaria cumpliendo sus sueños...

Bien...-Kimberly paso de largo, serena sintio un forzado saludo de su parte, era raro ella siempre era tan amable...

Buenos dias, puedo pasar Lic. Chiba...-Saludo con amabilidad serena, Darien le dio el paso, una vez cerrada la puerta adios formalidades...

Toma asiento serena, dime como te fue en la escuela...-pregunto cortesmente Darien.-

Bien, gracias, voy por un buen camino, ademas no quize comentar mucho pero ya no sera necesario que acuda a ella, ya me dieron de alta...

Vaya esa si es una noticia para celebrar, pero dejame darte un abrazo...- Darien se levanto del escritorio y ambos sin mas que decir se dieron un calido abrazo, serena se sentia tan nerviosa, el agradable aroma del perfume de Darien impregnaba sus sentidos, era tan magnifico estar asi con el podria acabarse la vida y ella seria feliz de morir en sus fuertes brazos...

Kimberly toco la puerta pero al no contestarle astuta la abrio, teniendo ante sus ojos esa imagen, sin duda ella anhelo dias, noches, meses enteros recibir cualquier clase de atencion por darien alejada de su caballerosidad, sus ojos se llenaron de agua, asi que mejor salio, no queria ver mas...

Gracias,,, Darien...-Serena sonrojada sonrio, por su parte Darien rozo su mejilla con su mano, por dios esa piel era tan suave y delicada, un deleite tocarla, como seria besar esos labios tan sensuales...

De nada, pero bueno entoces eso significa que hay que firmar tu alta no es asi?..-pregunto Darien.-

Asi es, me dieron cita para el proximo martes y si me puedes acompañar que mejor, te lo agradeceria mucho...

No hay problema debemos agendarlo..-Serena tomo lapiz y lo anoto la hora, asi siguieron viendo algunas cosas, antes de salir a tan famosa comida...

Kimberly le marco a la extension, no queria imaginarse encontrarlos en algun momento bochornoso, ademas de que estaba furiosa, como era posible, ella era una simple becaria por asi decirlo, ademas para las 4 horas en las que permanecia en el corporativo, le pagaban mas de lo debido...

En un momento bajo, te veo en Recepcion...-contesto Darien tranquilamente..- Serena estas lista...

Es hora de salir a la comidad verdad...-contesto Serena...-Darien y tu piensas que sera buena idea que yo vaya, digamos que tu y kimberly tienen mas experiencia que yo en esto, ademas no le sera incomodo...

Te sorprenderias de quien es Michael Bolton, y no el cantante, espero por fin hoy quede cerrado el trato...

Te he de decir que estoy nerviosa, espero no intervenir en nada...-contesto Serena, darien le habia explicado en que consistia el negocio con Bolton, asi que sabia cual seria la negociacion.

Bien pues vamonos Serena...-ambos partieron de la oficina, sin duda al pasar Darien todos querian voltear a saludarle, algunos se preguntaron si entre ellos habia algo mas, las de contabilidad se percataron de esto y sin duda estarian seguras de que la unica molesta seria Kimberly...

Buenas tardes Kimberly, les parece si partimos, creo que no hay que dejar a un inversionista esperando...

Kimberly se moria de rabia, la llevaba consigo, que tal si el terminaba por sustituirla, claro era facil cuando esa chiquita le entregaba sus favores a Darien Chiba, nunca se imagino que Serena aparte de ser su competencia de amores, ahora tal vez podria quitarle incluso su puesto de trabajo..

El amable chofer los llevo al elegante restaurant, donde tenian reservado un privado, Michael Bolton era un extraordinario hombre de negocios, que sin duda no pasaba inadvertido era galante, guapo y no mayor de 35 años, asi que ese tarde Darien lamentaria no ser el novio de Serena...

Bueno parece que aun no llega nuestro invitado, pero tomemos asiento..-Galantemente Darien recorrio las sillas de ambas chicas, Kimberly lucia muy llamativa, pero Serena sobria y elegante,...

Lic. Chiba, si me permite ire al tocador...-Serena se le levanto de la mesa, Kimberly noto la amabilidad de Darien y como no era su amante, pero según ellos guardaban las apariencias...

Ya que serena partio al baño, Kimberly no desprovecho para tratar de mostrar ciertos encantos naturales, Darien se dio cuenta de que algo raro le pasaba, era un hombre claro estaba, pero ella simplemente no le originaba ningun sintoma que lo hiciera sentirse ansioso de nada...

Buenas tardes, espero no llegar tarde..-Saludo cortesmente Michael Bolton.- parece que esta bella dama recibio un cambio, dejeme alagarla por tan excelente eleccion.-comento mientras saludaba de beso a Kimberly, sin duda ese escote haria voltear a mas de uno pero no a Darien Chiba.

Y no es que serena estuviera plana, para nada tenia un buen fisico, todo proporcional, su busto era grande para la espalda tan pequeña que tenia, Diamante se volvia loco de deseo por ella, lo bueno es que nunca cedio a nada mas...

Bueno pues veamos en que nos quedamos la semana pasada..-asi iniciaron una ligera conversacion antes de ordenar...

Bueno pues creo que todo me parece competente y la verdad sera un...-Serena no se dio cuenta de que alguien la miraba sin discimulo, ese era Michael Bolton y si era atractivo sin duda se le veia alto, fuerte, de tez apiñonada, ojos verdes y sonrisa de encanto, wow!, era tan dificil, trabajar rodeada de hombres asi de atractivos, pero para ella el que se llevaba las palmas era Darien...

Michael quedo impresionado por tan bella dama, lo unico que deseaba era terminar esta negociacion e irse a presentar, aunque pensaba que tan hermosa mujer sin duda no estara sola, casi cae de espaldas de ver que se dirigia a la mesa, era hermosa, su blanca piel, sus ojos azules como el agua cristalina, su bello cabello rubio, sus rosados labios, seria delicioso tomarla y hacerle el amor...

Darien se percato de que Michael estaba distraido, asi que sin mucho por hacer intento voltear pero antes de hacerlo, sintio la presencia de Serena, su aroma a rosas era inovidable...

Buenas tardes...-Saludo serena el primero en levantarse fue Darien, simplemente la sentia acercase, kimberly no puso una cara precisamente de alegria,, Michael no podia creerlo, sin duda ella era la mujer de Darien..

Bueno sera que me presento ante tan hermosa mujer,,, sonriendo afablemente, soy Michael Bolton, estoy a sus pies...

Mucho gusto soy Serena Stevenson, un placer conocerlo...-Serena se comporto a la altura, pero ese hombre a su corta edad, ella sabia que seria un peligro para cualquier mujer, le recordo tanto a Diamante...

Bueno pues parece que hoy me haz traido una gran sorpresa, pero que les parece si ordenamos, por favor...-comento Michael, durante toda la tarde se dedico a hacerle la corte a Serena, no pregunto nada personal, pero si era la novia de Darien tarde que temprano lo sabria, sin duda el mismo se lo preguntaria, no podria dejar un suculento bocado sin ser saboreado por su cuerpo experto...

Pues espero pasar mañana mismo para la firma de los documentos necesarios para poder seguir con el trato, ha sido un placer estar con tan distinguida compañía...-decia esto mientras sus ojos se clavaban en Serena, por su parte Darien sentia hervir la sangre, pero debia de comportarse, era indispensable, no podria arruinar un negocio y aun cuando la que decidia era ella...

Bien pues me despido, sera un honor que mis ojos se deleiten por tan hermosa dama, espero verle mañana...- le dijo a Serena sutilmente casi al oido, Darien no podria con esto, pero deberia entender que ella no era nada en su vida, bueno eso creia el...

Serena se sentia halagada en cierta manera, pero su rechazo instintivo no le fallaba ese era el tipo de hombre que una vez conseguido el premio botaba a la presa, en serio pedia a gritos salir de ahí...

Bien entonces mañana pasaras por favor a medio dia ya estara todo listo para poder proceder...-como invitado Darien pago la cuenta, partiendo con prisa al auto, sin mucho por decir, dejo en claro que ella era suya, como tan sencillo posando su brazo arriba de su cintura cuando los tres se levantaron de la mesa, la mas afectada de todo esto era Kimberly, ella ahora sabia que sin duda no era una simple aventura, el reconocia a Serena ante el publico que era su pareja sentimental...

Obviamente no paso desapercibido esto, ya que en ese restaurant en verdad solo iba la crema y nata de los negocios, Darien era bien conocido, incluso uno de los solteros codiciados de esa pequeña ciudad y parecia que ya tenia una nueva relacion...

Llegaron a la oficina Kimberly iba sumergida en sus pensamientoS, darien verificaba correos en su blackberry y le daba indicaciones a Serena, quien anotaba tranquilamente, un pequeño incidente hizo que la bien abotonada blusa de serena se abriera ligeramente mostrando sus bien dotados atributos, Darien se sonrojo, al ver que de niña no quedaba nada, era bien proporcionda...

Buenas noches nos vemos mañana Darien, comento Kimberly al salir de la oficina, Darien iba solo, se contoneo un poco mas de lo debido, pero para el no era nada novedoso, ahora comprendia que estaba haciendo, no queria darle ningun motivo a tan buen elemento...

Serena, salio despues de Darien, ese dia tendria mucha tarea iria a la biblioteca de la universidad, asi que cada quien por su rumbo...

Darien pensaba en lo sucedido ese dia, no podria tolerar mas esta situacion, deberia hablar con Serena, talvez si ella lo dejara ir lentamente, podria demostrarle cuanto la amaba, podria gritar a los cuatro vientos que era su novia y evitar esos tragos amargos como el de hoy, pero que podia hacer para mejorar las cosas...

Al dia siguiente la rutina de diario llego temprano, la primera en salir y ultima en llegar era Serena, hasta eso no le costaba tanto madrugar pero si era cansada su rutina ahora simplemente aprendia del mejor...

Cuan dificil era que simplemente las cosas sucedieron sin mucho esperar, tal vez un poco forzadas, pero como habia pensado el Lentamente llegaria a su corazon...

Buenas tardes...-entraba una presurosa Serena a las oficinas, ese se habia entretenido un poco mas de lo debido, asi que sin mucho afan saludaba a cuanto se topaba, sabia que la negociacion con Michael Bolton estaria por quedar resuelta ese mismo...

Bien pues creo que todos los documentos son legales como esperabamos, sin mas podemos revisar los que nos hacen falta para agilizar las firmas por favor...-dijo el abogado de Bolton, asi mismo estaban presentes los de Darien, era importante cerrar un trato correctamente...

Darien decidio que tomaran un receso para verificar si habia correos pendientes u cualquier otra cosa, al ingresar a su oficina, sin equivocarse ahí estaba Serena, se veia muy bien llevaba un traje azul, ahora parecia que su falda era un guante se le amoldaba perfecto a su silueta era bella...

Hola Darien perdón por llegar tarde es que hoy tuvimos examenes, y no pude avisar...-comento nerviosa Serena, ya que sabia que a Darien no le gustaban mucho los retrasos...

No te preocupes, pero me hubieras dicho anoche, que tendrias examenes tal vez no hubiere sido necesario que vinieras...-obviamente sabia que ahí estaba Michael y no deseaba pasar mas momentos desagradables.

Gracias por considerarlo, pero ahora no se en que te pueda ayudar o colaborar tu diras...-contesto Serena amablemente-.

Pues ya esta casi todo, ahorita solo estan acomodando los documentos para las firmas, pero necesito que me busques algo en el archivo, toma estos expedientes me urgen para enviar unas cotizaciones, son clientes muy importantes para el corporativo...

Bien, entonces te veo al rato...-serena partio sin mucho por decir, asi que cuando menos espero estaba ya con los expedientes que le habia solicitado Darien, en la sala de juntas se escuchaba un alboroto, una risa rinbonbante llenaba el espacio, era Michael seguramente el trato era tan bueno que la alegria le llenaba los sentidos.

Serena entro calmadamente a la oficina, acomodo los expedientes y saco copias a lo que le habia solicitado, estaba tan concetrada que no se dio cuenta cuando abrieron la puerta, era Michael, pues creyendo que nadie estaba Darien le indico que entrara al sanitario de su oficina, al fin que no estaba serena...

Michael entro al baño, serena estaba acomando algunos documentos para archivar, asi que nunca se percato de su presencia, al salir del baño...

Hola como estas Serena?..-Michael saludo cortesmente, sabia que esa era su oportunidad de enterarse si ella era novia de Darien ahora su socio, asi que no perderia mas tiempo si no fuere asi, la conquistaria sobre todas las cosas era una hermosura...

Que tal Sr. Bolton, yo estoy bien y usted como esta?.-pregunto serena cortesmente no podria hacer ningun tipo de desaire y menos al socio de Darien siempre la cortesia ante todo...

Pues no tan bien como tu, pero me defiendo..-sonrio para si mismo, las palabras en doble sentido eran parte de su vida...-

Quisiera saber algo, eh escuchado rumores de que tu y Darien son novios y pues sinceramente me interesa saber si es verdad o no?..

Pero por que le interesaria saber algo asi, no creo que tenga nada que ver con los negocios, no quisiera tener que contestarle esa pregunta no veo en que le serviria?..-contesto serena con tranquilidad...

Pues la verdad es que usted me ha parecido cautivadora, una hermosa mujer en todos los sentidos, creo que a final de cuentas lo que mas me importa es saber si su corazon no le pertenece a un hombre, por que me gustaria que usted me diera la oportunidad de conocerla, en todo...-recalcando la ultima palabra...

Me siento halagada por su interes pero no me interesa tener ninguna relacion de tipo sentimental porque... ya la tiene...-completo el verso el guapo Darien, quien se percato de la ausencia de Michael asi que recordando a la eficiente de serena seguramente algo estaria pasando y no se equivoco, escucho la mayor parte de la conversacion, pero cuando serena iba a contestar el simplemente le ayudo...

Por dios, disculpame Darien, nunca me imagine darle tal ofensa a su novia, pero pense que era ella soltera...-dijo mintiendo michael, asi como Darien, tambien kimberly escucho esto ultimo y con el corazon en la garganta solo salio...

No te preocupes Michael, en ocasiones nosotros debemos separar nuestra vida personal en el trabajo, asi mismo quisiera que esto no saliera de aquí, no quisiera crear algun tipo de alboroto...

Claro, despreocupate de eso, pero bien sera mejor que me retire, me despido ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo Chiba, asi que espero nos vaya excelente a los dos con esta nueva inversion...-Michael se despido con un afable apreton de manos y sin rencores, el sabia respetar la mujer de un hombre y asi seria, salio diciendo hasta luego a Serena...

Cuando hubo salido de la oficina, Darien acudio a Serena...-Disculpame serena por haberme tomado el atrevimiento de decir que soy tu novio, tal vez tu querias salir con el, pero en mi punto de vista el no creo que el sea de tu tipo...

Gracias Darien, yo tambien hice lo mismo cuando estaba tu primo David, pero hoy me haz salvado...-ambos sonrieron muy contentos...

Serena, que te parece si nos apresuramos tengo ganas de salir de la oficina, hoy cerre un trato importante, asi que Michael, hara una reunion en un bar, no se si quisieras acompañarme, claro iremos a la casa para quitarme este traje tan sobrio...-dijo Darien sonriendo, para serena el simplemente estaba perfecto tan guapo, varonil, limpio...-

Si, yo creo que si nos vendria bien darnos un cambio mas casual, es verdad, y asi fue, ambos salieron, se arreglaron y quedaron bien los dos, Darien vestia un pantalon casual blanco, con una camisa de manga larga negra, y su abrigo obviamente por que hacia frio, se veia guapo, serena por su parte se vistio pantalones Beige y una blusa dorada, botas altas y abrigo blanco, su cabello lo dejo suelto, se maquillo levemente, se veia espectacular, con los tonos de la temporada...

Pareciera que las cosas marcharon bien, asi que partieron juntos, se veian distinguidos, llegaron a tan concurrido Bar, en el cual Michael bailaba muy alegremente con Kimberly que lucio un vestido rojo y zapatillas altas, se veia bien, incluso esa noche no solo bailaria...

Vaya parece que la diversion llego antes que nosotros...-sonrio serena, pues el ambiente era divertido para la gente que ahí se reunia.-

Bien tomemos asiento serena, ambos tenian que entregar el abrigo, asi que sin mucho afan Darien lo paso y cuando serena se quito el suyo quizo no haberlo permitido, llevaba una blusa tipo halter con un lindo escote en la parte de atrás, su espalda lucia desnuda detrás de ella, si mismo atenuaba junto a ese pantalon su linda figura, mas de un hombre dirigio su mirada a esa hermosa mujer...

Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa, el no queria pero tuvo que hacerlo, coloco su mano detrás de su espalda, por un momento creyo tocar el cielo, su piel era tan sedosa, que sintio una creciente enreccion en su entrepierna, pero debia de controlar su libido, y aunque no era un inexperto, no queria manejarse por sus impulsos, pero esa noche sin duda le tendria inesperadas sorpresas...

Buenas noches por fin llegan, pense que no vendrian Darien...-Saludo Michael con afan, sin mucho esfuerzo se pudo deleitar la vista con Serena, mirada que no paso desapercibida por Darien...

Miren les presento a mis socios...-Michael les presento a todos los demas, hicieron un brindis por esa inversion y sin mas se dispusieron a platicar de asuntos de todo tipo, parecia ser una noche animada...

Darien bebia una cerveza tranquilamente cuando sintio que una mano tocaba su mejilla, y no era serena, ya que ella habia ido al tocador, al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que era Britannie esa chica a la cual algun dia penso en covertila su esposa y ella simplemente lo engaño, obviamente con David.

Pero no me lo podia creer cuando David me dijo que vivias ahora aquí en Connecticut, pense que habias vuelto a Texas...-Britannie platicaba sin mucha dificultad como si en la vida hubieran tenido ningun problema...

Darien se levanto y ella se dio cuenta de que no era el mismo claro que no, habia dejado atrás al chico que jugaba basquetball en la preparatoria, al inesperto, ahora parece un verdadero hombre y aunque aun seguia disfrutando de la compañía de David sin duda podria nuevamente reconsiderar regresar a su lado...

Pues, no me imagino por que tendria que irme a Texas, pero no me importaria ahora, por lo que veo no haz cambiado mucho no es asi Britanie...-luciendo vulgarmente vestido con botas, obviamente cualquier hombre volteraria a verla..

Como seras Darien, pues tu tambien disfrutaste de mi en algun momento de nuestras vidas...-Britannie sonreia burlonamente...- no me diras que sigues molesto por lo que paso en preparatoria y luego la universidad, si eramos unos chiquillos Darien...

Que tal primo veo que ya haz visto a la compartida Briannie, pues dejame decirte que mi primo tiene una linda novia, y no creo que caiga en tus encantos...-David sonreia mientras Britannie le hacia caras...-

Eres tan gracioso David, como siempre tan oportuno con tus comentarios, pero son tantos años de conocerte que no deberia de sorprenderme...

Pues que onda primo andas festejando algo en especial, nosotros venimos con un grupo de amigos de la universidad, ya sabes esos estupidos reencuentros, pero esta grovie, sera que hoy no puedes por que te pegan...-David sonrio saludando a Serena quien se aproximaba, por dios era tan bella...

Vaya prima cada dia que te veo te ves mas guapa, que acaso el amor en verdad hace esos milagros, por que yo si quisiera estar asi de enamorado como Darien para verme bien...

Asi que tu eres novia de mi Darien...-Dijo Britannie con cara de desprecio, sin duda le habia calado que eso hubiera pasado...

Hola David como estas?...-contesto Serena ignorandola por completo, lo que menos queria era lidiar con ese tipo de gente, quien seria...

Bien asi como ustedes, te presento a la famosa britannie...-Serena, le dio la mano en señal de saludo, Britannie lo unico que hizo fue volterarle la cara.

Ven princesa, vamos a sentarnos..-dijo Darien tomandola de la mano, atrayendola a el de manera protectora-... fue un placer saludarles pero vengo con unos invitados, si nos permiten...

Ahh no, como piensas dejarme asi Darien por lo menos invitame a Bailar, o que sera que esta mujer que finge ser tu novia se enoja...

Ella no finje nada...-comento molesto Darien.- ademas no me es tan grata tu presencia ni siquiera tenemos una amistad o algo parecido, con tu permiso...

Si es tu novia por que no se dan un beso, ademas primo yo nunca los he visto hacerlo, o es que acaso les da vergüenza...

No somos participes de dar nuestras muestras de afecto en publico, ademas no creo que deba dar gratifiaciones a quienes no la merecen...-contesto amablemente Darien...-Pero si es lo que desean que asi se haga...

Antes de nadie pudiera reaccionar Darien abrazo a serena y ambos con los ojos abiertos por la expectativa lentamente acercaron sus labios y poco a poco sus alientos se sintieron cercanos, sin mas sus labios se unieron lentamente, el movimiento era tan pausado...

Alrededor de ellos no existia nada mas, Kimberly los miraba absorta, incluso Michael bebio su trago de un golpe, en verdad sentia esa enviada, al ver como Darien tenia a su lado a tan bella mujer...

Britannie bufo indignada por el espectaculo, por su parte David simplemente sonrio, era genial que su premio tuviera una novia como serena, a la altura del apellido Chiba, no britannie una mujer vulgar, sin duda fue bueno haber intervenido en esa relacion.

Darien saboreaba los labios de serena mientras su mano se deleitaba con la curva de su espalda, era tan enigmante tenerla entre sus brazos, una calidez los envolvia era simplemente un beso delicioso, asi serena por primera vez se sentia tan protegida, Darien simplemente la enloquecia, ahora entendia por que siempre se preocupaba por ella, ese beso no solo era el momento para salvar una estupida situacion, era un beso de reconocimiento, de necesidad y posiblemente amor...

Al terminar el beso se fundieron en un abrazo, serena se aferraba a Darien de tal manera, que el jamas se imagino que ella siendo tan pequeña tuviera tanta fuerza...

Al darse cuenta del lugar en donde estaban, lo unico que optaron fue por despedirse, ya habia sido suficiente por ese dia, ya no hubo malos entendidos entre ella, Darien simplemente no la solto de la mano, total no le era tan indiferente a ella...

Durante el camino, Serena y Darien no dejaban de mirarse, las sonrisas de ambos fueron las complices, cuales niños con juguete nuevo, pero habria aun mucho por entender y mucho por explicar, y aunque la vida los ponia en esta nueva linea, tal vez ahora ambos tendrian que decidir que hacer, que tomar y que desechar de su vida...


	9. UNA OPORTUNIDAD

**CAPITULO 10 UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

Durante el camino, Serena y Darien no dejaban de mirarse, las sonrisas de ambos fueron las complices, cuales niños con juguete nuevo, pero habria aun mucho por entender y mucho por explicar, y aunque la vida los ponia en esta nueva linea, tal vez ahora ambos tendrian que decidir que hacer, que tomar y que desechar de su vida...

Al llegar a la mansion habia mucho por platicar, tal vez Darien temia el tener que dar explicaciones, era tan complicado, no deseaba terminar con el corazon roto, asi que aprovechaba el momento de magia, abrio la puerta del carro de donde bajo serena, y dijo las palabras que nunca espero...

Darien, quisiera que esto durara mas que solo un momento, tal vez tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, pero ese beso yo se que no fue solo por el momento, tal vez soy demasiado pretensiosa,,,,.-decia Serena muy nerviosa, su cuerpo temblaba...- pero...pero...

Pero es verdad, no fue un beso solo para salir de esa situacion, yo he de confesarte que hace apenas un año yo no pensaba en iniciar un romance con alguien, pero ahora comprendo lo equivocado que estaba, al igual que tu me cerre a ver mas alla de mis ojos, asi que cuando llegaste a mi vida, creo que cambie muchas perspectivas y no me arrepiento de haber tocado el cielo por una vez en mi vida con tus labios...-decia Darien mientras pasaba su pulgar por tan delicada boca...

Darien, yo estoy tambien temerosa de esto que siento, pero no me arrepiento de nada y me hace sentir segura estar contigo...- contestaba serena mientras el deslizaba su mano por su rostro, no se resistieron mas y se fundieron en un beso que poco a poco fue subiendo de tono, Darien literalmente la levanto del suelo, era tan fragil, tan delicada..

Sus emociones eran tantas, el un sentimiento de alegria, felicidad, temor y al mismo tiempo angustia, se separaron por falta de aire, asi que el frio tambien hizo de las suyas, era mejor pasar a la casa, avanzaron abrazados...

Tomaron asiento con una deliciosa taza de café, habia mucho por platicar...-Darien fue el primero en iniciar...

Creo que es justo que si tengo planeado que me des una oportunidad de iniciar con una relacion que es lo que mas deseo, quisiera decirte quien es britannie...-serena solo escuchaba atenta...-

Bien, pues cuando nos mudamos de Texas, nos fuimos a vivir a New Yok donde inicie mis estudios, ahí nos conocimos cuando aun eramos adolescentes y como tal nos hicimos novios, por lo menos 1 año, eramos unos chiquillos, pero la cosa siguio asi, hasta la preparatoria, donde descubri que se entendia con David y ahí fue donde quede devastado...

Pero la cosa no paro en eso, yo estupidamente crei en sus palabras, por que a final de cuentas teniamos mas de 4 años juntos, mis padres obviamente nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con esa relacion, mi madre en especial me decia que merecia alguien que en verdad me amara, pobre, ella sufrio tambien con mis desplantes...

Cuando entre a la universidad, pues nos mudamos a Connecticut, por lo negocios de mi padre, fue ahí cuando me reencontre con tu hermano Haruka, pero pocas veces coincidimos, Michiru compartia algunas clases conmigo, es por ello que la conozco, pero no te enredare mas, total que empeze a salir con ella de nuevo y totamente lo crei, formalizamos nuestra relacion, los mas contentos obviamente siempre fueron sus padres, digamos que habia intereses de por medio...

Asi que cuando menos me imagine, estaba mas que dispuesto, incluso a luchar contra mi propia familia por ella, pero gracias a dios que mi primo se metio en ello, asi que cuando menos lo imagine ella, mantenia una relacion con el, me juraba a mi amor y con mi primo se divertia, pero a final descubri la verdad, no niego que me lastimo, pero salio mas herido mi orgullo, por que en el fondo sabia que ella no me queria y tarde me di cuenta que tampoco yo.

Asi que mejor me dedique a divertirme, pero nada de relaciones formales, y menos un compromiso de por vida, pero cuando te vi del brazo de Diamante, no podia creer que deseara ser yo quien te llevara del brazo, lo demas lo conoces de sobra y tal vez ahora que por tratar de cubrir un comentario vergonzozo, todo esto simplemente se adelanto...

Darien yo quisiera...-interrumpio Serena, pero Darien no le dio mucha oportunidad tenia que declarle su amor ...

Dejame terminar serena, yo se que hace algunos meses sufriste una decepcion muy fuerte pero yo te prometo que si me das la oportunidad de conocerme, te juro que en verdad me esforzare por hacerte feliz, yo la verdad es que me he enamorado de ti...

Darien!...yo no se que decirte... esto es tan...tan especial...jamas me imagine que alguien como tu pudiere fijarse en mi, despues de que me vieras pasar por esa estupidez que cometi, nunca me crei que pudieres tener algun interes para ser algo mas que un amigo...

Sabes tambien yo creo que a pesar de que quise mucho a Diamante, creo que me aferre a el de esa manera, por que me sentia sola, era el unico ser querido para mi de Texas y simplemente del dia a la mañana se fue, pero tu me haz dado mas de lo que jamas espere de nadie y la verdad es que no quiero que pienses que iniciaria una relacion contigo por olvidar mi pasado, asi que si...

Si que serena...-contesto alegre Darien, serena se hizo la distraida, era mas que obvio que no habia declaracion, aunque medio mundo supiera que eran novios, el simplemente nunca lo pidio...

Ahh!,,,, bueno estoy un poco nervioso...pero aunque empezamos las cosas de cabeza quisiera preguntarle a esta hermosa princesa,,,,si desea ser mi novia formalmente...-Darien incado tomaba su mano, donde depositaba dulcemente un beso...

Si, acepto Darien...-dijo serena con una sonrisa franca, Darien se levanto, le retiro tiernamente un mecho de su rostro y se besaron, era un deleite, no podria resistirse ante tal encanto.

Asi mismo la noche no se hizo esperar, al dia siguiente seguirian con sus labores cotidianas, cada quien soño con el ser amado, era tanta alegria bajo esa mansion que incluso en el aire se respiraba el amor...

A siguiente dia seguia la rutina para todos, por su parte, Serena partio entrada la mañana, tenia sueño, pero eso ni siquiera hacia mella en su estado de animo que era tan agradable, ese dia recibiria una sorpresa hasta en cierto punto agradable...

Las clases de serena siguieron su curso normal, no comento nada de su nueva relacion con Darien, queria reservar ese momento hasta que ella lo creyera adecuado...

Buenos dias, puedo pasar Darien...-toco la puerta Kimberly, darien le dio el pase de entrada...

Mira tengo todo listo, solo espero que me des la autorizacion para empezar con lo acordado con Michael...

Bien, dejalo en mi escritorio, necesito checarlo, no quiero ningun error, asi que no te preocupes por la tarde ya lo tengo...

Darien quisiera preguntarte algo personal, espero no te moleste...-pregunto Kimberly, ansiosa ojala Serena solo fuera para un rato...

Mira referente al tema de ayer, considero que no hay mucho por explicar, ahora ya se que varios se han enterado de mi relacion con Serena, pero no quisiera que esto perjudique en nada la labor de ella y no quisiera escuchar ninguna clase de comentarios despectivos de ello, asi que si tu pregunta es que si tengo una relacion formal con Serena, esa es la verdad, no pienso explicar nada y ella menos, ok...

Si esta bien Darien, es solo que en ocasiones la gente se siente curiosa acerca de cosas de este tipo...

Nos conocemos bien Kimberly, sabes que no me gustan estos tipos de espectaculos y mucho menos dar explicaciones, yo soy franco contigo por que tengo confianza en ti pero no quiero hablar del asunto, si me permites tengo que hacer unas llamadas...

Kimberly no sabia donde meterse, tipico casi gritaba tragame tierra, ahora Darien la tendria en otro concepto que no era el que ella precisamente queria, sin duda cualquier esperanza ahora simplemente se habia desvanecido...

Ya entrada la tarde Darien, cosa rara en el salio 1 hora antes, pues habia llamado a Serena para invitarla a comer, claro recien iniciaban, tenia muchas ganas de verle y para que negarlo, besarla...

Bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer hoy, ni modo...-se despido Jimmy quien se sentia muy estresado, entre la escuela y el trabajo de media jornada, apenas la libraba...

Bueno tambien yo, entre todos los pendientes que tengo, creo que tambien organizo mi boda en pequeñas secciones, bien serena, que tengas buena tarde...

Serena se despido de sus amigos, en verdad todos estaban vueltos locos con tantos rollos en su cabeza, en ocasiones apoyaba a luna para los preparativos de su boda, ahora pensaba como seria organizar tu propia boda...

A lo lejos vio un lujoso auto que le parecio familiar, no era raro ver coches asi, pero ese en especial era sin duda el de Darien, que raro sonaba ahora era su novio, lo veia acercarse lentamente, era como una ensoñacion, ya que era tan guapo, varonil, claro era logico que las chicas lo miraran...celos... claro...

Hola Serena...-Darien literalmente se avalanzo a sus brazos era tan reconfortante tenerla ahí, ahora era su unica responsabilidad...

Darien!...-Serena se sonrojo ante tal demostracion de amor, pues era tan raro sentirlo de alguien como el...

Perdon, espero que no te hubieras espantado, lo que pasa es que la verdad siento que te he extrañado un poco mas de lo normal...

Sabes Darien, aunque no lo creas tambien te he extrañado mucho...-se dieron un suave beso en los labios, partieron tomados de la mano, no era pronto, era un tiempo justo para los dos...

Ya instalados en el lujoso Restaurant, Darien y serena habian ordenado su comida mientras charlaban animosamente...

Darien, haz pensado que le diremos a tus padres y a los mios, creo que despues de que se enteren de nuestra relacion, lo correcto sera que regrese a mi departamento, ademas no quiero inoportunar mas en tu casa...

No digas eso Serena, sabes que eres mas que bienvenida en la casa, y definitivamente no estoy de acuerdo en que te vayas, ademas la casa es muy grande ten por seguro que nunca te ofendere de ninguna manera...

Yo lo se Darien, pero conociendo a mis padres, en cuanto se enteren mi madre querra poner un mundo de por medio, al igual que mi padre, no es por espantarte pero es tan celoso que espero no se moleste tanto...

En verdad es asi...-sonreia Darien nerviosamente, recordaba a Kenji Stevenson como un autentico cowboy-... creo que me debere de armar de valor sin duda alguna, pero vale la pena recibir una reprimenda, si es por estar a tu lado...

Nada de eso pasara, pero tengo una noticia que tal vez adelante algunas cosas, o por lo menos, comentarle a mi familia que estamos saliendo...

De que se trata Serena, es algo grave...-Darien la tomaba de la mano mientras la besaba delicadamente, su rostro reflejaba algo de preocupacion...

Tal vez es algo bueno, pero la verdad es que no me causa en si ninguna emocion, tal parece que mi hermano se casa en el proximo mes, asi que obviamente, me mando la invitacion, llego al departamento...

Creo que es una buena noticia, se que tal vez tengas un mal concepto de michiru, pero yo conozco a su familia y sin duda son buenas personas, me parece que ninguna se dio la oportunidad de conocerse en realidad, ella en ocasiones he de darte la palabra es muy especial, pero eso no quiere decir que fuere grosera con las personas...

Si tal vez llegar a un lugar tan primitivo, le causo un poco de resentimiento, creo que esta un poco acostumbrada a las cosas buenas, no se si ir a Texas fue una buena opcion, lo que en si me molesto fue el trato de mi hermano, creo que se le subieron los humos...

Pues quisiera que pensaras un poco las cosas, creo que no deja de ser incomodo que una persona que va a nuestra casa, tal vez llegue a comparar el lugar de donde viene, es logico que nos moleste no es asi preciosa...

Darien, creo que siempre tienes razon en lo que dices, a lo mejor me senti incomoda por sus comentarios, pero yo en lo particular estaria feliz de regresar a mi tierra, no se para mi son mis raices y no me avergonzaria de ello, aunque a un me digan texana...

Si, pero la texana mas hermosa de todas...-ambos rieron de buena gana, al final Haruka siempre seria su hermano mayor y su familia, era tan raro ahora ser la novia de Darien, su corazon se llenaba de alegria...

Ambos partieron a la oficina, donde todo el mundo estaba ya enterado de su relacion, era hasta en cierta parte demasiado morboso, hablaban de que serena era una arribista y mil cosas, Kimberly temia que algun comentario mal encaminado afectara en algo a ella..

Buenas tardes...-Serena saludaba coordialmente mientras iba al lado de Darien, por el pasillo, como si nada hubiera pasado, era normal, simplemente otro dia mas de trabajo...

La noche hizo su aparicion, en la empresa no habia ningun personal mas, habia sido un dia de ajetreado trabajo, Serena termino su tarea, Darien aun seguia con algunos asuntos, pero ya era suficiente por ese dia.

Bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos, son mas de las 10, que te parece si compramos una pizza para cenar o la ordenamos...

La compramos, creo que nos queda de pasada, ademas es mas rapido no lo crees, bueno si sera como tu prefieras...

Ambos partieron, llegaron a la pizzerria ordenaron una familiar hawaiina, dos sodas, eran cosas tan insignificantes que los unian mas, sin embargo una no tan grata sorpresa se llevaria Darien...

Serena sera mejor que me esperes en el auto creo que tienes frio...-Sonriendo, se besaron en los labios, y si que hacia frio, la acompaño al auto, despues espero el pedido..

Pero en ese pequeño local al fondo, se encontraba una no tan grata presencia, Diamante habia bajado a Connecticut, queria encontrarse con Serena, desde que habia terminado con Karmesaite y ciertamente con el negocio prosperando, no veia por que no podia volver a reconquistarla, ahora si nada se interpondria entre ellos, la convertiria en su esposa...

Buenas noches...-saludo una voz conocida para Darien, sintio temor, para que negarlo no le era grato saber de ese al que serena le entrego su corazon y ahora que recien sanaba y le daba una oportunidad, ahora que sucederia..

Darien volteo lentamente, y asi fue se topo de frente con Diamante, aunque no podia negar que lucia diferente, parecia que habia perdido por lo menos mas de 5 kg, era en cierta manera complicado...

Que tal Diamante, como estas?...-contesto con amabilidad Darien, esperando con ansia la pizza , para irse.

Despues de un fuerte apreton de mano, una leve sonrisa aparecia en los labios de ambos, Diamante no se quedo tranquilo, creyendo en las estupidas y ponzoñosas palabras de Karmesaite, pero ella que ganaria con decirle que serena estaba con el, no podia en ocasiones conciliar el sueño pensando si Serena ya tendria otro hombre en su vida...

Dime que andas haciendo por estos rumbos?...-Preguntando intrigado, ya que su presencia en si no era tan grata...

Pues vine a ver unos negocios que requieren mi atencion personal, asi que estare por algunas semanas aca, espero no te incomode si te visito algun dia de estos, o sera que no es grata mi presencia...

No como crees, de igual manera, te anuncias e incluso podremos salir a cenar, para hablar de negocios,,,,,,...-gracias al cielo su pizza estuvo a tiempo...

Bueno pues fue un gusto saludarte, espero estes bien, sin duda pronto nos veremos, hasta luego...-Darien le dio un apreton de manos y partio, Diamante se sintio intrigado, porque Darien Chiba con un carisimo traje compraba en una pizzeria, y llevaba dos sodas; ademas con tanto dinero tendria en su mansion sirvientes, algo raro pasaba...

Darien subio a prisa al auto y partio lo mas pronto posible, pero para su mala suerte en el momento de girar a la izquierda Diamante estaba en la puerta del sencillo local, tal vez para su fortuna no habia visto a Serena, quien ya tomaba un trozo de la pizza...

Esta deliciosa Darien, pruebala...-que curioso, mientras el mundo de el se derrumbaba a pedazos pensando mil desgracias, ella sin miedo a nada comia alegremente una sencilla pizza, mientras el temor inundaba su ser, pero no debia demostrar nada...asi que mordio el pedazo que le daba a probar su novia...

Verdad que esta deliciosa, o sera que tengo demasiada hambre...-Serena platicaba con naturalidad, era tan hermosa, no podria perderla, no se dejaria vencer por un idiota como Diamante...

Esta sabrosa, creo que igual no hay que quitarle merito, no lo crees princesa...-contesto Darien...-

Claro, que no Darien, pero te sientes bien, te veo raro , como distraido, ademas ya no es hora de pensar en el trabajo, ok...

Llegaron a casa, donde comieron toda la pizza ambos tenian mucha hambre, incluso tomaron dos sodas mas, el dia fue pesado pero alegre, era tan gratificante para ambos estar juntos, aun no habia palabras como te quiero, te amo, pero sin duda pronto saldria espontaneamente...

Bueno sera mejor que me vaya a dormir me siento tan cansada...-Serena decia mientras se acercaba a las escaleras, Darien la seguia el tambien se caia de Sueño, Serena subio un escalon y atrajo asi a Darien, quien sin mucho rechistar la abrazo con una urgencia como si quisiera absorberla...

Serena, quisiera preguntarte algo, tal vez te llegue a molestar, pero me siento nervioso por ello...

Ya se que te pasa, ahora que estamos juntos, tal vez piensas que si Diamante viene te deje por irme con el, pero no te preocupes, yo no te cambiaria por nada del mundo, no te preocupes mi amor...-Darien se sorprendio como era posible que ella, sin saberlo le dijera su mas grande temor, y ahora le decia amor...

Serena, como me haz dicho...-Contesto con esa sonrisa tan especial que sin duda derretia a mas de una...

Darien, he dicho algo que siento... no es malo o si...-contesto una coqueta Serena, cual niña con juguete nuevo...

No, me encanta, te quiero Serena...-Darien abrazo a su princesa y sus labios se unieron a un beso lento, serena sentia que flotaba, el besaba tan delicioso, era tan guapo tan,,,,tan,,, sexy...

El beso subio de tono, Darien literalmente deseaba tanto a serena que su entrepierna ya dolia, era tan suave, tan dulce, un bocado, pero era su novia y habia prometido cuidar de ella.

Serena, sera mejor que pasemos a dormir, ya es tarde y mañana debemos madrugar, aunque no dormiremos mucho ya es la 1 de la mañana...-decia Darien agitado, por dios que le era tan dificil absternerse de hacer suya a serena en ese instante...

Si...-dijo serena con la cara sonrojada, su agitacion era notoria como la de Darien, caminaron silenciosamente tomados de la mano, dejandola en su habitacion, Darien no podia dormir, su instinto era mas que su propia voluntad, asi que opto por un buen regaderazo de agua fria...

Esa misma noche Diamante partio al departamento donde vivia serena con la esperanza de ver la luz encendida y subir para hablar con ella, pero era complicado, ademas que le diria, disculpe usted por destrozarle el corazon, pero mi egoismo no puede reconocer que la regue por completo y mi edonismo no me permite quedarme sin su presencia...pamplinas...

Asi que literalmente se quedo en su coche viendo hacia la ventana que permanecia en oscuras, sin duda Serena dormiria con el angel que era, que sorpresa se llevaria al saber que ella ya no vivia mas en ese lugar...

Mañana, Serena, mañana...-dijo un esperanzado Diamante, sin duda mañana iria a jugarse el todo por el todo, no mas mentiras, no mas tonterias, seria el verdadero Diamante...

A la mañana siguiente, Serena con muchos esfuerzos se levanto, se dio una reconfortante ducha y se arreglo, desayuno algo ligero y partio a la universidad, ahora que Darien y ella eran novios, el chofer la llevaba a la universidad...

Por su parte Darien se levanto con ganas de seguir y tener un excelente dia, eso si lo que mas ansiaba era estar con Serena, pero como seguiria adelante con Diamante en el camino, debia de confiar, eso era confiar...

Mientras tanto, Diamante como habia dicho estaba ahí nuevamente, frente a la puerta del departamento de Serena, no sabia que hacer si tocar o no, pero estaba decidido a hablar con ella; asi que se dispuso a tocar la puerta cuando de repente esta se habrio y un chico alto, fornido y apuesto salio...

Digame que se le ofrece...-contesto Jimmy, quien ahora debido al gimnasio parecia un mastodonde, cualquier mujer caeria a sus pies, claro sus intereses eran totalmente diferentes...

Perdon, estoy buscando a Serena, no se si ella esta, quisiera hablarle es de suma urgencia para mi...- A Jimmy se le hizo raro ya que todos los amigos y familia de Serena sabian que ella ahora vivia con los Chiba...

Bien, pero quien es usted...-contesto demasiado intrigado Jimmy...- por que no me gustaria darle datos a un extraño...

No soy un extraño, mi nombre es Diamante y...-Jimmy le paro el alto, obvio que sabia quien era el, el malnacido que le habia roto el corazon a Serena, pero su reaccion fue inesperada, un fuerte puñetazo aterrizo en el bello rostro de Diamante quien cayo como costal...

Este golpe es por mi amiga Serena, ni siquiera pienses en venir a buscarla tu presencia no es bien recibida, creo que sera mejor que te vayas, asi que compermiso...

Espera,,, se que me comporte como un patan, pero si hablara con ella y pudiera explicarle por que pasaron las cosas de esta manera se que ella me comprenderia y tal vez lograria su perdon...

Jajajaja!... piensas que con tu bello rostro y tu carita triste me convenceras... ni loco, es una pena que tan buen mozo que eres tengas tan mal corazon, entiendo a Sere, pero no chiquito, ella tiene un corazon de oro y tu seguramente la lastimaras, genio y figura hasta la sepultura,,, asi que chayito...

Diamante se levanto, se llevo las manos al rostro, sin duda ese Jimmy era gay pero pegaba como hombre de verdad, que doloroso debia de admitirlo, por defender a Serena, era mas hombre que el, pero no se daria por vencido asi que iria con Darien para preguntarle directamente por ella...

Tal vez seria un poco drastico, pero era necesario, no podria dejarse vencer, ademas ellos no podrian estar juntos eran como el agua y el aceite, el un refinado citadino y Serena una astuta vaquera...

Las clases fueron de lo mas normal, mucha tarea, dificil y sin tiempo de nada, Jimmy llego retrasado ese dia, tal parecia que algo le habia pasado pero nada pudo decirles a las chicas, ni en el cambio de clase...

Bien pues necesito comentarte una cosa super urgente Serena, creo que no sera nada grato, si para mi fue tan molesto para ti creo que mas...

Pero de que hablas, pareciera que algo malo fuera suceder, jimmy ¡!...-decia Luna mientras lo jalaba, es que todo era tan dramatico e intenso con el, a leguas se notaba que su nuevo galan sin duda era actor...

Creo que se te pego de lo Carls, ahora tambien seras actor de Broadway con fase melodramatica y toda la cosa, es agobiante esto en verdad, dime que pasa que recien tengo tiempo de irme a la oficina...-contesto Serena ansiosa y divertida por el tono de las cosas...

Bien , pues en la mañana cuando salia inocentemente de mi casa, tu departamento obvio, pero ahora como yo lo rento es mio...

Ya cuentalo nos pones nerviosas Jimmy...-gritaba luna pues la ponia histerica el no saber que sucedia...

Ya pues, bueno sali de mi casa y me tope con un angel caido del cielo un tipo guapo de 1.80 de ojos azules claros como el agua, cabello platinado, divino a la moda, todo estaba bien pero derrepente me dijo su nombre y zaz, lo lamento me salio lo salvaje y reaccione, quiero que sepas que lo hice por nosotras, pero en especial por ti...

De que demonios hablas Jimmy, a quien golpeaste y por que, ademas si eso te pasa a ti seguro que era alguien que te cae mal...-comento luna-...

Bien, pues no se como explicarlo, pero era el inombrable y la verdad es que se veia arrepentido amiguita...

Diamante fue a buscarme...-mil pensamientos se alojaron en la mente de serena, desde el primer beso hasta esa noche cuando ya no pudo soportar esa agonia de saber perdido a Diamante y ahora de nueva cuenta estaba ahí, por que?

Porque?...-pregunto con agustia serena-... por que aparece justo en este momento de mi vida cuando me estoy dando una oportunida de amar, por que aparece, maldita sea,,,, no quiero que se entere de esto Darien...

Pero que demonios dices Serena, por que no se tendria que enterar Darien de esto, pasa algo que tus mejores amigos no podemos Saber...

Bien no queria decir nada por temor a que no me funcionara, pero son mis mejores amigos y creo que como todo va tan bien puede que no pase nada malo...

Sueltalo sin tanto rollo Serena, que para eso yo me pinto solito...-comento Jimmy ansioso de la curiosidad...

Bien, en verdad me sorprende que Diamante aparezca, tal vez no me afecto tanto como habia esperado pero si es algo que me preocupa, por que yo inicie una relacion sentimental y creo que ahora me estoy enamorando, no quisiera que el se inmiscuyera en eso...

Pero que diantres, por que no, nos habia dicho que tienes novio, esa es una excelente noticia, ademas ya estas dada de alta no es asi...-dijo Jimmy...

Si, asi que como veran tengo toda la intencion de que mi vida siga adelante sin mas contratiempos, por lo que no quiero ver a Diamante y no quisiera que esto nos afecte a mi y a Darien...

No me lo puedo creer, ahora andas con Darien Chiba, ese monumento de hombre, si que me sorprende, es tan agradable ese chico y te ha apoyado tanto, es natural que ambos se den una oportunidad y seguramente tendran hijos hermosos..-dijo Jimmy...

Vaya y hasta cuando nos dirias, cuando te diera el anillo de compromiso o que?..-comento luna molesta...-

Lo siento es que no queria que se supiera hasta que tuvieramos mas tiempo juntos, algo estable, pero en fin tal parece que es un hecho, me preocupa lo de Diamante...

Pero en serio no sientes nada de curiosidad, digo la verdad es que tambien es un chico atractivo y me dijo que tenia que hablar contigo, tal vez si el se disculpara y te pidiera otra oportunidad...-dijo Jimmy...-

Ni lo menciones, ademas Darien se merece una oportunidad, bueno no creo que andes con el por agradecimiento o si...-contesto luna indignada...-

No para nada, el me gusta mucho y me hace sentir mucha tranquilidad, la verdad es que siento que me estoy enamorando...

Bien, eso es bueno, pero sera mejor que nos apresuremos si no llegaremos tarde a nuestros empleos...

Bien sera mejor que me despida, creo que vinieron por mi..-Señalando el lujoso auto de Darien, quien salio del auto, sin duda era una excelente eleccion, tan guapo, elegante y en verdad que estaba enamorado de Serena, sin ningun interes distinto a un amor sincero...

Hola, princesa que te parece si vamos a comer...-Dijo Darien, mientras Serena, lo abrazaba, era tan agradable...

Pero que sucede estas bien, te sientes mal...-dijo con preocupacion Darien, ciertamente tenian de novios 3 dias pero era suficiente para darse cuenta que fue una excelente idea...

No, es solo que te extrañe, creo que ahora nos veremos con mas gusto no es asi...-contesto con una sonrisa...

Asi es princesa, yo tambien te extrañe...-ambos sonrieron despues de un breve beso partieron a comer, ahora mas personas a su alrededor se habian enterado de que estaban juntos y enamorados...

Y asi entre ir a la escuela y trabajar paso una semana, la relacion entre serena y Darien iba excelente, el siempre se comportaba como un caballero en ningun momento y aunque vivieran juntos, trato de sobrepasarse con ella, pero la realidad es que a el le costaba cada dia mas alejarse de ella, esa semana no pudieron ir al rancho por exceso de trabajo, Serena cada dia era mas importante en su trabajo, Darien le delegaba tareas de importancia...

Buenos dias Kimberly quisiera checa contigo algunos detalles de los honorarios necesito realizar algunos cambios dentro de los departamentos, ha que preparar algunos cambios, ya que hare recorte de personal y cite algunos elementos para que ingresen a laborar...

Ok, Darien yo checo todo y te traigo el informe, antes de medio dia...-Kimberly salio a toda prisa se venia mucho trabajo para su departamento y ademas, tendria que ver a que personal darian de baja para prepararse con sus liquidaciones y tambien se sentia preocupada, ya que no sabia si ella misma se quedaria...

Ese dia por la carga de trabajo, Darien y serena no comieron juntos, inclusive serena nuevamente estaba en etapa de examenes, por lo que pidio la tarde libre como era el destino de caprichoso...

Buenas tardes, estoy buscando a Serenity Stevenson, soy un familiar de ella, que viene de texas para saber si ella se encuentra dentro del campus o en alguna fraternidad...-Diamante se sabia atractivo, penso que tal vez a si podria conseguir la nueva direccion de serena y hablar con ella...

Me puede mostrar una identificacion por favor, ya que nosotros no podemos dar informacion personal a nadie excepto a los que el estudiante indique, asi que solo en el sistema aparece solo su padre quien puede obtener alguna clase de informacion, bueno creo que hay otra persona mas, pero, definitivamente no es usted.-sonrio con cruel amabilidad la recepcionista, ya que esa escuela era calificada como las mejores en el mundo habia un prestigio que cuidar...

Bueno ni hablar tendre que buscarla yo mismo, pero en cuanto la localice estoy seguro que podre estar en esa lista, con su permiso Srita...-Diamante lo dijo con cierta molestia que no paso desapercibida por ella, pero no tenia por que dar informacion privilegiada...

Bien entonces te encontrare Serena, me tarde el tiempo que me tenga que tardar sera mejor asi...-Diamante estaba decidido, incluso ya pensaba en pedirle matrimonio, sin duda el dia de la boda de Haruka probablemente, el anunciaria la suya con Serena, hasta ese entonces el creia que entraria en la vida de Serena de una manera facil, pero ahora las cosas eran tan distintas...

Bien pues creo que vamos por excelente camino, el viernes finiquitamos todo esto por favor Kimberly..-Darien estaba dandole indicaciones a Kimberly, varias personas se quedarian sin trabajo, era triste, pero era la realidad...

Esta bien, me puedo retirar...-dijo Kimberly tratando de sonar tranquila, ya que no se espero que tuviera que dar de baja a gente que ella estimaba, sin duda era tan dificil y complicado, pero lo que mas le disgustaba era que mientras Darien despedia a gente que era mas que capaz de tener el puesto que tenian, ahora le solicitaba un aumento de sueldo a Serena, es no lo consideraba justo...-

Buenas tardes, si me permito vengo con el Lic. Chiba...-Sonrio con cautela Diamante, la recepcionista como era obvio se lo tragaba con los ojos, ya que era logico pues era apuesto...

Si claro, pero digame quien lo busca, para poder anunciarlo...-dijo la recepcionista mientras coqueteaba descaradamente...

Bien mi nombre es Diamante Black...-contesto con altaneria, la secretaria le aviso a Darien, quien daba gracias por que serena no habia ido ese dia, que afortunado era, no podia negarlo pero tenia temor de perder a Serena...

Buenos dias,,, -Diamante saludo a Darien, su unico interes era saber que era del paradero de Serena...

Bien, pues a que se debe el honor de tu visita...-dijo Darien amablemente, pero el ya sabia por que estaba ahí...

Bueno pues ire directo a lo que necesito saber, estoy buscando a Serenity, acudi a su departamento y ya no vive ahí, en el campus no la encontre y tampoco me dijeron mucho, alguna vez Karmesaite me dijo que vio a Serena contigo en el Rancho, asi que necesito saber si tu sabes algo de ella...

La verdad es que en ocasiones nos vemos pero, no se donde se encuentra, nos topamos mas de una vez y nos saludamos con gusto pero no se donde vive, mi madre le aprecia mucho...

Tenia la esperanza de que tu supieras en donde se encuentra, necesito hablar con ella urgentemente, creo que si no la veo pronto me volvere loco, tengo miedo de que no me perdone...

Pero por que buscas su perdon, que no se supone que terminaron como gente adulta, por que tendria que perdonarte...-contesto Darien, mientras en su interior trataba de no caerle a golpes, si supiera que incluso Serena de su desesperacion trato de quitarse la vida un segundo mas y lo logra...

Sabes, creo que me porte con ella como un patan, no estas para tenerlo en cuenta pero lo unico que deseo es que ella escuche mis razones y pueda perdonarme, la necesito tanto...

Pero no creo que eso le guste mucho a Karmesaite, hasta donde supe tenian una relacion estable no es asi?...-contesto Darien, con sorna...

No, ella era el solo el metodo para llegar al fin que buscaba, ahora solo somos socios, ella no es una mujer que se detenga ante nada y creo que yo tampoco, pero de eso no he venido a charlar contigo, tambien quisiera que me pudieres asesorar en algunas cuestiones financieras...

Durante el transcurso de la tarde, Darien como el gran empresario que era, pudo orientar de cierta manera a Diamante, pero solo lo basico, en caso de requerir mas elementos pues simplemente cobraria honorarios, era justo.

Darien llego a casa ya entrada la noche, se percato de que el auto de serena estaba estacionado, parecia todo normal, nada de que preocuparse, el dia de mañana tendria que ir con ella a la clinica para que fuera dada de alta en su tratamiento, asi que pasaria por ella a medio dia.

Sin embargo,no sabia como hacer las cosas, tenia miedo de contarle el hecho de que Diamante la estaba buscando, y sinceramente no deseaba decirle, a final de cuentas ahora era su novia, su motor, ya sabia que estaba enamorado pero ahora simplemente serena se habia metido hasta el tuetano de sus huesos...

La mañana transcurrio sin muchas agobiantes para ambos, al medio Dia como quedaron Darien paso por ella, las chicas de la universidad se deleitaban la pupila con tan guapo especimen, ya que en verdad era atractivo...

Por su parte Diamante nuevamente fue a la universidad, ahora tendria tiempo de buscarla, con Darien no encontraria la informacion que requeria asi que tendria que hacer guardias para checar si podia toparsela y asi fue...

Serena se despedia animosamente de sus amigos, era increible, tan bella, lucia un traje sastre de falta color morado, resaltaba sin duda entre toda la gente que ahí estaba, su cabello ahora lucia mas lindo que nunca, sin saber que lo llevaba suelto como a Darien le gustaba..

Apresuro su paso para poder alcanzarla, ahora no se iria sin escucharla, sin decirle que jamas pudo olvidarla y que sin duda ella era el amor de su vida, sentia que su corazon corria desbocado por la agitacion del momento, tantas palabras por decir tanto por recordar y perdonar...

Serena por su parte sentia que vibraba de alegria, sin mucho que pensar sabia que su corazon se entregaba a Darien, era tan feliz con tan solo verlo, sentirlo para ella era un placer irreconocible, jamas se habia sentido tan deseosa de estar con alguien como con Darien...

Hola Darien, pense que no vendrias!...-Serena saludo a su novio, con un dulce beso en los labios, por su estatura, darien la levanto del piso profundizandolo, era tan agradable besarla.

Bien sera mejor que nos vayamos, creo que llegaremos justo a tiempo, ademas tengo ganas de que vayamos a celebrar, que te parece la idea?...-Pregunto entusiasmado Darien...-

Si, me parece perfecto, ademas me merezco un poco de atencion por parte de mi agradable novio, por que ayer no pudimos vernos, fue un poco raro no lo crees...-decia Serena mientras Darien la depositaba en el piso...

Por su parte Diamante se perdio de estas muestras de amor por la distancia en la que el estaba y la cafeteria perdio de vista a serena, pero si se percato de que ella salia abrazada de un hombre lo bastante alto como para saber en la manera que ambos se abrazaban, sin duda ese tipo era su actual novio...

Mil pensamientos se reflejaron en su mente recordaba las palabras amargas de Karmesaite, era logico no lo esperaria a que regresara por ella, simplemente decidio seguir con su vida, pero que tal si solo eran amigos, o si ella lo utilizaba para olvidarlo por completo, si eso era la razon, hacia algunos meses sabia que ella lo amaba tanto como para no desear vivir...

Los siguio con distancia y vio como el le abrio la puerta del coche, pero no podria saber de quien se trataba su acompañante, ya que una camioneta le tapo la vista de tan singular espectaculo, sentia que moriria de celos, para cuando quizo alcanzarlos, era demasiado tarde, solo pudo ver un lujoso auto partir, no habia mucho por hacer, lo unico que trato de hacer fue memorizar las placas, pero no se daria por vencido...


	10. TE HE OLVIDADO

**CAPITULO 11. TE HE OLVIDADO**

Buenos tardes tengo cita con el Dr. Mcgregor, soy Darien Chiba...-Saludo Darien con alegria, obviamente se notaba que estaba enamorado...

Si pase, por favor...-Darien paso al consultorio del Dr., en donde conversaron alrededor de media hora, despues se integro a Serena, sin duda su problema anterior se habia ido, ahora por fin quedaba tan amarga experiencia en el pasado.

Bueno que te parece si vamos a festejar, te importaria ir conmigo al cine...-decia Darien mientras subian al auto-...

Darien antes que nada, solo quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que me haz ayudado creo que sin tu apoyo, simplemente no sabria que hacer, tarde comprendi que no vale la pena arruinar mi vida por una ilusion, ahora que estas a mi lado se que la felicidad no llega sola, hay que luchar por ella y yo quiero luchar, para ser feliz...

Darien se sentia conmovido por las palabras de Serena, no podia entender como una chica de su edad fuera tan madura, sin duda se sorprenderian sus familiares de la nueva Serena...

No tienes por que agradecerme nada, lo unico que siempre quize fue apoyarte y no me costo mucho trabajo eres tan dulce, ahora que por fin eres mi novia, creo que tambien deseo ser feliz, te quiero...

Se dieron un largo beso, Darien sin duda estaba enamoradisimo, como deseaba que llegara el dia en que pudiera hacerle el amor y demostrarle que aun que fuera poco tiempo el que estaban juntos la amaba...

Bueno sera mejor que vayamos al cine, pero cual pelicula te gustaria ver, tal vez una de terror...-insinuo Darien sabia que no era el genero exactamente favorito de Serena...

No, me apetece una pelicula de miedo, pero mejor vemos la cartelera y escogemos una de ahí, como ves...-Sonrio Serena y asi fue no habia muchas funciones agradables asi que no hubo otra opcion mas que ver una pelicula de suspenso, y aunque no fuera tan terrorifica, serena se la paso literalmente escondida en los brazos de Darien...

Darien creo que no podre dormir esta noche, esta pelicula me puso un poco nerviosa...-confeso con pena Serena...

No te preocupes, no pasa nada ademas era solo una pelicula, no creo que te salgan los diminutos demonios debajo de la cama, ademas yo estoy para protegerte, asi que no tengas miedo, por favor...

Muy gracioso Darien, eso tendras que supervisar debajo de la cama antes de que me duerma por favor...-Darien no podia creerlo que en verdad ella lo decia con mucha necesidad, tal vez no fue una buena idea ver esa pelicula...

Si, te prometo que inspeccionare el lugar antes de que duermas y estara como siempre sin ningun demonio o lo que sea , pero sera mejor que vayamos a la oficina tengo algunos pendientes...

De hecho queria preguntarte por que hemos salido si hay muchos cambios, todo sea para mejorar...

No te preocupes, ademas los cambios que haremos seran para bien, todo saldra a pedir de boca, eso si tendras que ayudarme en algunas cosas que necesito, te parece...

Si creo que me parece...-llegaron a la oficina, Serena sintio de pronto un ambiente pesado, algunas miradas se sentaron en ella y parecian descontentos, al parecer algo desagradable sucedia...

Buenas Tardes Kimberly, como han salido las cosas...-Pregunto Darien mientras dejaba su saco en el perchero, Kimberly estaba muy seria...

No tan bien como esperabamos, pero el personal esta inquieto, algunos me han solicitado hablar contigo...

Te lo encargo, manejalo como siempre Kimberly, eso si quiero que todo quede este dia terminado...-Kimberly salio ofuscada de la oficina, sin duda el despedir personal era algo que nunca le habia gustado...

Bueno sera mejor que continuemos con nuestros asuntos que te parece si nos concentramos en ello...-Serena sonrio pero sabia que algo extraño pasaba, no se atrevia a preguntar era mejor no mezclarse en ese tipo de asuntos...

La noche llego, afuera habia un sepulcral silencio, solo un par de ocasiones entro Kimberly a la oficina mientras ella archivaba documentacion de Darien, incluso el salio, pero no sabia que sucedia...

Vamonos Serena, mañana hay que madrugar, ademas tengo una conversacion contigo pendiente...

Conmigo, pero que ha pasado, es algo malo Darien...-contesto Serena un poco nerviosa, se sentia agobiada...

No, solo quiero que veamos que haremos en navidad, no se si tu quisieras ir con tu familia, ya son 2 navidades que estas fuera...

Si pero no tengo deseos de ir a Texas, creo que ahora deseo estar contigo, ademas en Enero se casa Haruka asi que seguramente ire a su enlace...-decia Serena con pesar, no podia admitir que estaba celosa...

Asi es iremos a su boda si todo sale bien, pero no me digas que estas celosa de que tu hermano se case...-dijo Darien acertadamente...

No para nada... bueno no se que me pasa pero siento que estamos mas separados que nunca, se que como somos adultos y por eso todos seguimos con nuestras vidas, pero, bueno no tengo ganas de viajar...

Pareciera que fue ayer pero ya ha pasado algo de tiempo no es asi, desde que llegue a Connecticut, no me arrepiento de haber venido, si de un ligero tropiezo que tuve, pero mi mejor regalo eres tu...

Gracias, tambien tu eres mi mejor regalo, pero sera mejor que nos vayamos no deseo dormir tan noche...

Serena y Darien partieron ya tarde, llegaron a la casa y ya en su cama durmieron con angelitos, Serena ni tiempo tuvo de recordar la pelicula de terror...

Los dias pasaron , se acercaba la navidad, Serena se entero de la baja de personal que hubo, se sintio mal por que ella sentia estimar a todos sus compañeros de trabajo, pero en eso no podria influir en nada.

Kimberly por su parte omitio relacionarse con Serena, sabia que sin ella admitirlo tenia cierto poder por ser la novia de Darien, asi que no queria provocar disgustos en la rubia, tambien debia de admitir que ella jamas haria algo negativo, no tenia un mal corazon, sin duda ese era el punto debil de Darien, cualquiera que lo supiera le haria mucho daño, en la empresa poco se hablaba de su relacion...

Darien no habia podido ir al rancho por la carga de trabajo tan ardua que tenia, por su parte serena se sentia agobiada en ocasiones, le habian dado incluso opciones para ir mas tiempo a al escuela, asi que ahora los lunes y jueves se la pasaba todo el dia en la universidad...

Por su parte Darien, le indico que podria dejar de trabajar para estudiar y tal vez adelantar mas materias, asi poder terminar la universidad antes, pero no podria hacerlo asi, ademas no queria perder el hilo de trabajo que ya tenia, eso si estuvo muy tentada a hacerlo...

Por lo menos la mansion seguia siendo para ellos, ya que Setsuna y Mamuro permanecieron en el R

ancho, donde habia tambien mucho trabajo, eso si Darien se mantenia en constante comunicación, no queria descuidar ese negocio que tanto le apasionaba y no podia negarlo, que le hacia mucha falta ir...

Diamante seguia insistente en buscar a Serena, pero no habia tenido esa suerte de encontrarla, incluso permanecia horas en la cafeteria principal, para ver si llegaba a verla, pero no pasaba nada, anhelaba tanto toparsela de nuevo, tal vez tendria un poco de suerte...

La navidad llego, habria muchas sorpresas ese dia, la distancia que exitia entre la familia de Serena y ella crecia dia a dia, el unico que siempre procuraba llamarla era su padre, quien siempre la recordaba como la alegria del rancho y si que lo era, ahora las cosas eran tan diferentes.

Su mama en si se dedicaba a si misma, cuando le preguntaban por Serena hacia alusion de que estaba estudiando en una de las mejores universidades, alardeando de los maravillosos hijos que tenia, sus amistades sabian perfectamente cuales fueron siempre sus intenciones y de ese favoritismo que sentia por Haruka, pero sin duda donde quiera que Serena estuviera siempre le deseaban cosas buenas...

Y como no, si era una chica encantadora, alegre y sobre todo muy trabajadora, siempre pendiente de ayudar a su familia, la recordaban como la chica audaz que era, en si la mano derecha de su padre en el rancho, nada la detenia...

Por su parte la navidad para Serena no seria nada igual a la anterior, seria simplemente genial, ahora estaba con la gente que la queria por ser simplemente Serena y sin pensarlo el destino le daba la maravillosa oportunidad de amar...

Darien estoy un poco confundida, ya sabes acerca de que les diras a tus padres acerca de nuestra relacion y no creo que les haga mucha gracia que vivamos juntos, solos...

En primer lugar no vivimos solos, hay personal de servicio, por la reaccion de mis padres creo que te sorprenderias, no he querido comentar nada, por que lo mejor es hacerlo de frente, para que sea la cuestion mas formal, eso si tu estas dispuesta...

Como crees que no lo estaria, ademas yo deseo que las cosas sean lo mas correcto posible, asi que espero salgan bien...

Saldran bien no te preocupes, ahora lo que mas me interesa es que estudies, creo que esa debe de ser tu principal tarea, es por ello que deseo que pienses bien las cosas, se que la universidad en si es muy pesada, asi que me encantaria que pensaras las cosas y tomes la decision de seguir estudiando...

No lo se Darien, pero...-Darien le dio un beso en los labios callando lo que iba a decir, era tan agradable estar juntos...

No me digas nada, pero prometeme que pensaras las cosas por favor...-Decia Darien mientras rozaba su mejilla con la mano..

Si, te prometo que pensare las cosas...-llegaron a la mansion, como siempre agotados y a dormir...

La mañana siguiente fue sencillamente espectacular, Serena iba bien en la universidad sus calificaciones eran elevadas, le causaba tanta alegria estar bien y saber que estaria mejor, pero ese dia tendria una sorpresa inesperada...

Buenas tardes me podrias comunicar con el Lic. Chiba por favor...-Decia Serena desde un publico, ya que se le habia quedado sin bateria el celular.

Hola, princesa como estas?,,,, he tratado de comunicarme contigo y no he podido, parece que no traes el celular...

Hola Darien, lo que pasa es que se me olvido cargarlo anoche, asi que se descargo por completo, pero solo queria avisarte que ire a comprar algunas cosas, ya sabes eso de las compras navideñas...

Ok, pero estas bien, ocupas algo, hoy en verdad sera un dia largo, creo que te he extrañado mucho...-contesto un poco meloso Darien...

Sabes yo tambien tengo muchas ganas de verte, pero aprovechare el dia en algunas cosas que seran necesarias hacer, ademas no quiero que Setsuna que le comprare...

Esta bien, pero prometeme que haras todo lo posible por llamarme, es lo justo despues de que no te vere...

Darien que exagerado eres, pero si yo te marco al rato, no te preocupes, te cuidas ok, bueno sera mejor que me apure si no, no podre avanzar, sabes Darien Te quiero mucho...-Ahora era tan facil decir sus sentimientos por el ...

Yo te quiero mucho mas, espero que te diviertas, si me necesitas me llamas y yo voy por ti, estaras en el centro comercial cierto...

Asi es Darien, pero no te preocupes yo traigo mi coche, asi que no sera necesario que pases por mi, pero si quieres lo puedes hacer...

Esta bien te dare tu espacio pero prometeme que llegaras temprano para vernos aunque sea unos minutos...

Si te prometo llegar temprano para vernos mas de unos minutos...-se despidieron con un simple bye, Serena estaba contenta de tener a ese hombre a su lado, nunca se imagino que aquel niño de ojos azules tan expresivos se fuera a convertir en su novio...

El centro comercial era enorme, Serena se preparo con unos jeans, sueter y tennis, estaria preparada para la ardua tarde de compras y mas sabiendo que en las tiendas mas concurridas habria ofertas...

Ya eran cerca de las 5 cuando Serena creyo que tenia casi todos los obsequios comprados, para Setsuna unas hermosas zapatillas doradas, las cuales habian visto la ultima vez que salieron de compras pero no habia de su numero por lo cual las encargo con tiempo, para Mamuro una hermosa Billetera de marca, sobria y elegante como su futuro suegro y bueno para Darien varios articulos desde un carisimo perfume hasta una pijama...

Varios paquetes apenas entraron en el pequeño auto de Serena, lo bueno era que todo estaba listo, incluso se compro algunos articulos para ella, asi como un lindo vestido para celebrar navidad, sentia que esa noche seria muy especial.

Decidio ir a comer por que moria de hambre, asi que compro una ensalada y un subway queria llegar temprano y esconder todos los regalos no queria que Darien se sintiera para nada curioso, asi que compro su ligera comida y despues de satisfacer su hambre partio para irse, pero su vista se topo con un par de ojos azules tan cristalinos como el agua...si era Diamante...

Ese Diamante que le hizo desear morir, el que la subio al cielo y la dejo caer de el, partiendo su corazon en miles de cristales tan finos que serian imperceptibles al ojo humano, por que tenia que suceder asi, ella sabia que el la buscaba para hablar con ella, pero jamas se imagino que su impresión seria asi...

Sentia como un viejo dolor resplandecia en su recien sanado corazon, una pequeña fisura que podria hacer visible todo ese tiempo el dolor que el habia causado, ahora con 4 meses al lado de Darien, jamas se imagino que esto sucediera, un efecto raro mezclado con dolor, trizteza, tal vez ... tal vez...un poco de amor...

Por su parte Diamante como todos los dias se habia presentado en la misma universidad para ver si lograba toparse con su adorado tormento o ya a esas alturas obsesion, pero paso lo mismo, acudio al centro comercial para distraerse un poco, subiendo las escaleras, percibio un dulce aroma, era casi imposible olvidarse de el...

Y asi fue, vio a una chica con jeans y un sueter no muy ajustado, pero esa esencia era de ella, la miro tan hermosa, con su cabello en una coleta alta, sin gota de maquillaje como a el, le encantaba, sencilla, la vio comprar la que seria seguramente una comida rapida, observo cada movimiento, ella ajena a saber que era vigilada de cerca por alguien...

No pudo hacer mas que mirarla, era tan graciosa, como no recordar sus tiernas caricias, sus suaves besos de niña, su entrega al amor, ese amor que siempre le profesaba, esa ilusion de verse casada con el, convertirse en la respetada Sra. Black, todo estaba bien, ya se habia imaginado incluso los nombres de sus hijos y lo hermosos que serian, pero claro lo arruino todo, pero no era tarde para tratar de remediar las cosas, asi que en cuanto Serena se levanto y camino hacia la salida el la siguio y se puso frente a ella...

Serena...-un largo silencio parecia suceder, era tanto el tiempo, tantas las palabras que se habia imaginado decir y nada...

Serena, yo...yo quisiera hablar contigo...-dijo Diamante con inseguridad, no podia negar que Serena lucia distinta, tal vez una nueva actitud, un cambio de look, ahora lucia mas hermosa...

Diamante, lamento esto, pero no creo que tengamos nada de que hablar...-conteso a duras penas Serena, sentia como un enorme nudo se formaba en su garganta...

Yo te he buscado por mucho tiempo Serena y es como si te hubiera tragado la tierra, quiero que me des la oportunidad de escucharme y que me entiendas, siento que no puedo mas...-Y era la verdad, no parecia aquel Diamante alegre que recordaba cuando estaban juntos, ya no estaba mas...

No se por que, ahora despues de tanto tiempo quieres que hablemos, dime tendria caso alguno que hablaramos y sobre que seria?...- Serena sentia que se ahogaba, unas lagrimas traicioneras se asomaron en sus ojos...

Yo se que me equivoque, que me porte como el peor hombre de todos y sabria tal vez aceptar que me odies por que me lo merezco por ser tan patan contigo, pero necesito que me escuches, por favor!...

Sabes Diamante a pesar de todo el daño que pudisite haberme no te odio y la verdad es que te he podido perdonar, te escuchare...

Diamante y Serena caminaron a un café donde tomaron asiento...-pero algo que acontinuacion no se esperaba ella sucedió...-

Bien, nos puede traer dos capucchinos...-ordeno como siempre hacia Diamante, sin duda sabia cuales eran sus bebidas, alimentos, favoritos, necesitaba utilizar algo a su favor, lo que fuera...

Bien, pues no se por donde comenzar, pero cuando llegue para trabajar con los Chiba las cosas estaban bien, el sueldo era bueno y mil cosas mas, siempre te tenia en mi mente, sabes no habia dia que no te recordara, cuando llegaste me dio un gusto tremendo, pero al visitarte, sabia que no tenia nada que ofrecerte...

Era tan complicado para mi, siempre tenia la imagen de niño mimado y ahora que deseaba hacerte mi esposa, me vi con la realidad, no tenia nada que ofrecerte, ni siquiera una casa, entonces, conoci a Karmesaite, ella era la socia de Darien, me propuso otra fuente de ingresos y yo tontamente quize tomarla, pero me ha costado tan caro que de haber sabido todo lo que sucedió con esta estupida decisión jamas la hubiera tomado...

Siento mucho por lo que te hice pasar, en verdad lamento todo el daño que te cause Serena, yo me he portado como un idiota contigo, pero quiero que consideres mi arrentimiento para que me puedas perdonar, se que no estoy en posicion de pedirte nada...pero yo aun te amo, como el primer dia, jamas deje de hacerlo, en ocasiones despertaba soñandote a mi lado, ahora me he idependizado se que puedo ofrecerte todo lo que te mereces, estoy dispuesto a todo, para que me des otra oportunidad...

Serena jamas espero nada de lo que habia escuchado, no podia negar que aun sentia emocion por lo que el, le estaba ofreciendo cuantas veces soño tambien en convertirse en su esposa, pero ahora las cosas eran tan diferentes, ahora simplemente no habia cavida para el, se habia enamorado...

Sabes Diamante, siempre me pregunte por que me habias dejado, jamas lo comprendi, pero la verdad es que me ha tomado algo de tiempo aceptar las cosas, por que efectivamente te portaste como un patan, me dejaste sola y jamas pensaste si yo estaba bien, simplemente te apareciste dijiste adios y ya...-Serena lo intento pero no pudo evitar llorar, habia guardado mucho sentimiento, por que es su momento fue muy especial...

Ahora que te veo, que te escucho y se de ti, no me imagine que pudiera siquiera tenerte enfrente Diamante y poder hablar como ahora contigo, te he perdonado y he de confesarte que me costo mucho hacerlo, pero no por que lo hubiere hecho podre darte siquiera una oportunidad, ahora hay prioridades en mi vida y no eres tu...-Decia Serena, sentia que una opresion en su pecho por fin se liberaba...-

Serena, yo no te pido que ahora mismo me aceptes, pienso que lo justo es que lo pienses y cuando tomes una decision me la hagas saber...ademas yo esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario, por que en verdad te amo...-decia sincero Diamante, en el fondo sabia que tenia perdida la partida pero arrojaria todas las cartas que tuviera para estar con ella.

Sabes Diamante, no tienes que esperar mas, mi decision es que no puedo darte ninguna oportunidad, lo lamento pero alguien mas ocupa mi corazon, simplemente te olvide, no puedo hacer nada por ti... me tengo que ir por que me estan esperando...

Diamante no sabia que hacer, un par de lagrimas se deslizaron por su bello rostro, Serena se sintio conmovida pero ella no podia hacer nada por el...

Ha de ser ese chico con el que te vi en la universidad, no es asi Serena?...-Diamante se sentia frustrado...

Lo lamento, pero no debo de darte ninguna explicacion de mi vida personal, gracias pero debo irme se me hace tarde...-Serena justo se levantaba cuando en un impulso Diamante se levanto y la beso, para el era una delicia probarla nuevamente, pero no era la misma, no respondia, Serena por su parte trato de safarse, no queria ser besada por el, como pudo logro safarse...

Ahora se que no eres la misma serena de antes, ahora eres otra seguramente ya estaras con el es por eso que no vives en tu departamento, dime serena ahora te haz convertido en una chica mas de ciudad es eso?...-reclamaba Diamante con sorna, no podia tolerar que lo que mas cuido de ella, ahora otro imbecil podria disfrutarla y no el...

Esto no te lo permito y sabes algo, no tengo por que escuchar tus estupidos comentarios Diamante, por que mientras yo me moria de tristeza, tu te revolcabas con Karmensaite, me dolio tu traicion y me entere por boca de ella, ahora todo queda en el pasado y yo sigo adelante con mi vida, que mas da todo lo que hubiere pasado entre nosotros, al final te he dejado de amar...

Diamante se sento de la impresión, si bien quizo confesarle la verdad no le diria los por menores de los negocios que ahora tenia con Karmesaite, pero que podia hacer si esa vibora venenosa le habia dicho todo a Serena, jamas se hubiera imaginado que las cosas pasaran asi...

Serena se salio llorando de ese lugar nunca se imagino que las cosas pasaran de esa manera, ahora sin mas por fin cerraba el circulo con Diamante, no podia negar que le dolia tanto, aunque ahora estuviera enamorada de Darien, el pasado en ocasiones es doloroso recordarlo...

Diamante estaba absorto, no podia asimilar que Serena literalmente lo botaba, tal vez esperaba otra reaccion, algo menos doloroso para el, pero no fue asi y no seria nunca mas...

Serena subio a su carro sin importar mas lloraba desgarradoramente, pero tenia que salir de ahí, ahora habria alguien esperando por ella...

Darien habia llegado temprano para ver a su adorado tormento pero no se encontraba, cuando pasaron dos horas se sentia un poco nervioso sabia que algo malo pasaria, como si tuviera un presentimiento...

Serena bajo triste, vio el auto estacionado de Darien, pero que haria ahora, podria explicarle a Darien y si el se enojaba, entro a la casa donde Darien la esperaba, no hubo mucho que decir, cual niña corrio a los brazos de su amado...

Darien se sentia confuso que habria pasado para que ella estuviera asi, algo le habrian hecho...

Serena, princesa dime que te ha pasado por favor, me preocupas, en que puedo ayudarte...-Serena trato de mantener la calma no queria malos entendidos con el, asi que se decidio..-

Darien, lo que pasa es que no es nada malo pero creo que aun tenia algunas lagrimas pendientes, pero ahora se que es lo que deseo en mi vida...-Serena beso apasionadamente a Darien, quien se sorprendio mucho por esa actitud tan deshinibida por parte de la rubia, en un intento desesperado, serena literalmente arrojo a Darien al sillon donde se subio a horcadas sobre el, no dejaba de besarlo era tan dulce, jamas se perdonaria perderlo, tal vez comprendia a Diamante...

Los besos no pararon ahí, ambos estaban muy agitados, Darien no podia controlarse, tomo el trasero de Serena, vaya que era uno bueno, sentia deseo de poseerla ahí mismo, era tan hermosa, comenzo a acariciarla el sueter salio volando, Serena lucia un top increible, Darien tenia una vision tan perturbadora...

Los voluntuosos senos de Serena parecian querer salirse para darle la bienvenida, Darien no pudo tolerarlo mas, con sus manos los tomo, era perfectos a la palma de sus manos, no podia creer que el tuviere ese privilegio, sintio una pequeña ola de celos, jamas podria comprender como Diamante la abandono...

Serena parecia deseosa de algo mas de caricias, Darien osado, libero los senos de Serena, era tan hermoso su piel como porcelana, sus pezones rosados, no se contuvo mas, asi que sus labios se posaron sobre ellos, Serena sentia miles de mariposas, era tan agradable, sentia que podria desfallecer de placer, tal vez por ese motivo Diamante la habia dejado, pero ella sabia que con Darien las cosas serian completamente diferente...

Por dios Darien se sentia en el cielo, eran tan suave, pero algo no estaba bien, asi mismo un rayo de luz ilumino su mente...

Serena...amor...no quiero arrepentirme de nada, por favor...-Decia Darien entre besos cortados, caricias ...

Pero no habia mucho por hacer el deseo termino con la razon, tal vez no seria el mejor momento, pero sin duda ella necesitaba sentirse amada, deseada, todo lo posible para sabe que Darien estaba con ella por amor...

Darien levanto en brazos a Serena, quien no dejaba de besarlo, llegaron a la habitacion de el...

No paso mucho tiempo para que la ropa de ambos desapareciera, era sorprendente verla desnuda, su piel tersa y blanca, el por su parte era tan grande pensaba Serena, tan grande, jamas habia visto a un hombre desnudo completamente, solo del dorso, pero Darien era un dios griego una espalda amplia, hombros anchos, su abdomen de lavadero, ahora sabia que hacia antes de ir a la oficina, vaya era tan sexy, pero su miembro era enorme, sin duda doleria...

Darien inicio con una serie de besos no deseaba asustarla, era tan bella y la amaba como un condenado, era tan fragil, sus labios se unieron en un besos lentos que fueron aumentando, el se posiciono sobre ella, bajo lentamente por su cuello, dejando ligeras marcas, serena sentia desfallecer, lentamente recorrio su camino dejando rastros de sus apasionados besos...

Serena... princesa ya no podre detenerme... –decia Darien, quien sentia su sangre hervir... y no hubo marcha atrás...

Darien exploro la bella flor de serena, su sabor era dulce, agradable, lo enloquecio por fin podria demostrarle cuan grande era su amor por ella...

Serena no podria explicar todas esas sensaciones que su cuerpo virginal sentia, ahora comprendia algunas cosas que sucedian entre una hombrey una mujer, podria saber por que sus amigas se habian casado tan jovenes, podria volverse un vicio sentirse viva y amada...

Serena sentia desfallecer, sus piernas se aflojaron , se sentia en extasis total, Darien exploraba con ansia, disfrutaba con deleite ese regalo que ella le daba, no podria parar... de pronto serena sintio que algo tan hirviente amenazaba con salir, era tan magnifico...

Dariennnn...yo... teeee... amooooo!...-Decia Serena, mientras Darien introducia uno de sus dedos, y aprisionada su trasero, undiendo su lengua en ella, Serena sintio que no podria haber vida despues de eso...

Vamos preciosa regalame tu amor...-decia en palabras cortadas Darien mientras con sus habilidosas manos presionaba su redondeado trasero y sin mas que esperar su lengua persibio un agradable sabor...

Dar...rien...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...- Serena sintio como cada poro de su piel se expandia, su cuerpo se convulsionaba de placer, algo que jamas habia sentido, se sentia liberada... extasiada...

Darien bebio todo se sentia tan contento de poder provocar eso en la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo y sobre todo ahora sabia que ella seria suya, no la perderia contra el...nunca pasaria...

Serena ahora, todo sera diferente seras mi mujer...-Serena se ruborizo completamente, pero lo podia gritar a los cuatro vientos lo amaba, podria dejar todo atrás y el seria su presente y futuro no tendria que buscar nada mas, era todo lo que alguna vez en su vida pudiere haber imaginado tener...

Darien, te amo, no tengo ninguna duda de ello, te amo y no quiero perderte, deje atrás todo y ahora tu eres mi elemento...

Darien y Serena, se besaro con ansias, miles de palabras por decir, las cuales serian tan faciles de demostrar, no podian callar su amor, su corazon era imposible, ahora el mundo completo sabria que eran el uno por el otro...

Darien se posiciono, lentamente trato de introducirse pero ella era tan pequeña, para el, miraba directamente a sus ojos, tan azules tan cristalinos podria leer el amor que ella sentia por el...

Lentamente se abrio paso, sentia como Serena se ponia rigida, trataria de ser tierno con ella...

Darien entro sintio como serena enterro sus uñas en su espalda, para el fue tan placentero, se dio cuenta que ella se habia entregado a ella por primera vez, no podia creer que en verdad podria tocar el cielo a su lado...

Poco a poco se movio con un compas armonioso, se besaban con ternura, por dios era tan suave, tan gracil, tan deliciosa, no podia creerlo, lo movimientos fueron acelerandose poco a poco, los jadeos llenaban la habitacion, eran jadeos de amor...

Darien tomo a Serena y la sento arriba de el, Serena se sintio temerosa, pero Darien en un movimiento la hizo gritar de placer, con sus grandes manos marcaba el movimiento con ella, su trasero era un deleite, los movimientos eran astutos, ágiles...

Dariennnn!...amorrrrr...ahhhh...-Gritaba Serena mientras sentia nuevamente extasis total...era un gran amante el que tenia a su lado...

Por su parte Darien, no pudo resistirlo mas... despues de que ella hubiere tenido su adorable orgasmo, el se vino con su fertil semilla sobre ella... tarde se dio cuenta de que no habian usado proteccion...

Agotados, sudorosos, desnudos y ella sonrosada completamente, se abrazaron...era tan hermosa...

Serena, me haz regalado tu virginidad, por que mi amor...?...-Darien sintio dudas, claro estaba agradecido con ella por elegirlo para ello...

Solo puedo decirte que te amo, que me he dado cuenta que eres para mi lo mas importante en este mundo...-Decia Serena mientras se hundio en su cuello, se sentia tan bien, su olor tan agradable y esa sensacion de proteccion era sin duda inugualable...

Darien le entrego una hermosa sonrisa...-la levanto en sus fuertes brazos y camino hacia el baño, donde lleno el jacuzzi y ambos se undieron en el, Darien tallo la espalda de Serena con amor...

Sabes Darien, nunca me imagine que esto pudiera pasar entre nosotros, cuando te vi en el baile, la verdad es que me parecias demasiado apuesto para ser verdad y me senti una pecadora por verte con deseo...

Vaya, pues en ese caso nos iriamos juntos al infierno, no sabes como deseaba ser yo el hombre que estuviera a tu lado... en cierta manera moria de celos, pero siempre senti que algun dia nos encontrariamos nuevamente y ahora simplemente no te dejare ir de mi lado...-Darien besaba ahora el delicado cuello de serena,,,,vaya que era tan sensible, de pronto nuevamente se sintio con ansias de que el la tomara...

Sus deseos son ordenes mi lady...-decia Darien mientras miraba en los ojos de serena la dulce suplica de amor...asi que la acomodo, penetrandola por detrás lentamente, estaba tan tibia, tan lista y hermosa...ahora se habia convertido en el hombre, podia manosear a su antojo a tan respingado trasero...

Serena sentia como intentaba hundirse en ella, pero era tan angosta, sin duda sentia un enorme placer... la vision de Darien en el jacuzzi era magnifica, tenia un hermoso trasero, su piel humeda y resbaladiza era tan sexy, tan hombre, tan viril, nunca habria tiempo para no desear amarlo...ahora que pasaria, ninguno lo sabia pero ya no podria vivir sin el...

Sin mas Darien siendo tan bien dotado entro en ella, tomo su breve cintura con ambas manos, haciendo un esplendoroso sonido, sentia como ella se retorcia de placer, el se encargaria de hacerla una mujer... los movimientos fueron aumentando poco a poco y sin mas ambos se fundieron y en un grito ahogado tocaron el cielo con deleite...

Mientra tanto en otro lugar Diamante se hundia en depresion, bebia y lloraba al recodar su pasado con ella, ahora que haria como podria salir de eso, su pecho sentia una enorme agonia, el miedo a la soledad que tenia lo invadia por completo...

No podia creer todo lo que con su estupido deseo carnal habia perdido, por que esa habia siempre sido la verdad, dejo a Serena por un par de noches agitadas, sin duda Karmesaite era una mujer experimentada, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de ser una mujerzuela, que le tejio redes en las que cayo sin mucha dificultad...

Diamante encerrado en la fria habitacion de un hotel, decidio que no se daria por vencido y buscaria la manera de que el y serena fueran uno como tendria que haber sido siempre...

La amargura que envolvia el corazon de Diamante era tal, que conforme llegaba la noche sentia que se hundia mas, su llanto era mas desgarrador, no podia creer que el habia provocado eso mismo en Serena...

Ahora con sus pensamientos esclarecidos, sabia que el hombre que amara a Serena seria afortunado, cuanto no deseaba volver atrás y no dejarla, ahora estaria durmiendo en sus brazos...


	11. NUEVA ETAPA

**CAPITULO 12. NUEVA ETAPA**

La noche llego a la mansion Chiba, Serena yacia dormida en los brazos de Darien, su sueño era el mas tranquilo, lucia como un bebe sin ningun problema en su vida con total alegria y paz.

Darien la admiraba, ahora habian dado un paso muy importante, la navidad no podria haber sido mejor, ahora comprendia cual seria el optimo regalo para ella, su mujer...

La mañana siguiente fue sensacional para ambos, el por su parte se levanto antes para ordenar un desayuno especial para ambos, en especial para ella, entro a la habitacion con una amplia sonrisa...

Darien, que pena me da contigo...-Decia Serena intentando cubrirse, mientras el admiraba a plena mañana su hermosos senos...

Princesa pareciera que luces frente a un extraño, no te preocupes no le dire a nadie que mi hermosa novia es un autentica modelo...

Jajaja!... pero que cosas dices Darien, en verdad me hacer sentir bien...-decia con comicidad Serena, pero la mirada de Darien no decia mentiras...

Sabes tienes el mejor cuerpo que jamas en mi vida hubiere visto eres amplia en donde debes, breve en donde quieres y volumptuosa donde me gusta...-Serena trago en seco pero ella tambien tenia que decir algunas cosas..-

Yo creo que tu eres exacto para mi, tan gallardo, fuerta, guapo, atletico e inteligente que mas puedo pedir...-decia Serena con sinceridad...

Un agrable desayuno para complacer a mi hermosa princesa...-ambos se vistieron con algo sencillo y bajaron a desayunar, total era sabado no habia mucho por hacer, serena se sorprendio por la variedad de alimentos que habria para degustar para ella...

Gracias, Darien...-Le dio un tierno beso en los labios, no podria dejar de saborearlo, a fin de cuentas era su novio...

Desayunaron tranquilamente, Serena despues le dijo que habia encontrado todo lo que habia buscado para regalar...

Serena y no compraste nada para tu familia, a final de cuentas estaria bien que llevaras un presente para ellos, no lo crees...

La verdad es que, no lo se Darien, mi madre es demasiado especial para eso de los regalos, ahora que mi hermano esta viviendo fuera, ella siempre le pide que le compre cosas y pues solo acepta los gustos de el, ademas no tengo ganas de recibir alguna de sus tantas criticas...

No tienes una buena relacion con ella princesa...-comento Darien, veia en sus ojos un dejo de tristeza cuando se referia a su madre...

No, la verdad es que mi madre y haruka, tenian planeada mi vida de una manera diferente por asi decirlo, pero las cosas simplemente no salieron como quisieron, su plan era casarme con un ganadero para que el negocio se ampliara y ya, cuando tome la decision de estudiar en Yale mi madre dejo de hablarme y Haruka se molesto mucho, el unico que siempre me apoyo fue mi padre y lo demas ya lo sabes...

Gracias a dios que escogiste tu sueño, si no jamas nos hubieramos vuelto a ver, o tal vez si pero, ya no podriamos estar juntos...-decia Darien con cierta tristeza...

Tal vez no hubiera pasado eso, no creo que me hubiera casado, sin duda me hubiera quedado soltera, tal vez cuando nos vieramos hubiera existido en realidad...

Bien pues que me dices, que tal si me acompañas a comprar algunas cosas, el arbol nos hace falta y no tardan en llegar mis padres...-en ese momento una alegre Setsuna hacia su entrada...

Vaya parece que nadie esta para darme mi merecida bienvenida...-decia Setsuna mientras abrazaba a su hermoso hijo, quien con alegria le correspondia...

Bien, estas tan apuesto como tu padre, pero Serena, que linda te haz puesto mi vida pareces una princesa...-decia Set mientras ambas se fundian en un abrazo...

Gracias Set, pero pareciera que son años sin vernos, tu tambien estas cada dia mas guapa...-contesto con alegria Serena, el campo sin duda le sentaba de maravilla a Setsuna...-

Gracias, tu sabes el amor nos rejuvenece, ademas Mamuro y yo hemos tenido tiempo de sobra para estar juntos, me siento como una adolescente enamorada...-decia Set...

Madre no quiero generar en mi un trauma psicologico, asi que por favor no hagas esos comentarios personales...-contesto Darien...-

No te preocupes hijo, es algo normal, no creas que la cigüeña te trajo a este mundo tu madre y yo trabajamos en ello...-contesto mamuro...

Todos reian...era navidad que mas podria pasar, Set y Serena, salieron de compras, ya que Set no habia tenido tiempo de hacerlo estando en el Rancho por lo que no les sobro nada de tiempo...

Darien quisiera hacerte una pregunta y no quiero que me mientas, se que eres un honorable y responsable hombre, por que asi te hemos educado tu madre y yo,,,,tu y serena tienen una relacion...?...- preguntaba Mamuro...-

Si padre, estoy enamorado de Serena y ella de mi, asi que le pedi una oportunidad y estamos juntos desde hace 3 meses...

Bien, me da gusto por ti hijo creo que mereces una mujer que te ame, se que ella ha tenido problemas pero es una buena chica y me da gusto que tengas, tan buen gusto en la mujeres...

Gracias Padre, yo tambien estoy contento de que Serena me diera la oportunidad de demostrarle que vale la pena estar a mi lado y creo que he logrado mi cometido...

La noche llego, Serena estaba agotada, haber salido un dia previo a navidad, era agobiante, eso si muchas mas ofertas que otros dias entre comillas, ya todo envuelto acomodado, Darien y mamuro se encargaron de comprar el arbol de navidad el cual esa misma noche adornaron...

Para Serena todo era nuevo, sin duda era la mejor navidad como adulta que pasaba, la manera en que adornaron el arbol les encanto, Serena y Set se encargaron de poner adornos en la mansion, a Set le encantaba la navidad era la mejor epoca del año, se sentia feliz de ello, ya que se enamoro en navidad de su ahora esposo...

Bien pues, creo que es todo por el dia de hoy me siento agotada, me ire a dormir, gracias Serena por acompañarme, fue un dia tan fantastico...-decia Set mientras se despedia de Darien y Serena...

Bueno que descansen, mañana tendran las damitas mucho por hacer con la cena de navidad, asi que te recomiendo Serena que tambien que descanses...-Mamuro se despido de ambos...

Bien pues sera mejor que me vaya a dormir estoy cansada Darien...-Serena se despidio de su amado quien la acompaño a su habitacion y con un dulce beso se dieron las buenas noches...

El dia de navidad llego con gran ajetreo para Setsuna, quien queria tener todo a corde con la fecha, tal cual parecia un demonio de tazmania, con ingredientes por todos lados, preparando varias cosas a la vez era tan minuciosa en todo ese tipo de cosas...

Por su parte Serena acudio a la universidad, donde temia encontrarse con Diamante pero, en si no paso nada, entro a dos clases y checo resultados de examenes, parecia que todo iba de maravilla, el pasado atrás habia quedado, en la universidad todo marchaba bien y con Darien sin duda habia un gran futuro...

Llego la tarde para ella, partió a la mansion Chiba...particularmente se sentia rara puesto que Darien no le habia llamado en todo el dia, tal vez estaria ocupado con los balances de fin de año...

Por su parte Darien estaba en la oficina trabajando duramente para terminar con autorizaciones, se sentia agotado mentalmente, pero necesitaban apurarse para salir, ya que su madre y su novia, no le perdonarian si faltaba...

Serena llego a la casa pero no habia nadie en la sala, por lo que fue a la cocina y vio todos los alimentos que se habian preparado, ya acomodados, lucian tan bien, pero eso era un gran banquete, tal vez acudiria familia de ellos a dicha celebracion, pero nunca se imagino que eso pasara, asi que se apresuro no queria presentarse mal ante los invitados, aunque ella tambien era una invitada...

Hola hija, como vez verdad que toda esta comida se apetece mucho...-decia sonriente Setsuna la cual bajo con bata, ya que se acababa de bañar...

Si, pero cuanta gente vendra a la cena Setsuna, por que todo luce tan apetecible pero es como para una gran celebracion...-contesto intrigada Serena...-

Ahh es que tal vez se nos paso comentarte que en la navidad, vienen algunos familiares, es por ello que me encargo de prepar alguna cena, que sea abundante por asi decirlo, aunque creo que esta vez se me paso un poquito la mano...-decia un poco afligida Setsuna...-

No, creo que podremos comernos todo, ademas tal vez vengan algunos invitados de mas, no lo crees Set...-contesto con entusiasmo Serena...-

Si eso espero hija, pero en esta casa nunca se desperdicia nada, todos disfrutaremos de una agradable velada,,, pero bueno sera mejor que me de prisa, no tarda en llegar mamuro del aeropuerto y quiero estar lista para recibir a los invitados, antes de que se me olvide marco Darien y dijo que llegaba un poco retrasado, eso niño es igual que su papa, pero nunca falta en estas fechas importantes...

Me he de imaginar que por cierre de año tendra mucho trabajo por hacer no es asi..-contesto Serena...-

Si hija pero no te preocupes, el vendra, asi que bien sera mejor que me vaya a arreglar, muero de ganas por ponerme el vestido que compramos ayer, asi que al rato nos vemos...-Set se despido de Serena con un sonoro beso en la mejilla...

Serena se sentia un poco nerviosa, puesto que ella no sabia que los familiares de Darien irian para la cena de navidad, por lo que menos tendria algun presente para ellos y tiempo menos ya eran pasadas las 6 de la tarde, asi que no era una opcion ir al centro comercial, ademas ni siquiera sabia cuantos eran, que les gustaba y si eran hombres o mujeres...

Asi que mejor decidio subir a prepararse queria sentirse por lo menos presentable, ya que el vestido que habia comprado Set era demasiado elegante, en verdad podria sentirse temerosa de hacer quedar mal a Darien con su familia, pero tambien tenia un vestido muy bonito que habia comprado para la fiesta de Haruka, tal vez podria usarlo...

Mientras, Serena se arreglaba, Darien llegaba apresurado, no queria no estar listo para recibir a sus familiares, pues sabian que eran muy estirados, lamentablemente ese tipo de reuniones eran tan largas y aburridas como siempre, asi recordo que no le habia llamado a Serena, pero el carro estaba en garage, por lo que estaria arreglandose, se le habia olvidado comentarle de la visita de sus parientes...

En punto de las 8 Set esperaba a sus invitados junto con Darien, ambos luciendo impecables, ella con un hermoso vestido de diseñador y el con un elegante smoking, al igual que la gente de servicio con su uniforme de gala, por su parte Serena escucho movimientos en el acceso principal, vio bajar algunas damas con finos abrigos de pieles, en su vida habia visto alguno puesto que en texas todo era mas sencillo, asi que la opcion de usar el vestido de fiesta a final de cuentas no era tan mala idea...

Buenas noches pero que esplendida luces...-Saluda Martha la tia de Darien, venian de vacaciones siempre en navidad, aunque en los ultimos 2 años siempre llegaban primero a Connecticut, viviane en italia de donde era la familia de Mamuro...

Tu tambien Martha luces tan bien...-ambas se dieron un abrazo, a final de cuentas era la hermana mayor de Mamuro...-

Tia como estas, espero el viaje hubiere sido tranquilo...-decia Darien mientras la abrazaba, ya que sabia que le tenia pavor a las alturas...

No hijo este año viaje un par de ocasiones, asi que mi miedo fue menos, pero he de confesarte que venir a America si que es una gran travesia, lo unico bueno es que no hubo turbulencia, ademas trate de dormir la mayor parte del viaje...

Buenas noches...-saludo Mirella su prima que iba acompañada de su novio William un amable ingles...-espero que tengas tiempo primo por que traje compañía para ti...-dijo su prima con sorna, ya que se habia enterado por su primo que Darien tenia una hermosa novia...-

Espero no te hubieres olvidado de mi, aunque no lo creo...-decia una ensimosa Pamela, la mejor amiga de Mirella, quien quedo prendada de Darien la primera vez que lo vio y aunque se habia enterado de que probablemente tendria novia, eso no le impedia competir por atraer su atencion...

No, para nada sean bienvenidos, esta es su casa, asi que por favor pongase comodos, ademas las habitaciones ya han sido asignadas por si desean pasar a refrescarse...-el equipaje ya estaba en sus habitaciones por lo que la mayoria subieron a cambiarse...-

Primo tal parece que esta navidad sera nueva para ti, me comento Jonh que tenias una hermosa novia...-decia Marcus mientras le daba un abrazo, Darien sabia que en cuestion de mujeres el, sin duda era un experto y para colmo un buitre con las mujeres, tenia a la que queria, pero a Serena no...

Bueno pues parece que las noticias vuelan...-Setsuna miraba intrigada a Darien, pues en ocasiones era bastante despistada y ni idea tenia que Darien salia con Serena, pero no podria ponerlo en evidencia asi que solo sonrio por el comentario...

Buenas noches tia, creo que este año hace mas frio que el año pasado, veo que la decoracion ha sido mas exquisita...-decia mirando a todos lados Cristian quien estaba acompañado por su novio Marvel, aunque a su tia no le pareciera tan agradable sabia que no podria tapar el sol con un dedo, pero era muy agradable...

Hijo, que agradable sorpresa que vinieran este año, que tal Marvel espero que les guste su estancia en esta su casa...-contesto con simpatia Set, mientras saludaba al agradable Frances...-

Gracias, por lo que veo tu casa es muy linda, en verdad esta decorada con gran gusto...-decia Marvel quien era un afamado decorador de interiores en europa...-

En verdad que me haces un honor, pero ahora que estaras aquí quisiera que me ayudaras a decorar una villa que acaba de comprar mamuro muy cerca del Rancho, no se si tuvieres tiempo...-contesto Setsuna, ella tambien habia estudiado diseño de interiores y arquitectura, es por ello que no estaba tan alejada de ello, pero se habia decidido dedicar a su hijo al 100%...

Si tia no te preocupes, tendremos tiempo de sobra verdad querido...-contesto con entusiasmo Cristian y aunque en todo momento Mamuro se mantenia al margen, no podria negar que dentro de lo normal, su sobrino era un buen chico...

Bien pues nosotros pasaremos a cambiarnos para bajar a la cena tia...-Set le indico al mayordomo que les indicara en que habitacion se tenian que quedar...

Siendo una mansion amplia de 12 habitaciones, no hubo problema en acomodarlos de manera confortante, las habitaciones que habitaban los chiba estaban en el segundo piso del lado derecho y las de invitados en el lado izquierdo, por lo que tranquilamente podria convivir sin ser interrumpidos por nadie, ademas existia un pequeño laberinto ahí mismo...

Serena se sentia impaciente, se miraba al espejo y no dudaba que se veia bien su vestido era en verdad lindo, color plata, la tela era como seda, se ajustaba bien a ella, de un solo hombro, le hacia una silueta envidiable, se habia maquillado levemente, resalto con rimel sus espesas pestañas, rubor rosado, gloss en los labios y su cabello lo habia ondulado levemente, colocando un precioso prendedor del lado izquierdo...simplemente hermosa...

Despues de media hora los invitados yacian en la sala, bebiendo alegremente, tal vez el hecho de esperar una nueva novedad los hacia sentir curiosos por conocer a la conquista de su primo Darien, por su parte Setsuna habia subido con Darien para que le explicara todo ese mal entendido...

Darien necesito que me digas con que chica estas saliendo y por que no me lo habias dicho antes, ademas Jonh ya le conto a todos como es posible que no me dijeras a mi que soy tu madre...

Madre, en verdad no habia tenido tiempo de explicarte nada por que simplemente se fueron al Rancho y la verdad que esta relacion es muy reciente, pero he de confirmarte que en verdad seria...

Hijo en verdad espero que esta chica te haga feliz, pero no comprendo como es que haz hecho para olvidar a Serena, se suponia que estabas enamorado de ella, pero espero que te ayude a sacarla de aquí...-decia Setsuna apuntando a su corazon...

No es necesario por que ella, es ahora la dueña de mi corazon madre, mi novia, sabes nunca me imagine que aceptara serlo, pero estoy tan contento, tenemos ya saliendo casi desde que se fueron y se que me ama, por que me lo ha dicho...

Espero que todo sea para bien de los dos hijo, ademas me encata la idea de que ella sea tu novia,,,,me hacen tan feliz...-Decia Set mientras abrazaba a su guapo hijo, mamuro de pronto tambien los abrazo, indicandoles que debian de bajar...

Vayan ustedes que ire por Serena, no quisiera que bajara sin conocer a nadie...-Darien siguio por el corredor a la ultima habitacion, la cual según Setsuna seria para su hija, la cual siempre quizo tener, pero dios no lo quizo asi, sin embargo nunca perdio la esperanza, es por ello que le habia asignado esa habitacion a Serena a quien siempre quizo como tal...-

Serena...-decia Darien mientras tocaba la puerta, pero la vio entreabierta, osado como el mismo se introdujo a la misma, percibio el dulce aroma de su ahora mujer, por que asi seria, entro al cuarto que permanecia con una leve luz de la lampara y ahí la vio entre las cortinas fuera del balcon admirando la luna, sin duda era una princesa de la luna, tan bella que los mismo dioses la envidiaban...

Serena de pronto sintio que unos fuertes brazos y un aroma a maderas finas la abrazaba, sin duda era el, su amado por el que habia esperado toda la vida...

Pero que hermosa esta mi princesa, por que no me habia salido a buscar, es que acaso esta molesta conmigo por que no pude llamarla...-decia Darien mientras besaba su dulce cuello, acariciando levemente sus ahora erectos pezones...

Darien,,,,te amo...-las unicas palabras que Serena logro hilar, sin duda, el sabia como hacerla enloquecer, si tan solo con su presencia la hacia trastabillar, ahora con una caricia tan intima, sin duda caia rendida a sus pies...-

Serena quedo de frente a el y sin mas unieron sus labios en un acalorado beso, pasion sin limite, Darien acariciaba la espalda de Serena, mientras ella, envolvia sus finos dedos en tan sedosa cabellera, pero las cosas no podrian seguir asi por que tal vez pondrian en evidencia su ahora recien intimidad...

Serena, princesa si no te detienes no podre bajar,,,,te hare el amor aquí mismo, asi que por favor...-decia Darien pero Serena lo habia extrañado tanto que no pensaba nada en si, Darien no resistio mas y ya listo, subio el fino vestido de Serena, bajo lentamente su hermosa tanga, color blanca...

Serena se sentia tan ruborizada, pero en verdad lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir cuan grande era su amor por ella, cuanto podria amarla y demostrarselo...

Darien desabrocho su bragueta, mostrando su hermoso miembro, sin mucho por esperar, levanto a serena de los gluteos sentandola en el tocador, y sin mas, la penetro suavemente, Serena sentia que pronto terminaria, todo el dia habia pensado en como habia resistido a caricias humedas y no dar el siguiente paso...

Sus bocas se deboraban mientras los movimientos de Darien se hacian cada vez mas rapido, sin mas Serena sentia como su piel se erizaba por completo, de pronto sin mas Darien la levanto, desnudando sus pechos abundantes, que salieron a darle la bienvenida, Darien poso sus labios en sus sonrosados pezones, el ruido llenaba la habitacion que permanecia a oscuras, bien cerrada, Darien sabia a lo que iba...

Los movimientos rapidos y las penetradas lujuriosas hicieron mella en Serena quien toco el cielo en una estocada...Darien sentia como el cuerpo de su amada sucumbia ante el era tan hermosa...

Sin mas el salio y termino fuera, nuevamente no usaron proteccion...-Serena aun besaba a Darien, en verdad lo amaba, el por su parte la deposito en el suelo, ambos fueron al baño, Serena intentaba acomodarse el cabello mientras Darien se fajaba y pasaba el peine por su cabello, en cuanto se supo listo limpio su desastre amoroso...

Serena vio que habia quedado impecable, se perfumo asi que sin evidencias tomados de la mano, caminaron tranquilos, ahora bajo la luz de la casa Darien quedo en verdad prendado, ella era su mujer, su novia y futura esposa...

La platica hasta eso era amena, Set platicaba alegremente con Cristian y Marvel, a ella en la mas minimo le molestaba que fueren pareja, eso si martha siempre trataba de lucir tranquila, pero siendo una familia conservadora sabia que no toleraba que su hijo fuera gay...

Por su parte Mamuro y Martha conversaban sobre los negocios familiares, no podian hacer mas, el esposo de martha hacia dos años se habia enfrascado en ua relacion con un mujer 30 años menor que el, dejando a su familia, obviamente aun su hermana trataba de reponerse de tan duro golpe despues de 30 años de matrimonio y por fortuna, sus negocios siempre los manejo ella, asi que por el lado economico no tenian ninguna contrariedad...

Bien pues parece que Darien se ha tardado mucho no Mirella, considero que sera mejor que lo vaya a buscar, capaz de que lo encuentro solito...-decia con descaro Paula...-

Buenas noches familia...-decia Darien quien abrazaba posesivamente a Serena...-para disgusto de el, su afamado mujeriego primo Marcus, desnudaba a Serena con la vista...

Les presento a mi novia Serena Stevenson...-señalo Darien, mientras serena trataba de lucir tranquila, saludo amistosamente a todos...

Vaya que eres una mujer bella, no te gustaria posar para mi, creo que podrias ser una modelo ideal, sin duda eres bajita pero con los tacones posees una buena estatura...-decia Cristian quien era un afamado fotografo...-

No lo creo primo...-decia Darien mientras abrazaba a Serena apretandola contra el, pero era su princesa sin duda no permitiria que algun hombre la disuadiera...suficiente con saber sobre la prescencia de Diamante...

Bueno, pues no creo que sea para tanto, ademas yo tambien eh posado para algunas revistas de renombre, no por eso soy una modelo...-dijo con presuncion Paula...

Asi es, si haz modelado para algunas revistas, pero no para un fotografo como yo...-contesto con desaire...-

Me da tanto gusto por que tengas una novia Darien, ademas creo que estas en la edad de casarte, pero dime de que familia provienes...-conversaba la tia Martha...

Su familia fueron vecinos de nosotros mientras vivimos en Texas, se dedican a la exportacion de ganado y tienen varias plantas procesadoras...-decia Set, por su parte Serena se daba cuenta de la magnitud de los negocios de su familia...

O sea que tendras carne todos los dias en tu mesa, primo...-dijo con irreverencia Marcus, mientras Mirella y Paula reian ante tal comentario...-

Bueno por lo menos ellos comeran carne, pero tu querido ni siquiera a salchichas llegas, por que lo don juan se termina cuando te haces viejo y ya estan presentes esas lineas...-decia Cristian, provocando la risa de los presentes, mientras el se miraba en el espejo, no podria ser cierto por que a sus 32 años según el lucia de 25...

Bien pues considero que harian una excelente union comercial, me he de imaginar que tambien seras una mujer de campo, asi como nosotros que provenimos de los mejores viñedos de Italia...

Asi es tia, Serena ayudaba a su padre a la administracion del Rancho, su hermano Haruka se encarga de la administracion de las procesadoras, pero ella decidio prepararse, ahora estudia en Yale...

Vaya es una excelente universidad, yo quize ingresar pero la verdad que la distancia y el promedio no me dio para ello...-contesto William, el novio de Mirella..

Si amor pero tu entraste a la mejor de todas, es por ello que te quiero tanto, ademas no es nada extraordinario, todos en la familia hemos estudiado...-decia Mirella, con cierta sorna...

Claro tu saliste graduada en Holgazaneria y chismes, mientras que Marcus termino Administracion, pero se especializo en el area de relaciones e infidelidades, tal parece que soy el unico graduado de Harvad en arquitectura y diseño, ademas de fotografia...-decia Cristian, quien se encargaba de salir adelante solo por que siempre fue rechazado por su moral padre quien jamas acepto su preferencia sexual, por lo que se pago la universidad...

Por dios no es hora de que peleen, ademas estamos en navidad...-decia la tia Martha, quien debia de aceptar que ello era la verdad, Marcus era un buen administrador, pero sus lios con faldas, lo habian metido en mas de un problema incluso perdiendo negocios importantes...

Que les parece si mejor pasamos al comedor ya esta todo servido...-señalo Setsuna, los lugares fueron asignados, Mamuro en el respaldo principal a su derecha Set, seguida de Serena, Darien, Christian, y Marvel, del lado izquierdo Martha, Marcus, Paula, Mirella y William...

Un buen acomodo, los Chiba eran previsores, Darien al lado de su amada para defenderal de los probables malos comentarios de sus parientes, mientras cenaban la platica fluyo con mucha naturalidad...

Bien y que estudias...-preguntaba marcus, mientras comia de su ensalada, con mucha atencion observaba a Serena, quien no habia proninciado muchas palabras esa noche especialmente...-

Estudio administracion de empresas...-contesto con amabilidad Serena., mientras Mirella sonreia con Paula, algo desagradable planeaban...

Vaya primo, pensamos que tal vez terminarias liandote con esa chica,,,,como se llama...mmmm...ahhh si Kimberly, es tan agradable, ademas provenia de una buena familia, o tambien Paula es un excelente partido, aun hay tiempo...

Serena trago sin masticar su trozo de nuez, nunca se imagino a Darien con Kimberly, ahora hilaba varias ideas, tal vez es por ello que siempre Kimberly se referia a Darien de manera tan afable, sin duda ahora sabia que estaba enamorado de el...

Darien observo a Serena, dandole un ligero apreton de mano, no podia permitir que la incomodaran con esos pesimos comentarios...

No, lo creo mirella, tal vez no comprendiste que ella es una buena amiga, ademas la mejor eleccion que he realizado en mi vida fue posar mi ojos en esta mujer, por lo que estoy feliz...

Esas palabras reconfortaron a Serena y callaron comentarios fueran de lugar esta por mas decir que la cena estuvo excelente, no hubo problemas todos felicitaron a Set por su exquisito sazon, en verdad se lo merecia por el esfuerzo realizado.

Despues de la cena pasaron a la sala para seguir con la celebracion, se puso suave musica para acompañar la noche, era tan agradable esa navidad, en verdad tranquila, Darien se sentia contento y se reflejaba en el trato que tenia hacia los demas, sus primos comprendia que efectivamente estaba enamorado...

Bueno pero cuentanos Darien cuando nos visitaras a Italia, tiene un tiempo que no vas, la ultima vez no lo pasamos genial...-decia con voz melosa Paula, sin duda su intencion era molestar a Serena...

En cuanto tenga alguna oportunidad, nos encantaria ir, ademas Serena habla muy bien el italiano y frances, asi que no tendremos problemas...-decia Darien con una amplia sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a Serena quien lucia sin duda alguna enamorada...

Por su parte Marcus estaba observando como se llevaban ambos, sentia envidia de Darien, por que ella era una chica tranquila e inteligente, no como todas las mujeres con las que solia tratar, tal vez algo de emocion faltaba en su vida.

Y dinos como se conocieron o es que desde siempre se han visto, son amigos de toda la vida, por que jamas escuche nombrarla...-pregutaba Mirella...-

Pues fuimos vecinos, pero ella era una niña pequeña cuando deje de verla, eso si siempre fue muy bonita...-provocando el sonrojo de Serena-... total que un dia la conoci en una fiesta que realizamos por parte de la empresa y pues ella iba con un invitado, asi que quede prendado de su belleza inicialmente, despues conversamos un poco y mi madre que tiene una memoria fotografica la recordo, entonces nos dimos cuenta de que habiamos sido vecinos cuando yo era mas joven, despues nos seguimos frecuentando y yo insistente, con mucha perseverancia logre que me diera una oportunidad y ahora es mi novia...

Vaya, es bueno que uno se de a desear querida, me da gusto por ambos por que se ve que tienen buena quimica y ademas forman una linda pareja...

Ya entrada la noche se despidieron los invitados, por su parte Setsuna estaba tan cansada que se habia retirado antes que todos, despues la tia Martha y Serena, quien con el afair que habia tenido con Darien rendida habia terminado...

Serena durmio como los bebes, recibio algunos obsequios el dia siguiente, asi mismo la mayoria de los invitados tuvieron presentes, los parientes de Darien solo estuvieron el siguiente dia, ya que partirian a Florida para el año nuevo, por que siempre hacia mucho frio en Conneccticut...

Que bien estuvo esta navidad, no lo crees asi Mamuro...-comentaba Setsuna emocionada, ya se habian ido los fugaces invitados...

Si querida, todo ha salido de maravilla, ademas creo que volveran nuevamente antes de partir a Italia, espero que pronto podramos nosotros visitarlos a ellos..-decia con melancolia Mamuro...-

Si, no te preocupes mas pronto de lo que te imaginas estaremos saliendo de viaje, la verdad es que si nos hace falta.

Darien muchas gracias, me la he pasado de lo mas agradable estos dias, espero que en año nuevo sea asi de divertido, aunque mi padre esta insiste en debo ir a pasarlo con ellos, pero ahora con la escuela no tengo oportunidad de ir...

No se como lo tomes, pero creo que es una excusa para no ir a visitar a tus padres o es que acaso me equivoco, ademas tienes mas de 2 años sin ver a tu mama, tal vez seria una buena idea que los visitaras...

Darien, no tengo ganas de ir ademas en Enero se casa Haruka asi que seguramente mi madre no podra darme un poco de su atencion, pero la verdad es que si la extraño un poco, pero mas a mi padre...

Que lastima que las cosas esten asi entre ustedes, en verdad lo lamento, espero que en la boda de tu hermano las cosas puedan estar mejor...

Los dias pasaron, se organizo un elegante cena para darle la bienvenida al año nuevo en un prestigioso hotel, por lo que optaron salir a festejar este importante acontecimiento...

Por otra parte las cosas en Texas eran un movimiento importante para los padres de Serena, ya que Ikuko andaba vuelta loca con los preparativos del viaje y aunque no fuera a ser tan lejos, sentia que nada era suficiente, en pocas ocasiones recordaba a su hija, pero siempre para ella la prioridad era Haruka...

Por su lado las viejas amistades de Serena, habian cada una logrado sus sueños a su manera, aunque con anterioridad ella nunca las comprendia como algo tan simple podia hacerlas tan felices, pero ahora con la relacion que mantenia con Darien y giro que habian dado, las comprendia perfectamente, incluso ella misma soñaba con el momento en que se casara con su adorable novio...

Bien dinos mina como esta Serena, tiene mucho que no sabemos nada de ella, creo que nos abandono...-decia una triste Rey.-

Pues esta bien, yo tenia planeado caerle de sorpresa, pero mi madre no me dejo con eso de que esta la boda de Haruka, ya sabes que mi tia esta vuelta loca y la verdad es que ninguna de sus ideas ha sido tomada en cuenta para nada, creo que se desvive por ese evento, pero la novia de mi primo estan...tan... estirada que todo lo que ella quiere debe de ser importado, de diseño y bla, bla, bla...

Vaya por eso Serena no la quiere, la verdad no niego que es linda y refinada pero es un poco petulante no lo crees, Lita..-decia Rey mientras daba papilla a su bebe...

Pues si, pero sinceramente chicas Haruka tampoco es una perita en dulce siempre ha sido tan pretensioso, la ultima vez que vino no me gusto el trato que le dio a Andrew, pero como son amigos el siempre justificandolo, nada mas por que según eso haran una union comercial con los padres de Michiru...

Pamplinas Lita, ahora que Serena esta solterita capaz se hace novia de algun principe ahora si se le caera la cara mi tia que siempre desdeño a mi adorada primita, eso si que me presente a alguien tan nice como todos los que asisten a esa universidad...

Y no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad las chicas, tal vez no contaba con un titulo cercano de nobleza, algun tio lejano si, pero sin duda Darien Chiba era un principe en toda la extension de la palabra, guapo, simpatico, honorable, valiente, amoroso y tenia un gran corazon...

Por su parte los prepativos de la boda de Haruka estaban listos, las invitaciones repartidas y todo estaba magnifico, elegante sin duda, la mas feliz era Ikuko ya que según ella Michiru estaba a la altura de su maginifico hijo...

Ikuko ya tienes todo preparado, ya sabes que partiremos una semana antes para poder acomodarnos antes de la boda...-decia Kenji..-

Si tengo todo preparado, no se por que armas tanto escandalo, pero dime esa niña ha llamado, por que la verdad no me gustaria que se presentara en fachas, digo con eso de que trabaja, no entiendo como se fue a vivir tan lejos, cuando aquí ya tenia la vida organizada...

Ikuko ella deseaba progresar, ademas me parece mejor en donde esta, creo que mi Serenity nos llenara de orgullo...-decia Kenji con ilusion..-

Orgullo...jajjaja... mas bien vergüenza espero que no cometa una tonteria, las chicas de ciudad carecen de moral, ahora que se dejo de Diamante, vete tu a saber por que seria, espero no se comporte como Setsuna...

Por que hablas de esa manera de la gente que ve por mi hija, dimelo...-decia Kenji quien no comprendia como se expresaba de su hija de esa manera...-

Setsuna Chiba, es una cualquiera, siempre buscando ser la primera, la mas llamativa, creo que para haberse casado con Mamuro que era mucho mayor que ella y divorciado no se comporto como una mujer decente como yo, no creas querido que todos nos casamos por amor...

Lamento profundamente que pienses de esa manera de las personas que cuidan de nuestra hija y lamento mas que te refieras de mi hija de esa forma por que tuya no les Ikuko y que te quede claro una cosa, si tu no apoyas a Serenity en sus sueños te pido de favor que cuando la veas en la boda de Haruka te guardes tus malos comentarios para ti misma, por que hace mas de 2 años no viene, por tu presencia...-Kenji salio molesto, hecho una furia, cosa que era rara en el...-

Ikuko se quedo muy pensativa en verdad seria que en todo ese tiempo Serena jamas la visito por su presencia, si mas no resistio su frio corazon y comenzo a llorar, recordando su comportamiento con su hija, la verdad si que era una mala madre...

Por su parte Serena y Darien cada dia lucian mas enamorados, ahora que los padres de Darien estaban en caso sus encuentros amorosos quedaron de lado, pero no por eso trataban de consentirse con caricias y arrumacos de amor, por dios era tan fantastico estar con alguien a quien amas tanto...

El dia de la celebracion de año nuevo llego, Serena iba muy bien en la universidad, incluso habia adelantado algunas materias, Darien siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, pero seguia con la idea de que se dedicara a estudiar, pero ella queria ser independiente de su familia y de el, obviamente no aceptaria ningun apoyo economico que no ganara por su propio esfuerzo, pero tal vez las cosas cambiarian para Serena...

Bueno sera mejor que nos apuremos Setsuna si no perderemos la reservacion.-decia Mamuro mientras bajaba muy elegante con Smoking, mientras Darien tomaba una copa en la sala, tambien esperaba a su amada Serena...

Ya voy querido, no te impacientes si llegaremos con antelacion...-decia Setsuna mientras bajaba con un elegante vestido color vino, su cabello lo habia peinado con un alto moño, el vestido era de tirantes y un elegante abrigo de mink color negro, en verdad que lucia encantadora...

Vaya que hermosa luce mi esposa esta noche...-decia mamuro mientras besaba tiernamente a Set, eso era lo que deseaba en el fondo Darien, tener una familia unida como la suya y que hubiera amor a pesar de tener años juntos...-

Bien hijo pues nosotros nos iremos adelantando, ya que nos entretenemos mas cuando saludamos a nuestros viejos amigos...-Mamuro y Setsuna partieron para poder saludar a sus viejas amistades que tambien habian optaba por celebrar, de esta manera el año nuevo.-

Momento despues bajo Serena, dejando estuperfacto a Darien, pues lucia un hermoso vestido rojo straples, le quedaba como guante, sin duda era una belleza, su cabello lo habia rizado y acomodado por un lado en una especie de cascada, lucia bien y lo mas tentador era los labios del mismo tono que el vestido, su abrigo era color blanco...

Serena, en verdad luces...tan irresistible que si no hubiera nadie en este mismo momento te tomaria entre mis brazos y...-Darien lo decia mientras ya lo hacia, besaba pausadamente a sus anchas a tan fatal mujer, tomandola entre sus fuertes brazos, Serena sentia levitar de la emocion, amar a un hombre como el no era tarea dificil, lo dificil era dejar de amarlo...

Princesa sera mejor que paremos por que no poder detenerme, ademas nos espera una celebracion, que te parece si nos vamos...-Serena asintio con la cabeza, limpio las comisuras de su amado, sin duda era un labial increible que no manchaba...

Partieron elegantes y distinguidos a tal celebracion, al llegar llamaron la atencion de diversos asistentes, Darien obviamente era reconocido en el ambito social, ya que era un gran empresario, por su parte Serena no podia pasar despercibida con ese hermoso vestido...

Buenas noches hijo, tomen asiento por favor..-decia Mamuro, mientras Darien y Serena se sentaban, todo estaba elegantemente adornado, era un ensueño el salon, con un piso de fino marmol, sin duda un estilo clasico, la crema y nata de la sociedad asistia a esa clase de eventos...

La cena transcurrio de lo mas tranquilo, aparecia un comico ocasionando risas entre los presentes, botellas del mas fino champagne iban y venian ante tal celebracion, incluso serena sentia el dulce sabor de tan fina bebida bajar por su garganta, pero todo con medida, no deseaba mas...

La orquesta inicio con musica ritmica para dar una que otra bailada, la pista lucia llena, pero siempre habia un espacio mas para los Chiba, Mamuro siempre fue un buen bailador, por lo que al lado de su amada Setsuna literlmente abrieron la pista con alegira, nadie decia nada fuera de lugar era una noche de festejo y por que no desenfreno...

Por su parte Darien se sentia tan contento de poder abrazar a Serena y demostrarle cuanto la podia llegar a querer, sin duda era la pareja de la noche, lucian muy atractivos y ademas enamorados...

Buenas noches Darien, espero no te hubieras olvidado de mi...?.-decia Milley Mackenzie, una antigua compañera de universidad, que lucia divina...-

Milley, que placer volver a saludarte...-decia Darien mientras se levantaba de su asiento y la saluda...-Serena sentia sin duda unos celos terribles, como osaba siquiera tocar a su adorado...-

Milley quisiera presentarte a mi novia Serena Stevenson...-Decia Darien mientras posaba su caballeroso brazo en la menuda espalda de Serena...-

Serena sonrio y se presento amablemente, sentia cierto malestar de parte de esta chica, tal vez era su imaginacion...

Darien, jamas crei que te veria nuevamente con una chica, digo, despues de que juraste al cielo no volver a enamorarte de la chica equivocada, ahora me toma por sorpresa tal cosa, de haber sabido que buscabas una novia me hubiera apuntado...

Serena sentia que el color se le subia, como se comportaba y se expresaba de esa manera, estando ella presente, sin duda seria muy refinada pero lo vibora nadie se lo quitaba, ni con todo el dinero del mundo...

Muy graciosa Milley, pero no creo que a ti te hiciera falta alguien como yo, ademas te encanta tener muchos galanes...-decia Darien con una espectacular sonrisa que sin duda derreritia a mas de mil, por su parte Serena tambien no comprendia ese jugueteo que tenia Darien con ella.

Bueno Darien pero no creo que tu linda acompañante se enoje por que bailemos una pieza no es verdad?...-Decia Milley mientras literalmente jalo a Darien a la pista tomandolo desprevenido dejando desconcertada a Serena e incluso a sus padres...

Serena se sento fingiendo tranquilidad pero por dentro estaba que hervia de coraje y como no si esa musaraña osaba en arrebatarle a su amado, para la Darien esta situacion sin duda era casi igual de incomoda, pero ante todo era un caballero...

Y no solo fue 1 pieza de baile, sin duda Milley buscaba un acompañante y para que negarlo Darien siempre le encanto pero el muy tonto se habia enamorado de la mujer mas facil de la universidad, eso si que no lo podia tolerar, ahora que se lo reecontraba no se daria por vencida...

Cuentame Darien, he sabido que manejas la empresa de tu padre pero como vas con ello, hasta donde sabia estabas con el manejo del Rancho, ya se me hacia que llegaba a visitarte de sorpresa...-comentaba animadamente Milley, sin saber que tal vez esta situacion que habia creado no era muy agradable...

Anteriormente estaba manejandolo, pero mi padre tenia ya informado sobre su sucesion en este caso, solo tome el control de la empresa y mi padre se encarga del manejo del Rancho, yo creo que si esto no hubiera pasado, nunca hubiere conocido a mi Princesa, pero bueno fue un placer saludarte Milley...-Dijo esto Darien mientras, iba por la dueña de su corazon...-

Bueno sera que mi amada princesa me permite esta pieza, puesto que me han llevado a la fuerza a la pista de baile y no deseo estar con ninguna otra persona mas que no fuera usted...-decia con galanteria Darien, Serena seguia disgustada, pero como podria decirle que no a tan galante caballero...-

Ambos siguieron a la pista, donde una suave melodia llenaba el ambiente, diversas parejas, bailaban acompasados ante tan delicada cancion...-Darien estrechaba entre sus brazos a Serena, susurrandole palabras de amor, para que ella no siguiera disgustada con el, puesto que no tuvo opcion, por su parte Serena cayo rendida a los brazos de su amado...-

Milley por su parte miraba con envidia como la rubia sin duda tenia comiendo a Darien de su mano, pero porque darse por vencida a final de cuentas ahora ella podria entrar a trabajar al lado de Darien, puesto que habia enviado su curriculum al ver en internet vacantes para la empresa de los Chiba, no dudo un solo instante en enviarlo, aunque no le hiciere falta trabajar, era agradable volver a ver a un viejo amigo y por que no un excelente partido...

Bueno estara muy molesta mi princesa que no desea hablarme?..-preguntaba intrigado Darien...-tomando a Serena de la barbilla para buscar en su dulce mirada la respuesta que esperaba...-

Tal vez no tendras tu la culpa pero en verdad me he sentido un poco incomoda por la cercania de tu amiga...-Decia alterda Serena, mientras Darien se reia ante tal comentario por su amor...-

Serena no tienes por que preocuparte, Milley es solo una amiga de la Universidad, tenia algun tiempo sin verla, pero no confundas las cosas, ella nunca ha sido de mi interes, digamos que le encanta tener un catalago de caballeros, es por eso que le encanta pavonearse ante todo el mundo, pero no pasa nada, no me altera en lo mas minimo, en cambio tu, ahora mismo podria rasgarte ese vestido y besar cada poro de tu piel, sin saciarme de ti e impreganarme de tu sabroso olor, eso si que me pone nervioso...-decia Darien mientras besaba dulcemente el cuello de Serena, que estaba tan roja como el vestido...-

Pronto se fueron preparando para la celebracion, todos gritaban de emocion 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Feliz año nuevo...- en la majestuosa cientos de globos cayeron inundando el salon, los sombreritos no faltaron ni la tipica conga...

Feliz añio nuevo mi amor...-decia Darien mientras besaba a Serena apasionadamente, dejando a mas de una muerta de la envidia, todas la uvas se terminaron deseando salud, trabajo y sobre todo amor...

Que ha deseado mi princesa...-decia Darien mientras la abrazaba y literalmente levantaba del suelo...-

Pues, seguir a tu lado eso es lo que mas deseo en la vida..-Decia Serena convencida de su amor por Darien...-

Sabes yo tambien deseea algo muy similar, esperemos que pronto nuestro sueño sea realidad...- Decia Darien mientras besaba a Serena tiernamente, por obvias razonez nuestra parejita no llego a dormir a la mansion Chiba y no habria duda su amor era incondicional, Setsuna estaba muy contenta de ver a su retoño tan feliz, ahora solo esperaba que las cosas durante el viaje salieran como lo tenian previsto...


	12. ASI FUE

**CAPITULO 13. ASI FUE**

El viaje para la boda de Haruka, fue un suceso que cambiaria la vida de nuestros protagonistas, Serena y Darien se enfrentarian ante todos por su relacion, ya que las envidias no hacian falta como siempre en esta adorable pareja, pero siempre el amor triunfa..

Espero que todo este bien en este viaje, me siento tan nerviosa con todo esto Setsuna, creo que muchas cosas cambiaran, espero para bien...-decia Serena mientras trataba de cerrar su maleta...-

Hija, dejame ayudarte, creo que estas demasiado nerviosa, hasta pareciera que fueras tu la que se casara y no tu hermano, listo ya esta...-decia Set que habia logrado cerrar la maleta...

Gracias, la verdad es que mi madre es la que me pone nerviosa, no quisiera que hiciera algun comentario que los incomodara a ustedes y no se como se tomen la relacion que mantengo con Darien, aunque la verdad no me importa...

Hablas de Ikuko como si fuera una gruñona y no lo veo asi, pero veras que tal vez la mas sorprendida seas tu, pero bueno ya esta listo el equipaje, sera mejor que le aviso a Gerald, para que la acomode, partiremos en unas horas, asi que refrescate y descansa, te dejo...-decia Set mientras el chofer bajaba las maletas de Serena...

Mil pensamientos en su cabeza revoloteaban, despues de 2 años volveria a ver a sus padres, sus amigos, a la gente que la vio crecer, tanto tiempo, tantas cosas que platicar y ahora al lado de un magnifico hombre, en general era una chica que cumpliria sus sueños, no era una fracasada, sin duda tenia mucho temor por tal vez rechazo o critica...

Serena, es hora de comer que te pareceria algo ligero...-decia Darien mientras la abrazaba por detrás, ya que Serena miraba hacia el horizonte, se sentia demasiado presionada...- Serena princesa que pasa estas muy abstraida, sera que algo te incomoda...

Darien, lo lamento no te escuche, lo que pasa es que estoy nerviosa, no se como me vaya a ir con mi madre y...-Darien, la interrumpio colocando sus dedos en sus suaves labios...

No pasara nada Serena, calmate creo que quieres cumplir con las expectativas de todo mundo, por que no simplemente te relajas y eres la misma de siempre, es por ello que la gente te estima por tu sencillez y calidez, no quieras ser alguien que no eres por que tal vez ahí si lo puedas pasar mal, que me dices si comemos algo antes de irnos al aeropuerto, ademas velo de esta manera, iremos de vacaciones juntos y formalizaremos nuestra relacion...

Darien no se que haria si no estuvieras a mi lado siempre tienes las palabras exactas que hacen que me sienta mejor, reconfortada y sobre todo amada...

Te amo Serena y no permitire que nada te haga daño, cuentas conmigo para lo que desees...-decia Darien mientras se le insinuaba cariñosamente...-

Darien, nos puede ver alguien del servicio...-decia Serena ruborizada, claro que moriria de la pena, pero era invitable disfrutar de su guapo galan...-

No hay de que avergonzarnos, nos amamos es lo normal, que el mundo entero sepa que estamos enamorados y que nos deseamos con pasion...-decia Darien mientras abrazaba efusivamente a Serena...-

Bueno, sera que no comeremos o se comeran ustedes...-decia Setsuna quien los miraba alegre, sin duda era dichosa de verlos tan enamorados, le recordaba su amor por mamuro...

No madre, sera mejor que bajemos...-decia Darien ruborizado, mientras tomaba la bolsa de Serena y bajaban las escaleras...

Un par de horas mas tarde partieron al aeropuerto, por su parte la familia Stevenson nunca se imaginaria que Serena lejos de ir acompañada por los Chiba seria la novia de tan excelente partido...

Por su parte las mas emocionadas de este viaje, sin duda eran las chicas, la unica que no podria ir seria Emy quien estudiaba en el extranjero y tal vez si fuera por la boda de alguna de las chicas sin duda no faltaria, las extrañaba y como no si crecieron juntas, pero esperaria...

Sabes estoy emocionada hoy veremos de nuevo a Serena esperemos que sea la misma y no hubiere cambiado...-decia Lita...

No lo creo siempre que le hablamos pareciera la misma chica que se fue de aquí, pero que tal si ha cambiado un poco...-decia Rey, un tanto nerviosa...-

Para nada mi prima sigue siendo la misma de siempre, ojala traiga un guaperrimo galan para que las Clarck vean de que esta hecha, con eso de que andaban pregonando de que Diamante la habia botado...-decia Mina .

Por cierto Mina, como vas con Yaten?..-preguntaba Rey quien ahora que nuevamente era mamá no tenia mucho tiempo para convivir con las chicas, aun a su corta edad se sentia feliz por ser madre...

Ese no es un tema tan profundo, los sabes bien no es asi Rey, pero la verdad es que es un idiota y yo tambien por caer como una boba, siempre me encanto pero jamas me imagine que pudiere tomarme en serio, despues que formalizamos, la verdad es que me sentia soñada, pero me decepcione tanto sobre los comentarios que hizo de Ziocite, que en verdad vi que no era como me lo imaginaba, todo por que Beryl se le metio hasta por los huesos, logrando embarazarse de el, pero sabes como son los Clarck... – Decia Mina...-

Yaten no habia tomado tan bien la noticia de que Beryl habia salido embarazada, lamentablemente culpo de todo a Ziocite, alguna vez recordo las veces en que salio con el y lo buena persona que era, sin duda en su corazon aun sentia cariño por el, pero Beryl aparte de ser una vibora y tener una historia con el, ahora intentaba truncar su crecimiento profesional...

Y no era para menos, pero las cosas se salieron de control cuando Yaten le dijo que el unico inteligente habia sido Diamante por haber botado a Serena como a un perro...

Obviamente el orgullo familiar y los lazos de sangre son mas fuertes que una relacion amorosa...

**Inicio de Flash back...**

No puedo creer el maldito de Ziocite no hubiere pensado que si tenia relaciones con mi hermana podria embarazarla, no tenia ni para un preservativo...-gritaba a todo pulmon Yaten...-

Sabes una cosa Yaten querido, el hombre llega hasta donde la mujer quiere y no solo era responsable Ziocite tambien la irracional de Beryl, ella pudo cuidarse no lo crees...-decia mina a la contraofensiva...-

No! mina, no es asi, el tenia la resposabilidad ahora veo a mi hermana destinada a una vida de ama de casa cuando su pontencial la pudo llevar a algo mas y no solo a traer niños al mundo...-decia con pesimismo Yaten...-

Pareciera que tu hermana estuviera destinada a morir, solo tendra un bebe y considero que con los genes de ambos tal vez sera hermoso...-decia Mina tratando de apaciguar esa absurda platica...-

Maldita sea que no lo entiendes Mina, tal parece que el unico listo en esto ha sido Diamante que boto Serena como un perro...-Dijo Yaten sin pensar en las consecuecias...

Sabes una cosa Yaten , creo que es suficiente por hoy con tus comentarios ofensivos, por que si no te haz dado cuenta mi prima es Serena, asi que vete al demonio con toda tu prole y asi como piensas que la perra de tu hermana se arruino la vida, ella le arruino la vida a Ziocite porque cuando se entero que partira a Londres se le metio hasta por debajo de las piedras...-decia Mina en verdad molesta roja como la granada y no era para menos, Yaten no daba credito a lo que a sus palabras...-

Asi que tambien date por enterado que aparte de estar con Ziocite previamente se revolco con Seiya, con Zafiro, con quien mas, claro algunos de tus peones y por ultimo el mas idiota de todos se quedo con el trofeo mas aboyado de todo Texas, y asi como en tu casa se llenan la boca de desprecio por los Stevenson sera mejor que esto termine, en verdad lamento haber perdido mi tiempo en esta absurda relacion, en ocasiones pienso que la mejor opcion que teniamos Ziocite y yo era estar juntos...

Mina se dio la vuelta dejando a Yaten perplejo, no podia creer como se habia referido a su hermana, el tambien sabia que ella tenia cola que le pisaran, pero siempre se habia hecho el que no sabia nada y como no lo sabia, siendo que sus amigos siempre hacian insinuaciones al respecto, y ahora Mina lo habia mandado al demonio...

**Fin de flash back...**

Creo que fue lo mejor Mina, a final de cuentas el debe de formarse un criterio amplio para no culpar a nadie, creo que vendra algo mejor para ti...-decia Lita mientras la abrazaba con cariño, gesto que agredecio Mina..-

Gracias, chicas no se que haria sin su amistad, eso si volvere a ser la mina de siempre quiero divertirme, a eso vine...-decia Mina con ojos de ensoñacion...

Mientras tanto las cosas entre Ziocite y Beryl no iban muy bien, ya que Ziocite no confiaba en nada en su ahora esposa, eso si bienes separados fue la mejor opcion para ambos, los Black se sintieron mas seguros, ya que veian como un oportunista a Ziocite, pero nunca se dieron por enterado que el pequeño negocio de el despegaba en Europa, por ello y aunque su ahora esposa se opusiera el se mudaria a Londres...

Ziocite en verdad estas seguro de este viaje, digo no podrias posponerlo hasta que nazca el bebe...-decia Beryl...

Tu sabias que tenia que realizar este viaje, no puedo llevarte por que son asuntos de negocios y en tu estado no es seguro viajar...-decia Ziocite...

No puedo creerlo, justo cuando tengo 6 meses decides irte no es asi Ziocite, o es que acaso estara esperandote alguna mujerzuela en Londres, es por ello que tienes tanta prisa...-decia Beryl con suaves lagrimas en los ojos y aunque fuera una mujer manipuladora en verdad amaba a Ziocite...-

No empieces con esa escenas absurdas de celos, suficiente tuve cuando nos tuvimos que casar con tu familia , asi que por favor ahorrate comentarios inoportunos, venimos a celebrar la boda de mi primo asi que comportate...-decia Ziocite mientras partia al baño...-

Por su parte Beryl penso que embarazandose se la llevaria a Londres de viaje, como una princesa pero menuda sorpresa le acabada de dar diciendole que partiria sin ella, ahora sentia que pagaria muchos de los tantos desprecios que le habia hecho a Ziocite...

Por otro lado la mas contenta de que sus hijos hubieren decidido dejar a las Stevenson era su madre Metalia Black...

Que bueno que haz venido a este evento social Diamante, creo que debemos dejar claro que los Black somos mejores que los Stevenson, asi que quiero a todos mis hijos despreciando a esas mujerzuelas...-decia con cierta hilaridad Metalia, pero tal vez la sorpresa se la llevaria ella...

Madre no considero que deberias de hacer esa clase de comentarios y menos de Serena, tu no la conoces, si ella me diera la oportunidad sin duda se convertiria en mi esposa...

Vaya pareciera que todo lo que se ha dicho de tu separacion con Serena se aleja de la realidad, no es asi hermano...-decia Yaten..-

No me interesa que hubieren dicho acera de mi relacion con ella, pero nos dimos un tiempo...- contesto molesto Diamante..

Para nosotras la botaste es asi de simple Diamante, es la mejor decision que hubieres tomado...-decia Esmeralda...

Es mejor no conversar con ustedes de mi vida privada, lo unico que parece ir de maravilla son los negocios...

En eso tienes toda la razon Diamante siempre se nos ha dado mas, pero con el tiempo miles de mujeres rendiran pleitesia ante nosotros...-decia Yaten con altaneria, aunque muy en el fondo estaba devastado por la separacion de su alocada Mina, ahora no sabia como podria manejar el hecho de verla en brazos de otro...-

Bueno pues sera mejor que pasemos a Cenar...-decia Metalia, la mayoria de los invitados se habian hospedado en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, pero los Chiba tenian otro nivel, asi que ellos se hospedaron en el mejor...

Por fin llegamos, me sentia tan cansada...-decia Setsuna quien estaba acostumbrada a vivir bien, por su parte Serena aun a pesar de provenir de una familia con recursos, siempre vivia sencillamente...

Darien este hotel es magnifico, pero no crees que es demasiado para mi, digo yo no podria pagar el alquiler de una habitacion sencilla aquí...-decia Serena sorprendida al ver el elegante lobbie del hotel, con un piso de Marmol seguramente de Carrera, finos muebles de madera, en un estilo Neoclásico, incluso pinturas seguramente de afamados pintores...

Sabes, a nosotros nos encanta lo mejor, asi que no te preocupes, yo te invite para que puedas estar mas tiempo conmigo, por que no pienso alejarme de ti en ningun momento...-decia Darien mientras la abrazaba tiernamente...-

La noche hizo sin singular aparicion, surgia una leve brisa, habian algunos reencuentros agradables y otros no tanto, pero eso si el amor en muchas partes seria el que proliferaria...

La mañana siguiente llego cargada de un gran ajetreo, los padres de Serena esperaban la llegada de ella, pero mayuscula fue su sorpresa al saber que se habia hospedado en el Hotel mas lujoso y el mejor de todos, Ikuko por su parte no daba credito a ello, ya que deseaba verla aun bajo su mando, pero parecia que su hija habia cambiado...

El revoloteo de gente en el hotel era casi infernal, estilistas por un lado y otro, invitados al por mayor, seria una gran entrada para ellos, pero cargado de trabajo...

Bien chicas espero quedar muy hermosa, ojala que sea una hermosa dama de honor, aunque le repatee el higado a la esposa de mi primo...-decia Mina muy alegre, ya que sabia a la perfeccion que ella y serena serian damas mas por compromiso que por gusto...-

Por dios no cambias hija, pero la verdad es que tu tia Ikuko no paro hasta conseguir que Michiru aceptara esta pequeña condicion, pero las dos estaran tan lindas como siempre...-decia la madre de Mina..-

La misa se llevaria a cabo a las 7:00 de la noche y la celebracion seria en uno de los mas elegantes salones de fiesta de la capital, no se escatimo en gastos ante esta celebracion, eso si tal vez seria un poco presuntuoso pero siendo la unica hija Michiru, no se escatimo en nada para su beneplacito...

Bien sera mejor que nos apuremos la limosina nos esta esperando, por la mañana me llamo Serena y me dijo que nos veriamos en el anfiteatro de la iglesia, para acomodarnos, que alegria volver a verla...-decia Mina dando saltitos de emocion...-

Los invitados estaban con sus mejores galas esperando celebrar una boda muy comentada en su circulo social, por su parte las chicas iban muy guapas, eso si con pendiente ya que Rey habia dejado a sus retoños al cuidado de una niñera del hotel y Lita si habia optado por llevar al pequeño Motoki a la celebracion, pero ea un niño muy tranquilo...

Los Black llegaron como siempre impecables, atraian las miradas de las chicas, y es que en verdad eran personas atractivas, lo unico malo era su altaneria, pero ahora con los golpes que la vida les habia dado un poco de humildad...

Bien pues pareciera que no escatimaron en gastos, esperemos que la recepcion tenga este mismo nivel...-comentarios acidos siempre se esperaban de una mujer como Metalia, puesto que ella habia nacido literalmente en cuna de oro, pero las malas inversiones de su alcoholico padre los llevaron a la ruina, pero al casarse revivio esos momentos de gloria...-

La iglesia habia quedado hermoso se adorno con muchas flores de diversos tipos todas en color blanco, listosnes color plata por otro lado, una hermosa alfombra del mismo tono, en si una iglesia de ensoñacion...

Bien princesa entonces estas segura de entrar sola... – le decia a Serena que lucia espectacular con un vestido color plata largo, cuello alter y un hermoso escote en la espalda, pero delineaba sus curvas bien, ahora se habian acentuado a un mas...

Si Darien, no te preocupes estare bien, no creo que pase nada malo, ademas estamos aquí para festejar la boda de mi hermano...-le decia Serena despidiendose de el con un suave beso en los labios...

Y es que temia que alguna persona pudiera herir a su amada con algun comentario con respecto a la separacion de ella y Diamante, quien seguramente se llevaria la sorpresa de su vida...

Asi que los Chiba entraron a la iglesia causando un pequeño alboroto, ya que si eran conocidos por algunos de ellos, en especial por los Black, Darien lucia un impecable esmoking, se veia tan galante, con su cabello recortado, recien afeitado en si un adonis, Setsuna vestia un sobrio vestido azul marino de tirantes delgados, su cabello lo llevaba en un alto peinado, asi mismo Mamuro lucia tambien elegante con un smoking...

Los padres de Serena, estaban en el anfiteatro de la iglesia, cuando vieron entrar a su hija, el mas orgulloso de era Kenji quien veia en ella a su madre, Serenity con su belleza y sencillez que conquisto a todo el condado...

Padre...-serena grito con emocion, dandole un calido abrazo a Kenji quien siempre la habia apoyado y nunca la freno para que siguiera sus sueños...

Hija pero estas hermosa, me da tanto gusto que vinieras a la celebracion de tu hermano...-decia Kenji mientras veia a Ikuko callada, pues le habia indicado que no comentara nada negativo hacia su hija, en si su relacion tiraba de un hilo...

Serena, que no piensas saludarme...-decia su madre, ambas se dieron un sencillo abrazo, Ikuko habia comprendido que hacia mal en pelear con su hija, cuando estuvo 9 meses en su vientre y su llegada cambio la vida de todos...

La pequeña Rini tambien abrazo con gusto a su hermana...-Serena pareces una princesa de cuentos, me gusta tu cabello...-ya que lucia rizado y suelto con un pequeño adorno de lado...

A mi tambien me encanta el tuyo te ves muy linda, con ese vestido que es casi igual al mio...-Decia Serena mientras abrazaba a su pequeña hermanita..

Pero Serena que gusto prima...-decia Mina quien literalmente se habia avalanzado sobre Serena haciendola trastabillar, se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, Mina y ella habia crecido muy unidas incluso parecian hermanas mellizas...

No inventes Serena, estas guapisisisma, pero haz cambiado un poco...-decia Mina mientras le daba una vuelta ...-

Tu tambien luces tan bien, pareciera que tenemos años sin vernos que nos vemos tan diferentes ambas...-contestaba Serena alegre y era casi inevitable al chorrro extra de energia que siempre trasmitia Mina...

Bien, pero sera que mi pequeña hermana me podria saludar, digo a final de cuentas el festejado soy yo...-decia Haruka quien lucia guapo con un frack color plateado, muy adoc con el diseño de la boda...

Haruka me da gusto saludarte...-decia una Serena hasta en cierto punto timida quizas fria...-

Pero que pasa, ahora todo volvera a ser como siempre...-decia Haruka mientras abrazaba a su little sister, era tan menudita, pero hermosa...-

Bien creo que ahora por fin estoy completo, tengo a mi familia conmigo, asi podre dar el siguiente paso, espero que pronto tambien tu sigas mis pasos Serena...-decia con tranquilidad Haruka y es que se al saber que ella y Diamante no habian progresado en su relacion se sintio muy contento, en el fondo esperaba ver a su hermana con un hombre que la mereciera y aun siendo amigo de Diamante sabia que ellos no compaginarian...

No creo que mi serenita quiera casarse, ademas ella es aun muy pequeña para eso no es asi hija...-decia un angustiado Kenji...-

Padre no te preocupes aun no he pensado en ello.-decia Serena mientiendo claramente por que estaba enamorada hasta el tuetano, pero aun no era tiempo para decirles, se encargaria Darien de hacer ese dia formal su relacion...

Ademas Kenji, Serena para casarse debe de tener novio y ya no sale con Diamante, claro aunque nunca es tarde, no pierdo la esperanza de que se enamore y se case algun dia...-contesto amablemente Ikuko, aunque ella queria que serena se casara con Diamante talvez asi se veria obligada a regresar a Texas...-

Bueno creo que hay mucha platica y poca accion, además no creo que sea bueno que la novia se quede esperando, asi que Haruka preparate y Serena mueve tu respingado trasero hacia la fila de madrinas...

La entrada fue espectaular, Serena y Michiru solo se dieron un cordial saludo, entro el novio del brazo de su orgullosa madre, despues de el los padrinos, al llegar se distribuyeron en el altar, por su parte cuando inicio la marcha nupcial ingresaron de una por una las madrinas, todas lucian muy guapas, pero Serena resaltaba, la mayoria de los invitados se sorprendieron al verla...

Cuando vivia en Texas no salia de jeans y botas, camisas sueltas, la recordaban delgada menuda con una buena figura, pero ahora se veia espectacular, Diamante se sentia tan maravillado por verla, su lento caminar derrochaba tanta sensualidad, en verdad ni siquiera podia discimular, sentia ganas de arrancarle el vestido, por su parte sus amigas la saludaban alegres...

Darien la miraba con ojos de amor y orgulloso de verla portar tan bien ese vestido, se sentia feliz de saber que ella era su novia y su mujer, sin duda le encataria dar a conocer a todos los ahí presentes, en especial a Diamante que ella era su novia...

La entrada de la novia tambien fue muy admirada, se le veia distinguida, reconocio algunas amistades de antaño entre ellos a Darien, quien le saludo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza...

La misa fue emotiva, las madres de ambos chicos no dejaban de llorar por emocion, asi mismo los votos que fueron escritos por ellos, al termino de la misa los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, las madrinas salieron del brazo de los padrinos, petalos de rosas se lanzaron y burbujas de jabon al salir los novios...

Serena llego a la entrada del templo, cuando sintio que era literalmente halada por alguien ajeno a su amado Darien...

Serena quisiera que hablaramos acerca de nosotros, ahora que te veo nuevamente reafirmo que he sido un estupido, quisiera que ahora que estaremos estos dias en Houston podrias tal vez salir para platicar empezar de cero...

Primero sueltame no es necesario que me jales el brazo, pero la verdad es que no tenemos nada de que hablar, creo que las cosas habian quedado claras entre nosotros, no puedo ofrecerte nada mas que mi amistad...

No quiero tu amistad Serena quiero que estes conmigo que mes la oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto puedo llegar a amarte, se que tal vez saldras con alguien, pero por ese amor que alguna vez nos tuvimos podrias darme esa oportunidad...

Lo lamento, el tiempo ha pasado y yo no tengo mas interes en estar contigo...yo ahora estoy saliendo con otra persona que me ha enseñado lo que es el verdadero amor, lo lamento pero ya te he olvidado Diamante...

No, puedo creer que me digas esto con tanta facilidad, como si nunca hubieramos estado juntos, no recuerdas cuando soñabamos en casarnos...

Si lo recuerdo y como tu lo dices como un recuerdo... es bastante ironico no lo crees por que el que me abandono fuiste tu Diamante, ahora no vengas a exigir nada cuando tampoco tuviste consideracion de nuestros planes, yo decidi dar el siguiente paso y creo que ha sido la mejor opcion de todas...

En ocasiones quisiera retroceder el tiempo y jamas haber salido de Texas, simplemente el cambio que nos sucedió fue terrible para ambos, tal vez tu sufriste antes por mi ineptitud y puedo decirte que lo lamento profundamente Serena, pero ahora estoy pagando yo a destiempo de ti y no se como lo lograste, pero a mi me esta costando mucho..-decia Diamante mientras sentia como sus ojos se humedecia y un enorme nudo se formaba en su garganta...

Serena se sintio mal por verlo en ese estado siendo el siempre tan orgulloso, pero que podia hacer si incluso ella dejo de querer vivir, lo unico que podria hacer era darle su amistad, nada mas, no sentia aquel dolor en su pecho, ni siquiera su presencia evocaba los recuerdos vividos, ahora su ser estaba concentrado en Darien, solo en el...

Lo lamento Diamante, pero no puedo hacer mas por ti, si quieres poder ser amigos, no puedo hacer mas por ti...-decia Serena, mientras caminaba entre la multitud, buscando a su amado quien la esperaba ya en la limosina, ambos subieron dejando todo el ajetreo de gente detrás de ellos...

Diamante se quedo como estatua con la mirada fija en el suelo, tratando de comprender que no tenias mas opciones que seguir adelante y que podia hacer aceptar la amistad de la mujer que alguna vez le dedico mil caricias, le entrego su corazon y el destrozo, como podia siquiera imaginar que podrian ser simples amigos, pero tal vez habria una oportunidad, ya que aquel hombre con el que ella salia se habia quedado seguramente en Connecticut y el trataria por todos los medios posibles entrar en ese lastimado corazon...

Los novios llegaron haciendo una triunfal entrada, Serena aun no llegaba a la recepcion por que tuvieron que ir al hotel por otros zapatos, ya que a Setsuna le molestaban sus nuevos stilettos...

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, las felicitaciones de igual manera, en esa majestuosa fiesta, la crema y nata de la sociedad Texana estaba presente, la musica inicio con el vals de los novios, quien lucian enamorados y felices, los Black estaban a la expectativa de todo y todos por supuesto...

Creo que han invertido bien en esta celebracion, obviamente por la distinguida familia de la novia, por que si fuera por los Stevenson seguramente seria como tu absurda boda Beryl, tal vez si hubieres esperado mas, te habrias casado con alguien de tu clase...-Comentaba Metalia mientras ni siquiera era prudente ya que Ziocite estaba en la misma mesa...-

C

onsidero que nuestra boda cumplio sus expectativas, ya que se cumplio el mas minimo capricho de usted, hasta que cayo todo en lo grotesco, asi que sus comentarios inapropiados sobrepasan el tener o no buen gusto...-recalco Ziocite divertido mientras la vieja bruja como decia llamar a su suegra se volteaba indignada ante tal comentario, el padre de Beryl, solo sonreia, por fin alguien la ponia en su lugar...

Mina ya estaba en el centro de la pista bailando con un primo de Michiru, un atletico caballero ingles de no mas de 30 años, buen mozo, su cabello rizado, con unos ojos color verde, en fin como decia mina un cuerazo...

El por su parte quedo flechado de tan alegre damisela, asi que cuando les toco entrar juntos, ya que ambos fueron padrinos, pues fue facil seguir, mas para mina que para el...

Yaten, no daba credito a lo que sus ojos veian, moria de celos no podia negarlo, pero ante todo debia demostrar que su orgullo era mas fuerte que sus celos, aunque tenia ganas de moler a golpes a ese don juan que osaba en abrazar a mina para bailar ese vals...

Kenji estaba radiante al igual que Ikuko, quien si fuera un globo se iria al firmamento estelar, de tan orgullosa que se sentia por esa magnifica boda...

Todos estaban a la expectativa de que nuevo acontecimiento sucedia, ya que algunas invitadas gustaban de suculentos chismes...

Mientras la musica sonaba alegremente, los Chiba llegaron al evento tan distinguidos como siempre, pero la sorpresa no fue menor, ya que Darien y Serena entraron de la mano...

Serena se sentia demasiado nerviosa, ya que no queria tener problemas con sus padres, sabia que no les habia comentado nada de su relacion con Darien, asi que estaba al igual que los invitados a la expectativa de cual seria la reaccion de Kenji, de su mama pues siempre cualquier accion que hiciere era para mal...

Los Black se quedaron sorprendidos de ver a Serena y Darien tomados de la mano, Diamante no sabia que hacer, ya que ahora por fin conocia a la persona que salia con ella, se sentia como traicionado, ya que ahora podria suponer que Darien se habia aprovechado de Serena, por que se habia quedado sola...

Sin duda eran una pareja agradable a la vista de toda la gente que admiraba a tan singular pareja, Kenji se quedo sorprendido, pero conocia a los Chiba y sabia que ese chico si era una excelente pareja pasa Serenity, Haruka se sintio extraño, jamas por su mente se imagino que Darien se fijara en su hermana, sin duda era hermosa, pero aun una niña...

Ikuko por su parte no cabia en el asombro de que Serena tuviera una relacion sentimental con el hijo de la mujer a la que mas aborrecia...

Sean bienvenidos a nuestra celebracion...-Saluda con gusto Haruka a los Chiba, mientras que a Serena solo le guiño el ojo...-

Buenas noches Ikuko que placer saludarte nuevamente...-decia Setsuna mientras Ikuko finjia para sorpresa de Kenji fascinacion por la agradable sorpresa...

Es un gusto volver a verlos, pero Mamuro estas muy bien conservado no pareciera que pasaran los año en ti...-decia Ikuko, siendo sinceros el padre de Darien siendo un hombre de 60 años se veia muy bien...-

Gracias, es un placer volverlos a saludar, Kenji me siento orgulloso de que tengas una hermosa familia y en especial por ser el padre de esta linda jovencita...-Sonriendole a Serena y a Darien, que ahora la abrazaba tiernamente...-

Bueno tambien es grato solicitar una reunion con ustedes como padres de Serena, para informales que nuestros hijos iniciaron una relacion...-decia Mamuro, mientras le cedia la palabra a su hijo...-

Solo quisiera informarles que mi relacion con Serena es completamente formal, asi mismo pido permiso para poder seguir cortejando a tan distinguida señorita...-Serena se sentia tan nerviosa y era tan raro ver a Darien en este papel de un respatable hombre, y si era al que ella amaba...-

En verdad me es grato saber que mi hija, ha tomado buenas decisiones y no descarto que la mejor decision es esta, ya que considero a tu familia como mia Mamuro y se que son personas honradas y por supuesto honorables, por mi no existe ningun incoveniente en que nuestros hijos tengan una relacion sentimental, es mas esto debemos tambien celebrarlo, asi que por favor disfrunten de esta fiesta...-decia Kenji mientras el y Mamuro se daban un abrazo fraternal, al igual que Haruka y Darien...-

Obviamente, nadie escuho las palabras que entre ese grupo salieron, pero Diamante sentia que era una pesadilla desagradable, no comprendia como Darien, al que consideraba su amigo, ahora lo traicionaba, eso pensaba el...

Bueno pero que sorpresa tan agradable Darien, jamas me imagine que pudieras acompañarnos en nuestra boda, con eso de que ahora eres un hombre de negocios...-decia Michiru, mientras los saludaba...-

Era imposible que faltaria Michiru, siendo Serena mi novia, asi que es muy grato venir a tu boda del brazo de ella...-decia Darien, mientras abrazaba a la rubia...-

Quien diria que ustedes serian novios, pero me da gusto ahora tambien seremos de la familia, asi que disfruten...-decia amablemente Michiru mientras alcanzaba a Haruka, quien la llamaba para recibir a mas invitados...-

Despues de tomar asiento, las chicas veian sorprendidas al novio de Serena, recordaban vagamente a los padres de Darien, a el no tanto, pero de que era un galan, sin duda lo era, pero no negaban que Serena simplemente era otra, parecia una estrella de Hollywood, incluso no se acercaban por que les daba un poco de pena, pues creian que tal vez no seria la chica sencilla de siempre...

Primita, vamos presentame a tu guapo novio...-decia mina mientras miraba a Serena con entusiasmo...-

Darien, ella es mi prima Mina, creo que la recuerdas de la Iglesia, tambien fue una hermosa dama de honor...-decia Serena mientras Darien la saludaba cortesmente...

Sabes, espero pronto te conviertas en mi primo, me encanta que seas tu el novio de mi prima, eres mucho mas guapo que el arrogante de Diamante y Yaten, asi que no te espantes, yo soy Mina la diosa del amor...-decia alegremente Mina mientras los tres se reian acompasadamente...

Bueno primo sera que me prestas a Serena, porque hay dos amigas que desean saludarla, pero son tan rangers, que les da pena venir...

Pues creo que seria agradable conocer a las amigas de mi novia...-decia Darien divertido, tal vez recordar algunas vecinas podria ser agradable...-

En serio Darien...-pregunto con sorpresa Serena, ya que nunca se imagino que el se interesara en cosas personales como eso...

Si vamos, o tal vez sentiran mas pena conmigo, que no podrian platicar...-decia Darien...-

No vamos...-asi siguieron el camino, hasta llegar a la mesa de las chicas con sus respectivos esposos, el recibimiento fue grato para ambos, los chicos obviamente recordaban a Darien, que era un excelente jugador de basquetball, en si en todos los deportes, Serena no recordaba en si mucho de ello, por ser un poco mas pequeña, asi que se sentia orgullosa por tener a un novio tan reconocido, Diamante ahora era el frijolito negro en el arroz asi mismo su familia.

La charla se prolongo, no solo fue un saludo usual de bienvenida, incluso los novios tambien se integraron a esta mesa, llena de recuerdos gratos y trivialidades, el ambiente era muy agradable, una buena copa de vino, buena musica y amigos que mas podia pedir Serena...

De pronto la musica aumento de ritmo originando una algarabia en las chicas quienes de inmediato jalaron a Serena a la pista, recordando viejos tiempos donde bailaban en la terraza de Rei, cuando eran aun adolescentes...

Darien miraba con agrado a Serena, comprendia que nunca podria dejar de amarla...

Diamante veia como sus hermanas bailaban intentando opacar al grupito de Serena, pero eso no sucederia, el veia como protagonista de ese evento a la que algun dia fuera su novia, pero necesitaba explicaciones, asi mismo le exigiria como hombre a Darien que se alejara de su amada Serena...

Asi que no hubo mas espacio mas que la celebracion Darien y Serena disfrutaron la fiesta, era una pareja tan adorable, ahora para mala suerte de Metalia Black, lejos de ser los Stevenson la burla del condado de Texas, sin mas ellos se habian convertido en el centro de todas las criticas, ya que ahora tal vez la verdad sobre el rompimiento entre Diamante y Serena no habia sido del todo cierto por que el la botara, si no al reves, ademas tremendo partido habia agarrado Serena, sin mas el que habia sido el jefe de Diamante...

Sera mejor que nos vayamos me siento como el centro de todas las criticas, parece que Serena salio vencedora esta vez...-decia entre diente Metalia mientras su esposo se despedia de los novios y los padres de ellos...

Vaya hermano pareciera que las Stevenson no pierden su tiempo, en verdad jamas me imagine a Serena como una trepadora, pero ahora da mucho que pensar, lo bueno es que lo mio con Mina termino antes...-decia con burla Yaten...-

Pues pareciera que ni siquiera ella noto la diferencia de estar o no contigo Yaten, por que no se va para nada dolida de que la hubieras terminado, yo la veo demasiado complacida con el ingles, la verdad es que forman una buena pareja, ademas un hombre de su edad, no creo que sean de esos que juegan, si no mas bien de los que se compromenten en una relacion...-decia Diamante divertido, por que a leguas de miraban los celos que sentia de tal distinguido caballero, tal vez para las demas personas pasaba esto desapercibido, pero para el su hermano no..-

Sera mejor que dejen de lamberse las heridas, es hora de que nos vayamos antes de que a mi madre le de un infarto por todo lo sucedido hoy en esta fiesta, son un par de tarados que no pueden discimular...-decia Esmeralda mientras avanzaba a la salida...-

Los Black pasaron sin pena ni gloria, solo Beryl fue la que trato de mantenerse al margen, pero no podia negar que tampoco lo paso de lo mas agradable, para su desgracia ahora estaba pagando aquellos desprecios de los cuales fue victima Ziocite, ahora veia como se el iban los ojos por las primas inglesas de Michiru que se veian tan sofisticadas, algunas lagrimas silenciosas salieron de sus ojos...

El unico consuelo que tuvo fue de parte de la persona que jamas se imagino su suegra, quien le habia dicho que aunque tuvieran problemas, ella estaba segura de que su hijo la amaba...

La fiesta termino, la gente se fue muy contenta de haber estado en tal celebracion, se habian hecho algunos recuerdo inolvidables...

Serena, por que no te quedas con nosotros en el hotel podriamos charlar mucho, ya sabes como una pijama o algo asi...-decia con entusiasmo Mina...

La verdad es que considero que mejor seria reunirnos a desayunar o algo asi, por que mi hijo parece que esta rendido y la verdad es que tambien yo...-decia con pena Lita, mientras veia como Andrew cargaba al pequeño motoki...-

Si, ademas tambien me siento un poco agotada -decia Rey ya que con dos pequeños de apenas 2 años y meses de nacido no habia mucho tiempo libre para ella y para nicolas...-

Vaya que las dos me dan mucha pena, pero bueno tambien Ray sera mejor que le pares por que pareciera que deseas repoblar el mundo...-decia Mina divertida mientras Ray se sonrojaba intensamente...-

Eres una grosera, ademas, no tiene nada de malo que mis hijos sean seguidos, asi lo habiamos planeado Nicolas y yo...-decia mas para si misma que para las demas y sabia perfectamente que Nicolas y ella eran insasiables...

Creo que lo que pasa es que son unos calenturientos, asi que no me sorprenderia que el siguiente año tuvieran otro bebe...-decia divertida Mina, mientras Ray le daba un ligero golpe, causando la risa entre todas...-

Princesa sera mejor que nos vayamos, creo que es hora de ir a descansar...-decia Darien mientras abrazaba a Serena, Mina sentia alegria de ver que su prima habia conseguido un hombre que la amaba...-

Si sobre todo a descansar..-decia Mina provocando el sonrojo en Darien y Serena, en verdad era una chica extrovertida, pensaba Darien...-

Creo que sera mejor que mañana nos reunamos a desayunar les parece en el Restaurant del Hotel...

Si, porque estas madres aburridas, no pueden dejar a sus retoños,ahhh, pero bueno me temo que tu tambien seras pronto una de ellas, por que Emy tambien ya se caso y no tarda en tener bebes, creo que ahora la solterona sin duda sere, yo..-decia una afligida Mina...-

Sabes Mina, yo no te veo solterona, tal vez te cases mas pronto de lo que tu crees, por que de que hay mas de un hombre enamorado de ti, no me queda la menor duda..-decia Serena quien habia visto el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Yaten...-

Se despideron alegremente, descansar era lo planeado para esa madrugada, y asi fue Serena se despidio con un suave beso en los labios de a su amado y despues de despintarse, quedo profundamente dormida...

La mañana siguiente fue muy alegre, Darien llevo a Serena al Hotel donde se hospedaban sus amigas, quienes que la recibieron muy alegres, pareciera que no habian pasado algunos años separadas...

Sera mejor que te deje, me llamas para venir por ti princesa...-decia Darien mientras besaba ligeramente sus labios...-

Si Darien, pero considero que no solo sera un desayuno...-Serena le comentaba mientras veia a las chicas como conversaban animadamente, obviamente tendria un largo interrogatorio...-

Bueno, pero me llamas para venir por ti, quisiera que salieramos a dar una vuelta que te parece...-decia Darien entusiasmado...-

Si, te lo prometo Darien..-decia Serena mientras se daban un calido abrazado con un beso sincero...-

Darien veia como los ojos de Serena se llenaban de alegria, al estar con sus amigas, tal vez eso le hacia falta estar rodeada de su gente...

Diamante no pudo dormir, no podia conciliar en sueño pensando como era posible que Darien ahora estuviera con ella, su musa, su inspiracion ahora no podria perdonar tal traicion...

Por su parte Haruka partió de luna de miel junto a su ahora esposa Michiru a Jamaica.

Kenji descansaba tranquilamente viendo como su pequeña Rini se divertia en la alberca...

Que tienes querido...-decia Ikuko, tratando de sacar platica a su esposo...- te ves muy pensativo...

Pensaba en que mis hijos ahora son independientes, ahora Haruka ya formara su familia, no dudo que pronto Serenity tambien se case, mi unico consuelo es ver que a Rini aun le quedan algunos años para estar con nosotros...

Por dios Kenji, pareciera que nuestros hijos jamas te vendran a ver,,, ahora estan haciendo su vida, la verdad es que estaria mas tranquila si Serena se casa como dios manda, no quisera que se suscitaran rumores que pongan en duda su honra...-decia con vergüenza Ikuko...-

Por lo que veo es que no cambias con respecto a nuestra hija, cada dia te comprendo menos Ikuko, sabes eres injusta, lejos de ser mediadora entre ella y yo...-decia Kenji consumido por la tristeza...-

Pareciera que soy yo el que tuvo que asumir esa responsabilidad... dime que deseas, que mi hija regrese y se case con Diamante viviendo confinada al Rancho, yo quiero algo mas para mi hija por que ella se lo merece...-Ikuko lo miraba como se incorporaba junto a Rini en la alberca, sin duda su corazon era duro...

Pero el tiempo le daria la razon y las cosas estarian en la mejor situacion para todos, nada de ser infelices ya...


	13. LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS

CAPITULO 13. LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS

Darien caminaba tranquilamente por el centro comercial de la region, observaba como a su perspectiva las cosas hubieren cambiado tanto, ya no era un simple centro comercial, ahora era un lugar donde estar sentado en la banca con serena, caminar abrazado de ella, ver con gusto los escaparates de las tiendas pensado en como se veria ella con tal o cual ropa, en fin pareciera que el amor habia hecho mella en su corazon...

Esa noche sin duda era especial, tendria mucho por decir, por demostrar y dar a entender que su amor se suscito en el momento mas idoneo para los dos, se complementaron tan bien que ahora si ella no estaba a su lado seria como estar muerto en vida...

Serena convivia amablemente con sus amigas, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, era posible que podria verlas sonreir y ella solo pensaba en estar al lado de su amado Darien, era una nueva ola de pasion y amor lo que le hacia sentir como el paso de una dulce menta en la boca, briosa, alentadora y refrescante, asi se sentia el amor...

Pero las cosas con Diamante era muy diferentes, despues de no poder conciliar el sueño, bebio durante toda la madrugada evocando aquellos recuerdos que habia tenido al lado de ella, de Serena, su sonrisa, sus besos tiernos, su alegria, el amor que siempre le profesaba a los cuatro vientos, pero ahora no existia nada, simplemente nada...

Y asi podria pasar toda la vida reviviendo imágenes como un video de los mejores momentos a su lado, como si ella estuviera muerta, lo peor era que no estaba muerta, ahora estaba en los brazos de otro hombre que parecia amarla con mas intensidad incluso que el mismo, pero que podia hacer, tenia que actuar antes de perder cualquier oportunidad...

Bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos, mi nicolas debera estar exahusto, con eso de que se quedo a cuidar a los niños...-decia una Rei alegre, la maternidad la habia cambiado completamenente...

Si, me ha dado tanto gusto volvernos a reunir como en los viejos tiempos, ahora sera que podrias visitarnos a menudo Serena...-decia Lita mientras miraba el reloj...

Si, espero ahora si tener mas tiempo para verlas, tengo ganas de ir al rancho y visitarlas, en su nueva faceta de esposas...-decia animada Serena...-

Bueno sera mejor que nos dejemos de sentimentalismos, asi que propongo un super abrazo grupal...-las chicas se dieron un abrazo muy fraternal, despidiendose, pero no para siempre sino hasta un pronto...

Rei y Lita se marcharon pues sus labores de esposas no les permitian nada mas en esta epoca, ahora eran responsables de sus bebes...

Bien mina sera que ahora que nos encontramos solas, me diras que paso con Yaten, por que hasta hace poco pareciera que todo tu mundo era el...

La verdad, es muy desalentadora Serena, yo siempre estuve enamorada de el, aguante insultos, desprecios de su parte y que decir de su familia, pero hay cosas en el que jamas cambiaran, supe ganarmelo poco a poco, pero no somos el uno para el otro esa es la verdad...

Lamento profudamente por el que se pierda de una mujer tan maravillosa como lo eres tu...-decia Serena solemnemente...-

Sabes creo que ha sido la mejor decision para mi, ahora estoy concentrada en la universidad y en lograr mis sueños, tal vez pronto nos reuniremos y seremos una excelentes profesionistas...

Asi es mina...-decia Serena con un sonoro suspiro, mientras a su mente se evocaba la imagen de su amado Darien...-

Sabes, creo que siento un poco de envidia de ti, ahora te vez lo doble de feliz que antes estabas con Diamante, creo que sin duda Darien cambio tu vida por completo...-comentaba Mina melancolica...- tal vez tambien encuentre un amor sincero para mi algun dia...

No dudo ni siquiera un instante que pronto me des la buena nueva de que estas enamoradisima de algun galan, ademas eres una mujer encantadora y sin duda encontras el amor...

No pienso lo mismo, siento que ahora pensare mucho antes de entregar mi corazon a, alguien...

Dime algo aun piensas en Ziocite...-preguntaba sonriente Serena, siendo ella su prima sabia perfectamente que esa relacion podria haber tenido algun futuro...-

Si, incluso algun par de veces nos encontrabamos en la casa de Yaten, como sabras son cuñados, no se porque nunca toleraba su presencia.

-Serena la escuchaba antentamente-. Pero la verdad es que yo siempre tuve la extraña sensacion de que estariamos juntos todo el tiempo, tal vez mi ilusion de estar con el hizo que en vez de amor en verdad tuvieramos una amistad.

Creo que el es un buen chico espero que en verdad sea feliz al lado de Beryl, por lo menos el si formara parte de los Black...-Serena sonreia complacida, ya que durante un tiempo anhelaba ser parte de esta familia, ahora simplemente eso era un recuerdo..

Pues por lo menos se que esta con la mujer a la siempre deseo tener a su lado, eso si tal vez me equivoque, pero no creo que duren mucho...-Decia Mina divertida y era logico el por que...-

Aun no puedo creer que ella se embarazara para retenerlo, pero ya que cambiaron las cosas tal vez ella se de cuenta de que en verdad lo amaba..

Bueno no quisiera seguir con esta charla tan aburrida, sera mejor que nos despejemos un poco que tal si nos vamos a cabalgar no te parece...-Mina se dio cuenta de que Yaten la miraba directamente, sin duda la buscaba...- buena idea...

Serena se dio cuenta de la mirada perdida de Mina, volteo para ver de frente a Yaten, quien sin ser invitado llego a saludar...

Buen dia Serena, me da gusto verte, creo que el cambio a la ciudad te ha sentado de maravilla.-decia Yaten mientras saludaba coordialmente a Serena, quien se sentia sorprendida por ese saludo cordial.

Buen dia Yaten, pues si como veras, el cambio siempre es bueno, ahora simplemente estoy mejor que nunca, pero bueno sera mejor que me despida de ustedes por que llegaron por mi...-comentaba Serena mientras se levantaba...

Buen dia, espero no interrumpirlos, pero creo que me robare a Serena...-Saludaba con un gesto Coordial Darien...-

Mina sonrio divertida al ver a Darien darle un tierno beso a Serena, sin duda el amor y el dinero no se podian ocultar, eran tangibles como el mismo aire...

Bueno fue un gusto reunirnos Mina, espero verte por la noche...-Se despedia Serena de ella y Darien...

Yaten fue un gusto saludarte, espero estes bien...-Serena y Darien se despidieron y partieron abrazados...

Bueno Yaten, sera mejor despedirme, tengo muchas cosas por hacer y no tengo nada mas que hacer contigo, que estes bien...-decia Mina, mientras se levantaba y era literalmente halada a los fuertes brazos de Yaten...

Dime que no iras con ese estupido ingles, dimelo Mina que no me suplantaras con el, por que si es asi lo matare con mis manos...-decia Yaten con una voz cargada de intensa pasion, Mina sabia que era verdad...

Sueltame, Yaten no tienes derecho en decirme nada, creo que no debo darte ninguna razon de mis actos...-decia Mina mientras intentaba desesperadamente de safarse de ese abrazo aunque era imposible no impregnarse del aroma de ese su gran amor,...-

Mina, yo lo unico que deseo es no perderte, sin duda tarde me he dado cuenta que en verdad me calaste hondo, no quiero verme en el espejo de Diamante, se que me he portado como un patan contigo, pero en verdad no deseo perderte, no puedo, no lo resistire...

No quiero escuchar eso, no quiero, no quiero, sueltame Yaten, sueltame! ...-Mina intentaba desesperadamente de safarse de el, pero le resultaba imposible...

No quiero soltarte, eres mia Mina, no me rendire, no pienso verte en brazos de nadie mas, si tu me dices que nos vayamos de aquí lo hago al diablo todo!, pero no puedo perderte, no a ti...-decia Yaten, mientras mina se habia percatado de que fluian las lagrimas libremente de por las mejillas de el, en su vida lo habia visto de esa manera...-

Yaten, no me hagas esto, no te portes asi conmigo por favor, yo no quiero esto para mi, tu y yo somos diferentes, ademas siempre tendremos problemas porque...-Yaten no dejo que ella terminara de decir nada, sus labios cubrieron dulcemente los de mina, en un calido y apasionado beso que aun al mas receloso corazon ablandaria...-

Mina sentia el revoloteo de mil mariposas en su estomago, miles de ideas apasionadas surgieron en su mente, era un deleite probar los dulces labios de ese sin duda alguna su gran amor, sin mas esfuerzo perecio en los brazos fuertes de Yaten...

Mientras tanto, Darien y Serena caminaban acompasadamente, no habia que decir palabras para que todo fluyera tranquilamente, eso sin duda les hacia falta, estar solos...

Sabes Serena, hoy por fin tengo un momento para estar contigo a solas...-sin mucha resistencia unieron dulcemente sus labios, sin importar el lugar...-

Creo que no podre resistir estar mas sin ti mi amor...-comentaba Darien al oido de Serena, logrando que esta se pusiera roja como una granada...-

Darien... no es el momento ni el lugar, lo sabes...-decia una Sonrojada Serena...-

Creo que despues de que regresemos, vivamos juntos, tal vez para ti es precipitado, pero en verdad te necesito a mi lado no pienso esperar un minuto mas para estar a tu lado...

Darien en verdad me sorprendes..., pero yo tambien quiero permanecer contigo mucho mas tiempo, ahora que estoy por terminar la universidad, se que tal vez mis sueños ya no son los mismos, pero en verdad deseo estar contigo...-Decia Serena abrazando a Darien..

Tus sueños, ahora tambien son mios, asi que no se preocupe mi bella dama que no tendra que renunciar a nada...-unieron sus labios en un prodigioso beso de reencuentro..-

Con mina las cosas simplemente eran diferentes, ese beso que se estaban dando era justo y demasiado necesario para poder resolver de una vez por todas ese estupido problema entre ambos...

Se separaron lentamente, Yaten abrazandola con todas sus fuerzas mientras la cabeza de mina tocaba su menton, por dios Santo podria haber sido el hombre mas estupido del mundo por perder a esa que sin duda era su mujer, por palabras obsecadas y absurdas...

Mina, amor mio, perdoname, por favor, se que no merezco nada, pero no deseo vivir sin ti, me he equivocado, quisiera que pensaras esto, pero me mudare aquí a Houston, tengo algunos negocios en los que he invertido y ahora necesitan mi atencion, asi que me quedare en la Ciudad, pero deseo que me digas que nuevamente confiaras en mi que me daras una oportunidad y...-Mina colocaba su dedo en la boca callandolo...-

Yaten sabes que es imposible que te olvide, pero en ocasiones las cosas no tienen solucion, asi lo pensaba, ahora se que probablemente sea una estupida por darte una oportunidad, pero si estas dispuesto a esforzarte por estar conmigo, creo que no dudare en estar a tu lado, ademas ahora que estaras en la ciudad, pues creo que nos podremos ver mas seguido y...

Gracias mina por brindarme esta oportunidad, veras que no lo lamentaras...- Decia Yaten mientras un nuevo beso borraba el pasado y daba entrada tal vez a un nuevo tiempo, asi era ella, asi era el...

La tarde sin duda hacia su aparicion, Darien, habia reservado para un exquisita cena de despedida junto con su familia y la de Serena, esa noche haria algo que marcaria el comienzo de una nueva vida...

Serena, observaba con alegrias las fotos que habian tomado en la boda de su hermano, sin duda lucian radiantes cada una de sus amigas con su respectivo nuevo estilo de vida, incluso ella se miraba y no lo creia, era feliz...

Bueno Ikuko por que sera que tardas tanto, solo iremos a cenar con los Chiba, recuerda que son viejos amigos, no me imagino para que ocupas arreglarte tanto...-decia Kenji, insulso, quien abrazaba su hija Rini, quien parecia que iria a otra boda...

No querido, tengo que estar presentable, pero bueno ya estoy lista despues de todo, podremos marcharnos..-Decia Ikuko, mientras Kenji se sorprendia de ver casi todo un alajero en ella, sin duda parecia grotesto y un tanto vulgar, querer demostrar algo que no era...

Ikuko, se que no te agrada completamente, Setsuna, pero no quisiera ser la burla de mas personas, con un juego de aretes, tu anillo de boda y ese brazalete basta...- incluso la pequeña Rini se sentia ofuscada por tanta opulencia que deseaba demostrar Ikuko...-

Sin mas por hacer y a sabiendas que el nuevo Kenji podria dejarla en el Hotel y partir con Rini solamente, obdecio sin decir nada a su esposo, incluso Rini opto tambien por cambiarse de vestido a uno mas sencillo, ya todos coordinados partieron rumbo a la cena...

Darien esperaba impaciente a su amada novia, cuando se encontro con una hermosa imagen, Serena lucia un vestido rosa de tirantes arriba de la rodilla, muy sencillo, su cabello suavemente ondulado, stilletos plateados y sencillos accesorios...

Vaya sere la envidia de mas de un Caballero, ante la presencia de tan hermosa Dama...-comentaba galantemente Darien, quien no dejo pasar un solo instante para besar dulcemente a Serena, podria pasar toda una eternidad asi con ella...

Darien, sera mejor que paremos, tus padres y los mios deberan estar esperando impacientes, recuerda que tenemos que darle cierta noticia que tal vez a mis padres no les agrade...

Yo pienso que si les gustara, ademas no importa, yo no me separo de ti, no pienso esperar tanto tiempo para hacer el amor contigo Serena...por la noches extraño indudablemente tu presencia...

Oh Darien, a mi me pasa lo mismo contigo, te extraño mucho, pero falta poco para eso...-ambos bajaron tranquilamente al elegante restaurant, donde mas de alguno volteaba a mirarlos y es que era imposible, siendo ambos tan atractivos...

Mira papa, ahí viene Serena..-decia una ansiosa Rini, que sin dudarlo mas corrio al encuentro con su hermana mayor...

Buenas noches..-Serena y Darien, saludaron coordialmente a sus padres...

Bien pues que les parece si pedimos la cena...-pasaron los minutos y todos conversaban animadamente, incluso Ikuko se comporto a la altura de las circuntancias, durante el postre serian anunciadas algunas sorpresas...

Bueno, yo quisiera que llegaramos al asunto de esta Reunion, aparte de ser una cena de despedida, ya que mañana partiremos a nuestras respectivas rutinas, asi que por favor Darien...

Sr. Steveson, se que este viaje a traido sorpresas para su familia, ya que ahora soy novio de Serena y considero que hubieren sido en mejores circunstancias el saber de ello, pero la verdad es que me llena de orgullo que esta adorable mujer, me diera la oportunidad de de ser su novio y quiesiera, solicitarle la mano de ella en matrimonio...

Serena, nunca se hubiera imaginado que eso pasar, simplemente era imposible, pero ahora estaba ahí Darien arrodillado a su lado sacando de su blazer una cajita de terciopelo negro, diciendo palabras maravillosas para ella, era posible tanta alegria...

Serena, se que hemos tomado una decision juntos y que esperamos compartir mas que una vida, pero quiero que las cosas sean como me han inculcado, quisiera que me honras en convertirte en mi amada esposa y que pases a ser parte de mi vida, aceptas ser mi esposa...-preguntaba Darien, esperanzado...

Darien, por dios jamas espere esto, pero si...si acepto ser tu esposa...-Darien abrio la cajita dejando relucir un precioso diamante solitario, sin igual, hermoso, Ikuko se quedo anonada de tanta exquisites, minimo esa joya valdria unos miles de dolares...

Delicadamente, deslizo el anillo por el dedo de Serena, tal cual perfecto al calce del mismo, los padres de Darien, se sentian orgullosos de su hijo, habian hecho lo correcto a final de cuentas, tenian un hombre hecho y derecho ...

Kenji, se sentia conmocionado, jamas se habia sentido tan terriblemente sorprendido y mas cuando su adorada hija, aparte de vivir del otro lado del pais, se casaria y sin duda ahí se instalaria para siempre...

Muchas felicidades hijos, ahora si seras la hija que nunca tuve, me siento tan contenta por esto..-Decia Setsuna mientras se fundia en un abrazo con Serena..

Mamuro tambien los felicito, no cabia de gusto por que su hijo estaba radiante, incluso el sorprendido Kenji los felicito con suma alegria, en menor escala de alegria Ikuko los felicito...

Bueno esto me ha tomado por sorpresa, pero quiero comentarte que Serena, mi Serenity, ha tomado una excelente decision en estar a tu lado, creo que eres el unico merecedor de ella...-decia Kenji con lagrimas en los ojos...- solo quiero que me prometas que la haras inmensamente feliz...confio en ti...

Si Kenji, tratare de hacerla completamente feliz, sin duda alguna me esforzare en ello...-decia Darien mientras abrazaba a Serena...

Bueno, creo que estoy realmente agotada por tantas emociones, pero si me interesaria saber para cuando planean casarse, aunque seguramente sera en un par de años no es asi?...-comentaba Ikuko..

Bueno, pues la realidad es que creo que lo mejor sera hacerlo en Junio, creo que es la fecha perfecta para poder casarnos..-decia conciso Darien, ante una cara de sorpresa de la mayoria...-

Pero, si ya estamos en Enero esto es muy precipitado, Serena sera que estas embarazada, es por eso que quieren casarse con suma urgencia...-decia delatadora Ikuko, ante una mirada de reproche de Kenji, los ojos de Serena, se llenaron de agua, sin duda su madre no cambiaria...-

No, Serena no esta embarazada, la cuestion es que yo y ella tenemos planes, pero considero que antes de irnos a vivir juntos como lo habiamos decidido anteriormente deseo darle el lugar que le corresponde como la futura Señora Chiba...

Bueno, por mi no hay ningun problema en que si ustedes quieren hacer las cosas como dios manda, pues asi sucedam cuenta con mi apoyo y el de Setsuna, ademas se que ambos son chicos maduros que saben lo que desean hacer, me siento orgulloso por ambos...-decia Mamuro que sin duda habia tenido un mal sabor de boca por el absurdo comentario de su futura consuegra...-

Bien, solo quiero que me digas hija , si amas de verdad a este hombre, por que si es asi, te apoyare en lo que tu decidas, todo con tal de verte muy feliz...-decia Kenji, mientras tomaba las manos de Serena, quien derramaba lagrimas ahora de alegria...

Papa, si amo a Darien y creo que sin el me sentiria perdida, los Chiba son una familia excepcional, yo me siento infinitamente agradecida por todo lo que han hecho por mi y no dudaria un solo segundo en decir que el es el amor de mi vida...

Bueno la decision esta tomada, me parece una buena opcion, asi que Mamuro por que no vamos a la barra por un buen trago, junto con Darien ya que creo que las mujeres necesitan hablar de los preparativos...

Los tres distinguidos caballeros, partieron a la barra por unos whiskys, Kenji lo pidio doble, era una noche de muchas agradables sorpresas...

Mientras en la mesa con las damas, Ikuko aun sorprendida trataba de llevar las cosas en paz, por su propio bien, asi que junto con Setsuna comenzaron a conversar con Serena para ver que le gustaria ver en su boda, que decoracion,flores, lugar, iglesia un sin fin de detalles, por lo cuales en verdad se podrian sentir agobiada, en si organizar una boda parecia caotico, pero con la experiencia que tenia Setsuna, Serena decidio poner en sus manos tan delicada premisa, a disgusto de su mama...

Bueno, creo que ire con Mamuro para decirle que ya es prudente retiranos, ademas esta princesita parece agotada...-acariciaba a Rini quien estaba con la cabeza recostada en la mesa...

Serena, me podrias decir por que no me dejaste a mi decidir, los detalles de la boda, creo que era lo minimo que podrias, darme, despues de tantas sorpresas, espero no sea que decidas casarte en Connecticut, despues de todo tu naciste aquí en Texas, aquí debes de casarte como lo ha hecho Haruka, es lo menos que nos debes despues de tomar tan precipitada decision...

Tal parece madre que jamas te he de dar gusto en nada, la verdad es que no me sorprendes, pero si queria tal vez que demostraras un poco mas de placer en volver a verme, pero la verdad es que, para otra mas de tus decepciones no me casare en Texas, y en verdad amo a mi pueblo, pero yo vivo del otro lado del pais por lo que me es indispensable facilitarme las cosas principalmente a Darien y a mi...

Pareciera que nunca he sido una buena madre para ti, pero tu sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo en que te fueras de nuestro lado, lo unico que tal vez veo como bueno es que por lo menos tu nivel social mejoro, ahora al lado de los Chiba, aunque sinceramente Setusna no sea mi preferida...

Bueno fue un placer saludarte, mama cuida de Rini y mi padre, espero que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar sean en mejores circunstancias, por lo menos te agradezco por comportarte..-decia Serena quien se levantaba para encontrarse con Darien..-

Las familias se despidieron, Kenji se sentia un poco mas relajado, tal vez fue la mejor eleccion que su hija hubiere hecho...

Bueno padre, espero verte pronto en 6 meses, verdad, ya que Darien quiere que nos casemos en Junio a finales...-decia Serena..

Sabes hija estoy orgulloso de ti, en verdad me alegra que escogieras a Darien, por que considero que su familia es de alta moral, y ademas es verdadero amor el que se tienen...

Las cosas no podrian marchar mejor para Serena y Darien, llegaron mas enamorados que nunca a Connecticut, pareciera que la vida misma ponia todo en su sitio, que mas podria salir mejor, pero no todo siempre es miel sobre hojuelas...

Por su parte la vida de Diamante, no iba del todo mal, solo sentia que ya no tenia ningun sentido, su musa su inspiracion ahora simplemente no estaria con el con amargura recordaba el hecho del anuncio que por insistencia de Ikuko salio en el periodico local...

Lagrimas traicioneras surcaban sus mejillas, esto era demasiado para su fragil corazon, que mas podria salir mal, era un haz con los negocios, la relacion que mantenia con Karmesaite ahora era justamente laboral, incluso trataria de deslindarse de ello, de esa mujer que tanto daño le habia hecho...

Diamante permanecia sentado viendo una foto donde el y Serena, estaban abrazados, asi podrian pasar horas, contemplando cada rasgo, cada porcion de piel, de cabello, una imagen que sin duda estaba grabada en cada fibra de su ser, como no recordar ese dia...

_**Inicio Flas Back...**_

Serena sera posible que podamos ser tan felices, apenas me acuerdo cuando ni siquiera nos tolerabamos...-comentaba alegre diamante mientras abrazaba a serena...-

La verdad es que siempre me parecias tan altivo, no parabas de decirme Ranger, pero en el fondo sabia que eras una buena persona, claro muy en el fondo...-Serena se reian mientras Diamante la perseguia por el parque, en ocasiones se comportaban como unos autenticos chiquillos, era obvio lo enamorados que estaban...-

Te atrape y no te dejare escapar nunca de mis brazos, asi sera por el resto de nuestras vidas, siempre en mis brazos...-comentaba un posesivo Diamante...-

Dante, en verdad te amo, tengo miedo que tanta felicidad se acabe, no podria resistirlo, simplemente no podria vivir sin ti, creo que moriria de amor...-comentaba Serena, hundiendose en el cuello de Diamante, aspirando su aroma...-

Te prometo que las cosas no cambiaran, ahora que estaremos juntos en Connecticutt, todo saldra bien, tu estudiaras, yo trabajare duro para poder ser un hombre para ti y...-Serena callo sus labios con su dedo...

Shhh... tu eres perfecto para mi, mas de lo que jamas me hubiera imaginado, no cambiaria nada...

Jovenes una foto, se ven muy enamorados...-comentaba un viejo fotografo, Diamante cual caballero le dijo que si, en esa sencilla fotografia, el anonimo sr, capto una imagen preciosa, llena de alegria, sencillez, los rostros del primer amor con esperanzas de todo y sin seguridad de nada...

_**Fin del flash back...**_

Que razon tenias Serena, ahora apareces tan contenta con ese traidor que…cada vez que veo tu imagen a su lado sientoo….miles de pequeños alfileres perforandome…maldita sea que razon tenia tu madre en no quererte dejar ir, que razon tenia... ahora tal vez solo talvez serias mi esposa, y seriamos tan felices juntos...-decia diamante mientras leia una y otra vez el periodico local donde aparecia Serena y Darien, sonrientes, foto tomada en la boda de Haruka, simplemente ambos espectaculares...

" Darien Chiba se compromete en matrimonio con Serena Stevenson, la noche posterior al enlace de su hermano, las familias se sienten orgullosas por esta union matrimonial, que tendra lugar en Connecticutt, donde ambos residen actualmente, la boda se llevara a cabo en el mes de Junio, para celebrar el cumpleaños de la bella novia"...

En el mundo no existia consuelo para Diamante, ni siquiera las estupidas palabras de su hermano Yaten, de su padre, de nadie, por que ninguno pasaba por este terrible pesar..

Los meses transcurrieron con aparente tranquilidad, en Abril la primavera resplancedia en el verdor de los lugares, el calor agradable en Connecticut...

La universidad era cada dia mas pesada por lo que Serena en ocasiones no asistia al trabajo, incluso Darien le habia comentado que no fuera para que terminara antes y despues se integrara a trabajar, pero lo preparativos de la boda tambien la mantenian agobiada...

Por su parte Setsuna era un extraodinaria, organizadora de eventos, tenia gustos exquisitos, incluso Serena pensaba que lejos de ser el evento del año, seria tal vez el evento del pais entero, por que ellos querian una fiesta sencilla, pero los familiares no podria dejarse de lado, asi que la crema y nata de la familia Chiba y Stevenson, asistirian, y vaya que era una lista impresionante...

En la oficina, todo mundo sabia que Serena y Darien, estaban comprometidos, eran sin duda la sensacion de la comidilla, claro siempre entre empleados de cierta categoria, ya que ni hablar del personal de alto rango todo lo manejaban sin comentar nada del asunto...

Pues parece que por fin Serena capto a un rico empresario, no quisiera saber como pudo atraerlo a ella...-comentaba la Sra. Del Aseo quien era la lleva y corre del lugar...

Considero que eso no es asunto suyo, no debe de comentar nada de esto por que si llega a oidos de el Lic. Chiba, podria incluso perder su empleo...-le decia Kimberly, quien al ver el fantastico anillo en la mano de Serena, sintio como todas sus esperanzas se fueron al traste y no podia evitarlo sentir envidia, lo que remato sus esperanzas fue el compromiso anunciado en el peridico donde la parejita lucia muy enamorada, Darien sonriente abrazando a una Serena que transmitia mucha paz, al mismo tiempo recordaba la noticia...

_**Inicio Flash back...**_

Buenos dias Kim, creo que esto te interesara saberlo…-decia Scott, mientras le entregaba el periodico en la noticia de Sociales...-

Aparecia una foto donde Darien abrazaba posesivamente a Serena, ambos se veian contentos, Darien sostenia la mano de ella mostrado el fino anillo, sin duda valuado en varios miles de dolares, Kimberly no podia creerlo, sabia que no tenia muchas esperanzas, pero tal vez solo tal vez una pequeña oportunidad para filtrarse, ahora con esto no cabia duda que no existia nada para ella...

El encabezadoo decia " Darien Chiba Director General de Worl&Moon, se compromete en Matrimonio con Serena Stevenson, heredera de la empacadora Meat Stevenson Texas, la majestuosa celebracion se llevara a cabo en el mes de Junio en nuestra ciudad, prometiendo ser el enlace del año, con la union de tan distinguidas familias originarias de Texas...".

Por dios santo, aparte de enterarse que Darien se casaba con ella, a quien todos creian una oportunista, ahora en verdad entendia el por que de su amistad y su relacion, la empacadora Steveson Texas, era de las numero uno en America, era dificil comprender que siendo ella una mujer tan sencilla, trabajaba sin necesidad de mover un dedo por el resto de su vida, trabajaba y estudiaba a la vez, sin duda por ello Darien callo a sus pies...

Creo que te ha impresionado demasiado Kim, deberias de tomarte las cosas con un poco mas de tranquilidad, por que no deseo cargarte hasta la enfermeria...-comentaba Scott divertido...

No puedo creer que, ella trabaje, digo esa empacadora es la numero 1 en el pais, parece mentira...

Si su familia es muy rica, pero creo que ella quiere cumplir sus sueños, en ocasiones no toda la gente que altos ingresos por asi decirlo, se dedican a vivir de ello, si no que se esfuerzan para lograr sus metas...-comentaba Scott...

Que tonta he sido, me he comportado como toda una ardilla, sin tener motivo del porque...

Jajaja...creo que te haz propasado con esto, ahora lamento que tuvieras que sufrir por ello, lo bueno es que eres una chica fuerte y aunque me haz rechazado infinidad de veces, considera que cuentas conmigo...-Decia Scott amablemente, mientras partia dejando a una pensativa Kimberly...

_**Fin Flash back...**_

Los dias pasaban alegremente, en la oficina se notaba la ausencia de Serena revoloteando por todos los lugares con su alegre sonrisa, Darien le habia insistido en que se dedicara a estudiar por estar en el ultimo año, asi mismo la organizacion de su boda era lo que mas le enloquecia…

Bueno hija creo que estamos en tiempo, ahora solo nos queda ver cual sera el vino que daremos a los invitados, es por ello que deseaba que Darien viniera para catarlos, pero creo que esperaremos un momento mas...-decia Setsuna a Serena y al proveedor...

Bueno no me entretengo mas, tengo algunos asuntos por resolver, no volvere el resto del dia...

Darien, quisiera checar si podre pasar la liquidacion de Serena, ya que la requieren en contabilidad..

No, la des de baja, ella seguira vigente en la empresa, ahora tiene algunos pendientes por resolver, pero regresara...

Si como tu digas...-comentaba timidamente Kimberly, quien se sentia extraña, pues ni siquiera el dejaria trabajar a Serena...-

Bueno me voy, tengo algo que resolver...-decia Darien mientras su celular sonaba indicando la llamada de Serena...- hola preciosa, ya voy para alla en 15 minutos llego...si tambien yo...claro, no te preocupes...no mas que yo...bye!...-Colgando su tan amorosa llamada...

Nos vemos...-Darien partio presuroso, quien creeria que estaria tan enamorado...

La tarde fue amena, tanto Darien como Mamuro llegaron retrasados a la cita pero llegaron escogieron el vino que se daria en el evento, la comida y por supuesto el pastel, algo que deseaba Setsuna para que todos coincidieran con los gustos...

Bueno nosotros tenemos que adelantarnos por algunos asuntos, nos vemos en la casa...-decia Setsuna, mientras se retiraba con Mamuro..

Princesa como te sientes con todos estos cambios...-le preguntaba Darien mientras la abrazaba..-la verdad es que te extraño, ahora que no estas en la oficina, me hace mucha falta tu presencia...

Yo tambien extraño estar en ella, pero me he de imaginar que solo tu me hechas de menos...-decia triste Serena...

Nadie comenta nada pero, he de decirte que para mi disgusto el que siempre pregunta por ti es Scott, Kimberly se mantiene al margen, pero sabes que te aprecian...

Gracias, Darien, por apoyarme, la verdad es que me siento muy presionada con la Universidad, ahora mas con los examenes finales, lo bueno es que formamos buen equipo Jimmy y Luna...

Sabes tenia mucho que no pasaba un momento a solas contigo, te extraño mucho, parece que me tienes demasiado castigado desde Navidad, no te apiadas de este pobre hombre...-decia Darien mientras la besaba apasionadamente, y era verdad ahora no habia mucho tiempo entre organizar una apresurada boda y terminar la univerdad...

Darien, sera mejor que te detengas, tambien te extraño pero no es el momento ni el lugar...-decia Serena divertida, ambos salieron sonrojados del lugar, subieron al coche, partieron rumbo a la mansion...

Serena, sabes ahora estoy ansioso de que seas mi esposa no puedo creer que en menos de 20 dias nos casemos, 20 dias...

Darien, parece que todo es un verdadero sueño y no deseo despertar de ello..-decia Serena mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura..

No es un sueño, parece... pero todo es tan real como es, lo bueno es todo marcha sobre ruedas, lo que si es que me sorprende que mi madre sea tan buena para esto de organizar bodas...

Ni que lo digas, yo en su lugar, sin duda no sabria que hacer, por que es dificil, atinarle al gusto de la gente...-decia Serena alegre...

Bueno las cosas asi se han dado, las circunstancias nos han llevado hasta aquí y yo me siento tan contento por ello que, quisiera que pronto llegue el dia en que seas para mi solo, sin que nadie diga o comente nada...-decia Darien tranquilamente...

Nunca me imagine que estaria casada antes de terminar la universidad y mucho menos que seria contigo, en verdad nunca me haz dicho por que te enamoraste de mi Darien, es una duda que no me deja tranquila...-preguntaba Serena esperando una romantica respuesta, se sentaron tranquilamente en el sillon, Darie se quito el saco y la corbata, para estar mas comodo, mientras sentaba a Serena en sus piernas...

Bueno en si, creo que lo primero que me encanto de ti fue tu ternura, como eres un poco mas bajita que yo, sentia la necesidad de protegerte, pero ciertamente recuerdo cuando fuiste a la cena que organizamos con Karmesaite y por dios santo, quieres que te diga la verdad?...-serena asintio con un movimiento de su cabeza...

Pues cuando te vi senti deseos de ser yo quien te llevara de la mano y despues darte un beso que te robara el aliento y salir de ese lugar, lejos de esas indeseadas personas, para que estuvieras solo a mi lado y amarte por el resto de mi vida...

Darien...-No habia palabras para poder demostrar nada mas, la pasion que habia entre ellos era mucha y demasiado contenida, los amantes resucitaron de tal angustiosa agonia...

El tiempo habia puesto las cosas en su lugar, ahora Serena estaba al lado de un hombre que en verdad la amaba.

Las circustancias cambiaron todo...


	14. AQUIAHORA

**14. AQUÍ...AHORA...**

Bueno pero Serena, dinos a donde piensa ir de luna de miel, se supone que deben de ir o sera que esperaras hasta que termines la universidad...-decia Jimmy sobresaltado...

Calmate Jimmy, sabes perfectamente que no podemos irnos, ademas estamos en examenes finales, mejor cuentanos como va lo de la boda, que paso en Texas, ni chance de comentar nada tenemos...-decia intrigada Luna...-

Bueno pues la verdad es que me fue muy bien, la organización de la boda va mas que excelente, pero no es para siquiera dudarlo con eso de que Setsuna la organiza, pues han de imaginarse, todo de excelente gusto...-decia Serena alegremente...-pero bueno en Texas ya saben todo tan bien...pero...

No puedo creer que nos escondiste detalles de tu visita a ese lugar salvaje, no me digas que Diamante... si no me digas seguramente te ha buscado y claro ahora que cuentas con el bomboncito de Dar, pues como se enojo...-decia Intrigado Jimmy...

Por dios calmate te dara un ataque...-todos rieron de buena gana, serena se puso seria y les comento a grandes rasgos lo sucedido, claro era obvio que tenia que ocultar detalles muy dolorosos, por incluso vergüenza...

Sabes me da un poco de pena por el, cuando llego al apartamento parecia tan desesperado, pobre, pero la verdad es que se lo merece, santo dios que me perdone por mi bocaza, pero no pueden romperte el corazon y despues querer que todo siga funcionando normalmente...-decia Jimmy...

Bueno luna pero tu no, haz contado nada de cómo te fue con lo de tu boda y todo eso...-decia Serena, tratando de cambiar la platica...

Sabes una cosa, Artemis es el hombre de mi vida, lo amo tanto y me hace tan feliz, que por dios quisiera gritarlo a los cuatro vientos...la verdad todo ha salido de maravilla, se cambiamos muchos nuestros planes, pero asi lo decidimos por estar cerca de nuestros familiares, eso si los sentia presentes y gracias por los magnificos regalos...

Bueno sera que el cosmos nos regresa todo a tiempo, ahora solo falta que yo me case al igual que ustedes, eso si las quiero de damas de honor, con eso de que Tim se siento tan inspirado por ustedes que capaz nos proponemos matrimonio, mas pronto de lo que creen...-Tim era el novio de Jimmy un chico que lo amaba con locura, de igual manera aunque en diferente genero, el amor crecia en el pequeño circulo...

Vaya parece que Diamante Black, por fin se presenta ante mi, crei que jamas te volveria a ver...-decia Karmesaite, sonriente como siempre solo buscando un descuido para capturar a la presa...

Bueno querias hablar de negociaciones asi que me presente, deseo arreglar de esto, una vez por todas, ahorrate tus comentarios sarcasticos...

Pues la verdad es que estoy tan ansiosa como tu, podremos iniciar esta junta por favor...-Karmesaite se habia comunicado con los abogados de Diamante para finiquitar su negocio, no tenia ningun caso seguir con los planes que ella habia hecho para retenerlo a su lado, ahora estaba Sanjoit de su lado, su amante en turno...

La resolucion fue favorable para ambos, Diamante se quedo con las instalaciones e incluso le compro algunos ejemplares, con la ayuda que su padre le habia hecho; todo habia salido a pedir de boca...

Bueno creo que fue placer hacer negocios contigo Diamante, ahora si no tenemos nada en comun, puedes ir por tu amada Serena ...ahh se me paso como olvidarlo que se casa con Darien Chiba, claro que ahí si hay mucha diferencia, digo, incluso Serena Stevenson, tiene mas dinero que tu familia y Darien de igual manera, ahora creo que lejos de haberlos separado, le hice un favor asi por lo menos se casara con alguien de su nivel economico...-Karmesaite disfrutaba haciendolo rabiar, pero en parte se lo merecia...

Sabes una cosa, no me interesa que veneno arrojes por tu lengua viperina, ademas, por lo menos podre rehacer mi vida con una verdadera mujer, que me ame por quien soy y pueda darme hijos, alguien de mi nivel, aunque digas lo que digas, se que te enamoraste de mi y ahora es en verdad vergonzoso saber que perdi a una dama, por una perra...-Diamante salio dejando a una Karmesaite profundamente ofendida, por que efectivamente se habia enamorado como colegiana de el, pero no pudo retenerlo, ahora contaba con Sanjoite un compañero de la universidad que por lo menos tenia una vision, mas concreta de una relacion a futuro..

Diamante habia decidido hablar con Darien, queria lo mejor para Serena y aunque no pudiere resistirlo, tal vez esa era lo mejor, estaba sufriendo como un condenado, pero si la tuviera de frente a ella, las cosas no serian tan sencillas...

Tal vez solo tal vez...-Diamante, decidio buscar a Serena tal vez verla nuevamente encontrarse juntos podria hacer que las cosas cambiaran, una sola oportunidad...una sola...nada tan dificil...

Serena, camina tranquilamente por el campus, habia terminado la epoca de examenes, entregaba trabajos finales, luna y Jimmy se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, por lo que decidio ir a la biblioteca... pero...

Ahí estaba el, esa persona a la que una vez entrego su corazon, ese por el que incluso trato de quitarse la vida...

Serena, tengo que hablar contigo, yo me siento tan devastado por todo esto que nos esta pasando...-decia Diamante con la voz entrecortada..-

Diamante, no tengo nada que hablar contigo, en verdad, yo no quiero hacerte mas daño..-decia preocupada Serena y no era para menos, la delgadez de Diamante era notoria...

Perdona si te hago llorar  
>perdona si te hago sufrir<br>pero es que no esta en mis manos  
>pero es que no esta en mis manos<br>me he enamorado, me he enamorado  
>me enamore.<p>

Sabes en verdad, creo que ahora comprendo por todo lo que te hice pasar, no duermo bien, no tengo hambre, mi unico consuelo es esa foto que nos tomamos en el parque, cada dia recuerdo tus labios dulces en los mios, tu aroma...siento tanta soledad que no se que hacer para poder sobrevivir sin ti...

perdona si te causo dolor  
>perdona si te digo adios<br>como decirle que te amo  
>como decirle que te amo<br>si me ha preguntado  
>yo le dije que no<br>yo le dije que no

Yo en verdad, siento esto que te esta pasando Diamante...pero yo creo que no debes de rendirte...yo no se que puedo hacer para ayudarte...

Soy honesto con el y contigo  
>a el lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado<br>si tu quieres seremos amigos  
>yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado<br>no te aferres, ya no te aferres  
>a un imposible, ya no te hagas<br>ni me hagas más daño, ya no.

No puedo Serena, por mas que intento, maldita sea!, maldita sea mi suerte ...no puedo sacarte de mi mente, dia y noche extraño tu presencia... dia y noche, sueño contigo, con tenerte a mi lado, con hacerte mi esposa, mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos...se que me equivoque...pero por favor ...

Tu bien sabes  
>que no fue mi culpa<br>tu te fuiste sin decirme nada  
>y a pesar que llore como nunca<br>ya no seguias de mi enamorado  
>luego te fuiste<br>y que regresabas  
>no me dijiste<br>y sin más nada  
>¿por qué? no sé<br>pero fue asi  
>asi fue.<p>

Diamante lamento profundamente por lo que estas pasando pero no se que pueda hacer por ti, yo tambien pase por esto y mira sali adelante, creo que tienes la fuerza para hacerlo, tal vez si tomas una decision, como lo hiciste anteriormente, ahora es cuando debes de asumir tu responsabilidad... yo lamento profundamente lo que te pasa, pero... yo tambien sufri por ti como no te imaginas, intente...intente... quitarme la vida...Pero el me ayudo a salir de esto, por el estoy de pie ahora, por el vivo, por el respiro y ahora estoy enamorada de el...

Te brinde la mejor de las suertes  
>yo me propuse no hablarte y no verte<br>y hoy que has vuelto  
>ya ves solo hay nada<br>ya no debo, no puedo quererte  
>ya no te amo<br>me he enamorado  
>de un ser divino<br>de un buen amor  
>que me enseño<br>a olvidar  
>y a perdonar<p>

Me enamore de el y no puedo y no quiero perderlo, por eso estoy amandolo con todas mis fuerzas, por que me enseño a perdonarte por lo que me hiciste y a perdonarme a mi misma por permitir hacerme daño, ahora estoy mas conciente de lo que deseo en la vida y yo te puedo ayudar si tu deseas, no se como... pero tratare de ayudarte a salir de esto, me lastima verte asi...

Soy honesto con el y contigo  
>a el lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado<br>si tu quieres seremos amigos  
>yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado<br>no te aferres, ya no te aferres  
>a un imposible, ya no te hagas<br>ni me hagas más daño, ya no...no, no, no,no...

Serena...mi Serena, siempre pensando en los demas, ahora no tengo la menor certeza de que cometi el peor error de mi vida, perdoname por el daño que te hice, por saber que gracias a mis decisiones pude haberte privado de tu vida...-Diamante lloraba amargamente, pero debia tomar una decision...una decision dolorosa...-

Gracias por todos los bellos momentos que me haz hecho pasar y por compartir conmigo un pedazo de tu vida, espero algunas vez me recuerdes con una sonrisa y no con dolor, ojala el tiempo pronto sane nuestras heridas...y podamos saludarnos como adultos maduros...-decia Diamante con las ultimas fuerzas de su corazon...-recuerda que aunque te lastimé, te amo y cuentas conmigo...

Serena en un acto que le salio del alma, lo abrazo, el sabia que ahora si era el adios definitivo, se impregno de su suave aroma, de su ternura de su calidez, se consolaban mutuamente, por un adios no dicho y un adios por error, un amargo adios para uno y para otro la liberacion, el pasado eso era pasado...

Diamante sabia que ya no era sano seguir martirizandose de esa manera, asi que suavemente se separo de Serena y le planto un suave beso en los labios...con un simple...

Se feliz...-Diamante partio decidido a perdonarse a si mismo por haber hecho las cosas de esa manera, una gran estupidez...

Serena tuvo que tomar asiento, ahora lloraba por ese perdon que esperaba, dios santo en verdad podria volver a doler tanto, en verdad lo amo, en verdad lo quizo...ahora era parte de un pasado, recordaba como sus ojos, sus labios, sus abrazos la hacian sentir en las nubes...

Por fin cerraba el circulo, cerraba el pasado y ya no habria vuelta atrás, ahora podia reir por tener a Darien con ella y podia amarlo mas por ser el hombre que era, vivir el aquí y seguir en el ahora...

Los dias pasaron las invitaciones para la boda de Serena llegaron a las personas que ella y Darien mas estimaban, todo mundo estaba a la expectativa de esta boda, sin duda era una union hasta cierto punto repentina, las cosas en Texas eran solo murmuraciones...

Yaten se habia mudado a un Departamento en Houston, cercano a la Universidad a donde Mina estudiaba, por lo que decidieron vivir juntos, su madre Metalia quien obviamente se oponia a esta relacion, el unico que siempre lo apoyo fue su padre, incluso Diamante quien se habia mudado a Tennesse, donde ahora volcaria toda su atencion a su negocio, parecia que las cosas tenian una buena pinta para todos...

Serena, no queria preocupar a Darien, por lo sucedido con Diamante pero era necesario que se enterara de ello, justo, por que ahora seria su amado esposo...

Darien, lo tomo con la madurez necesaria y se dio cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Serena, sin esforzarse demasiado sintio un poco de miedo, pero sabia que entre ellos existia un lazo aunque invisible, era solido...

El gran dia de la boda llegaba, las damas de honor, fueron Luna, Mina y Rei, Lita no quizo se madrina por su 7mo. mes de embarazo, ya que decia que parecia un globo por lo que opto por ser madrina de arras...

La iglesia fue adornada con ramilletes de fresias blancas y moradas, dando un sencillo y elegante contraste, en el salon del evento lo majestuoso era obvio, elegantes mesas con manteles morados, unos exquisitos candelabros, altos y elegantes adornos florales adornaban las mesas, los estantes, en esta ocasión los tulipanes fueron la opcion adecuada para el evento, la pista de baile lucia bien, las luces, los musicos, meseros estaban impecables, el menu de la cena, con deliciosos aperitivos de caviar, la mejor champange, de entrada crema de champiñones, plato fuerte langosta, de postre un delicioso mousse de Chocolate, por supuesto el pastel de boda..

Las damas de honor, no podrian dejar de lado la tematica de la boda, por lo que sus vestidos fueron sencillos, strapless color uva, con acessorios de color dorado, las madrinas, tambien llevaron el mismo color de vestido aunque en diferente forma, era suponer que la opulencia seria parte de los invitados a la boda...

Darien lucia un impecable frak, negro, con una elegante cobarta en colores azul rey y plata que resaltaban su atletico cuerpo y el espectacular color de sus ojos azules, como el mar, profundo, apacibles y en ocasiones iracundos...

Hijo, sera que podrias quedarte quieto, trato de acodarte esto...-Decia Setsuna anciosa y es que la verdad estaba tan nerviosa, a final de cuentas se casaba su unico hijo...-

Madre me siento un poco nervioso, que tal si Serena no se presenta o si pasa algo...me siento...-Darien obviamente se sentia mas que nervioso, parecia desesperado...

Hijo, trata de calmarte por favor, Serena llegara, no pasara nada, ademas, dudo mucho que ella no se presente en el templo es casi ilogico...-silencio-...hijo ambos sabemos que ella te ama, no te preocupes que todo saldra bien...por favor...-decia Setsuna tratando de darle la confianza suficiente, era notorio el nerviosismo, sabia perfectamente que Diamante habia buscado a Serena, pero ella lo habia rechazado...-

Bueno Hijo creo que sera mejor que partamos a la iglesia, no puedes dejar a la novia plantada, no seria educado..-decia Mamuro luciendo tambien apuesto con su frack-...

Bueno parece que sere la envidia de cuanta mujer me vea acompañada de estos hombres tan galantes y apuestos, que alegria me da saber que mi hijo se casara con la mujer que ama...-decia Setsuna mientras se abrazaban tiernamente, ahora que Darien compartiera el lecho con Serena, las cosas serian distintas...

La bella novia, tuvo que irse a arreglar al lujoso hotel de la ciudad, pero no por los Chiba, ya que Setsuna habia optado por que ella se saliera de su pequeña mansion, pero conociendo a Ikuko, lo mas comodo era esto..

Por favor dime que ya estan todas listas, creo que el novio pensara que lo haz dejado plantado Serena...-decia Kenji detrás de la puerta...

Eso jamas, mi querida prima no abandonara a semejante bombon...-decia Mina, sonriente y abriendo asi la puerta, dejando una vision deslumbrante, en verdad era un angel...

El vestido esta por mas decirlo era una verdadera preciosidad, en si muy sencillo, de seda, con encaje, unos bordados hechos en oro e incrustaciones diminutos de swarovsky, caia libremente en linea A, el corte le favorecia completamente, dejaba lucir a una exquisita Serena, su cabello lo llevaba en un recogido, que lucia algunos rizos sueltos, el velo era igualmente bordado en oro, lucia una tiara, junto el juego de aretes y brazalete de diamantes, los mismos que usara su abuela Serenity, cuando se caso..

Kenji en verdad no podria creer era la reencarnacion de su mama, quien años atrás hubiere fallecido, lagrimas de alegria brotaron de sus ojos, se sentia tan conmocionado por tener que llevar al altar a su hermosa hija, pero seguro de que seria al lado del hombre que ella amaba...

Hija, creo que me he quedado mudo de la impresión, pero la verdad es que estas hermosa, me recuerdas tanto a tu abuela Serenity, que creo que esta por mas decirte que estaria muy orgullosa de ti...-decia Kenji mientras abrazaba a su hija...- Bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos...

Serena, con ayuda de su madre quien para sorpresa de ella misma, se habia portado amablemente, incluso Serena, se sintio como cuando era pequeña, amada y mimada en exceso, Mina tambien la acompaño en todo este proceso, luna e inclusive Jimmy, estuvo ahí presente, sin perder detalle del arreglo de la novia...

Bien Serena, el momento ha llegado espero estes conciente del paso tan importante que daras el dia de hoy al convertirte en la esposa de Darien Chiba..-Decia Kenji mientras bajaban de la suite a la limosina, era por mas decir que sin duda alguna los suspiros no se hicieron esperar, los fotografos intentaban captar a la bella novia, su nota seria muy comprada en la parte de sociales...

Los invitados llegaron puntuales a la misa, Darien parecia leon enjaulado, Serena se habia retrasado solo 5 minutos y el sentia que el mundo se le venia abajo...

Vamos tranquilizate un poco Darien, das una mala impresión..-le Decia Artemis...

Pues no se que impresión debo dar, pero Serena, se ha tardado demasiado tiempo, ojala no se arrepienta o si Diamante aparece y...

Las campanas repiquetearon anunciando la llegada de la novia, la musica hizo presencia, lentamente las damas fueron entrando con un compas lento, todo marchaba bien...

Bueno es hora hija, segura de querer hacer esto, digo para toda la vida es muy complejo y tu aun estas tan pequeña, podemos cancelar todo y te vendras conmigo tu padre...-decia Kenji tan agitado...

Papa por favor parece que no quieres que Serena se case, ademas Darien es un buen tipo-decia Haruka al ver a su padre tan nervioso...-

Tu no digas nada Haruka, ya tendras hijas y sabras lo que se siente, ademas a ti por lo menos te puedo ver mas seguido pero a mi serenita...-Decia Kenji, con algunas lagrimas en los ojos...-

Kenji, querido, tranquilizate solo pones mas nerviosa a Serena, ademas ellos iran mas seguido a visitarnos, recuerda que Darien te lo prometio, vamos querido... tienes que entregar a la novia...-decia dulcemente Ikuko tratando de apaciguar a un desconsolado padre...

Es tu culpa Ikuko por darme a una hija tan hermosa y casi el clon de mi madre, por eso siento tan feo de perder a mi serena y casi a mi mama...-decia Kenji...

Papa, no me perderas, podre viajar seguido y tu tambien seras bien recibido, ademas a ti te quiero mas que a Darien...-Decia Serena tratando de apaciguar todo...-

Por fin se tranquilizaron, lentamente avanzaron y ahí estaba ella, la marcha nupcial hizo su aparicion, ante los ojos de Darien, su futura esposa parecia una muñequita de porcelana, perfecta esas eran las palabras que la describian tan cual, hermosa y unica, simplemente Serena su Serena...

Al llegar al altar, Kenji le dio la mano de Serena a Darien, con un cuidala mucho o lo lamentaras, palabras que tomo muy en serio Darien, a sabiendas de que ella era su mas preciado tesoro...

Ambos se miraron con tantisimo amor, su mirada de cielo que iluminaria el resto de su vida y ese color apacible de la noche, para darle esa tan esperada tranquilidad y permanencia...

La boda fue linda, las madrinas lucian hermosas, el lazo se lo coloco Artemis y Luna, las arras Lita y Andrew, los anillos los padres de Darien, la Biblia y el Rosario, Mina y Yaten...

Los votos matrimoniales fueron conmovedores, incluso Serena tuvo que respirar para poder decirlos:

Yo Serenity Stevenson, te tomo a ti Darien Chiba como mi amado esposo, mi confidente, el amor de mi vida, mi mejor amigo, la la luz que tanto nece...sitaba en mi camino... la bendi...cion... que Dios mando a mi vi...da,.. te amo...-Serena derramaba suaves lagrimas de alegria, ante un Darien igualmente conmovido por esas palabras...- te prometo serte fiel, estar a tu lado en los momentos felices, los dificiles y los peores, para toda la eternidad...

Yo Darien Chiba, te tomo a ti Serenity Stevenson, mi Serena, como mi amada esposa, la mujer de vida, de mis sueños, el cielo que ilumina mi soledad, la razon para levantarme cada mañana y seguir adelante, te prometo serte fiel, estar a tu lado en los momentos felices, los dificiles y los peores, para toda la eternidad...

Incluso el padre se sorprendio de estos jovenes que parecian casarse muy enamorados, sin duda formarian una hermosa familia...-bien, los declaro marido y mujer, lo que Dios a unido, no lo separe el hombre, asi que jovenes los votos que han dicho seran solidos como el acero, amanse siempre y vayan de la mano con nuestro señor...

Hijo puedes Besar a la novia...-decia el Padre, mientras Darien daba un suave beso en los labios a Serena, los invitados aplaudieron de alegria, no diario se casa la gente y menos unos novios tan enamorados...

Saliendo de la iglesia una lluvia de petalos los lleno de una nueva esperanza de vida...

La fiesta cabe mencionar que estuvo no solo impecable, si no gloriosa, el ambiente era de alegria desbordante e inusitadas situaciones...

Sabes Mina, me siento contento por que Serena se casara con un hombre que la amara, pero he de decirte que lamento profundamente que ese no fuera mi hermano...-decia Yaten un tanto nostalgico...

Yaten, en ocasiones las personas estamos destinadas, ya pronto veras que tu hermano encontrara a la mujer de sus sueños...-decia Mina mientras jalaba a Yaten con esa tan energica voluntad que la caracterizaba al centro de la pista...

Por dios como recuerdo el dia que nos casamos Andrew, claro un poco mas sencillo, pero igual de alegre...-decia Lita, con una tranquila sonrisa..-

Bien amada esposa me concederia el honor de esta pieza..-decia Andrew con singular alegria, ya que en pocas ocasiones salian sin su pequeño retoño Motoki...- creo que debemos disfrutar este dia para nosotros dos, bueno nosotros tres..-decia Andrew mientras acariciaba la pancita de Lita..

Rei, cariño sera que no te sientes bien, te vez palida...-decia Nicolas muy preocupado por su mujer...-

Si, creo que nuevamente seras papa, me siento tan cansada, y con unas ganas de...por favor nicolas podrias apagar tu cigarrillo, es que eso hace que se me revuelva el estomago!...-decia Rei con insistencia..

Si mi amor, pero que bendicion, nuevamente sere padre..-Decia Nicolas, mientras apagaba el cigarrillo, y es que en verdad iban rapido, recientemente el mas pequeño de los kumada habia cumplido 2 años, el otro tenia ya 3 años, ahora otro mas...

Me haces tan feliz, que me dan unas inmensas ganas de bailar que te parece...-decia Nicolas, ante la mirada de sorpresa de su amada esposa, quien sonrio ampliamante, sin duda amaba a ese hombre, su sencillez la habia domado por completo...

Bueno que dices mi adorada Emy, creo que los novios no se sentirian nada mal si llegamos a felicitarlos...-decia Taiki, su ahora esposo...

Buenas noches...-decia ambos llegando a la mesa principal para felicitar a los novios...

Por dios Emy, pero que grata sorpresa yo pense que no podrian venir...-decia Serena, mientras ambas se abrazaban con mucho cariño...

Lo intentamos pero la verdad es que se nos retraso el vuelo y queriamos darte una sorpresa, lo bueno es que alcanzamos a llegar, bien pues me he de imaginar que eres Darien no es asi...-Decia Emy muy timida...

Perdon, Darien ella es Emy, una de mis mejores amigas, y el es Taiki, su esposo...-decia Serena mientras se llevaban las presentaciones oportunas...-

Esta si que es una agradable sorpresa Chiba, jamas me hubiera imaginado que se casaran ustedes dos, bueno a decir verdad cuando Emy me dijo, yo no creia que fueras tu, aun recuerdo cuando jugabamos futbol...-Comentaba Taiki mientras Emy le sonreia timidamente...

Si es verdad, pero por lo que veo tu tambien, me sorprendes, quien se iba a imaginar que te casarias con Emy, la chica mas tranquila del pueblo...-decia Darien...

La verdad es que me enamore y ahora pues estamos asi de felices como ustedes, pero bien creo que esta boda si es para que salga en una de esas revistas o programas como la boda de mis sueños...-decia Taiki, mientras abrazaba a su esposa, ya que el lugar lucia espectacular..-

Espero si recuerdes a mi mama, ya que esta es su creacion, bueno pues espero se diviertan y bienvenidos, sean..-Decia Darien...-

Pero no duro ni un solo minuto cuando el selecto grupo de amigas abrazaban con euforia a Emy y a Taiki, ya que hacia varios años que no se veian y ante la sorpresa de que ahora, ya estaban casados, y en si no tenian que esperar mas para poder casarse, ya vivian juntos y lo mejor seria dar el siguiente paso, asi que con una licencia especial unieron sus vidas en Hawaii...

La fiesta llego a su apogeo, las chicas bailaba felices de la vida atrayendo a Serena y Darien, formando un circulo alrededor de los novios, ambos se sentian tan felices y como no serlo, estaban rodeados de sus amigos, familiares e gente que los apreciaba...

Creo que fue una excelente eleccion Kim...-decia Scott mientras veia a los novios tan contentos...-

Si la verdad es que pareciera que estan destinados, la verdad aunque no me lo creas me da gusto...-decia Kimberly..-

Bueno pero sera que esta bella dama aceptaria bailar conmigo..-ofrenciendole caballerosamente la mano a Kimberly y atrayendola para darle un beso, y es que ambos se dieron una oportunidad para conocerse mas y pareciera que estaba funcionando de maravilla...

Que alegria verlos tan felices, recuerdo el dia que nos casamos Mamuro, casi mas de 30 años...-Decia Setsuna, mientras sonreia a su esposo...

Mi querida Set, te he dicho que durante todos estos años juntos me haz hecho inmensamente feliz..-contestaba galantamente Mamuro Chiba y aunque fueron severamente criticados por haberse casado, siendo el un hombre 12 años mayor que Setsuna y divorciado, con una modelo, la verdad es que su amor si era de esos eternos...-

Mamuro, haces que me sonroje, en verdad...-ambos se dieron un beso tierno en los labios...-

Por dios Rini que no entiendes que dejes eso en paz, hija, sera mejor que te sientes por favor...-decia Ikuko tratando de ser paciente lidiando con la energia desbordante de Rini...-

Hija ve a jugar no desesperes a tu mama...-decia Kenji mientras la chiquilla corria a la sala de juegos...-

Creo que heredo la energia de Mina, recuerdo que serena era mas tranquila, por dios, si que me cansa..-decia Ikuko, mientras su esposo la miraba tiernamente...-

Gracias Ikuko...-decia Kenji, mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y le daba un beso, ante la sorpresa de la misma Ikuko, logrando hacerla sonrojar...-

La boda culmino con un hermoso vals, la despedida de las amigas y la promesa de una pronta reunion,los agradecimientos no se hicieron esperar, los mas aplaudidos los novios y los mas divertidos...sin distincion...todos...

Los novios partieron a su nuevo hogar, esa era la sorpresa para Serena y aunque ella creyo que vivirian en la Mansion Chiba, la verdad es que Darien necesitaba su propio espacio...

Darien, amor por que haz comprado otra casa, yo creia que viviriamos, en la casa de tus padres...bueno por que en es tan grande...-decia Serena, viendo a Darien conducir...-

No mi bella princesa, la verdad es que aunque la mansion pues es grande, creo que deseo crear nuestro propio hogar, ese es el hogar de mis padres y siempre seremos bienvenidos, pero quisiera un lugar donde si tenemos ganas de recorrer desnudos o hacer el amor en cualquier parte, lo hagamos con libertad, espero no decepcionarte y en verdad te agrade, simplemente me parecio la mejor...

Darien..-decia Serena mientras se sonrojaba intensamente, ante la mirada de su ahora esposo, quien adoraba esos gestos de sorpresa de ella...simplemente la numero uno en su corazon...

Serena cerro los ojos a peticion de Darien, quien la ayudaba bajar del coche, caminando lentamente, la casa en si era otra Residencia, acogedora de un estilo clasico, de dos pisos, color blanca, con un amplio jardin por si tuvieren hijos podrian correr libremente, una alberca, para los dias de verano, contaba con un garage...

Mi amor bienvenida a tu casa, abre los ojos...-Serena no cabia de la emocion, y aun sabiendo que eran las 3 de la madrugada, no podia creerlo, esa era una hermosa casa, los grandes ventanales, el estilo arquitectonico, el jardin tan amplio, con hermosos rosales rojos, fresias, tulipanes, muchas flores...- toma estan son tus llaves pero vamos sera mejor que entremos ya hace frio...-

Serena, abrio la cerradura nerviosamente, al abrirla se sorprendio de sobremanera en verdad era linda por fuera y hermosa por dentro.

Pareciera una antigua casa, con muebles clasicos, las paredes en color crema, una linda chimenea, hermosas pinturas, los ventanales permitian el ingreso de mucha luz a la casa, un piano de cola adornaba la sala, cuantas noches podria Darien tocar el piano...

Darien... esto es en verdad hermoso, jamas me imagine que pudiera tener esta casa tan hermosa y principalmente a ti...-Decia Serena ilusionada...

Bien aunque me salte lo mas importante, creo que ahora no lo hare...-decia Darien mientras en brazos levantaba a Serena...- creo que es hora de que vayamos a nuestra habitacion, no deseo esperar ni un minuto mas sin tenerme en tus brazos...

Y a si partieron a la que seria su recamara como esposos, se sentian como en un sueño, una pelicula con super final feliz, pero la verdad es que ellos se lo merecian en especial ella, despues de tanto sufir su recompenza por fin llegaba y vaya que recompensa...

Parecia un cuento de hadas, pero al final cuando mas obscuro esta mas pronto sale el sol...

Asi fue...


	15. TIEMPO

**15. TIEMPO**

La vida para la nueva familia Chiba, iba viento en popa, Serena y Darien cada dia descubrian cuanto mas se podrian amar, cuantos sentimientos con una mirada podrian despertar, mil maneras de amarse y lograr la felicidad.

La graduacion de Serena fue un orgullo para su padre Kenji, quien la miraba con ojos de ensoñacion, claro siendo que se graduo con honores y dio el discurso de despedida, incluso su madre Ikuko se le habia enchido el pecho de orgullo por decir que ella era su hija.

Ahora las cosas eran tan diferentes, Serena trabajaba nuevamente con Darien, estaba en el area de comercializacion, las personas las respetaban por que ella era un mujer sumamente inteligente y sobre todo un profesionista ejemplar, su amistad con Kimberly nuevamente se reanudo, incluso le ayudo en organizar su boda con Scott.

Por su parte Karmesaite se habia casado con Sanjoit, muy enamorada nunca se imagino que su amante en turno le propusiera matrimonio, incluso ya estaban por tener un hijo propio, nada que el dinero no pudiera comprar y la tecnologia, pues habian alquilado un vientre para poder engendrar a su primer retoño SanJoit Jr., ya que ambos anhelaban ser padres, la vida les habia dado esta tan valiosa oportunidad.

Por su parte Diamante se habia entregado por completo a su negocio, poco a poco iba obteniendo esa fama de ser un buen empresario, asi mismo las cosas no podrian ir mejor, su corazon poco a poco sanaba, ya era menos frecuente pensar en ella, incluso sus recuerdos era un lejano sueño.

Podria decirse que las cosas no podrian ser mejores, asi tres largos y armoniosos años transcurrieron...

Bueno sera mejor que nos apuremos no quisiera llegar tarde a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi nieto favorito...-decia un entusiasta Kenji, quien apuraba a su amada Ikuko..

Kenji es el unico nieto que tienes, parece mentira que apenas hace unos años, parecia que robarias a la novia, y no le permitirias siquiera casarse con Darien...-comentaba Ikuko sonriente-.

Lo se, pero yo sentia que perderia a mi hija, y la verdad es que tenia mucho temor de jamas sentir esa conexión con ella, ahora comprendo cuan equivocado estaba...lo mejor es que por fin tengo un nieto...-decia Kenji con una sonrisa sin igual, puesto que Serena y Darien habian decidido esperar un año para poder tener bebes, la verdad es que el tiempo se fue volando y cuando esperaban lograrlo, simplemente Serena no se embarazaba, pero el dia menos esperado un desmayo alarmante en la sala de juntas de la bella pelirubia, dio por enterados la llegada de tan hermoso bebe...

Pero quien es el bebe mas hermoso del mundo, dime quien es el bebe mas hermoso del mundo...-Serena contemplaba a su pelinegro bebe una copia identica de Darien, con sus mismos ojos azules intensos, su mismo hoyuelo en la mejilla...-

Bueno sera que el festejado ya puede bajar para recibir a sus invitados...-decia Darien el orgulloso padre, mientras abrazaba a Serena y le plantaba un dulce beso en los labios...

Mira Darien es identico a ti, no puedo imaginar cuando sea grande traera vuelta locas a la chicas, creo que morire de celos...-Decia Serena mientras lo estrujaba contra su pecho...

Princesa, creo que no debes preocuparte tanto, nuestro hijo nacio con estrella, ademas me recuerdas a tu papa...-Decia un divertido Darien, mientras tomaba en brazos a su retoño que sonreia alegremente, sin duda podria ser un clon de si mismo...

Darien, te amo...-decia Serena muy seria, cosa que hizo trastabillar a Darien y es que su amada esposa siempre estaba alegre pocas eran las ocasiones que se le veia con tanta seriedad en su rostro, como cuando tomada decisiones en el trabajo...

Me haz hecho tan feliz en estos años que tenemos juntos y ahora con la llegada de Endymion a nuestra vida creo que complementa mas mi felicidad, y pensar que crei que jamas podria darte hijos...-decia Serena...-

Darien abrazo a Serena y la beso con intensidad y es que no sabia como demostrarle cuanto podria llegar a amarla tambien.

Serenity sabes perfectamente que me case contigo por lo que eres en esencia, te amo sobre mi mismo y si dios no hubiese querido darnos hijos yo seria igualmente feliz contigo, sabes que eres la mujer mas hermosa ante mi ojos, es por ello que en ocasiones no quisiera que salieras de mi casa, de nuestra casa para solo ser el unico que pueda verte...-Serena se sentia muy halagada ya que sabia que Darien era muy seguro de si mismo, asi que raras ocasiones abiertamente reconocia celos de ella...-

No re rias pero, ciertamente la paso mal en algunas ocasiones en especial con los inversionistas que osan en darte miradas inapropiadas como ese tal William...-Decia Darien con ojos centellantes...

Vamos Darien, tu celoso en verdad haces que me sienta halagada, pero sabes perfectamente que no hay ningun problema en ello, ademas tu eres el unico dueño de mi corazon, y ciertamente, siempre estas marcando tu territorio...

Vamos mi vida no me llames macho, pero en verdad ese William me cayo un poco mal.

Si, no te preocupes a final de cuentas el contrato ya esta por cerrarse y no tendras que pasar por nada mas, pero bueno sera que bajamos para recibir a los invitados...

El pequeño endimion cumplia su primer año de vida, su llegada tan inesperada fue la alegria de dos familias, la de Darien y Serena, ademas de los mismo padres..

La fiesta transcurrio de los mas tranquilo con muchos regalos para el festejado quien termino agotado de tantos brazos que deseaban cargarlo, con un llanto de suplica su madre se despido para irlo a acostar...

Vaya creo que endi termino agotado papa...-decia la linda Rini quien a muy a pesar de Kenji, estaba creciendo, incluso ya tenia un pretendiente...

Si hija sera mejor que nosotros tambien nos retiremos, tambien me siento agotado, bueno Darien fue muy agradable que nos invitaran, espero verlos pronto...-asi se retiraron...

Hijo, sera mejor irnos ya es tarde y tu tambien debes descansar, ademas creo que Serena se veia agotada, no esta enferma o algo asi...-preguntaba Setsuna angustiada...

No madre, lo que pasa es que Endymion despierta en la madrugada y aunque tratamos de atenderlo los dos Serena siempre quiere hacerlo ella...

La entiendo, asi estaba yo no queria que nada te pasara, pero es cansado ademas, Serena no solo se dedica a Endymion tambien trabaja, creo que debes poner a alguien para que le ayude con el cuidado del bebe por la noche...

Creo que tienes razon mama, no quiero que se enferme y la verdad es que no esta descansando como debe...

Ya sabes que para mi es un placer cuidar de mi nieto pero creo que tambien ella necesita ayuda por la noche para que descanse...

Hijo y sera que no han hablado, de que Serena se tome por lo menos un par de años para que se dedique al cuidado del bebe, bueno es un tiempo donde creo que ellos podrian estrechar mas su relacion.-Comentaba Mamuro, ya que Setsuna sin pensarlo dos veces habia preferido cuidar a su hijo...-

La verdad es que no hemos platicado sobre ello, aunque yo particularmente me sentiria tranquilo que ellos estuvieran en casa, pero Serena tambien desea trabajar y es una excelente profesionista...-Darien estaba conciente que pedirle eso a Serena seria un poco egoista pero tambien sentia que ella podria criar a su hijo..-

Esta bien hijo no te agobies, pero cuidala por favor...-decia Setsuna mientras se despedian...-

Serena estaba sentada en la mecedora dormia profundamente, Endymion en su cuna balbuceaba frases incoherentes, parecia tan agotada, sin duda Darien no se habia dado cuenta gracias al maquillaje que su adorada esposa tenia ojeras marcadas, aunque seguia siendo una belleza, tal vez habia bajado mas de peso...

Darien arrullo al Endymion logrando lo que Serena no pudo dormirlo profundamente, despues de arroparlo, levanto en brazos a su bella mujer quien olia a rosas despues de un relajante baño y partio a su habitacion depositandola suavemente...

Serena ni siquiera se percato de ello, solo sintio que descansaba tranquilamente en su cama y despues los afables brazos de Darien la abrazaban como cada noche desde su primer dia durmiendo juntos...

La mañana llego cargada de mucho estress para Serena entre arreglar a Endymion, preparar su mochila, tratando de no olvidar cada detalle que fuera necesario, leche, pañales, ropita, crema, shampo, talco, chupon, babero, biberones, mil cosas mas..

Darien veia a Serena sintiendo un poco de pena por verla tan apurada por tener todo listo para Endymion, la verdad es que tendria que hablar con ella, tal vez no lo tomaria de la mejor manera, pero era necesario...

Darien, ya tengo todo listo, me voy te veo en la oficina, pasare con Setsuna para dejarle al niño quieres que te compre un café o algo por el camino, la verdad es que no alcance a preparar nada para el desayuno, creo que ayer termine rendida...

No te preocupes Serena, vete tranquila yo paso por la cafeteria o quieres mejor que lleve a Endymion?...-Preguntaba Darien esperando una respuesta afirmativa de su esposa...

No te preocupes, la verdad es que me sentiria mas tranquila llevandolo yo...-Serena vio la reaccion de Darien, y sabia que estaba molesto, pero no tenia por que enojarse ella hacia todo lo posible por tener a los dos en optimas condiciones.

Bien, como sea, nos vemos...-decia Darien mientras besaba a su lindo retoño, pasando de largo sin despedirse de Serena, quien obviamente lo tomo a pecho...

Bueno bebe de mami sera mejor que nos vayamos no hagamos esperar a tu abuelita...-Serena partio a casa de Setsuna...-

En la oficina las cosas no estaban del todo excelente, pareciera que el nuevo inversionista en un proyecto que manejaba Serena solo queria hacer tratos con ella, obviamente Scott habia tratado de convercerlo de mil formas, pero su negativa ya daba tintes de otro interes en Serena...

Darien, necesito hablar contigo, se que no es tu area directamente pero la verdad es que el Sr. Frank, no quiere seguir con la firma de los contratos si no esta Serena, ya le hable pero su celular me manda a buzon, pense que tal vez sabrias si ella venida retrasa.

Serena solo iba a llevar a Endymion con mi madre, no se por que tarda tanto, pero dejame llamar...-Darien se habia preocupado considerablemente, ademas de molesto por cierta actitud obsesiva con su hijo, tambien su salud en cierta manera ya se estaba viendo afectada..

Que tal buenos dias, perdon por el retraso Scott, se me paso cargar el celular, pero que tal si vamos de una vez con William para terminar con el contrato...-decia una exasperada Serena, Darien la miraba impaciente...

Bueno en todo caso vamos, tal parece que a ese tipo se le metio la idea de que solo tu puedes resolverle sus problemas...gracias Darien...-Se despidieron de el con un leve asentimiento de cabeza...

William Frank, quedo satisfecho con el contrato que firmo, sin duda esa chica Serena le atraia en demasia y no dudo un solo instante en invitarle una copa, tal vez solo tal vez algo mas...

Como vez Serena, a final de cuentas es un trato bueno para la empresa que tu representas y creo que no tiene nada de malo en ir a festejar con una copa...-decia William de manera insinuante, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Scott, quien fruncio el seño ante tal declaracion...-

Eres muy amable William, pero la verdad es que no puedo; en ocasiones no tengo ni siquiera tiempo para dormir...-en ese momento Serena sintio una fuerte opresion en su pecho, recordo a Darien y a su bebé como era posible que siquiera permitiera que una persona se le insinuara descaradamente...- la verdad es que **MI ESPOSO y MI BEBE**, ocupan la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre, pero de todos maneras te doy las gracias por considerarme...-decia segura Serena..-

Bien pues yo considero que puede ir en representacion de Serena, a mi a un no me agobian del todo las obligaciones, como ve Sr. Franck.-decia un divertido Scott tratando de salvar la situacion...-

Bueno en verdad creo que si esta bien, solo quiero conocer al Lic. Chiba en persona, creo que es razonable ya que el proyecto lo llevara su empresa...-Decia William un tanto disgutado, ya que esperaba lograr algo con Serena y su negativa lo habia aporreado literalmentalmente, sabia que era casada por la argolla que llevaba pero en este mundo de los negocios no era impedimento para un free..

Bien, en todo caso si gusta lo puedo acompañar a su oficina...-decia tranquilamente Serena, segura de si misma y por que no, sabia que Darien era un hombre de negocios distinguido y se sentia orgullosa de el, sentia que algo pasaba entre ellos deseaba verlo y hablar de algo que la estaba martillando hace tiempo...-

Pues vamos...-los tres se encaminaron al elevador hacia la oficina de Darien, para nadie era ajeno saber que el nuevo contrato con William Frank, era un logro de Serena, pero tambien de la atraccion del inversionista por ella...-

Buenos dias, Mirna podrias anunciarnos con el Lic. Chiba por favor..-decia Serena a la secretaria de su esposo...-

Pueden pasar Lic...-decia Mirna, obvservando con atencion al tal William, sin duda no podia negar que era un hombre atractivo, rubio de ojos azules y alto, pero nada que ver con su jefe el Lic. Chiba...

Buenos dias Lic. Chiba, le presento al Sr. William Frank, nuestro nuevo inversionista del proyecto "Dinamarcs"..-decia Serena con todo el profesionalismo que la caracterizaba...

Es un placer conocerlo en persona, me han dado excelentes referencias de usted...-decia William mientras se daba un saludo de mano...

Al contrario el placer es mio, creo que los lic. Han hecho un excelente trato con usted y esto beneficiara a ambas empresas..-decia Darien mientras los invitaba a sentarse...

La verdad es que Serena y Scott forman un buen equipo y logran muchas cosas, creo que me convencieron con la propuesta y hoy por fin cerramos el trato, espero que todo se lleve de la manera mas profesional posible como caracteriza a este corporativo...

Me parece excelente, que tal si brindamos por el éxito del proyecto en cuestion...-decia Darien, mientras Serena se levantaba para servir las bebidas, para el no paso desapercibido la atencion que prestaba William a cada movimiento que su esposa hacia, asi mismo se percataba de la palidez de su mujer...-

Las copas fueron servidas y brindaron por el éxito del proyecto, fue una excelente idea de parte de Darien...

Bueno creo que omitire la invitacion Scott, pero estaremos en contacto frecuente, espero despues podramos salir a comer algun lado, dirigiendose descaradamente a Serena...

Claro, estaria bien despues checar los avances y detalles del mismo, es una excelente idea, no lo crees Serena...-decia Scott ante la mirada perdida de ella, Darien se percato de que algo andaba mal...

Serena te sientes bien te ves un poco palida...-decia Darien quien estaba al lado de su esposa, solo volteo a verlo para negarlo con un movimiento de su cabeza y se desplomo en sus brazos...-

Serena, serena que tienes, mi amor...-decia Darien mientras la levantaba en brazos, para llevarla al departamento medico...- Scott por favor llama al medico...

Ambos salian rapidamente ante la sorpresa de William, quien se sentia avergonzado por su comportamento tan deliberadamente vulgar, nada menos que con la esposa de Darien Chiba...

Serena fue atendida de inmediato por el doctor de la empresa, que recomendo llamar a una ambulancia para que la llevaran al hospital, ante la sorpresa de Darien, quien se sentia angustiado, partiendo con ella al mismo...

Scott se encargo de despedir a Darien y a Serena con William, quien tambien se sentia un tanto preocupado y por que no con vergüenza por su absurdo comportamiento.

Serena, se sentia exahusta por lo que al agregarle el calmante, fue suficiente para poder dormir mas de doce horas, en las cuales Darien estuvo a su lado con una angustia terrible.

Dime, Alfred, que no pasa nada malo, me siento angustiado, no se que le pasa a Serena...-comentaba Darien..-

No te preocupes, con los analisis de sangre que me traen mañana espero ya tenerte una respuesta, creo que sera mejor que vayas a descansar, no creo que Serena despierte hasta mañana...-comentaba el medico amigo de ambos...

Hijo si quieres puedo quedarme con ella, total no sera mas que una noche tu tambien necesitas descansar...-decia Setsuna preocupada...

No madre estoy bien, lo mejor sera quedarme con ella por cualquier cosa que suceda te encargo mucho a Endy...-decia Darien..-

Ya sabia que dirias eso, te traje esta muda de ropa, date un baño y trata de descansar, por mi nieto no te preocupes yo lo cuidare..-decia Setsuna mientras partia a casa, ya que habia dejado a mamuro con el niño, tambien se sentia preocupada pero esperaba que no fuera nada grave...

Serena poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, se sentia renovada como si hubiese ido de vacaciones, se percato de que la cabeza de Darien y su inigualable cabellera permanecia recostada a un lado de ella, por dios santo al mirar su rostro aparecian unas marcas de cansancio y ojeras terribles, recordo de golpe lo que le habia sucedido, santo cielo, seguramente estaria aterrado por ello.

Se sentia tan afortunada de tener a su lado a este maravilloso hombre que si era su esposo y con el cual habian procreado al tesoro mas maravilloso del mundo su pequeño Endy, se sintio en verdad abatida, el tambien los necesitaba mas que nunca y ella les habia fallado a ambos, pero sin duda la decision no era para pensarse mas...

Darien, abrio los ojos y se encontro con los de su esposa..-Serena, mi Serenity como te sientes, me haz dado el susto de mi vida amor, te encuentras bien...-decia Darien mientras la revisaba...

Perdoname Darien, yo estoy bien lamento tanto haberte preocupado, no se que me paso...-decia Serena aturdida...-Darien mi bebe esta bien por dios anhelo tanto tenerlo con nosotros...

Si princesa no te preocupes, no lo podemos traer al hospital, pero esperemos que te den de alta hoy y nos vamos a casa, deja voy por Alfred para que te revisen..-decia Darien mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios a su mujer...-

Buen dia, por lo que veo mi paciente se desperto con muchas ganas de irse a casa no es asi, Serena...-decia Alfred...

Si la verdad es que extraño a mi hijo y mi casa deseo irme cuanto antes posible...-decia impaciente Serena, ante la mirada de su apuesto esposo.

Pues bien, veamos los analisis que me entregaron...-decia el medico mientras leia cuidadosamente los resultados ante una mirada de autentica preocupacion de ambos...

Serena, necesito que me describas que es lo que haces en un dia normal, que comes, a que horas, si tomas un descanso, a que hora te duermes; en fin todo...-decia Alfred, atento...

Bien, pues me despierto a las 5:00 am, preparo la maleta del Endy para llevarlo con Setsuna, asi como sus alimentos, papillas, todo siempre que sea lo mejor para el, despues me doy una ducha, preparo algo para desayunar para Darien, yo solo me tomo un café cuando no alcanzo compro uno en el camino, preparo a Endy a las 7 lo levanto y lo preparo para llevarlo con Set, salgo a las 7:30, llego un poco antes de las 8 a la oficina, trabajo normal hasta las 2 que e la hora de comer, salgo para ver a Endy con Set, despues regreso a al oficina, salgo a las 7, paso por Endy, llego con el a la casa, lo preparo para dormir, despues le preparo algo para cenar a Darien, me doy una ducha, endy acostumbra levantarse a las 2 de la mañana para el biberon, por lo que le doy su biberon y estoy con el hasta que se duerme, me recuesto y me duermo, bueno eso creo que es mi dia normal en la semana, el fin de semana estoy en casa con ellos...

Vaya, dejame sentarme por que en verdad me siento agotado...-decia Alfred mientras tomaba asiento...bien Darien creo que deberias apoyar mas a Serena, pero lo que veo aquí es que seguramente ella no te dejara hacer nada en referente a Endymion, bueno dime Darien que notaste de raro en el dia de tu esposa...-preguntaba el medico...

La comida y dormir..-decia Darien, mientras la observaba directamente, ante el sonrojo de Serena...-

Bien ese es el punto, Serena, como piensas rendir un dia tan agotador?... si no duermes bien, no comes bien y manejas mas estress que Darien y yo...-Darien meneaba la cabeza en señal de negativa...- bien los analisis de sangre que te realizamos ayer mientras yacias inconsiente por cierto... arrojan que tienes anemia, creo que minimo haz bajado unos 5 kilos, eso me preocupa, ahora los indices de leucemia se han disparado enormemente, anorexia no tienes casi estoy seguro, pero lo mejor sera que la evaluacion la haga el psiquiatra por lo que en un momento mas llegara en cuanto me entregue el resultado podre darte de alta...

Darien sentia com si un golpe directo lo tirara en la lona, que podria estar mal para que esto pasara...

Buenos dias Alfred...-Saludaba el psiquiatra Michael...-

Buen dia Alfred, te presento a mi paciente la Sra. Serenity Chiba y su Esposo Darien Chiba, bueno creo que Darien me tendra que acompañar mientras ustedes platican...-Decia Alfred mientras salian de la habitación.

Por dios Chiba quita esa cara no pasa nada grave, que no quiten unas buenas vitaminas y cuidado de alimentacion, lo mejor sera que ella descanse o tomen una decision respecto al trabajo y al cuidado de Endy...-decia Alfred...

Si creo que eso tenemos que tratarlo, por un momento llegue a pensar lo peor, me asuste no lo niego...-decia Darien mas tranquilo, despues de 1 hora el Michael salio a buscar a Alfred mientras Darien entraba en la habitacion...-

Bueno como estas princesa -decia Darien, mientras acariciaba su mejilla, en ese momento entraba Alfred con la evaluacion y una receta...-

Bueno par de tortolos, creo que salio todo bien en la evaluacion, pero la verdad es que si necesitaras seguir este tratamiento, son algunas vitaminas que requieres y un plan de alimentacion que me dio el nutriologo, el cual requiero que sigas al pie de la letra, no deseo verte en el hospital hasta que vengas por consulta de que tendras otro bebe, ademas de descansar, se que tu bebe es lo mas importante para ti y para el, pero no creo que de nada les sirva tener a una madre enferma, asi que dejame llenar el alta para que te vayas a DESCANSAR, asi como lo oyes DESCANSAR, minimo un dia mas, los dejo para llenar estos documentos...-se despedia Alfred, sin duda un medico singular, pero muy querido por sus pacientes...*

Serena, creo que tengo que hablar de algo que si considero importante...-Decia Darien seriamente...

Darien yo tambien quiero deci...-comentaba Serena...-

No quiero que me interrumpas, la verdad esta noche fue una de las peores, pense que podrias ya no despertar, se que desde que nos casamos te haz dedicado a crecer profesionalmente y eres magnifica todos lo hemos constatado, pero desde que llego Endymion a nuestra vida, creo que hemos puesto una barda entre nosotros, la verdad es que nunca me haz dado el privilegio de llevar a mi hijo a casa de mis padres desde que tomaste esa decision, se que he tratado de ceder en todo para que tu estes comoda, por que es pesado dividirte entre el bebe y el trabajo, pero la verdad es que no se desde cuando no hacemos el amor, no recuerdo cuando salimos a bailar, al cine con nuestros amigos...-Serena sentia que unas suaves lagrimas resbalan por su rostro...-

Se que suena egoista pero es asi, la verdad es que quisiera, como decirlo que disfrutaras de la tranquilidad de estar en casa, con nuestro hijo y que cuando llegara estes para mi tambien, se que es machista pero puedo darte todo lo que necesites asi sea el mas minimo capricho tuyo, en verdad lo deseo, se que es una decision dificil y tal vez optemos por que trabajes medio dia y te dediques por la tarde a nuestro hijo pero la verdad es que me urge que las cosas se solucionen entre nosotros tambien...-decia Darien sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, tal vez Serena se molestaria con el por la absurda idea, pero tenia que arriesgarse.

Darien, yo la verdad es que lamento tanto que esto pasara, tenia tiempo pensando las cosas y la verdad es que si deseo ser una profesionista de éxito, creo que ya lo logre, este ultimo contrato fue un reto y lo logre junto con Scott, ahora creo que mi prioridad eres tu y mi bebe, no quiero perderte a ti, ni a mi bebe, tambien me sentia intranquila pero no sabia como decirtelo, me haz apoyado tanto que no queria defraudarte...-decia Serena llorando, Darien la abrazaba con el infinito amor que le tenia, quien se imaginaria que lo unico que necesitaban era hablar...

Ambos partieron a casa de Setsuna por su hijo, Serena le comento la decision que ambos habian tomado y sobre todo deseaba sin dudarlo dos veces descansar y hacer el amor con su esposo, lo extrañaba tanto...

La tarde llego acompañada de muchas alegrias, Darien habia decidido tomar unas vacaciones, salir les hacia falta, optaron por ir a Miami a que Endymion conociera el mar y despues a Texas...

Bueno, creo que tenemos que hacer maletas para este viaje..-Serena sonreia como antes relajada, ya con dos dias de descanso previo no podia sentirse mas tranquila...-

Serena, mi serenity, no sabes cuanto te amo...-decia Darien mientras abrazaba a su dulce esposa...

El beso era tan ansiado, era imposible como dejarse de amar, su suave cuerpo, las caricias, llevando al extasis en todas dimensiones, por demas decir era que se acoplaban perfectamente.

Sus labios se reconcian, las manos de darien, poco a poco fueron desciendo tomado a Serena por los gluteos, de una manera osada para ambos que lucian sonrosados, pero la necesidad de estar juntos podria romper cualquier barrera..

El vestido que ella tenia cayo al suelo, dejandola en ropa interior, Darien se quito la playera luciendo un dorso espectacular, sus caricias subian de todo, de pronto la ropa cayo, dejandolos desnudos, reconociendo cada rincon de la piel del otro...

Serena estaba lista para recibir a su amado, su union fue por mas anciada, Darien entraba de manera subliminal con movimientos graciles, era como llegar al paraiso, que mas importaba el mundo si ambos vivan en ensueño, culminando en un proclive de placer casi dolosoro...

Serena yacia dormida en los brazos de su amado, Darien la contemplaba totalmente ido en sus pensamientos, era gracioso recordar la primera vez que la vio de la mano de Diamante, con aquel hermoso vestido azul pareciera un angel, jamas se imaginaria que ahora ella era su esposa, su mujer, la madre de su adorado hijo, cuan fabuloso podria ser, ahora podria morir y se iria feliz de este mundo, quedando profundamente dormido...

La mañana siguiente fue un mar de algarabia, maletas que organizar, pendientes por dejar, mil cosas...

Serena, ya no habia tenido tiempo de comunicarles, a sus compañeros de trabajo que no regresaria a trabajar, uan importante decision para ellos, pero segura estaba que Scott se encargaria de sacar adelante el proyecto con el Sr. William, ahora su prioridad era su esposo, quien en esos dias se habia vuelto el hombre mas consentidor del mundo...

Bien, princesa parece que tengo el equipaje preparado y listo para irnos, los boletos listos, mis padres nos llevaran al aeropuerto y Endy tambien esta listo, parece que solo faltas tu...-decia Darien mientras la abrazaba, dandole un tierno beso en los labios...-

Estoy lista, sera mejor que partamos o no sere capaz de salir de esta habitacion...-decia Serena sonrojada y es que no era imposible no volverse adicta a ese hombre...-

Bueno creo que he creado a un monstruo, pero la verdad es que si por mi fuera, me iria a una isla desierta y te amaria hasta morir...-decia en un tono divertido Darien...-

Entre abrazos y despedidas el joven matrimonio Chiba partio a las paradisiacas playas de Miami, el vuelo fue un poco tedioso para Endy quien no se sentia comodo con nada, ahora los dientes le comenzaban a salir y era por demas decir que le molestaban horrores...

Al llegar al hotel, despues de registrarse, Serena inmediatamente partio a la playa, Endy parecia asombrado, sonreia con tanta alegria, estiraba sus pequeños y regordetes brazos, ante la sorpresa de Serena y Darien quien los veia a la distancia...

El botones subio el equipaje, mientras Darien y Serena subian para ponerse mas comodos...

Serena en verdad era una belleza, lucia un bikini rojo, parecia que era una modelo, la verdad es que la maternidad no le habia dejado en si marca de paso...

Vaya parece que sera mejor que nos quedemos en el cuarto, creo que morire de celos si te ven...-decia Darien con sinceridad...-

Por favor Darien sabes que no pasara nada, ademas yo estoy de vacaciones con MI ESPOSO y tampoco me hace demasiada gracia, ver que luces tan bien y mas de una mujer volteara a verte...- decia con sonrojo Serena...

Bueno pero el que se llevara las palmas sera nuestro Endy, mira igual de guapo que su papa, quien diria Darien que es tu replica, verdad que si eres igual que tu papi...-decia Serena a Endy quien sonreia complacido entre balbuceos...-

Amor, me haces tan feliz, creo que sera mejor que bajemos antes de que comience por tirar ese pequeño bikini y termine por hacerte el amor...-decia Darien apasionado ante la sorpresa de Serena...-

No hace falta mi amor- Decia Serena, mientras acomodaba a Endy en su pratico corralito encendiendo la television, a sabiendas de que el bebe no perderia de vista a Bob Sponja.

Bien que decia mi adorado esposo...-decia Serena de manera insinuante, dejando caer el bustier del bikini, no tardo Darien ni dos segundos en seguirla a la habitacion, la beso con tremula pasion, lo enloquecia con esa coqueteria, podria pasar horas contemplando y succionado sus sonrosados pezones, era maravilloso, tenerla a su lado, pronto se sintio un torrente de sensaciones maravillosas...

La desnudo por completo recorriendo entre besos cada porcion de su estructurado cuerpo, lamio con insistencia ese pequeño boton de placer, Serena sentia que se volveria loca de placer, entre jadeos y grititos de pasion sintio que se tensaba y mil luces de colores, mil mariposas en su cuerpo, cada poro de su piel resplandecia ante un orgasmo...

Darien la tomo en brazos y la hizo subir ante el, estaba mas que lista para recibirlo, entrar en ella era la sensacion mas maravillosa, calida,disponible y sobre todo suya...

Poco a poco los movimientos hicieron de Darien un mar de sensaciones, sin duda era maravilloso hacer el amor con la mujer a quien mas amaba en el mundo, nada se comparaba con ello...

Los jadeos eran intensos, las grandes y gentiles manos de Darien, movian a Serena en un ritmo agotador, poco a poco, despues rapido, entre el vaiven de caderas, un enloquecedor orgasmo los llevo a la cima del placer, por dios era tan formidable amarse con tanto impetu...

Serena permanecia aun a horcadas en Darien, con la respiracion agitada...-ha sido maravilloso princesa, te amo...-decia Darien, mientras depositaba un beso en su cabeza...

Darien, te amo, pero Endy lo dejamos solo en la sala...-decia Serena con preocupacion queriendo levantarse...-

No te preocupes Endy sabe que mama y papa estan compartiendose el amor que se tienen, deja voy a verlo- decia Darien, mientras con delicadeza salia de Serena ante la mirada de tristeza de ella, era imposible no desear tenerlo dentro...

Eres una traviesa pero prometo que estas vacaciones seran nuestra segunda luna de miel y tal vez regresemos con otro bebe...-decia Darien ante la sonrisa boba de Serena...

Y que mas importaba, ella era tan feliz, ahora aprovecharia a su esposo y a su hijo, tenia todo para vivir comodamente, no seria la primera mujer que se volveria ama de casa...

Los dias en Miami fueron adorables y memorables, noches de pasion que llegaron a dejar a ambos agotados de tanto entregarse a ella, incluso despertaban doloridos de partes que jamas hubieran imaginado y por que no hacerlo, despues de todo se amaban y claro estaba que Serena no dejaria que su hombre buscara nada fuera mientras ella tenia todo para hacerlo feliz...

Por parte de Darien era igual, veia como su Serenity no pasaba para nada desapercibida ante la mirada de varios playboy, pero sabia que el tambien tenia lo suyito y por que no marcar el territorio mas de una vez,...

Despues tener un placentera semana de vacaciones ambos partieron a Texas, al rancho Serenity, la bienvenida fue espectacular, todos los amigos que ahora eran de ambos los recibieron con alegria, incluso Mina y Yaten quien ya tenian un respladenciente bebe identico a el, el pequeño llamado Helios, habian viajado para encontrarse.

Bueno pero prima parece que les sento de maravilla el matrimonio y las vacaciones viene como decirlo, rosagantes...-decia Mina ante la mirada recriminatoria de su ahora esposo...

Es verdad, estamos felices...-respondio con agrado ante la sorpresa de todos Darien, mientras abrazaba a una sonrojada Serena...-

Hija pero que idea tan estupenda han tenido, ahora le podre mostrar a mi nieto su rancho, para que se vaya adaptando a esta vida campirana..-decia con agrado Kenji quien recibia a Endy en sus calidos brazos...

Bueno sera mejor que suban las maletas, estoy segura hija que desearan refrescarse...-decia Ikuko...-

Si no te preocupes Serena nosotros los esperamos...-decia una divertida Rei quien entraba con sus ahora 3 retoños y una pancita anunciando el 4to...-

Por dios, Rei...Lita...Emy...-Serena corrio a abrazarlas a todos quienes lucian pancitas rosagantes de embarazo, pareciera una epidemia en Texas...

Vaya creo que hay una epidemia de embarazos...-decia Serena divertida, mientras Darien saludaba a todas ellas...

Se ven fantasticas chicas...-decia como cumplido Darien ante su siempre caballerosidad.

Capaz de que de aquí te llevas otro bebe prima, Yaten y yo recien viajamos el año pasado en navidades y mira nos llevamos a Helios, espero ahora que regremos a casa no tengamos otro mas...

Todos reian con alegria, parecia que el tiempo iba viento en popa, las chicas conversaron como natural de sus embarazos, Serena se sentia un tanto distante, no era apremiante decir, que su vida ahora era tan distinta recordar en ocasiones es volver a vivir...

Sere...Sere...Serena...-decia Mina aun alterada..-parece que hablamos con la pared se puede saber en que piensas...

Perdon es que estoy un poco distraida, tal vez sera por que me siento un poco cansada con el vuelo...-Comentaba , mientras Darien la abrazaba..

Creo que sera mejor que descansemos y te reunas con las chicas mas tarde...-decia Darien...

Se despedian y partian a su habitación, ambos decidieron darse un baño antes de dormir...-

Serena te sientes bien, te ves un tanto distraida desde que llegamos...-decia Darien mientras la abrazaba...-no estas comoda o hicieron algun comentario fuera de lugar las chicas...

No, es eso, me siento un tanto rara...no se como fuera de lugar, estoy tan acostumbrada a estar solo contigo y en mi entorno de la casa que aquí me siento como demasiado observada...-Decia Serena con una mirada perdida...

Es normal, venimos de Miami, donde estuvimos solos con Endy, ademas tiene mucho que no veniamos para aca, yo tambien me siento un tanto acosado por tantas preguntas, pero es normal princesa, ellos quieren saber como estamos, sera mejor que descansemos y en cuanto estes mejor te reunes con tus amigas...no hay prisa, ya que si prefieres podemos irnos al terminar la semana...

Si, creo que tienes razon Darién, sera mejor que descanse un rato tal vez asi tenga una mejor disposicion, pero la verdad es que deseo regresar a casa lo antes posible...-decia serena undiendose en el cuello de su amado esposo quien la abrazaba mas aprensivamente, infundandole todo el apoyo que ella siempre necesitaba, como no poder amarlo mas...-

Serena, no sera que estas asi por que, no se, tal vez viejos recuerdos vuelven a tu mente...Diamante talvez...?...-Decia Darien tranquilamente...-

Serena, veia esos hermosos ojos azules tan profundos, donde veia un poco de ansiedad y por que no celos...- mi Darien siempre estas pensando en mi en ocasiones pienso que puedes leer mis pensamientos, creo que eres sin duda mi alma gemela...

Serena, lo unico que deseo es que estes bien, que estes tranquila y que estes feliz a mi lado, es por ello que me preocupo por ti...

Sabes, la verdad es que ahora no se porque me vinieron tantos recuerdos a la mente y la verdad es que me siento nostalgica, pero se que te amo mas que a nada en este mundo, y si pense en Diamante en como estara, cosas triviales, sin importancia, Darien...-decia Serena mientras se fundia en un beso...

El beso poco a poco subio de tono, las manos de Darien, recorrian la suave espalda de su amada mujer, quien se estremecia ante estas deliciosas antenciones, pero fueron interrumpidos por un toque en su puerta...

Adelante, dijo Darien sin soltar a una Serena sonrosada...-entrando Ikuko con Endy en brazos quien dormia placidamente...

Perdon por interrumpir pero es que Endy estuvo llorando y lo traje para que descansara, parece que se durmio antes de llegar a verlos...-decia Ikuko mientras Darien lo tomaba en brazos, mientras el pequeño hipeaba entre sueños...

Gracias, mama, creo que o mejor sera que descansemos, estamos agotados por el vuelo, nos podrias disculpar con todos...-decia Serena a Ikuko...

No se preocupen, gustan les envie algo para que cenen..-comentaba Ikuko, sintiendo algo distante a Serena...

No gracias mama, tomamos algo en el vuelo, pero gracias...-Ikuko, salio de la habitacion...

Por fin la noche llego y la nueva familia Chiba descansaban tranquilamente despues de un largo viaje, ya entrada la madrugada...

Serena estaba contemplando en el balcon el cielo estrellado, la luna en todo su esplendor, la suave brisa, Texas su lugar de origen, extrañaba en verdad su ahora hogar en Connecticut, pero podria aprovechar la estadia con su familia, lo mejor seria dejar aun lado las preocupaciones y vivir el momento...

Sintio unos brazos tomarla por la cintura...-Estas bien..-decia Darien mientras besaba su cuello...-

Si estoy bien...-decia coqueta Serena mientras volteaba y sonreia esplendidamente a su esposo, quien no tardo un segundo en besarla con amor infinito...esa noche la luna fue testigo de su amor...


	16. EPILOGO

EPILOGO

Diez magnificos años habrian pasado, la familia crecio, las amistades se fortalecieron y el amor se habia solidificado...

Bueno sera mejor que me apure con estos asuntos si no Serena no me perdonara que falte al festival de Serenity...-Decia Darien quien a sus casi 36 años lucia mas guapo que nunca,...

Vaya parece que esto de tener familia es un tanto demandante es curioso, tambien a mi me trae asi Kim, pero la verdad es que adoro estar casado...-decia entre carcajadas Scott quien ya tenia 8 años casado, 4 maravillosos retoños...

Si la verdad es que desde que entro Serena a mi vida, las cosas simplemente son mejor, jamas pense que pudiera una persona a hacerte tan feliz, menos que tener hijos fuera tan especial, en ocasiones creo que estoy soñando...-comentaba Darien evocando la imagen de su amada familia...

Darien creo que estamos enamorados hasta el tuetano, mal no, lo bueno es queno somos mandilones somos hogareños...-comentaba Scott, haciendo reir a ambos ante este comentario.

Bueno pues este hombre hogareño se va al festival de su hija si no siento que rodara mi cabeza...-Darien partio rumbo al colegio para el recital del Ballet de su bella Serenity, identica a su madre pero con los ojos azul profundo de el, sin duda sufriria lo mismo que Kenji...-

Serena charlaba animadamente con algunas madres de familia, Darien la veia a la distancia, era sin duda una hermosa Dama, lucia sexy , un vestido azul arriba de la rodilla vaporoso, su cabello suelto como a el le encantaba, un suave chal, su aroma inundaba la estadia, era conciente de que atraia la atencion de los hombres que acompañaban a sus esposas, incluso el director se mostraba demasiado atento con ella...

Pero que podia hacer si ella era un iman, con su espontaneidad, su alegria y su prescencia, sin duda era irresistible, ahora comprendia por que siempre le decia Endimion que no le gustaba como miraba el director a su mama, ahora veia a endy al lado de Serena con cara de pocos amigos, por que no poner a su sitio a tan afable y acomedido hombre...

Bueno pues yo considero Sra. Chiba que seria grato que usted formara parte de nuestro comitiva escolar, creo que esta por mas capacitada para realizar las funciones basicas en las que requerimos apoyo...-decia de una manera especulativa el Director Rogers, era por mas decir que a Serena no le causaba nada de agrado su descarado coqueteo...

Mire la verdad es que no tendria el tiempo suficiente para poder realizar esas actividades básicas, mi familia es en donde ocupo todo el tiempo, pues considero que es lo mas importante en este momento...-decia Serena tratando de ser lo mas persuasiva posible...

Pero tambien podria obtener una paga por ello, creo que no estaria de mas que una mujer como usted pudiere desarrollarse de otra manera, mas que una simple ama de casa, quiza despues podria tratar de acomodarla en algun area dentro de la escuela, asi podria estar mas cerca de sus hijos...-continuaba con su insensato parloteo el Sr. Rogers...-

Lo lamento pero la verdad es que no me interesa, tal vez mas de alguna madre de familia cubra ese perfil que busca, yo no, a mi esposo le gusta que este para el, sin ningun contratiempo...-decia Serena tajantemente...- asi que de verdad no insista no me interesa, pero gracias por considerarme...

Bueno, espero cambie de parecer, digo no estaria de mas mostrarle que podria conseguir un ingreso extra para su familia y tal vez...-Serena tenia ganas de abofetearlo, sin duda era una excelente escuela, pero esta clase de acoso de parte de ese tipo no valia nada la pena para pasar por esto, cambiaria a los niños a un mejor colegio...

Mi esposa no tiene la necesidad de ningun ingreso extra Sr., ella es mi Reyna y vive como tal...-decia Darien mientras abrazaba a Serena, quien se aferraba a el...-considero que es mejor que le quede algo claro, mi mujer es una dama y no me interesa que ella este inmiscuida en cuestiones tan vanales como estas, asi que permitame decirle que este es el ultimo grado que mis hijos cursan en esta escuela; con su permiso, venimos a ver a nuestra hija en su recital...-

Darien partio abrazando a Serena, y de la mano con Endimion quien mostraba una amplia sonrisa, ahora si sentia que por fin le habia ganado a es tipo que tanto le preguntaba por su mami...

Endimion, por favor adelantate, quiero conversar con tu mama...-decia Darien a su retoño, quien ahora si podrian decir era su clon...-

Serena, por que no me habias dicho que ese tipo te acosaba de esa manera, ahora comprendo por que la molestia de mi hijo, en verdad , preciosa no me encanta que te miren de esa manera tipos como el, si por mi fuera lo hubiera golpeado...-decia Darien tratando de controlarse...-pero ahora estan mis hijos...

No te preocupes, ya no pasara esto, ahora que decidimos cambiarlos a otro colegio estaremos mas tranquilos...me encanta que nos ames tanto...-decia Serena radiante...-

A mi me encanta que seas mi esposa, mi amiga, mi amante, la madre de mis hijos, mia, mi mujer, te amo Serenity, mi Serenity...-decia Darien mientras se fundian en un beso, ante la mirada de varios padres de familia, quienes los miraban con recelo...

Creo, que no es el mejor lugar Darien, sera mejor que pospongamos esto para mas tarde ahora que te parece si entramos a ver a la niña...

Darien y Serena tomaron asientos, de pronto se dio la indicacion de inicio del recital, donde la estrella principal era Serenity, la princesa de la Luna...

Serena veia a su hermoso retoño de 8 años, cual princesa de cuento de hadas se movia con una gracia sin igual, ambos orgullosos de su hermosa hija...

El recital termino y todos partieron a casa, la cena se lleno de comicas anecdotas de los niños, alrededor de la mesa con una gran pizza de 4 quesos la preferida de la familia...

Mami como te parecio, verdad que parecia la princesa de la luna...-decia naity, como la llamaban sus padres...-

Si mi cielo, creo que eras mas hermosa que la princesa de la luna,...-ante la negacion de Endy...-

Mama, la verdad es que creo que tu eres mas bonita que ella...-mencion que hizo que todos apoyaran a Endy...-

Si mami tu eles mas emocha...-decia el pequeño Demian, de 4 años, el menor de los Chiba, quien era una hermosa combinacion de genes, cuyo cabello era negro como su padre, los ojos azul cielo de su madre, el cabello rizado como su abuelo Mamuro, la mirada sincera de Kenji, en si una preciosura de niño, con un carácter alegre y justo como ambos...-

Gracias a todos por sus cumplidos, mis amores pero es hora de irse a dormir, mañana nos espera un dia ajetreado...-decia Serena con solemnidad...

Mami, pero ya salimos de vacaciones, no podemos ver una pelicula antes de dormir...-decia naity..-

Hijos tenemos que comunicarles algo importante, se que ya tienen amigos en su escuela, pero su mami y yo hemos tomado la decision de cambiarlos en este siguiente año a un nuevo colegio, por lo que mañana su mama iniciara a realizar todos los tramites para que empezar el año, quiero saber que es lo que sienten respecto a ello...

Por mi papa esta muy bien, ademas mi mejor amigo David tambien se cambiara de colegio...-decia con indiferencia Endimion...-

Tu que opinas Serenity...-decia Darien siempre tratando de darles a todos su espacio y aunque aun fueran niños, los trataban en algunos asuntos como si fuesen adultos...-

Papi, en mi nueva escuela habra para salir en recital de ballet, por que eso para mi es muy importante...-decia naity, solemnemente...

Si amor, hay muchas actividades que podran realizar incluso hay taller de teatro, equitacion que tanto le gusta a tus hermanos, karate, les doy estos folletos, para que los lean, asi que mañana iremos a ver las instalaciones para checar que todo este perfecto...- comentaba Serena ante sus retoño antentos...-por eso es que deben descansar...

Mi papi nos llevara...-decia Demian...- asi es mi amor tu papi nos acompañara para ver que todo sea seguro y que nos agrade a todos...-

Bueno asi si entonces...-logrando sacar una sonora risa en todos, siempre era la alegria de la casa...-

Partieron a sus habitaciones, Serena y Darien, arroparon a sus retoños y fueron a descansar...

Princesa...te amo...-Cerrando la habitacion con llave, para no ser interrumpidos, las caricias y lo besos no se hicieron esperar...

Al dia siguiente todos partieron al nuevo colegio del cual quedaron fascinados y en definitiva, Scott no se habia equivocado en comentarle que era un buen lugar para que sus hijos estudiaran...

En tanto la vida de los demas seguia su curso, Serena y Diamante, habian perdido comunicacion por completo, aunque siempre se enteraba por su hermano Yaten de que era feliz, eso para el era suficiente.

Por que no decir que su negocio era prospero, el amor habia tocado a su puerta y ahora estaba casado con 2 bellos hijos, pero definitivamente aunque amaba a su esposa, a su familia, siempre pensaba en ella, recuerdos venian a su mente, de su gracia nata, su aroma, recuerdos, sabia que no era bueno evocarlos pero en ocasiones es necesario para poder seguir adelante...

Dante...dante...vaya parece que estas tan sumido en tus pensamiento, que no me escuchas que tienes amor...-decia Chantal su esposa...-

Perdon, querida estaba pensando en algunas cosas...tu sabes trabajo...-decia Diamante mientras la abrazaba...-tambien en que son muchos los años que estamos juntos y que dios me dio la bendicion de tenerte a mi lado...

Dante...recuerdo que cuando te conoci siempre tenias esa mirada de tristeza, pero nunca he sabido el por que y la verdad es que no lo deseo aun...-decia con un dejo de preocupacion y es que a Chantal siempre le parecio que diamante estaba asi por una mujer, jamas le pregunto por que no lo soportaria, lo amaba demasiado, como para saberlo...

No te precupes nada de eso es, te lo aseguro, ademas tu eres la unica mujer en el mundo para mi...te amo...-decia Dante mientras se fundian en un tierno beso...

Por su cuenta Rei y nicolas por fin habian decidido dejar de tener hijos, pues ya habian proceado a 6 retoños con las caracteristicas de ambos, para suerte de nicolas, tenian mas el carácter paciente de el que el demandante de Rei.

Emy por su parte residia junto con su esposo Taiky, en Francia, donde habian optado por ejercer su profesion, ahora tenian 2 bellos hijos muy parecidos a Taiky, era por mas decir que eran igual de estudiosos que sus padres, incluso ya sabian que deseaban estudiar...

Yaten y Mina, vivian en Houston, tenian 4 hijos, Helios, Minako y Millani las gemelas todo un torbellino de alegria, y el pequeños Atos, fisicamente eran mas parecidos a su padre...

Lita y Andrew, se mudaron tambien a Houston para ampliar su negocio, pusieron un restaurante el cual funcionaba de maravilla, ahora con su 5 hijos la vida obviamente era dura, Andrew ejercia como abogado y ayudaba a lita tambien en el restaurant, eran una pareja ejemplar...

Kenji e ikuko disfrutaban mas de esa libertad que la vida les habia dado, puesto que la pequeña Rini tomo las riendas del negocio en Texas, era una ardua labor porque no era bien visto que una chica administrara un gran rancho como el Serenity, pero su hermana ya habia hecho historia...

Bueno entonces sera mejor que compremos todas estas vacunas jose, para prevenir cualquier brote en el ganado, tenemos que cubrir las cabezas que nos solicita Haruka...-decia Rini con autoridad...-bien tendre que llamarle al engreido ese pero ni hablar...

Que tal Ranger, tambien es un gusto saludarte, que pasa sera que no me equivoque en decirte que si no deseabas que te pasara las vacunas que tenia extra...-decia Marck, un empresario bastante fastidioso para Rini...-

Por dios, la verdad es que las necesito solo por prevencion nada mas, pasemos a la oficinia para pagarle esas vacunas, ya que yo si tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, no como otros...-decia Rini..-

Bueno esta es la factura, ten tu paquete y yo me voy tengo una cita importante, asi que no puedo perder mi tiempo en cosas tan vanales, nos vemos Ranger, bañate que por si no lo sabes las damas deben estar presentables para visitas...-decia entre risas...-aunque eso no te quita lo preciosa que eres...-le decia Marck, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, ante la mirada de furia de Rini, viendolo partir...-bye, nos vemos...-

Maldita sea, no se como aguanto a este tipejo, nunca habia conocido a un hombre mas atroz en el mundo, odioso, engreido, altanero, guapo, atractivo, pero que diantres digo...ahhh..-gritaba rini con frustracion, pero la vida tal vez le tendria deparada mas sorpresas...

Haruka seguia manejando la procesadora, por su parte habian procreado con Michiru, 3 retoños y uno mas que venia en camino...

Setsuna y Mamuro tambien vivian placidamente ahora se habian instalado por completo en su rancho para el criadero de caballos pura sangre un excelente negocio, eso si con suma frecuencia eran visitados por sus nietos y ellos por igual trataban de pasar el mayor tiempo con ellos...

Los años ho habian pasado en vano y nada de los malos recuerdos quedaron, la vida siguio adelante para ellos, el amor no se termina solo cambia de lugar pero sigue creciendo dia con dia, ya que las personas vienen para amar...

Serena estaba en su casa tranquilamente, preparando una deliciosa tarta de queso para su amada familia, mientras veia divertida a todos disfrutando en la alberca, incluso a Darien, conviviendo como la familia que eran, encendio la radio y esa cancion le hizo acordarse de Diamante despues de años de no saber de el y sonrio, ya que gracias a todo lo vivido ahora habia obtenido su recompensa, esperaba lo mejor para el...

Perdona si te hago llorar  
>perdona si te hago sufrir<br>pero es que no esta en mis manos  
>pero es que no esta en mis manos<br>me he enamorado, me he enamorado  
>me enamore.<p>

perdona si te causo dolor  
>perdona si te digo adios<br>como decirle que te amo  
>como decirle que te amo<br>si me ha preguntado  
>yo le dije que no<br>yo le dije que no

Soy honesto con el y contigo  
>a el lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado<br>si tu quieres seremos amigos  
>yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado<br>no te aferres, ya no te aferres  
>a un imposible, ya no te hagas<br>ni me hagas más daño, ya no.

Tu bien sabes  
>que no fue mi culpa<br>tu te fuiste sin decirme nada  
>y a pesar que llore como nunca<br>ya no seguias de mi enamorado  
>luego te fuiste<br>y que regresabas  
>no me dijiste<br>y sin más nada  
>¿por qué? no sé<br>pero fue asi  
>asi fue.<p>

Te brinde la mejor de las suertes  
>yo me propuse no hablarte y no verte<br>y hoy que has vuelto  
>ya ves solo hay nada<br>ya no debo, no puedo quererte  
>ya no te amo<br>me he enamorado  
>de un ser divino<br>de un buen amor  
>que me enseño<br>a olvidar  
>y a perdonar<p>

Soy honesto con el y contigo  
>a el lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado<br>si tu quieres seremos amigos  
>yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado<br>no te aferres, ya no te aferres  
>a un imposible, ya no te hagas<br>ni me hagas más daño, ya no...no, no, no,no...

Ahora a disfrutar de lo que la vida me ha dado, donde sea que estes Diamante gracias por el amor que me diste y por la oportunidad que me brindaste de amar, ahora tengo mas de lo que siquiera hubiere imaginado, a Darien conmigo, a mis hijos, mis padres, mis suegros, mis amigos...espero seas feliz...

Vaya sera que mi amada esposa podria acompañarnos a dar un chapuson...-decia Darien mientras la levantaba en vilo...-Serena mi princesa estas mas hermosa que nunca no te lo habia dicho...

Este dia no...-le contestaba con animo mientras se fundian en un tierno beso ...- que te parece si mejor vamos a la habitacion y hacemos el amor...-decia Darien con impaciencia...

Pero los niños amor...-decia Serena, mientras lo besaba en el cuello...- no los podemos dejar solos...

No estan solos ahí esta su abuelita Setsuna...-vamos...- subieron a hurtadillas a su habitacion, entre risas como un par de adolescentes, cerraron la puerta con llave y la ropa estorbo, sobra decir que hicieron el amor hasta quedar saciados, el pay quedo en el olvido y los pendientes tambien...

**ASI FUE...**

**Fin.**

**Agradecimientos:**

Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi historia y escribirme, lamentablemente no pude actualizar rapidamente ya que el trabajo que tengo me absorbe al 100%, tengo varias pendientes que espero pronto subir a la red, gracias por sus comentarios que me dieron fuerza para terminarla:

Marie Mademoisell Chiba

Vico

Moo86

Yesqui200

Laura Drazen

Gigichiba

Mayilu


End file.
